10 Years too Early
by xlilxfrazzlesx
Summary: Emma arrives in Storybrooke at age 18, after receiving a note she believes is from Henry's father. After only a few hours she has already run into Regina, the town's mayor, and been invited to her home. But why is Regina Mills so interested in the young girl, whom to her is a stranger? (Rated T at present, rating may change to M depending on chapter content)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey, so I know I have a lot of unfinished work, but I haven't felt inspired by them lately. I have however been inspired by something else, so here is a start. I really do hope you like it and apologise in advance if chapters take a while. (I have a lot going on! :-/).**_

Rain lashed onto the little yellow bug's windshield as Emma Swan leaned uncomfortably forward and squinted as she peered through the dots on her windshield that were reflecting every tiny bit of light the evening had left to offer. From what she could see she was in the middle of nowhere and she was beginning to question if her destination even existed, especially after she had been driving now almost continuously for three days. Staring ahead and struggling to see with the impending darkness and lack of street lighting, Emma pressed on, knowing she must almost be there now. Eventually as she continued straight ahead, either side of the road became lined with pine trees. The further she drove down the stretch, which seemed to go on forever, the darker it got. Night had well and truly set in, glancing at the clock on her dash she saw the time was an hour to midnight. Her eyes then happened to catch her gas gauge and she focused on it, the needle was right in the red, and she realised she must be running on fumes.

" _Just great"_ she uttered to herself as she finally crawled passed the town welcome sign.

With absolutely nothing in sight, no residential or corporate looking properties, Emma began to feel that all she would ever see was forest. Beginning to worry but at the same time feeling relieved she had made it to where she had intended to get to, the blonde pushed the bug for its last bit of juice. Emma just reached the top of Main Street as the little yellow car began to labour. She begged it to just go a little further, desperate not to breakdown right in the middle of the road but she was out of luck. It had nothing more to give her and she just managed to pull over as close to the sidewalk as she could before it conked out all together. Letting out a huge sigh she leant forward on her arms and placed her head against them. This was just what she needed, nowhere to go, empty tank with no station to be seen and no money as she had spent her last dollars on the gas to get there. Lifting her head again she took a look around, everywhere was of course shut up as it was heading for midnight. She came to the conclusion that tonight would be one spent in the car.

Looking over to the passenger seat, which held her most precious cargo she peered in round the hood of the carrier at her month old baby boy. A small smile graced her lips as she checked on him sound asleep, as he had been now for the last few hours of their journey. Reaching for her bag she pulled out a blanket and placed it over the car seat and tucked it in best she could over Henry's fleece blanket to keep him warm. She prayed it would be a warmer night than their last, but now being further north of the vast country she suspected that was unlikely. Sighing again she looked around outside through the raindrop stained window, any indication of where it was that she had come to stop would be of use. A spark from the telephone cables overhead suddenly made her flinch and in the flicker of light she saw the sign for Main Street. Scrambling in her pocket she pulled out a scruffy looking piece of paper and opened it up quickly looking for the address information she had been sent. It was of no use, the address matched nothing within sight.

Knowing she was going to need help finding the place, Emma decided she could do nothing more tonight. Locking her car doors from the inside to protect them and checking on Henry one last time, she snuggled back in her seat and zipped up her own jacket. Keeping herself at enough of an angle to see her son, she rested her head and smiled as she watched him sleeping without a care in the world, knowing that for her it was going to be a long night.

Outside the rain had gone from lashing down to hammering on the roof, bonnet and windshield of the bug noisily as the wind picked up and howled through every tiny gap. Unable to get any real rest, the blonde just dozed and rested her eyes. There was only five hours until dawn and hopefully would be some signs of life from this sleepy looking little town come morning.

Emma awoke to a damp day, rain still drizzled and heavily too as she looked out onto the small town that was now under a grey sky. It looked as sleepy as it had done upon her arrival. She reached across, looking in on her baby boy who was just beginning to stir. A small smile crept across her lips as she watched him adoringly.

" _Good morning Henry"_ she whispered as she reached in and stroked his little cheek as he yawned waking up.

It was a few moments later that he began to whimper. Emma knew that could only mean a few things, firstly he probably needed a change and secondly he was hungry, and then there was always the possibility he just wanted a cuddle but that was unlikely. Henry was not a morning baby until he had had his milk and a clean diaper. Sighing as his cries increased in volume, to the point they could be heard outside her vehicle, Emma reached over, unbuckled him and lifted him out gingerly and with such care. He was so tiny and delicate and she was such a nervous mother, only young and inexperienced with no one to turn to for advice, she was very unsure if she was getting it all right.

" _Ok kid, are you hungry or do you need a….."_ Emma said softly as she lifted his bottom a little to her nose.

" _Oh kid!"_ smelling that he needed a change and seeing his nappy was bulging. Clearly from those two bottles he polished off the night before.

Needing to lay him flat but not wanting to have to get out in the rain to enter the back seat, Emma just needlessly held him there as she tried to think. Her only idea was to put him back in his baby seat, unclip it and spin it round. Emma made that simple task look difficult and then had the struggle of changing his diaper. It was by way of a miracle, with Henry's squirming, that she didn't get it everywhere, however her whole car now smelt. Sighing heavily once more Emma redressed her baby boy, fastening his vest and then his romper suit.

" _Is that better kid? Yeah"_ she smiled at him as he only whimpered now.

It was time to tackle his second request, food. Having been unsuccessful in getting Henry bonded with her breast and frustrated from the one unpleasant experience when he was first born, Emma had opted to bottle feed, but that presented her problems in her current predicament. Homeless and broke meant she was unable to provided sterilised water for such a means, and meant she relied heavily on local diners and rest stops for help. Of course for a young girl with a young baby most places had been more than willing to help and accommodate her request, then again equally as many had not, especially as she wasn't buying anything.

Peering out of the window she saw that the little diner just down the street was being opened up. Talking softly to Henry she fastened him into his seat and covered him with a blanket. Then taking his baby bag and him she hurried out of the car and with swift work hurried up to the diner and in the door, by which time she was soaked through.

" _Good Morning"_ came a young voice from behind the counter of the empty diner.

Emma smiled at the young, pretty woman and headed over leaving puddles upon the floor in her wake. She was extremely nervous and little Henry was still lightly whimpering at her side.

" _Umm good morning, I was wondering if you could help me out?"_ Emma nervously babbled out in a quiet tone.

" _Sure, what can I get you?"_ the young lady at the counter nodded and smiled welcomingly, as she summed up the young girl stood in the diner doorway.

Anxiously Emma went to answer, to announce that she didn't have money for anything and that she actually wanted real help. Swallowing nervously Emma moved closer to the counter and nervously popped Henry's seat down on the floor. Smiling awkwardly at the dark haired waitress, Emma opened up the baby bag and from it pulled out an empty bottle that had her last scoops of formula already deposited into the bottom. A little surprised the waitress looked at her and made a small 'oh' sound before she stated the obvious.

" _You have a baby?"_

Emma nodded and meekly explained that she just needed a little boiled water for his morning feed. Handing the bottle over the counter as the kind waitress obliged, the blonde breathed a sigh of relief. Then quickly she shoved her hand in her pocket knowing she had a little change and examined it, whilst glancing at the menu to see if she could scrape enough at least for a cocoa. She was out of luck. She hadn't enough, not even a dollar to her name.

" _Anything else, a coffee maybe?"_ the waitress asked with a smile as she placed the bottle on the counter and drank in the strangers sleepy disposition.

" _I only have enough for the water"_ Emma stated offering the brunette the handful of change she had and apologising as she hoped it was enough.

A little _v_ formed on the waitress' brow as she looked at Emma. It was a very unusual situation and concern immediately struck her that perhaps the girl was homeless. She was a very caring woman and quickly dismissed the offer of the money, advising it wouldn't be necessary.

" _Please take a seat and I will get you a cocoa on the house?"_ the waitress offered.

This shocked Emma. She was not accustomed with such generosity.

" _T…Thank Y…you"_ she stuttered out in her surprised state and took the hot bottle from the counter.

Then picking up Henry as the waitress turned to the hot drinks machine behind the counter, Emma carried him across to one of the booths on the far side of the little diner and slid into the seat. She pulled down his little blanket to expose him to his surroundings and saw that he was dozing a little. His cute little face and rosy cheeks bought a brief smile to her face.

" _Don't worry Henry, people seem nice here"_ she whispered to him and kissed his head.

" _So…"_ stated the waitress as she slid in the seat opposite, _"I am intrigued, you are new here, we don't get new people and how come you have no money?"_ she blurted out as she pushed the cocoa close to Emma.

Stuttering, Emma looked up from her son and across the table at the young lady who had just questioned her. She had no words. She had no idea how to explain she had just finished a stint in juvey, with early release for good behaviour and because of her situation. Swallowing hard her eyes tearing up she looked across at the woman.

" _Oh, please don't cry. I am just a little nosy. My name is Ruby by the way, is there anything I can do?"_ the waitress babbled out.

" _Umm, errr well I have no where to stay and I could use a job. Any suggestions?"_ Emma finally said something, all be it shyly.

The waitress' face erupted in a smile, a glance of her bright white teeth showing in a flash. Emma looked at her bemused.

" _Well you can stay here, we have bed and breakfast and you can work here, in the diner to pay for board and have a little money for yourself?"_ Ruby rushed to tell her.

Stunned Emma didn't know what to say. It was a most gracious offer and she doubted she would get anything better. With a small smile and a nod she quickly agreed and thanked her newest acquaintance.

" _Well that is settled then. Are you hungry? You must be, I will get you some breakfast!"_ she exclaimed without waiting for confirmation and darted off as quickly as she had appeared.

Emma smiled and turned to Henry. Unbuckling him she lifted him out and into her arms as she watched him. She was so nervous holding him, tensing as she did and unsure of every little squirm and wriggle.

" _See Henry, things are already looking up for us kid"_ she whispered as she nervously offered him his bottle.

Taking it in his little mouth he sucked hard and guzzled it down. He was starving. Sighing gently Emma watched him. So she had solved one problem, but she still had no money. This was his last bottle, his last bit of food and she had no money for any more. She had maybe a couple of hours until he would be starving again, so it was time to think fast and come up with a plan.

" _I guessed pancakes, syrup and bacon"_ ruby declared as she sat down again opposite the blonde.

Emma thanked her and gave her another smile. She was indeed most kind.

" _Do you know where I could get some more of this stuff?"_ she asked Ruby tapping lightly on Henry's bottle.

Ruby answered straightforwardly, as would anyone, that there was a local shop just down the road that should have any essentials such as milk, diapers and wipes. Emma nodded but seemed distracted. Ruby saw right through it remembering the embarrassing moment they had shared over the counter with Emma's fistful of change.

" _You don't have the money do you?"_ she declared quietly so as not to embarrass the blonde, as Leroy marched in, and to the counter, where an older lady had just appeared.

Emma shook her head, bowing it.

Ruby sighed. _"Ok, I tell you what, eat up and then you can mop and clean for me for a few hours, I'll pay you for that and then you can get what you need for…."_ She gestured towards Henry not knowing his name.

" _Henry"_ Emma announced and Ruby smiled.

The blonde was so relieved. This had been the best morning she had had in a long time. The best in fact since she was first handed Henry after he was born. Smiling she watched him polish off the last of his bottle and placed him back into his seat. She then proceeded to devour her breakfast, eager to get started earning some cash.

A few hours later, Emma had wiped the counter down, swept all the floors, cleaned all the tables and scrubbed the toilets. Perching on a stool at the counter, she slumped upon it, thoroughly exhausted. Ruby finished serving her customer, and then with a small smirk approached Emma. The blonde was clearly tired, however Ruby couldn't help making a 'sleepy head' remark cheekily. Turning, the brunette popped open the cash register draw, grabbing ten dollars before slamming it again, to make sure it was closed, she turned back and handed it to Emma.

" _Off you go, get what you need"_ Ruby stated as she shoved the bills into Emma's palm.

" _Then get back here, I will rustle you up a free lunch and we'll get you settled with a room. Ok?"_ Ruby finished with a sweet smile.

" _Order up, Ruby"_ Granny called from the hatch as Emma smiled and slipped off of the stool.

The blonde wandered around to where Henry was in his seat behind the counter and grabbed him up, as Ruby disappeared to a table to serve the order. Smiling at Henry, Emma grabbed her jacket and hurried out of the diner. Outside, beating hot sunshine, illuminated bright blue sky, dotted with the odd perfect white cloud. Emma's smile changed, to a beam, things really were looking up, and she had a feeling, a feeling that today was going to be a good one. Carrying Henry securely by her side, she wandered down Main Street in search of the shop.

When Emma returned to the diner, with one bag of shopping, it was much busier than when she left. Ruby shot her a quick smile from behind the counter, and Emma headed that way. It was as if the whole town was there for lunch, the blonde thought to herself. Ruby smiled at her in between serving and managed to grab Granny's attention, long enough, to ask her to show Emma through to the inn part of their establishment.

" _This way"_ Granny hurriedly rushed out and headed out through the back of the diner.

Grabbing all her things, Emma followed the older woman out to a reception area. There the woman grabbed a room key and asked her name. Smiling sweetly, feeling a little awkward, Emma stated her full name. Scribbling, the older woman wrote the details in the book, and then when she finally stopped and looked at Emma properly, not only did she notice how young the girl looked, she also noticed the baby at her side.

" _I apologise dear, it's just a very busy day. This way, I will show you your room and please ask if you need anything"_ Granny explained as she began to lead the way upstairs.

Emma thanked her and followed her up a narrow small stairway, slightly rickety and old, but then the whole building was that way. Walking the length of a corridor, they finally came to a stop outside a room. Granny left her there, to return to Ruby and help out with the rush. Emma let herself into the room and closed the door. It was spacious, a big double bed, dresser and even its own little bathroom. Putting Henry's carrier on the bed, she took a look around and sighed gently, feeling only happy. Henry was fast asleep, settled from the swaying of his carrier as they had walked. Lifting him out, the blonde couldn't resist a cuddle. As she did, he began to stir, and despite her nervousness she had with him, he snuggled in against her. Smiling a little and cuddling him, Emma grabbed the room key, shoved it in her pocket and placed him back in his carrier before she headed out, back downstairs with him.

Entering the still bustling diner, Emma made her way over to a little booth in the corner and slipped in. Carefully, she placed his carrier onto the leather seat space next to her and smiled in at him as she stroked his chin. Looking up and round she then searched for Ruby's familiar face, hoping to get her attention. But Ruby was deep in conversation, resting her elbows on the counter as she leaned in close, with a young man, who seemed to be smiling at her in such awe. Swallowing a little, feeling strange at seeing that sight, Emma quickly diverted her gaze. Looking around she drank in all the people, who she was clearly invisible to, however someone caught her eye as they entered; just as they caught everyone else's. Emma stared.

Suited and booted, a very gorgeous, dark haired woman. Her presence in a room very noticeable, as for a second, upon her entrance, she had had everybody's attention. That was until she had looked around slowly, and they had all quickly diverted their gaze. Unlike a certain blonde, who was now finding herself on the receiving end, of a not overly pleasant glare, through slightly narrowed eyes. It felt like forever before the woman broke her gaze, and Emma watched, her eyes following her as she walked towards the counter with complete confidence and an air of authority about her.

" _Ruby"_ snapped the brunette, to get the waitress' attention.

Looking straight up, Ruby jumped to attention.

" _Ms Mills, how can I, what can I get you?"_ she quickly blurted out.

" _The blonde, behind me, far booth, who is she?"_ the woman demanded.

Ruby gazed quickly, she had an idea, but she wanted to be sure it was the young woman she had made welcome that very morning, before she confirmed as such. Because, usually when the mayor of the town demanded to know whom someone was, it wasn't without serious reason. Stuttering at first, Ruby started with a name, and then told her everything she knew so far about the visiting stranger. The mayor drank in the information with no emotion to show Ruby, or give her a clue as to whether this pleased, or displeased her.

" _Lunch Ruby, for two, over there, that booth. Make it quick."_ She snapped to the waitress and then turned on her heel effortlessly.

" _And Ruby, don't forget my coffee"_ she shot back over her shoulder, without even a glance.

Emma had taken her eyes off of Ms Mills at this point, and was looking through a menu as the woman approached her. The blonde had failed to notice, until the mayor was towered over her and looking down at her. A small clearing of her throat was all that was needed to make her presence known. Emma's head slowly tilted up, her eyes meeting the sparkle of the woman's immediately.

" _No need to order, its taken care of. My name is Regina Mills and this, this is my town"_ she stated calmly, with a pinch of sass and in hushed tones as she slipped herself down opposite the blonde.

Emma swallowed hard, taken aback by the brunette's abruptness and confidence.

" _Well, Emma? That is correct isn't it?"_ Regina questioned as she kept eye contact with the blonde.

" _What brings you to my town?"_ she questioned further.

Emma just stuttered in reply.

There was no further time to question, as Ruby arrived carrying a salmon salad for the mayor and the same for Emma. Placing the plates down, Ruby glanced at the blonde, just to check she seemed all right. Regina was quite a presence to be in and as she knew herself from past experience, it could be a very overwhelming experience. Regina quickly excused the waitress, waiting until she was gone and out of earshot before trying a different approach.

" _You have a child?"_ she stated.

It earned her a nod.

Regina drew in a deep; I am slightly irritated by your silence, breath and sat back against the booth. She needed something more. The stranger intrigued her, and gave her a funny feeling, not that she would admit it, deep in her core. She wanted to know more. She just had to.

" _Where are you staying?"_ she asked.

" _Here"_ Emma eventually muttered.

" _How old are you?"_ Regina asked. She could tell Emma was young she just needed clarification.

Emma looked up quickly from the salad that she didn't particularly like, and was picking at. The question had caught her a little by surprise. Regina was very nosy she thought.

" _I'm….I am eighteen"_ the blonde stuttered again. Regina made her nervous and she didn't want to keep her waiting.

With a small smile, Regina eyed her up and down. Eighteen. Well it could be only just. And she was staying at the diner. So she knew two things, but not what had brought the blonde to town nor if she had family, friends, a home somewhere else?

" _Family?"_ she questioned sharply.

" _Not that I know of"_ Emma fired back with animosity.

She had fire. Regina liked that. So family was a sore point with the girl. Well Regina still wanted to know, and suddenly she knew how to get the answers she sought.

" _Come to mine this evening"_ Regina smiled as sweetly as she could.

Emma's draw dropped a little as if she was about to make excuses.

" _108 Mifflin Street dear, seven sharp, bring little one"_ she instructed as she sleekly removed herself from the booth seating. Dropping some bills onto the table to pay for the food, she turned away and started to saunter away.

" _Don't be late dear"_ she called back without a glance.

And with that, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hi, thank you to all of you who read chapter one, and for the wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

Not long after Regina had left Emma in the booth, did the blonde find herself accosted by Ruby.

" _O.K…. What did she want?"_ Ruby rushed out as she leant in close to Emma, as if they were sharing a deep secret.

Emma blinked a few times, shocked and startled, not only from her encounter with Regina, but also from Ruby's sudden interest and abruptness. Stuttering a little the blonde looked towards the door, and then to Ruby again before finally answering her question.

" _She…. she's invited me to hers later"_ Emma explained.

Ruby gasped. Shocked by this. No one got invited to the mayor's house. No one. Emma noted her reaction, not that she had needed to. It was obvious that this was an unusual situation.

So after a while of Ruby interrogating her, another few feeds and changes with Henry and a quick freshen up in the shower, Emma found herself stood in front of the mirror in her only pair of jeans and her white, slightly grubby tank top. Glancing at Henry, who was laying on the bed as he drifted, Emma sighed. She had no idea what the evening held in store for her, and she wouldn't admit it but she was a little scared.

Smoothing down her top before grabbing, and slipping on her jacket, Emma crossed the room back to the bed. Getting the bag in which she kept the limited belongings she had for Henry, the blonde checked she had a few spare diapers, wipes, clean bottles and her new, all be it small, tub of formula. Reaching down to him she stroked his cheek and took his pacifier as he had now settled. Popping it into the bag with his bib, she fastened it and threw it on her shoulder.

" _Ok kid, time to go"_ she whispered, as she carefully lifted him from the bed and placed him in his carrier.

Covering him with his fleece and tightly tucking it under his tiny feet and in at his sides, she made sure he was comfortable, settled and warm. Popping up the handle, she then carefully lifted it off the bed. Grabbing the room key from the side, she once more shoved it into her jeans pocket and quietly closed the door as she headed out.

After a long walk, on what had turned from a nice sunny day to an extremely chilly evening for a summer's day; Emma finally arrived upon Mifflin Street. Now all she had was the mission of finding 108. Stepping a little down the street, Emma took in her latest surroundings. It was a posh street, nice wide road, not a car in sight. Gated entrances to big houses lined the way, and big green shrubs and trees lined the sidewalks. A small, quiet wow escaped the blonde's lips as she drank in the scenery and wandered slowly looking at the numbers on the mailboxes and gates. She was lost in a little daze. So much so that she didn't notice the dark that came over the town, from the black as night clouds forming high above her head.

That was until, without warning, the heavens opened. Rain lashed down, cold, hard and heavy. With a little squeal she quickened her pace, searching with her eyes almost frantically she looked for those three important numbers. It was a few moments later that she came across the residence she sought. Reaching over the small iron gate she unlatched it, and let herself through onto the pathway. Taking quick steps she hurried up to the porch and to the door, where she looked for a bell. Upon not finding one she settled for knocking on the big white door. And then she waited for it to be answered.

Regina Mills opened the door calmly, coolly and with complete perfection; only to find the blonde acquaintance she had met earlier soaked from head to toe. Emma was drenched, hair long and hanging at her sides and every inch of her dripping into a big pool of a puddle at her feet. Suppressing the urge to chuckle, Regina settled for a small, slightly amused by the situation smirk as she hurried the nervous young blonde inside.

" _Terrible weather"_ she claimed as she headed off, again without glancing back as she had done in the diner, leaving Emma, holding Henry in his also soaked through carrier, in the entrance to her splendid home.

" _Here"_ she declared moments later as she reappeared with a towel and handed it to Emma.

With a meek thanking, Emma took it and placed Henry upon the floor as she patted the ends of her hair lightly with it. Regina's eyes fell casually but not obviously down the blonde from head to toe, and then to the carrier upon her floor that was now causing a puddle upon her polished wood flooring. Her eyes then quickly travelled back to the blonde's and greeted her with a small and pleasant smile.

" _Would you like a drink? Cocoa perhaps"_ Regina suggested.

Emma hesitated and eventually nodded, returning with it the offer of a small smile.

" _The living room is to your left dear, please go on in and make yourself at home. I will be right with you"_ Regina stated as she turned and headed for the kitchen.

Emma watched after her until she was completely gone from her sight. Glancing around she looked at all the different rooms that led off in the mansion of a house from the lobby. A quick look up showed her a spiralling staircase to an upstairs that undoubtedly had the very same splendour. She swallowed gently, wondering what she had let herself in for by going there, and bent her knees ever so gently as she reached back down for the carrier without taking her eyes off of her surroundings.

Slowly and carefully she wandered through to the living room. Her jeans were sticking to her legs and still soaked through as her eyes fell upon the cream couches in the centre. She swallowed hard, not daring to sit down on them for fear of the dye in her jeans transferring onto it. Shuffling closer to it however, Emma gently placed Henry back down before peeling back his blanket, just a little, enough so that she could peek in and check he was all right in there. Emma was just reaching in to stroke his little cheek and whisper to him, when Regina entered the room a few seconds later, walking in on her bent over her son's carrier.

" _Please, make yourself at home"_ Regina stated after a moments pause.

The blonde flinched, instantly straightening up and glancing around. Her eyes were a little wide as she had been caught by surprise and her jaw dropped, but she just stuttered before quickly shutting her mouth. Regina smiled, causally sauntering, carrying two mugs, towards the glass coffee table and placed them down.

" _Sit"_ she said, as she gracefully sat herself on the couch opposite where Emma stood.

Again the blonde hesitated, but soon gingerly perched herself upon the edge of a cushion. Swallowing hard again, something Emma had found herself doing a lot in the presence of the town's mayor, she glanced at the woman and then quickly to her feet. She was so nervous and on edge. She didn't know why she was there, and she had the sudden urge to apologise and leave. Taking a deep breath she was just about to announce her intention when Regina spoke.

" _You seem shy dear. There really is no need. I am the town mayor, I like to see what I can do to help people."_ Regina explain calmly, as she took a sip of her drink and smiled almost too sweetly.

When Emma looked up her eyes locked onto Regina's. She really was shocked. Why did people in this town seem so keen to help her?

" _Ummmm"_ the blonde stammered.

" _Help, help how?"_ she eventually spat out quietly.

Regina's smile broadened.

" _Well, a place to stay, a job, childcare? What do you need?"_ Regina asked confidently, eyeing Emma with slight suspicion.

Strangers didn't come to Storybrooke. They were not able to. So Emma's appearance was a mystery to Regina. It wasn't a possibility, unless she was from the forest and she had never met her in the eighteen years she had been in Storybrooke. It was so odd. She waited for the blonde to react or answer.

Emma just shrugged. She had no idea. Right now, Ruby, the kind waitress had offered her what she needed, which was a roof over her head and a way of making money. Timidly she started explaining, about her morning, and the job in the diner, the room there, and eventually trailed off not really finishing what she was saying.

" _Oh"_ stated Regina, surprised and hiding well her disappointment.

Emma shyly nodded and muttered something about leaving.

" _NO! No wait"_ Regina said gently but with a firmness that stopped Emma from making a move.

" _Stay. Please I would like to get to know a little about you and…..and your son"_ Regina stated clearly as she gestured casually with her hand towards the carrier.

It was Emma's turn to _'oh'_. She hadn't been expecting that. Reaching for her cocoa she took a sip. There wasn't much about them to know. Well, there was, but not that she was about to spill to a stranger. Taking a few more sips, she then placed the mug back upon the coaster.

" _What is it you want to know?"_ Emma muttered, earning herself a smile again from the brunette.

" _Well…"_ Regina stated, sitting up straighter than she was before.

" _I know your name and your age, your current living arrangements, so how about, where you are from, do you have family, your son's name perhaps?"_ she suggested.

" _Henry"_ Emma suddenly blurted out.

Regina hadn't expected to hear that name. She hadn't for eighteen years. It cut through her like a knife, sending memories that she had long buried deep inside, rushing to the surface. Taking a deep breath of her own she smiled awkwardly and questioned the blonde.

" _H….Henry?"_

Emma nodded, smiling as she heard him starting to stir in his carrier. Talking of him had obviously woken him. Reaching down, she pulled off his fleece blanket. Dropping it upon the rug that covered Regina's floorboards, Emma started to unbuckle him and nervously, hands shaking, which Regina definitely took note of, lifted him out and up to her chest as she cuddled him.

" _Yes Henry"_ Emma confirmed, but didn't elaborate.

Regina watched in awe as the blonde held him tight but close and spoke to him softly as he stirred. Peering she tried to see the baby's face as he woke but was only getting the smallest of glimpses. Henry was a little squirmy, as his tiny little arms and legs tried to stretch out. He made tiny little noises as his eyes slowly fluttered open. Emma gently spoke to him, saying his name and saying hello to him as she watched him closely. To Regina, the blonde's movements seemed tense. She was nervous with her own child, which Regina was sure was unusual. Mother's were not supposed to be like that with children she was sure, well not normal ones anyway. It left her thinking about her own mother. Hers hadn't been nervous with her, she had just been unloving in the way she shouldn't have been. Lost in thought, Regina stopped staring and paying attention to the blonde.

" _Excuse me"_ Emma muttered trying to get her attention.

Regina took a moment to register before looking up.

" _Yes?"_ she answered, a slight chill tone in her voice.

Emma shyly replied, answering that she needed somewhere that she could change him. Regina replied by telling her where the bathroom was on the first floor. Emma smiled shyly as she carefully rose from her seat and wobbled trying to keep steady with Henry. She was holding him tightly in one arm and reaching for the bag with a struggle. Regina quickly reached across to assist and before she knew it she was offering her assistance. Emma smiled and after more hesitances she nodded and they headed out of the room.

Regina had always wanted a child. Then she had met Owen and his father. Owen was the sweetest of boys, and until Emma and baby Henry had arrived, they had been the only strangers to come to town. Regina found herself reminiscing too much for her own liking, and as she showed Emma to the bathroom door she quickly suppressed the thoughts.

Emma let out a deep breath the minute she and Henry were alone inside. Kneeling down onto the floor, careful not to drop him as she lowered herself, Emma pulled the bag close to her and fished inside for a towel she carried with her as a changing mat. It was old, had holes in it, stained and unpleasant, but it had come to her at no cost. Laying it out awkwardly she lowered Henry onto it. Upon doing so he let out a small whisper of a whimper as he squirmed. Shushing him quietly, Emma looked up and glanced around. The bathroom was spottless, in shades of cream with white tub, sink and toilet, that looked regal with their gold fittings. It was so luxurious, Emma isntantly felt inferior. Returning her attentiom quickly back to her baby boy, the blonde hurried to pop open his jumpsuit, vest and get to his diaper. Changing him as quickly as she could manage without it being a complete disaster, Emma quickly got him dressed again and collected up her stuff. Inspecting the area where her towel had just been, she checked thoroughly to make sure there was no mess. She was in luck, not a speck of dirt. Letting out a breath she hadn't noticed she had been holding, Emma cuddled her son and scrambled once more back to her feet.

Outside, Regina was stood waiting. It had been almost twenty minutes before the bathroom door creaked, and slowly began to open. Regina composed herself, smoothing down her suit skirt and clearing her throat gently as the blonde emerged. Suddenly she felt as nervous as the girl looked. There was an awkward moment as the blonde stepped out onto the landing.

 _"Everything all right?"_ Regina asked sweetly.

 _"Yes, thank you. But ummm I should be going"_ Emma explained quietly.

Regina was desperate for them to stay. She wasn't ready for Emma to go.

 _"No, no please stay. Have dinner perhaps?"_ Regina suggested, hoping free food might sway Emma's decision.

 _"I...I, I can't. Henry will be hungry soon._ _And wanting to go to bed"_ the blonde eventually stammered out.

 _"Well...how about you stay, I can make up his bottle, you and I can have dinner, talk, and you are both welcome to stay in my guest room."_ Regina pushed, hoping her generosity would be enough.

Emma was shocked, but she didn't want to seem rude or ungrateful. She also wasn't exactly in a position to pass on such offers. She had nothing to lose by staying. Having said that, it didn't mean she was going to let down her guard. However, so far, Regina had been nothing but nice. Unsure but grateful Emma eventually gave in. The brunette smiled sweetly once more and then led the blonde back down to the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: hi everyone, once again thank you. This is just a short chapter to set the scence for a much bigger chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it.**_

Emma had been feeding Henry his evening bottle, whilst Regina had been cooking them a meal. She was just popping him back into his carrier when Regina came back into the living room. The brunette explained how dinner would only be a few minutes until it was served, and for Emma to make her way to the dining room when she was ready. The blonde nodded and glanced up with a small smile, before focusing her attention back on Henry. Regina watched just a second longer than it not being awkward, and then turned and returned to kitchen quickly.

Emma smiled, watching Henry as he snuggled and settled. She liked seeing him peaceful and asleep. It was a reminder for her that no matter how useless she felt she was with him, she couldn't be doing too bad a job if he was happy. Picking his fleece blanket up from the floor, she placed it over his little legs, tucked it in under his tiny feet and in neatly at his sides.

" _Sweet dreams kid"_ she whispered as she stroked his cheek lightly with the backs of her fingers.

Regina appeared back at the living room door, staring once more at the blonde.

" _I am about to serve,"_ she stated gently.

Emma looked up and then slowly got up letting her eyes fall back upon Henry. She wondered if she should leave him there, or if she should take him with her. She didn't know this house, or this woman really. Anything could happen to her son if she let him out of her sight. She was about to step away from him when she changed her mind. Grabbing the carrier and the bag, she hurried over to where Regina was stood, then followed to the dining room.

Regina had pulled out all the stops in preparing a meal. The blonde wasn't used to a fully set place, with china plates, silverware and glasses. She was more the weak coffee in a plastic cup and greasy cheap burger type, and that was when she could afford to eat. Most of the time she had to scrounge off of what leftovers she could grab from plates as she snuck out of a diner or truck stop, or live on what she had managed to swipe without being noticed from a 24/7. Placing Henry down beside the chair she had been offered, Emma took a seat.

As Regina had disappeared suddenly back to the kitchen, Emma took in her surroundings. The dining room matched every other room she had seen so far. It had long heavy drapes at the windows, the big oak dining table she was currently sat at and matching sideboard. Upon it was placed a fruit bowl full of the richest red apples, and next to them was a cut glass bottle filled with what looked like apple juice on a silver tray and ice bucket. Waiting quietly, Emma began to twiddle her fingers, wondering what she would be given.

Regina returned a little while later carrying a lasagne dish and placed it on the mat in the middle of the big, round table. It smelt amazing as Emma breathed in the aroma it was giving off. Heading off quickly again without a word, the brunette returned to the kitchen and was back again within minutes carrying a plate and what was clearly a salad bowl. These were promptly placed by the lasagne and Regina stopped to ask the blonde what she would care to drink. With lasagne, Regina's personal preference was a nice red, but she didn't wish to assume Emma liked wine.

" _Umm I'll just have whatever you are having"_ Emma muttered, not wanting to be an inconvenience.

Regina smiled disappearing and returning seconds later with a bottle. Emma was just about to state she didn't like red wine but stopped herself as her glass was already beginning to fill. Perhaps a sip or two wouldn't hurt she thought; especially as she had food to go with it. She smiled best she could at Regina as she took her own seat and poured out her own glass of wine.

" _This smells amazing"_ Emma stated, her mouth beginning to water and her tummy already rumbling awkwardly.

Regina smiled appreciative of the comment and reached effortlessly to the lasagne. Cutting a square, she lifted it out and took the blonde's plate. Upon it she dropped the slab of mince, tomato and cheese. Presuming Emma would have salad, she placed the plate back in front of her guest and taking the tongs scraped out several servings of greenery.

" _Help yourself to garlic bread"_ Regina stated as she served up her own portion.

Emma thanked her and helped herself to a few pieces. She was absolutely starving, even after the luxurious breakfast Ruby had served her. Grabbing her fork she dug in, taking a large piece of lasagne. Chewing quickly she let out an appreciative moan, which grabbed Regina's attention. She regarded the blonde closely as she devoured consecutively forkfuls of lasagne and leaving all her salad on the side. It was only after those few more that Emma suddenly looked up from her plate and coughed a little. Regina couldn't help a smirk. She hadn't had chance to warn the blonde about the secret ingredient.

Emma's mouth was on fire, her tongue tingling and she quickly reached for her drink. She took a big gulp of the wine and pulled a face at the slight bitterness of its sharp taste. But she needed it to wash away the heat in her mouth. As she swallowed she coughed a little and Regina quickly wiped off her smirk and changed it for a gentle smile as their eyes met.

" _Red pepper flakes. Gives it some kick"_ Regina explained.

She then quickly offered apology, stating that she would have mentioned it, but that Emma digging in so quickly hadn't given her chance. Then she quickly challenged Emma on the fact she didn't like wine. The blonde responded with a shake of her head, and sheepishly looked back down at her plate. She had devoured most of the pasta, so she decided to stick with the garlic bread and just hoped it didn't have extra garlic for a kick.

 _"I do apologise"_ Regina reiterated.

Emma nodded and muttered that it was ok, just she hadn't expected it.

 _"Can i get you some water perhaps?"_ Regina suggested as she rose from her chair.

The blonde shyly agreed and peered down at her son checking on him the second they were alone. He was still fast asleep. Silence blanketed the room as Emma glanced around for a clock. She had the urge to leave again, and wished to know how late it was. From one of the other rooms, she suddenly heard the chimes of a grandfather clock as it struck nine. Shuffling on her seat she weighed up if she would be able to get out without being seen or saying goodbye. It was possible, she could see the front door, but Regina suddenly reappeared with her glass of water.

Sat in an awkward silence, Emma didn't know what to do with herself. She was waiting for the brunette to start quizzing her again, but the questions didn't come. Nervously she reached for another, almost cold, slice of garlic bread, and chewed on it just for something to do.

Eventually, Regina spoke.

 _"So, did you have far to travel to get to town?"_ She asked gently.

 _"Kinda"_ Emma muttered.

But she didn't elaborate any further. She was a like a locked box, keeping all her secrets and truths hidden away, and Regina didn't have the key. The brunette sighed, she was beginning to realise that if she wanted to know anything about the blonde stranger in front of her in depth, she was going to have gain her trust.

Sighing gently, Regina collected the plates as she got back up. She offered the blonde cocoa, which she refused politely. Regina took the plates away quietly and took a deep breath as she soon as she was alone in the kitchen. Her planned evening was not going accordingly at all. She took a minute to stop and evaluate. After all, the blonde did look exhausted, perhaps it was that making her shy and quiet.

Returning a short while later, Regina approached the blonde.

 _"You must be tired. Let me show you to the guest room"_ the brunette offered.

Emma nodded, rising from her seat and picking up Henry's carrier. Following Regina, they made their way back up to the first floor. Opening up a door from the landing, Regina stepped aside to allow Emma to enter the room. Inside there was a large double bed, a dresser and to her surprise, a crib. Emma didn't know how or why, but Regina was bidding her goodnight before she could even question it.

As Regina crossed the landing to her own room, and closed the door, Emma closed her own and returned to where she had placed Henry down. Perching on the edge of the bed she took a deep breath and thought about how surreal her first day in Storybrooke had been. However, she really did feel tired and the bed she was sat on felt ever so comfy and looked just as inviting. Without any further hesitation, she took Henry out, hoping he wouldn't stir and placed him carefully into the crib. When she was happy he was settled and safe, she took herself over to the bed, stripped off her jeans and tank top and pulled back the sheets. Crawling into the bed and snuggling up she made herself comfortable, and seconds later she was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: hey everyone. I was going to make this chapter longer but have decided to split it in two. I hope you enjoy this, it is a little bit angsty. Chapter 5 will be rated m for content.**_

Emma was sound asleep. She hadn't slept like this for years, in fact she wouldn't even be able to remember the last time she slept this well. Having sweet dreams she wriggled from her side to her back, feeling the silk of the bed sheet and duvet cover stroke against the bare skin of her legs. Snuggling and rubbing her cheek against the pillow gently, she settled once more. In his crib, Henry had awoken. Five in the morning was his usual time for this and today was no exception. He had awoken a few times in the night also, usually Emma was awake the second he made even the slightest of sounds, but she had missed every time that night. Thankfully, Regina had been right there to sooth him every time she had heard his little cries on the monitor. Henry wriggled, kicking gently at his fleece blanket that covered his legs. His big eyes opened wide and sparkled as he woke slowly and looked around in the dim hazy light of morning. Making the tiniest of little noises, Henry wriggled wanting a morning feed, a change, and attention. He looked up expectantly for his mother, but she wasn't there. Just as he was opening his mouth wide, about to let out a loud cry, was when in quietly came Regina.

The brunette stood over the crib, smiling down at Henry she was greeted by him sticking the tip of his tongue out a little and him making a tiny noise. Smiling still she reached in, as she had done a few times over the night and lifted him out and up to her chest for a cuddle. Whispering to him she said _'good morning'_ and _'hello'_ sweetly. Henry squirmed, unsure still of the stranger, but not as unsure as his mother was about her. All Henry knew was that she was nice and she cuddled him. Regina did her best to check his diaper, which felt a little heavy and spongy. Taking Henry's bag, she lifted it from the floor and placed it on her shoulder. Quietly she made her way out of the guest room and across the landing to her own. Taking Henry, she lay him carefully on her bed, and placed the bag beside him. She had only cuddled him in the night, so this was the first time she was getting to look through the bag. Opening it she peered inside, it was a jumbled mess, with scattered and only few items. She looked first of all for a changing mat, lifting out a tub of formula, the empty bottle she had cleaned out for the blonde the previous evening, two diapers and a packet of wipes, she eventually found at the bottom a pacifier and a very dirt looking towel, on top of a couple of vests and sleep suits.

 _"Don't you have a changing mat little prince?"_ she spoke softly as she smiled at Henry squirming.

Smiling she stoked over his little tummy gently, before leaving him for just a second to cross to the bathroom. She needed something to protect her silk sheets as she changed him. Grabbing a clean towel, she returned to the bed and smiled once more at Henry as she lifted him up, placed it beneath him and lowered him back down. He squirmed again as Regina began to pop open his plain white cotton sleep suit, and take out his legs. Opening the poppers on his vest, Regina eventually got to his diaper and popped open the tabs. Luckily he was just wet and not smelly. Talking to him gently, to keep him soothed, Regina wiped, powdered and changed him.

 _"You and your mommy don't have a lot of things do you?"_ she whispered.

Henry made a little sucking action with his mouth, watching the stranger, who stroked over his little tummy again as she redressed him.

 _"Can you tell me why your mommy is here?"_ she asked sweetly, knowing full well he couldn't.

Henry made a little sucking action with his mouth in response.

Regina smiled down at him, then began packing back up the bag with the belongings she had removed. Then she picked it up and placed it on her shoulder before scooping Henry up from the bed and cuddling him as he squirmed. It took him a few seconds to settle and once he had and was drifting again, Regina took him back to the quest room.

Entering quietly, she tiptoed gently passed the bed toward the crib. Popping the bag back down by the crib leg, she stopped and cuddled Henry making sure he was sleeping peacefully again. She couldn't resist a cuddle for a couple of minutes longer, before she finally placed him down into the crib and covered him up, as she had found him with his fleece blanket. She smiled, watching him rest and stroked his head gently and then his cheek before finally stepping away. She had every intention on leaving the room as she turned, but then her eyes caught sight of the blonde.

She had wriggled from her back, onto her her front, but not flat on it with her back to the crib and the door. Long, thick, blonde, slightly curled hair, tumbled down over her shoulder and down her back. The duvet rested just below her waistline. Regina regarded her closely, taking the time to observe what she could see of the blonde. Her back was on display, her skin only broken up by the straps of her bra. Regina was attracted to the blonde, intrigued by the feelings she seemed to be getting around her, but she couldn't put her finger on why. Emma squirmed again, snuggling into the plump pillow as Regina slowly approached the bedside. She just couldn't keep away. In the dim light coming in through the gap in the curtains, the brunette examined the blonde's skin. It was patchy and dull, a grayish tint to it in that light. Tempted to touch, Regina reached out, her fingertips just about to meet with Emma's skin when she suddenly stopped herself and retreated.

Glancing away she noticed the messy heap of Emma's clothes upon the floor. Bending down she gently scooped them up, as she did a key noisily clattered out and onto the floor and with it a folded piece of paper floated out. Furrowing her brow, Regina reached for them. Taking the clothes, key and paper she stood back up, glancing up at the bed to make sure she hadn't disturbed the blonde. Seeing Emma only squirm again snuggling and instantly settling, Regina crossed the room to the chaise-lounge in the corner. Perching upon it, she laid the key down first, the clothes beside them and the paper she tucked and pinned just under her leg. Taking first Emma's jeans, she folded them and placed them back down, followed by her top, which she then laid on top of them. She then focused on the paper. Taking it, she held it in her hands, toying with whether she should look at its contents. Desperate to know more about the blonde, she couldn't help herself, and there was the possibility that whatever was on the paper would help her determine why the blonde had arrived there in Storybrooke. She was just about to unfold the scrappy piece of paper when the blonde sighed gently and seemed to be stirring. Not wanting to be caught, Regina quickly placed the paper back into the jeans pocket from which it had fallen and stood up.

Approaching the bed again, Regina peered at Emma, now able to see her face. She had settled again, looking blissful and young as she slept. The brunette swallowed, standing over the bed. She knew she might be overstepping the mark, but she had no bad intentions. Careful not to disturb Emma from her slumber, Regina sat upon the bed gently, lifting her legs up onto the duvet she settled herself beside her and propped up the pillows resting on them. Emma didn't flinch, she simply slept and Regina sat and watched. Blonde tendrils covered part of Emma's face and her hands were up by her head. Regina looked closely again, wondering how long she would have to admire her before she would wake.

As the clock turned six, and downstairs the grandfather clock chimed for the first time, Emma finally began to stir. She brushed her cheek appreciatively against the silk pillowcase as she moaned gently waking. Her long, dark eyelashes fluttered as she awoke seeing her first sights in a slight blur as she came round. Stretching out she opened her eyes fully and gasped the second she could see clearly. Regina was the first thing she saw and tensing, her eyes wide and full of fright, she instinctively pulled up the duvet to cover herself, gripping it tightly as if her life depended on it and swallowed.

 _"Please don't hurt me"_ she whispered quickly.

Regina frowned.

 _"I won't"_ she explained gently.

 _"How...How long have you been there?"_ Emma asked in a whisper.

 _"Not long"_ Regina replied gently.

The blonde tensed and Regina couldn't help but notice the fear in her eyes. She stayed perfectly still. Laying beside her and waiting for her to speak again. Emma was weighing up the situation. She was used to strangers, she was used to staying at their houses and she was especially used to them being in the same bed come morning. But that was before juvey and Henry. Taking a deep breath she swallowed gently. Regina had been nothing but nice, but people came in all shapes and sizes. Regina was probably no different to all the others, although Emma wasn't sure, but it didn't mean she wasn't.

 _"Where is Henry?"_ the blonde uttered eventually.

 _"Over there. In his crib. Fast asleep"_ Regina replied softly and with a smile.

 _"Why is he named Henry?"_ Regina asked.

Emma's eyes widened further, shooting to the brunette's and almost burning into them as she stared. She wasn't sure she wanted to explain why.

 _"Is it your father's name?"_ Regina questioned keeping her tone soft.

 _"No, I don't know who my father is"_ Emma muttered with a slight shake of her head.

 _"Oh"_ Regina stated gently.

 _"Something to do with you mother then?"_ She questioned further.

Emma shook her head again, holding the duvet tighter and up against herself in protection.

 _"I don't know my parents"_ she mumbled.

 _"You're an orphan?"_ Regina questioned, rather than stated.

 _"Yes"_ the blonde whispered.

Her eyes had teared a little but Regina could tell she was fighting against them. She had uncovered something about the blonde at least. There was no family. Well none that Emma knew of, but her parents had to be out there somewhere.

 _"Did you come here looking for them?"_ she asked gently.

 _"No, my parents abandoned me on the side of the road when I was hours old."_ Emma muttered.

Regina felt something for the blonde. The feeling was unfamiliar to her, but she had felt it before, she was just struggling to determine what it was she was feeling and why.

 _"I, I had a family until I was three, but they had their own child so they sent me back. I was in and out of care until I was sixteen. That was when I ran away"_ Emma choked out sadly in another whisper.

Regina regarded her, listening to every word.

 _"Henry is named after someone his father spoke fondly of"_ Emma finished.

Regina wondered. Emma hadn't mentioned the baby's father at all until then. She wondered who he was, and where he was from. Then she had a thought, perhaps that was why the blonde had come to town.

 _"Are you here to find Henry's father?"_ Regina questioned.

Emma hesitated, and then slowly after a few minutes she nodded.

Regina was just about to ask some further questions when she found the blonde sliding across the bed closer to her. It unnerved her a little. Emma, looking terribly upset, hurt and tired still around her eyes despite rest, was so close Regina could feel her breath. Without warning, the blonde, who had pushed up onto her side, kissed her. Their lips touched suddenly, Emma kissing lightly but forcing them together as she kept her soft, slightly chapped lips against Regina's full, plump lips.

It had taken the brunette's breath away and taken her by surprise also. As Emma naturally fell away, Regina looked at her stunned and could see her shaking. She hadn't been expecting such affection. Emma regarded her also, watching her, judging her reaction but wasn't reading much. Reaching up she placed each of her shaking hands on Regina's cheeks and she leaned in again. Pressing her lips once more against Regina's she kissed her, harder this time and for longer before she broke for a breath and went to continue with her kissing of the brunette. But Regina stopped her, gently placing her hand against the blonde's chest to restrict her and hold her back.

 _"What are you doing?"_ she questioned, gently but firmly.

 _"I know how this works. I am just doing what you want"_ Emma replied shyly as she leaned in to kiss Regina again.

 _"Wait! No stop"_ Regina insisted gently firmly holding the blonde back with her palm.

 _"Whatever do you mean?!"_ She frowned questioning Emma.

She didn't understand it at all, the blonde made no sense. They had only just made acquaintances and here she was making advances. Regina had her desires but Emma was only young, they were in no position to go that far.

Emma was embarrassed and quickly shuffled away. Clutching at the duvet she sat up keeping herself covered and uttered to herself.

 _"Please, explain what you mean?"_ Regina insisted gently as she reached out and grabbed the blonde's hand.

Emma looked down at Regina's hand covering her own and swallowed. She didn't want to explain. It was clear what she meant, Regina seemed like she was educated enough to know what was going on. Nervous, Emma stared at Regina and then bowed her head.

 _"Sex"_ the blonde muttered.

 _"Sex?"_ Regina questioned in shock.

 _"Yes"_ Emma admitted.

 _"It's what you want. It's what they all want"_ Emma muttered as she looked away over to Henry's crib and a single tear escaped, running down her cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the delay in posting this. I am not overly happy with it and was hoping it would be much better, but I hope you enjoy it._**

Regina frowned at the blonde, studying her timid actions carefully. She had just said and suggested the most bizzare thing. It made no sense to Regina, and she could not fathom how the blonde had come to that conclusion. She was however keen to understand, but it didn't mean that she wasn't insulted by what had just happened.

 _"Is that what he did to you? Henry's Father?"_ Regina stated gently but firmly as she had sat up now herself.

The blonde remained silent, fighting her tears and closing off her emotions. She had said too much and already regretted it.

 _"You will explain yourself"_ Regina demanded authoritatively as she watched the blonde, who was still looking in the direction of her son.

Emma jumped, frightened a little by Regina's tone. She had completely misjudged the situation, either that or she had caught the brunette out and those had been her intentions, but those had now been scuppered. The blonde was just still, embarrassed and not knowing what to do. Hesitating, she held off divulging anything, that was until she felt Regina's soft touch upon her arm.

 _"Tell me"_ Regina firmly addressed her again, but her voice purred soothingly as she spoke again in her manner.

 _"N...Nn...No"_ The blonde stammered.

Regina waited patiently, something she wasn't good at, but she made exception for the nervous young girl in bed beside her.

 _"I...it's...it's"_ Emma continued to struggle as she started to cry.

Regina swallowed hard, she hadn't meant to upset her. Stroking Emma's arm gently, she urged her to continue.

Emma was overwhelmed and very choked up. Taking in deep breaths she tried to steady herself ready to try and explain.

 _"What happened to you Emma?"_ Regina asked calmly.

Wiping away the stray tears at her eyes, the blonde slowly turned her head to look back and up at Regina. She searched the brunette's eyes to try and get an idea of what she was feeling and thinking, but Regina's gave no feel of emotion away. Starring at each other, awkwardness began to creep between them. Emma was feeling so small and so vulnerable, and she hated feeling that way. Regina seemed to be being kind, but it wasn't enough for Emma, she wasn't sure she could explain what she meant, she really wasn't.

 _"Emma?"_ Regina eventually tried pushing gently again.

 _"It's...its nothing"_ the blonde suddenly blurted out.

 _"I shouldn't be here, I should go!"_ Emma insisted, rather than suggested as she had a couple of times the night before.

Pushing the duvet off of her body and legs the blonde got herself in a fluster. Regina eyed her in her underwear straight away. All of Emma's patchy skin was on show, her underwear worn, pulled and barely wearable in her opinion. A black lace bra that had definitely seen better days, cupped Emma's small, pert breasts and as she scrambled getting out of the bed, Regina noted that it was barely hanging on by one hook. It was however in better shape than the blonde's thong, which had elastic pulled and they were all misshapen. Scrambling out of the bed, Emma searched around for her clothes she had left upon the floor. Her heart was racing, beating away hard in her chest, as she scanned the floor beside the bed without luck.

 _"Emma, just sit back down and talk to me. I want to help"_ Regina explained, hopeful the blonde would reconsider.

It was obvious she was frightened, but it didn't mean she had to run away.

 _"W...where are my clothes?"_ Emma muttered, embarrassed at being stood in just her underwear in Regina's presence.

 _"Will you just speak to me please"_ Regina requested.

 _"I didn't invite you here just to have you accost me in my bed, and then not have the decency to explain to me why"_ she continued in a slightly aggressive tone.

The blonde stopped, standing as still as she could and once more fighting tears as she crossed her arms across her front and hugged herself lightly. Regina was slightly scary when she spoke like that. Emma felt even worse for her actions now. The brunette obviously felt insulted. Taking a moment as silence fell between them, Emma tried desperately to keep herself calm and composed, but her body was fighting her on it. Letting out a deep breath eventually, Emma turned and sat slowly back onto the bed. Meekly she lifted her legs and covered herself again with the duvet. Glancing again at Henry, who she had sort of hoped would have woken by now and saved her from having to explain, but he hadn't, she checked he was still settled and then returned her attention to the stranger on the bed beside her.

Taking another deep breath, she quietly began to explain.

 _"When I was sixteen, and I ran away from the care home I was alone..."_

Emma went on to explain that how the day she had run away, she had taken herself into the town center. She had hung around for the day, looking in shops, skulking around and stealing what she could. A few clothes, candy bars and drinks she had filled her bag with and then as evening had begun to set in she had realised she was alone with no where to go. A little choked up as she continued with her explanation, Emma told Regina how after the mall had shut, she had found herself wandering the streets, trying to find somewhere safe to rest for the night. She had done a few nights rough before, and she hadn't liked it, especially not when it had been damp and raining. Emma explained this, and then how the heavens had opened on her unexpectedly that night. She had been wandering down a back alley when it had happened, and in an attempt to get out of the rain she had headed into the first establishment she had found. A dingy back street bar.

Regina got that funny feeling again, she felt sympathy for the blonde, but she wasn't recognising it or why.

The blonde went on to describe the bar. Very dark, smelly and filled with smoke and neon signs. It hadn't been too busy, but its clientele wasn't the same as it was. A few men in suits lined the bar, sat on stools and drinking whiskeys. In the booths a couple of groups of women sat huddled with cocktails. Having stumbled in without being ID'd, Emma had scurried over to the bar and pulled herself up on one of the stools. She continued to tell Regina how after that, before she had been able to order a drink one of the already drunk guys at the bar had done it for her. She explained how she had consumed that and a few others before she had gone off with him.

Regina listened intently, hoping that this man the blonde had gone off with wasn't going to turn out to be the baby's father.

Having paused for just a moment, Emma continued with her story. She had spent the majority of the night with this man, going from dingy club to dingy club, until he had taken her back to his place. She explained how they had stumbled in, him drunk and her feeling a little odd, he had said she could sleep in his bedroom. She'd told him she was alone with nowhere to go, and she had guessed he had taken pity on her. She had gone in alone, peered out of the window for a moment seeing the rain lashing down still outside. Then seconds later she had felt his breathing on her neck, the stench of whiskey on his breath and his big hands suddenly resting on her hips as he had slowly turned her to him. Emma remembered looking up into his cloudy eyes and instantly feeling like something was wrong. He'd whispered to her, telling her how he wanted her, but no one else did and that she could stay the night with him. She then repeated the words to Regina perfectly.

 _"No one wants you and I only want you for this. You know how this works right?"_ Emma had whispered in the same way he had.

Regina had swallowed hard.

She had understood him perfectly, she had suspicions but she needed them clarified so timidly she had nodded in agreement, hoping he would then elaborate on just what this meant. She remembered him smirking after that, just a little, and then he had proceeded to touch her, stroking her hips and pushing his hands up a little at the front of her t-shirt. He had kept his voice low as he had popped open the button on her jeans and started to explain that nothing in life was free. She had no money to pay him for a bed for the night and he knew that. Pushing down her jeans slowly, he took her hands and had made her step forward out of them. He had been more than gentle with her as he had continued. Pulling off her t-shirt and dumping it on the floor with her jeans, he had then stepped away, gone to his dresser and returned to her with a t-shirt of his own. Hesitating for a moment, Emma had looked at him before finally slipping it on. Emma had thought that was the end of it, she was still unsure though, people were never this nice to you for no reason.

 _"What happened after that?"_ Regina asked gently.

Emma looked at her. As if she had no idea what happened next, she was a grown woman, she must have had an idea. Young girl, drunk man, what else could have happened.

 _"You don't know?"_ Emma quizzed.

 _"No"_ Regina replied innocently.

 _"I dread to think, but am afraid i don't"_ she continued.

Emma took a deep breath and went on.

She told of how she had gotten into the bed and made herself comfortable facing the window after he had left the room without explanation. Emma had assumed she was alone, but minutes later he had returned. She had felt the mattress dip as he had gotten in beside her. Her heart had started to beat heavily, nervousness consuming her as she had felt him slide up close and pull her back in against him. No words were spoken between them as he had started to kiss lightly at her neck. Her body had gone rigid as she tensed up, feeling his hands on her skin made her shudder and draw in a deep breath and he pushed them up under the material of the large t-shirt of his she had put on. He had moved upwards, finding her bra and unhooking it with ease, removing it and then cupping her breasts gently before moving down towards her bottoms.

 _"Oh"_ Regina made a small noise suddenly. It was not at all what she had expected to hear.

 _"He took off my underwear after that"_ the blonde explained.

 _"Do I need to tell you what he did to me after?"_ she muttered bowing her head.

Regina swallowed. Now she understood. It was terrible what had happened to the poor girl. She had heard enough, but she suspected there was more and she would learn this at some point during her journey of getting to know Emma.

 _"So he didn't care about you? Didn't really want you"_ Regina stated.

 _"That has been my whole life. No one actually wants me, none of them and all their kindness comes with that price"_ Emma declared quietly ashamed.

 _"You...you mean this has happened to you more than once?"_ Regina blurted out a little alarmed.

The blonde nodded.

 _"That same man?"_ Regina quizzed.

Emma shook her head.

 _"There was more than one?!"_ Regina stated looking a little alarmed.

 _"How many?"_

 _"I lost count"_ the blonde mumbled as she shrugged.

Feeling pained for Emma, the brunette shuffled a little closer, but it made Emma uneasy and she shied away, close to the edge of the bed and wobbled as she almost tumbled over the side. Regina grabbed her arms just in time and kept her steady.

 _"Well you are wrong about me. That isn't what I want from you"_ Regina explained gently.

 _"Then what do you want?"_ Emma asked, her voice shaking.

 _"I don't"_ Regina explained.

 _"You must, everyone wants something in return"_ the blonde insisted.

The brunette shook her head. She didn't want anything from the young girl. She really didn't.

 _"How about I make you some breakfast? You look like a pancakes and bacon kind of girl"_ Regina suggested.

Emma smiled just a little at her, then nodded slowly.

Regina smiled kindly and slowly got off of the bed, smoothing the duvet as she left. She told Emma to get herself and Henry ready, and then come on downstairs. There were fresh towels in the bathroom also, and she was to make herself at home if she wanted to, with a shower. Then Regina left her to get up. She was slightly disturbed by what she had learned about the blonde, but she had clearly had a tough life. That was something Regina really had a want to try and improve and put right. So with that in mind she made a promise to herself, she would help this young lady if it was the last thing she did.

Emma offered a polite smile, and the second the brunette was gone she hurried scrambling out of bed. Taking off her underwear and dumping it on the floor, she headed into the bathroom and straight into a hot, steamy shower.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey everyone, apologies for the delay in updating, have been extremely busy. This is just a short, in between chapter for you before a bigger next chapter, which I will post as soon as I can. Thank you to everyone for the lovely reviews and continued support.**_

The hot water from the shower cascaded over and down the blonde. She relished in it, allowing it to melt the sin from her skin's surface. She felt so dirty after revealing her disgusting, dirty past to Regina, and that wasn't even the half of it. Her reaction to learning a man had taken advantage of Emma when she had just been sixteen was bad enough. If she knew the detail of before and even after she would more than likely be horrified. She was clearly from a well off background, and judging by her reaction, which the blonde had not expected, had been sheltered from _'real life'_ issues of the poorer people in the world. Just the way the woman presented herself and acted made Emma think that anyone would think she was in line for the throne one day.

Turning off the water, Emma stepped out onto the fluffy mat at her feet and grabbed one of the towels. It was soft and smelt pleasant, not like any she had ever used in her life. Wrapping it around herself she wriggled feeling it against her skin, which thanks to Regina's apple scented body wash, felt soft and clean. Holding her hair over the shower, she squeezed it and grabbed a smaller towel to dry it with. Going over to the basin, she looked at herself in the mirror. Sighing she got a sinking feeling. Looking at herself she knew she still didn't fit in here. Suddenly that appreciating everything feeling was gone. Unwrapping the towel and letting it drop to the floor, Emma reached up and unwrapped the one around her hair, dumping it on top of the other on the floor. Leaving them she stepped out of the bathroom, dragging herself back to the bedroom, where without hesitation she picked up and put on all her dirty clothes.

Henry was still fast asleep in the crib. Emma went over, with every intention of lifting him out, but then she saw him and she had to slow down. Reaching in she stroked his cheek lightly with the back of her fingers. He looked so peaceful, his little chest gently rising and falling as he pouted out his lips sucking gently on nothing. Emma rested against the crib bars and watched him. He was so beautiful, nothing like she was. He fitted in there. Her precious little boy, and he finally looked like he belonged. He'd never had a crib before, he seemed to be really loving it as well. Emma felt bad, she couldn't afford to give him such luxury, the best she had ever managed was a draw at the bottom of a dresser. For just a second she had the thought that he would be better staying here without her, but then she quickly dismissed it. He was all she had in the world, the only love she knew, and she couldn't be without him ever.

Reaching in, she scooped him up carefully and took him to his car seat. She was sorry it was all she had for him, and that it wasn't of the greatest quality, but when you pull something from a skip, you get what you get. Making sure he was comfortable and strapping him in, she picked up the baby bag and headed to the bedroom door. Henry squirmed a little, unsettled from being woken, and wriggled in his seat as Emma took him to the top of the stairs. The smell of fresh pancakes wafted up them from the kitchen. Emma breathed in, appreciating the delicious smell of them, but she couldn't stay.

In the kitchen, Regina stood over the stove. Pinny on over her suit pants, as she poured perfect, round, patches of batter into one pan and fried bacon strips in the other. Coffee on and filtering as Regina plated up the first, homemade, pancake that was ready. She had guessed a stack of three should be sufficient for her blonde guest. She was just pouring another into the pan as she heard the door close.

 _"Emma?"_ she called gently.

The brunette waited for a reply that didn't come. Turning off the stove, she left the pan, took off her pinny leaving it on the side and headed out to the hall.

 _"Emma?"_ she called again at the bottom of the stairs.

Frowning, she made her way up the stairs slowly. Perhaps she had just been hearing things and the blonde was in the bathroom still. Heading upstairs, Regina went into the guest room and instantly her eyes fell upon the empty crib.

 _"Emma?"_ she questioned as she crossed to the en-suite.

The room was empty, the bathroom also. Regina sighed, she blamed herself. She had scared the young girl away buy pushing for information and there was no guarantee she would get her back there. Ever.

 _"Damn"_ Regina muttered as she turned and look back into the room.

The bed was still unmade where the blonde had spent the night, the crib empty and no sign that they had ever been there, that was until Regina's eyes fell upon the blue fleece blanket by the bed that belonged to baby Henry. Crossing the room she headed for it and bent elegantly down to pick it up. It smelt of him, that new baby smell and she put it to her nose, inhaling the scent. This was just what she needed. The excuse to go back to the blonde. Smiling she clutched it tight and headed across to her own room. It was showtime.

Sitting at her dresser, Regina removed her make up, cleansed her skin and put on some moisturiser. Rising she went to her closet and stroked over the shoulders of the dresses hanging on the rail. She needed to find the perfect one. Obviously black was the choice, slimming and figure hugging, something that accentuated her beauty. Smiling she peeled back through them with her elegant, perfect fingers until she found exactly what she was looking for. Taking it out she hung it on the hook at the side and smiled. It was perfect, dipped neckline, but conservative in keeping with her sophisticated style, hemline above the knee and low back. Admiring it Regina smirked to herself and left the closet, returning to her dresser and spritzing herself with her perfume. Sitting back in front of the mirror she fixed her hair and re-applied her make up. Choosing a deep red lipstick she smacked her lips with a little pop and blew a kiss to herself in the reflection.

 _"Just perfect"_ she whispered as she rose.

Slipping her feet into a pair of heels and grabbing a coat, Regina headed out and down the stairs. A casual swipe of her keys from the side and then she was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Hey everyone, apologies in the long delay in posting this chapter. I have been absolutely swamped with work, university studies and life! But I have managed to find some time for a little chapter I hope you will all enjoy. Thank you for your patience and in waiting for me to update! I really appreciate your support and hope to have another chapter for you really soon! x  
_**

The diner door swung open and through it tumbled the blonde. With Henry's carrier held in front of her, Emma seemed to be in a hurry to get in and through the diner that was beginning to fill with morning customers.

 _"Woah, woah, woah..."_ Ruby rushed out, as she dashed out from behind the counter and into Emma's path.

Almost bumping into the brunette, Emma mumbled, excusing herself for her somewhat clumsy actions, and reactions. But even then she side stepped and danced with Ruby as she tried to get past.

 _"Come on, you so have to tell me what happened?! You've been gone all night!"_ Ruby blurted out excitedly and with a growing grin.

Emma's head pounded as her mind raced, she wasn't convinced mentioning anything in particular was a good idea, especially where she had embarrassingly put her foot in it with Regina. Sighing heavily, she mumbled _'nothing'_ and tried once more to get past Ruby to the back. Smirking, Ruby instantly noticed her act of avoidance, considering she was a pro herself, having used the very same tactic with Granny more than once!

 _"Emma, come on, give it up. There is no way you stayed at 'hers' all night and absolutely nothing happened!"_ Ruby insisted.

 _"It really didn't"_ Emma hurriedly replied.

 _"You are not fooling me girl! Come on spill! What did you talk about? What did she want?"_ Ruby enthusiastically blurted in a quick fire fashion.

Emma ignoring the question insisted she be let past, but Ruby, she was not letting her do so until she spilled the beans.

All the towns people knew that Regina, or Madame Mayor, as she was more officially known and addressed when they saw her, was not one who took kindly, or offered her home up to anyone, she wasn't particularly polite or into small talk, and she certainly wasn't much of a socialite. So to have a mysterious young lady turn up in their town and get the opportunity to spend more than a second in the company of the elusive Ms Mills, meant that it was something to know about and there certainly was not _'nothing'_ to tell on the matter.

 _"Emma"..._ Ruby smiled sweetly ... _"Oh Emma, we both no there isn't 'nothing' to tell...So Spill!"_ Ruby smirked.

The blonde sighed.

 _"Look if it means that much to you to know...we...we just talked"_ Emma spat out quickly.

Ruby was about to open her mouth and ask another question, when baby Henry, extremely conveniently now he had awoken, cried out lightly in a signifying way that he was hungry. Politely, and silently thanking Henry, she excused herself and headed upstairs. Whispering gently, and in a calming voice, she spoke to Henry, shushing him as she scrambled in his baby bag awkwardly for the room key.

 _"Shhhh shh, I know kid, two secs yeah, I just need to find the k...finally!"_ she uttered quietly as she pulled out the key and hurried to stumble into the room.

Kicking the door shut behind her, Emma took the car seat to the ottoman at the foot of the bed, placed her son with the bag beside him down, and throwing the key on to the duvet. With a deep sigh, she returned her attention back to the bag in search of the bottle she had made up ready with formula, that then only needed hot water. Unfortunately it was not there. Emma cursed loudly, the realisation hitting her that she must have used it at Regina's and left it there.

 _"Damn, damn, DAMN!"_ Emma cursed out louder than before as Henry cried louder.

She had no idea what to do. That was the only bottle she had for him. Scooping her hands into her hair she tugged gently on her roots. This was just so frustrating and she had no-one to turn too. Her head pounded with the echoing of the increasing volume of Henry's cries. Bringing her hands out and rubbing her temples she breathed out deeply a few times, and in a calming manner.

 _"Ok, Ok Kid, what we are gonna do, is we are going to ask Ruby to watch you, and I...I am gonna go get you a nice new bottle ok? So you gonna be a good boy for me and settle down?"_ Emma calmly and gently explained, and asked her son.

It was by way of a miracle that Henry simmered down instantly. The feather light touch of his mother's fingertips on his cheek almost magic as they calmed him. The blonde smiled, seeing him cry always gave her a twinge of sadness that she just couldn't bare. As soon as he had settled down to nothing more than the odd whimper, Emma lifted him back up, grabbing the key and heading back out downstairs.

 _"Ruby?"_ she called lightly as she walked to the side of the bar by the hatchway.

 _"Oh you wanna talk now?"_ Ruby joked with a grin.

 _"A...Actually..."_ the blonde awkwardly asked as Ruby raised an eyebrow.

 _"Could you watch Henry? I've lost his bottle and I need to get a replacement."_

 _"mmhmm"_ Ruby agreed with a tight lipped smile.

It was so obvious the brunette wanted to make some sort of quip about the Mayor's house, or at least something along those lines. Emma smiled handing him over and rolled her eyes, stating that she would be as quick as she could.

No sooner had Emma left, out of the back of course, did Regina elegantly swan through the front door. She was the picture of perfection, as always, and all the muttering customers who were enjoying their morning meal, found themselves noticing her arrival and her presence within the room. That was all but Ruby, the brunette waitress, found herself more than occupied with Henry. Since Emma had left, his whimpering had once again started, and poor Ruby had the thankless task of trying to settle him and stop him from crying out loudly.

Regina's eyes instantly fell upon the pair. A small and pleased smile, tugging at the corner of her lips at the satisfaction she felt, at knowing Emma was still in her town. Returning to her solemnly and authoritative manner, Regina composed herself and headed over to the bar.

 _"Miss Lucas"_ she addressed the waitress firmly.

 _"Where is she?"_

 _"Who?"_ Ruby answered, playing at feigning she didn't know.

 _"Miss Lucas, you know exactly who I am referring to, so I would suggest you answer my question"_ Regina calmly, but extremely firmly stated whilst keeping her voice low.

It was terribly intimidating, and poor Ruby felt pressured into telling the town Mayor the truth. After a moment or twos hesitation, she told Regina all she knew from Emma, before she had left the diner.

 _"Thank you"_ Regina stated formally.

 _"Now, I believe you are working, so I will watch this little prince, whilst you find me a spare key to Miss Swan's room and make me an Americano. Please."_ Regina once again, firmly told the waitress, who again felt complied to do as she had been told.

It was just the effect Regina's power had over people in her town. Something her mother had been right about once upon a time, power was strength. With a slightly smug smile, Regina turned the car seat around and smiled at the baby boy.

 _"Hello again little prince"_ she whispered as she lifted him up off of the bar and followed the waitress through and up the stairs, as she led her to the blonde's room.

Stepping inside with him, Regina shooed the prying waitress away and then closed the door. It was then that she took a look around. No luggage, just the one bag, the baby bag that Emma had in her possession the night before. There was nothing else in the room other than the furniture that belonged to the establishment. Regina took a few steps closer to the bed, looking as she placed Henry down upon it.

His big, bright blue eyes watched the lady who he just about recognised at his such young age. But he was calm for Regina, his only knowledge of her was that she was kind. She smiled at him, stroking gently his little cheek.

 _"Where is your mother?"_ she asked him gently, knowing he wouldn't even have a clue, nor the ability to actually answer her.

In response, he made some tiny little noises and squirmed. He was extremely hungry, and was realising with every second that past, that food was not coming. With a small whimper, his squirming increased, so much so that Regina felt compelled to lift him out and cuddle him, just as she had that very morning. Moulding instantly to the cradle of Regina's arms, baby Henry snuggled in only whimpering lightly. Bouncing him gently, Regina walked with him, comforting and humming to him to settle him down, and despite his hunger, eventually it worked.

Emma had been canvasing the Storybrooke drug store for at least twenty minutes. Twice she had circled the aisles, twice she had eyed what she needed, and she had just been waiting for the opportune moment. The store had been empty when she had entered, the shopkeeper had his eyes fixed upon her as he spoke with another on the phone, watching her every movement, and she had needed a distraction. A few more had entered the shop a few minutes later, both milling around, and a sweet young woman had gone to the counter to speak with the man. That had been the blonde's opportunity, and quickly she had hurried around to the aisle with the baby products, into her pocket she had quickly, and awkwardly shoved a bottle in each of her jacket. She had come to the conclusion that a spare wouldn't be a bad asset, especially as she had no intention of returning to Regina's for the one she had left behind. With a quick turn of foot, the blonde kept her head down and swiftly headed for the door. She just had her exit in sight, when she was stopped in her tracks.

 _"Stop right there and empty your pockets!"_ called the shopkeeper from behind his counter.

Emma's heart thudded against her chest and she whispered a profanity to herself. It was make or break time. She was still for what felt like minutes, but it had been literally seconds. Without warning she bolted, her feet hitting the ground beneath her hard as she hurried from the store. The customers who had been inside during the incident, gathering at the doorway, to watch the blonde run down the street and turn into main street.

It was too late though, the Sheriff had already been alerted to her suspicious behaviour. A tip off from the shopkeeper, the second Emma had stepped in his shop and spent longer than usual browsing. As Emma turned onto main street, there he was, waiting to grab her. Emma shouted loudly _'hey'_ as he apprehended her. Kicking and resisting she struggled against him, as he pinned her roughly, face first into the nearest establishment wall. Painfully he twisted her arms, one by one, to behind her back and cuffed her. Emma was awfully active, fighting back against him in every effort to free herself and get away. Thudding Emma forward, the Sheriff used all his strength to restrain her and fasten the cuffs, before pulling her away and into the back of the sheriff car.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma's cheek stung. Having been roughed up by the sheriff, and smacked into a brick wall, she had round her cheek pushed and scraping against its hard, and rough, sandpaper like texture. It had broken the skin, bruised around the graze like wound, and was bleeding ever so lightly. Gritting her teeth, Emma tried to get a look at it in her reflection from the window, but it was not clear enough for her to see any real detail.

 _"So, what's your name?"_ the Sheriff asked of Emma, as he glanced in his rear view mirror at her scowling face.

No response came.

 _"You know why I arrested you don't you?"_ he asked.

 _"Whatever!"_ Emma fired back quickly with attitude.

Although only eighteen still, but very nearly nineteen, Emma certainly acted, looked and behaved in a way that made her seem much older. And despite the attitude in her voice, she still didn't appear her age to any stranger, including the slightly dim Sherrif Graham.

 _"How old are you?"_ he continued to question, earning himself a loud tut from the blonde as he pulled up outside the station.

 _"Legal"_ she quipped quickly.

Sheriff Graham rolled his eyes as he opened his door and stepped out. He could just tell she was going to be trouble. Slowly he went around to the opposite, back passenger door to his own, and opening it reached in to guide the young blonde out. Emma's eyes were filled with pain, but she was doing her best to hide it as they met with his. It was a stolen glance, as she instantly directed her eyes at her feet, watching carefully where she was stepping as she pushed up and out of the seat with his help.

 _"Are you actually going to answer any of my questions?"_ Sheriff Graham asked with a slight cheeky smile.

 _"What? My age?"_ Emma replied with heaps of sarcasm present in her voice.

 _"Well that would certainly be a start, and a help?"_ he replied, again with a warm smile as his eyes met again with hers.

 _"I told you, I am legal"_ Emma quipped.

Sheriff Graham's expression just changed to puzzled.

 _"So yeah, we can make a deal, just shove me up against the next available wall and we can get this over with..."_ Emma muttered clearly and darkly.

 _"Then you can just let me go"_

Sheriff Graham was in shock. He'd never heard such a proposition. Grabbing Emma he shoved her roughly in front of him and into the station. As they walked, all be it somewhat awkwardly, he started to explain to her, he had no idea what she was talking about, and in this town, that was not how things worked. Emma retorted back, explaining this wasn't her first time and that he wasn't fooling her with pretending to not know what she meant.

 _"That is quite enough, or I will have to add indecent proposals to your charges young lady!"_ the Sheriff answered, trying to sound authoritative and in charge.

 _"Whatever!"_ Emma moodily returned as he marched over to one of the open cells and ushered her gently into it.

With a loud, echoing slam, he closed the door and locked Emma in. Crossing the small station to the wall, he hung up the bunch of keys, and removed his jacket, hanging it on the coat stand to the side. Then marching to the back of the room, he headed into his office and just pushed the door, leaving it a crack open so that he could keep half an eye on the floor outside.

Heading over to the cot, Emma struggled with her hands still bound, and tumbled down onto it. Letting out a deep breath, she shuffled until she was comfortable, and then looked around the station, taking in all that she could, but mostly looking to see if there was anyway out of the wretched cell. She was worried about Henry, but once again hiding it well. She was determined not to give anything away about who she was, but she was desperate to get back to him, and conscious Ruby would be thinking she had abandoned her son. From the office she could hear mutterings, almost as if the Sheriff was on the phone.

 _"Hey!"_ she called out loudly for his attention.

When no response came, she pushed herself up again awkwardly and went toward the bars. Leaning against them, she called to him in a louder voice, still laced heavily with attitude.

It was a few moments later, and after a few more abusive words from Emma, that footsteps could be heard, and he appeared at his office door. Leaning against the frame and crossing his arms he stared across at her seriously. Silence filled the space between them.

 _"Look, I am sorry. Just let me go. I won't do it again"_ Emma huffed out eventually.

Sheriff Graham shook his head lightly and thinned his lips in a tight smile.

 _"Too late I am afraid"_ he replied feeling quite smug at knowing what was about to happen.

The blonde was just about to retaliate, when she suddenly heard the echo of fast paced tapping heels approaching, and then out of nowhere that familiar voice called out.

 _"Graham?"_

Seconds later, and Regina swanned in with grace and suddenly slowed upon seeing that behind the thick iron bars, the disruptive youth Graham had been referring to in their telephone conversation, was in fact the blonde she had been trying to locate herself. Stammering for a few minutes, the Mayor could find no words. Her eyes locked with the dampened blue of the blonde's.

 _"She won't talk Madame Mayor. No name, age, I can't get anything out of her...other than indecent proposals and profanity"_ Graham explained.

 _"The second of the day then"_ Regina muttered breathlessly at remembering her own experience with the blonde just that morning.

 _"Excuse me?"_ Graham questioned not hearing her clearly.

Taking a deep breath Regina composed herself, returning fully to official Mayor mode. With a swift movement of her head, she glared over at Emma. All sense of feeling buried deep inside, shut behind stone walls and padlocked inside her heart. Swallowing to lubricate her throat, she turned to the Sheriff and reiterated all she had been told on the phone regarding Emma's crimes to clarify. Then in a very official tone she stated the facts, that were the answers to the questions Graham had asked of the blonde when he had apprehended her.

 _"Emma Swan...Eighteen...one month old son. New in town"_

Emma silently cursed Regina for giving away her personals and scowled.

 _"And Sheriff Graham, she is my responsibility, so if you wouldn't mind...kindly un-cuff her and we will be on our way. I will pay for anything she took and please pass on my sincere apologies"_ Regina then casually continued as if it all came naturally to her.

 _"But..."_ Graham questioned, but then suddenly felt compelled to do just as he had been told, or rather ordered.

Heading over to the hook with the keys, he grabbed them and swiftly made his way to the cell. Unlocking the door, he pulled it back and allowed his blonde captor to step out. Asking her them to turn, he reached to his belt and took from it the keys. Taking Emma's wrists he popped it into the lock and the cuffs popped from around her wrists.

Brining her arms quickly into view, Emma looked at her wrists. They were marked with the red marks of the tight cuffs. Rubbing them gently she suppressed the welling tears in her eyes.

 _"File the paperwork"_ Regina snapped at the Sheriff, who nodded in acknowledgement.

 _"Emma!"_ she commanded.

 _"Come. Now"_

In a way Emma felt saved, but she also felt trapped. She should have been grateful for her rescue from Regina, but the pressure she felt at having to be thankful and say she was, was a weight Emma didn't want to bear. She wanted no ties to anyone, she wanted to be free to do as she pleased. And to be honest, after her embarrassing start with Regina, she wanted nothing more than to avoid her. For now she would go with her, if not for any other reason than to get away from the law and the sheriff. Following like a puppy, she walked behind Regina and back outside, where it had started to spit with rain.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry its been so long since last update, thank you for all the lovely reviews. Hope you all enjoy the latest chapter.**

Regina had marched ahead, in a hurry to reach her car, open it and get in, before the rain did too much damage to her perfectly styled hair. She hated rain, the damp and wet with her hair type was no match at all. It began to curl and frizz every time, meaning a complete wash and re-style before she would feel presentable again.

 _"Emma, come along. Don't dawdle"_ she called out to the blonde, as she opened up the door to the driver's side of Mercedes.

The blonde dragged her feet, extremely slow to react and made no attempt to hurry herself. The rain slowly started to get heavier. Soaking Emma's long blonde locks, flattening it to her head, and making it look rat tailed as it hang over her shoulders. She heard a loud, exasperated sigh from the brunette, and her calling her name out again, but she didn't register it.

Emma was crying, not that anyone could notice or see. Her head bowed as she dragged her feet slowly, before coming to a halt many paces from the car. She was so ashamed of what had happened, and even more so, was embarrassed that the only reason she had her freedom now, was because of a woman who she had desperately hoped never to cross paths with again.

 _"Emma!"_ Regina's authoritative tone making her sound scolding, as the drizzling rain became ever heavier.

A small sniffle came for the blonde. And then, without any warning what so ever, she began to walk again. Slow steps to start, but not in the direction towards the car. Instead she had folded her arms across her protectively, rounded shoulders and head still bowed, as she headed down the path. She was going in the direction of main street. Regina called to her a few more times, before gritting her teeth, and coming to the conclusion that she was being ignored. Emma's stride slowly picked up pace after that, until she eventually broke out in a run. Her feet pounded the sidewalk as she pushed herself, faster and faster, not looking ahead to see where she was going.

It wasn't long before Emma found herself slowing down. She was passing shop, after shop window, when she finally recognised where she had ended up. It was main street, and to her right, the diner. Folding her arms across her chest, in a protective manner, she hurried across the road and stumbled in the diner door.

 _"Emma!"_ Ruby gasped as she looked up from Henry's car seat where she had been entertaining him.

Without acknowledgement, Emma thundered through and straight out to the back, where she ran up the stairs, and straight into her room. Slamming the door, she hurried over to the other side of the room, peered out of the window and then back again towards the door. Starting to pace, Emma found herself lost for thought, a problem she had had since juvey. Prior to that she had been able to get herself out of any hole. Quick thinking had saved her many a time, that was definitely a skill now lost.

With concern for her new friend, Ruby grabbed Henry's carrier and hurried up the stairs with him, hurrying straight to the blonde guest's room. _  
_Ruby tapped on the door, calling to Emma, which in turn startled the blonde. But then Emma had a thought. Ruby seemed quite fun, someone who knew how to have a good time, and Emma knew that was exactly what she needed. As Ruby went to knock again the door opened up taking her by surprise.

 _"Hey, are you alright?"_ Ruby asked, and was rewarded by a small, forced smile from the blonde.

 _"Ruby...don't suppose you could...ummm babysit?"_ Emma asked.

 _"Ummmm"_ Ruby hesitated.

 _"Great! Thanks!"_ Emma explained without even letting Ruby give her a proper answer.

Stuttering, the brunette was left standing, holding Henry in his baby carrier, as a flash of blonde whipped out in front of, and around her and in a second was gone. Ruby could only sigh, now she was lumbered, and she still had work to do. With another heavy breath, she closed the door to Emma's room, and returned down to the diner with Henry. She didn't know why, but she had hoped to find Emma loitering there, but she didn't. Popping her head through the hatch to the kitchen, she called out to Granny, but only received a shrug in way of a reply to her question about Emma's whereabouts.

Emma was back out on the street, she knew there was a bar around town, Ruby had sort of mentioned it on her first day of working, but its location to the blonde was unknown. She stood still, glancing up the street, then down it, and back up again. Decisions, decisions. She was so unsure of in which direction to head. Taking a deep breath she tried to think strategically, if she was a pub where would she be located? Looking again, she decided to head left, after all she had driven in on the right, and didn't remember seeing much. Passing the shops, her pace quickened and she frantically searched, looking all around her, glancing at signs, turning corners, following street lamps as the darkness began to draw in, as the afternoon began to come to a close.

Just as the light started to dim right down, a neon sign buzzed lightly and caught Emma's ear. Looking across the street she saw the blue and red, brightly lit sign for 'The Rabbit Hole'. Hurrying across the road, and avoiding all of the puddles that lined the sidewalk, Emma found herself at the entrance. Pulling back the door, she headed down and into the establishment, hand shoved in the back pocket of her skin tight, almost threadbare jeans, as she fished around for some cash.

 _"Miss Lucas"_ Regina called out authoritatively as she headed into the diner and straight to the counter.

Regina was absolutely fuming, but hiding it well. In the heavy rain, she had driven around town in circles, searching for the blonde who had slipped through her fingers at the station, when she had failed to do as instructed and get into the Mercedes. Most of Regina's anger was formed from the worry. She was really beginning to feel something, although she was a little unsure of what to label it exactly, for the blonde, and all this irresponsible and irrational, strange behavior, had her in a right state.

Ruby, hearing her, hurried straight over. Part of her thought it concerned Emma, and so for her friend an exception could be made in snapping to the town Mayor's bark. Addressing her formally with a _'Madam Mayor'_ Ruby awaited the words to follow.

 _"Well...where is she? Miss Swan?!"_ Regina asked expectant of the answer.

There was a silence as Ruby thought. She wasn't sure how best to answer this, seeing as she was totally unaware of the blonde's whereabouts also.

 _"Miss Lucas!"_ Regina snapped.

 _"The thing is..."_ Ruby began, as she glanced behind her and down, to where Henry was fast asleep again in his carrier.

Regina peered and saw the baby also, her shoulders falling and large, exasperated sigh coming from her lips.

 _"You have no idea. Do you"_ Regina stated rather than asked.

Ruby shook her head, she would have helped if she could, but she genuinely had no idea at all, and Regina could tell.

 _"Ok, come on, pass him over, I will take care of him"_ Regina offered, holding out her hand, palm up and waiting for the carrier to be passed to her.

Turning and crouching down, Ruby picked up the baby bag, slinging it on her shoulder, and then stroked Henry's chubby little cheek as said goodnight to him and lifted him off of the floor. Without hesitance, she passed him over to the Mayor, knowing he would be safe, but worrying all the same that this would have repercussions on her part when it came to Emma.

Emma headed straight for the bar, staring at the few dollars she had, well the one to be precise, all in loose change. Letting out a deep breath she perched herself on the stool and toyed with what to do. She wanted to drown her sorrow, but she didn't have the financial means to do so. Keeping her head down, she let out another deep breath. Then lifting her head she took a quick glance around. From across the bar she got a glance from a man, she stared for a fraction of a second before she quickly looked away. He slide off and out of his seat at the booth, and without hesitation made a bee-line for her.

 _"Well hello"_ He smiled and greeted Emma as he stood beside her.

Shyly, Emma glanced up, and offered a forced, small smile.

 _"Can I get you something, a drink perhaps babe?"_ He offered.

That got Emma's attention. After all he looked as if he had money, and maybe some sort of well paying profession. That could potentially mean that she could get free drinks all night, but despite having a pro, there was a con, somehow Emma couldn't help thinking this would have consequences. It didn't stop her though, she allowed him to buy her a first drink.

One soon became two, and two then found them in his booth. He was plying her with drinks as the hours past. The more she drank, the more tipsy Emma became, and she was still no wiser as to who the gentleman was.

 _"Soooo...w..what's youurr name?"_ Emma slurred out, unintentionally smiling cutely, and a little cheekily as she did.

He smiled. A big, slight grin as he got the impression she was interested. It was going exceptionally well between them. She was pretty, and clearly up for what he wanted, so all was on track. Now all he had to do, was get in close enough for a kiss. sliding out of his side of the booth, and in beside Emma, he asked her her own question. Voice low, and intrusively close.

The blonde hiccuped. _"Emma"_ she mumbled.

 _"Well Emma...I'm Victor"_ he whispered in her ear, and then he kissed her cheek lightly.

Emma swallowed hard, it was very familiar of him to do such a thing. She knew the move, and what came next. And as sure as, his hand found itself upon the top of her thigh. A gentle, intentional squeeze, another kiss to the cheek, a brush of the nose over her jaw, a nip at the neck.

It was then that she pulled away gently.

 _"Come on love, you know you want to?"_ he smiled.

 _"Well..."_ Emma squirmed a little as he got close again.

 _"Ok...alright, I get it sweetheart. I'll make it worth your while"_ He offered.

 _"I...I..."_ Emma stammered as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

 _"$100?, $200?, name your price sweetheart?"_ he offered, stroking her hair and pushing it back behind her ear, the whole while keeping a tight grip on her hand.

Emma found her head pounding. She wasn't sober enough to think clearly and as she looked around, the room began to spin. Setting her eyes back on him, she steadied her vision. She was in no position to refuse money, especially if she was going to get away from the strange little town.

 _"Well?"_ he smiled again, pushing her to make her decision.

Emma sensed she didn't have a choice, if she said no she was still going to come off badly, so knowing what she knew, and what she knew about men, she reluctantly agreed to his proposal.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone, just a warning, this chapter has some M rated content. Thank you for all the lovely reviews on the previous chapter, and I will try and get a follow up to this one as soon as possible.**

Regina was sat in her living room with baby Henry, she had him all snuggled up in her arms, cuddled in and cutely beginning to drift off. She smiled down at him. In awe of him and how precious he was. How could Emma of just run off and left him alone, with a busy waitress. Part of Regina felt anger towards the blonde, the rest only saddened and anxious for her safety and well-being. She had no idea as to where Emma had gone, no one did, and that was worrying. Glancing at the clock on the mantel, Regina sighed. Almost half past twelve now, the wind howling a little outside as it picked up and the rain thundered down again. Henry's little tongue popped out from time to time, passed his little lips and he settled down. He had really enjoyed his warm bottle, guzzled it right up in no time, and with a full tummy was feeling more than at home, in the arms of Regina.

 _"Oh Henry, where is your mother?"_ she sighed as she spoke to him.

She knew the little prince wasn't going to respond, but saying it out loud seemed to help.

Eventually Regina decided to give up, she was exhausted after her busy day, and Emma clearly wasn't going to make an appearance that night. Slowly and carefully she rose from the sofa. Cuddling Henry as she headed up the grand spiraled staircase and to her room. She hadn't wanted Henry sleeping alone in the guest room, so when he had been napping earlier in his car seat, she had moved the cot across from the guest room to her own. Bringing Henry in, she kissed his forehead and placed him down. Putting a sheet over his little legs, as it was a cold night, she wished him sweet dreams, before then proceeding to get herself ready for bed.

Emma had just arrived back at the diner. Drenched from head to toe, where they had been caught in the downpour upon leaving the bar, she headed in through the bed and breakfast entrance at the back. Dripping a puddle upon the floorboards, Emma wobbled a little and pushed her hands into each of her pockets on her jeans as she looked for her key. She appeared to be having real difficulty, barely keeping her balance and wobbling back into Victor.

 _"Steady on babe"_ he stated with a big grin, as he reached straight into her back pocket, grabbing the key and groping her bottom a little as he did so.

 _"Where's this room then?"_ He whispered, wrapping his arm around her waist and slowly forcing her to take a few steps forward towards the stairs.

 _"Emma?"_ Ruby's voice called as they disappeared, all be it awkwardly, up the stairs.

The waitress was about to follow up after them, keen to find out if Emma was OK, when Granny's voice bellowed at her to come and help finish the cleaning up.

Emma was in a state, her vision blurry, head spinning and all her senses up in the air. She pointed, stumbling over her own feet as headed for her room, and feel awkwardly against the solid wood of the heavy door. Smirking Victor leaned over her, reaching round and sliding the key into the lock. A small pop and the door crept open, causing Emma to stumble in and tumble forward into the darkness. One swift move later and she was in his arms again. Him smirking and chuckling at her as he held her tight and made himself familiar.

Emma whined, she really wasn't feeling too well. She really just wanted to sleep. Wriggling she managed to loosen his grip, and stumble backwards towards the bed. Her legs gave out on her then, as she fell upon the bed and closed her eyes to rest them.

Victor crossed the room, flicking on the light as he went back to the door, took the key out of the lock as he shut it and re-inserted it from the inside, locking them in and then shoving the key in his own pocket. No escape for Emma, he was on a promise, admittedly an expensive one, but entirely worth it. There is no way he was letting her have any potential route to get away.

He was more than pleased, this night was going to go well, and all for $100.

Morning came quickly, Regina awoke at the crack of dawn, disturbed by a faint cry of a baby. It was as she rubbed her eyes and glanced at the time that she was suddenly back to reality. She had been having the nicest dream, although the second she had opened her eyes, she had forgotten it all. Hurrying out of her cosy, warm bed, Regina grabbed her dressing gown and hurried over to the cot. Smiling as she saw him, stretching out his little arms, fists scrunched and lips pouted, as his little eyes opened up wide and he looked up at her.

 _"Good Morning little prince. Did you have a nice sleep?"_ she asked, as she peeled back his blanket and lifted him out for a morning cuddle.

He was such a quiet and calm baby, she had hardly had a peep out of him all night. The odd whimper and little noise, nothing more. So well behaved, tiny, innocent and sweet. She smiled, kissing his forehead and cuddled him.

 _"A little bit of breakfast and then we will go and find your mother, that sound good?"_ she asked.

Emma's morning didn't start so early, especially seeing as her night had never ended. Seconds was all Emma had had as her head had hit the pillow, and then he hadn't left her alone, he had been all over her, all night. Take, take, take, that was all he had done, and now, after no sleep Emma was watching the sun come up, through the lace of the net curtain on her window. His arm was heavy across her, as he had finally stopped harassing her, but he was clearly possessive. Emma didn't dare move, she ached and she was sore, she didn't want him touching her again. A lone tear welled in her eye, and ran swiftly down her cheek. Silently sobbing, Emma just lay there, tense and scared as she waited for him to stir and hopefully leave.

Half an hour later, when the room was filled with bright morning light, Victor finally stirred. Wriggling up close to her, he pushed against her and moaned deep in the back of his throat. A few assaulting kisses followed, trailed down her neck and shoulder as he roughly pulled her and forced her round to face him. An aggressive kiss followed, tongue pushed intrusively into her mouth and examining every inch of it. The blonde tensed, everything in her body telling her to fight but she just couldn't.

 _"Last night was amazing"_ he whispered to her, before roughly kissing her once again, his hands stoking at her hips.

She prayed there would be no more. All she wanted was for him to leave.

 _"A little extra for your trouble, since you were so welcome and accommodating"_ he whispered with as he shoved $50 into Emma's palm, and forced upon her another unwanted, heavy and rough kiss.

Emma shook, as he pulled away from her completely, sliding across the bed and out. Stood naked in all his glory he smiled at her for a second as he stretched, and then headed for the bathroom.

 _"You're cheap and good, we'll do this again, our special arrangement sweetheart"_ he shouted back to her as he headed in, and set the shower on.

The second he was out of sight, Emma grabbed the pillow and wept. She had definitely bitten off more than she could chew, and she didn't know what to do.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi everyone, here is the latest update. I do hope I have done it justice for you, and apologise it is a little rushed. Thank you for all your support and kind reviews!**

From the bed Emma could hear him in the shower, whistling happily to himself, as warm water cascaded down him. She wretched, feeling sick to her stomach, and mostly sickened by the thought of him. She couldn't believe the level she had sunk too. Letting another man treat her like that. It only saddened her further. Wriggling a little she felt her body ache and yearned to whine in pain, but she didn't want him coming out and getting involved, so laying quietly, she stayed as still as she could to avoid it. It was a blessing in disguise that he was taking so long, in fact it was something that Emma was suddenly very grateful for.

Just as the diner opened for the breakfast shift, Regina was straight in the door. Henry tucked up tight in his car seat, resting by her side as she struggled in the door and across to the counter. She was breathless as she lifted Henry up, and rested the carrier on a bar stool. Fixing her windswept hair, and removing her leather gloves, Regina's eyes sought out the tall, brunette waitress.

 _"Miss Lucas"_ she addressed her firmly.

Ruby, still very much in the mind set that it was too early for her to be up, let alone at work, found herself startled.

 _"R..I mean Madam Mayor"_ Ruby stated with a slight stammer.

Regina's eyes narrowed just a little. Upon first glance she was assessing Ruby, trying to work out what she might know before she started her inquisition into Emma's whereabouts. She could tell the waitress new something, but what, it was that she couldn't put her finger on. Her eyes followed Ruby, as she made her way across the to behind the bar, and in a normal manner asked how it was that she could help Regina, followed by the suggestion of perhaps a coffee to start her day. The Mayor drew in a breath, deep through her nose, calming herself before addressing Ruby again.

 _"You know full well why I am here Miss Lucas. So where is she?"_ Regina questioned in a demanding manner.

Ruby hesitated.

 _"So she is back here!"_ Regina declared. She knew it.

Before Ruby could even confirm or deny the statement Regina was gone. She was up the stairs at the back of the small establishment and on the landing.

 _"Emma"_ she called out loudly, making her presence known.

Henry, who was only just awake from a small doze, looked up at Ruby, who was staring towards the back of the diner with her jaw dropped. She had the feeling something was going to happen, and it wasn't good. Glancing back she noticed Henry watching her.

 _"Do you know something little man. I think your mommy might be in trouble"_ Ruby confirmed, her voice now laced with worry.

Coming round, she took him from the stall, and took him with her as she headed out the back also, grabbing the spare key for Emma's room as she passed the reception. Carefully heading up the staircase, mindful of Henry as she carried him beside her, Ruby made her way up and onto the long, dim corridor that lead off to each of the guest rooms.

 _"Which room?"_ Regina demanded, as she swung round and looked Ruby square in the eyes.

Ruby could tell that Regina's anger was bubbling just under the surface. She was uncertain as to why, but she had an inkling it was to do with the fact she had been left all night doing the babysitting whilst Emma had been off having fun. Ruby was sure though that Emma wasn't alone, and she was dreading Regina finding out that not only had Emma gone out, got drunk, probably danced and had a wonderful time, but on top of she had found a lovely young hunk of a bloke that she had then spent the night having incredible sex with. Then Ruby had an elapsed moment of jealousy that it wasn't herself.

 _"Miss Lucas, I don't have all day!"_ Regina snapped.

 _"Sorry"_ Ruby apologised, and pointed to Emma's room that was to the left.

Regina's heeled boots tapped across the floorboards as she hurried to the door. Her hand instantly cupped around the doorknob and turned it, but the door was locked.

 _"Emma. Emma open this door"_ Regina demanded.

The sudden noise made the blonde gasp and flinch. She was terrified. A woman who seemed to be on her tail, and frankly who was a little scary and who she now felt embarrassed to be around after the previous morning, was stood just outside the door demanding to be let in, and a man who scared her half to death by what he could do to her, she was locked inside with. Sobbing as she gripped the blanket tight she screwed her eyes tight and prayed it was all a dream. But then, the shower stopped.

 _"Now!"_ Regina called out, her cheek pressed against the solid wood as she tried to listen to what was going on inside the room.

Ruby's palm sweated, as she stayed back and gripped the spare key tight. She didn't know if giving it to Regina was a good idea or not, but something compelled her too. Tapping Regina's shoulder lightly, she produced the key, holding it to her and giving it without hesitation. Slipping the key into the lock, Regina kept all her movements slow, and as quiet as possible. Pushing the door open, it squeaked a little, Emma gasped almost inaudibly, but other than that failed to move. Regina saw her straight away, bundled up in the sheets, and she appeared to be fast asleep. Stepping into the room, Regina composed herself, her authoritative pose, head held high, full lips slightly pursed and she narrowed her eyes just slightly.

 _"Emma"_ her voice boomed slightly as she snapped out the blonde's name.

Emma flinched ever so slightly, but still failed to turn and look at the brunette.

About to scold the blonde for her ignorance, Regina drew in a deep breath through her nose, eyes glaring, fixed upon Emma. She was beyond fuming, how dare she go out, get intoxicated and leave her responsibilities to be dealt with people she barely knew. And then to blatantly ignore, well she would not stand for it!

 _"Listen babe, how do you fancy earning yourself..."_ Victor had begun questioning Emma as he appeared from the bathroom.

Regina's attention instantly snapped to the bathroom door, at which he stood. Stopped in his tracks by the sight of the Mayor, the diner waitress and the baby that was at her side. Regina's nostrils flared slightly, her anger only growing. She knew Dr Whale only too well, and she knew what he was like. With absolute disgust she glanced him up and down. He had that just showered sheen upon his lightly tanned skin, his hair pushed back and wet, and a towel slung barely above his groin where it was tucked loosely. It made her fell sick, the sight of him. Quickly glancing at the blonde again she re-assessed the situation.

With the stern turn of her head she glared over at Victor.

 _"What the hell have you done Whale?!"_ she demanded, her voice raised and laced with the anger she felt.

 _"Well Madam Mayor, I don't believe it has anything to do with you"_ He replied cockily, approaching the bed with all the confidence of a predator.

 _"IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH ME!"_ Regina yelled out.

A small smirk from Victor was tipping her over the edge, as he approached the side of the bed that Emma was facing. Crouching beside the bed, he reached to her. As he stroked Emma's bruised cheek and cut cheek, pushing her hair back behind her ear and leaned in again for one of his possessive and intrusive kisses.

 _"GET OUT WHALE!"_ Regina boomed, furious at him as she noticed a pile of all Emma's clothes just beside where she was stood.

 _"NOW!"_ she demanded.

She was so angry, that even Victor knew he had better do as he was told. Not that he respected her in anyway at all, but for everyone's sake it was better if Regina remained calmed. Drawing back he blew a kiss at Emma, with one last little victorious smirk. Regina keeping her eyes on him the whole while, just waiting for him to get out. He really did utterly disgust her. Grabbing his clothes and shoes, Victor made a quick exit and into the hall, where he proceeded to get dressed.

 _"Get out Miss Lucas, leave Henry"_ Regina stated coldly, and as calmly as she could.

Without a word, Ruby placed Henry's car seat down upon the floorboards, and retracted from the room. As she closed the door behind her, she looked over at Emma with sorrow.

The blonde dared not move, her eyes still screwed up tight, pretending almost that she was sleeping. She knew she wasn't alone, but she was scared, she had no idea why the Mayor was even there. Crying silently she waited it out. And a few moments later she heard the tapping of Regina's heels as she moved around the bed to her side. She knew Regina was stood over her, blocking part of the bright morning light from the window, dulling Emma's surroundings as she observed her.

 _"What on earth were you thinking?"_ Regina questioned, an almost cruel tone to her voice.

Blaming Emma, as if she had intentionally had a night of fun, if only she knew the blonde thought.

 _"Miss Swan!"_ Regina scolded, wanting an answer.

When only silence followed, she sighed and glanced around. Nothing much caught her eye, until she noticed a $100 bill laying on the nightstand.

 _"He paid you?!"_ Regina asked, but she knew.

Emma failed once again to respond.

 _"MISS SWAN!"_ Regina scolded once more.

Emma flinched, a significant movement this time, and Regina's patience and temper was wearing thin.

All she could see was a mass of blonde hair, and a frightened little girl's face. She knew the markings on Emma's face, the cuts and bruises were Graham's fault, after his accosting of her after her criminal behaviour the previous day. But she still felt guilty about them. No wonder Emma was so scared. She didn't really know any of them, and she hadn't exactly had a good experience so far. She also wasn't very good at caring, she didn't know how to love well, take care of those that needed her, but she gave it her best shot.

 _"Emma?"_ she tried in a gentler and calmer tone.

She needed something from the blonde, anything, an explanation at least.

Regina waited, controlling her temper best she could, and trying all she could to stay calm so that her patience wouldn't wear any thinner. There was atmosphere in the room, she could sense the bad vibes from what had happened there during the night. It took ten minutes before Regina had taken all she could stand of the silence. Gripping the sheet that covered Emma, she pulled it back, causing a breeze and making the blonde shudder. She couldn't help but gasp, she hadn't been expecting to see Emma completely naked, curled in upon herself as much as she could without being in pain. Marks upon her skin, the odd scar, cuts and scrapes from yesterday and more bruising. _  
_

_"That's it, get dressed, we are going home"_ Regina addressed the blonde as she went around to the other side of the bed, scooped up Emma's clothes and dumped them upon the bed.

Emma failed to move.

 _"Now Emma!"_ Regina demanded, not wanting to but feeling necessary to use her authoritative tone.

Emma uncurled herself slowly, pushing herself up and dragged her clothes towards her. Aching with every move she made, she went as fast as she could to get herself in presentable condition. Then getting up she pulled on her jeans and got her boots. She was dressed suitably enough for Regina. The Mayor lifted Henry's carrier from the floor and grabbed Emma's arm.

 _"Out"_ she demanded, as pushed Emma forward and into the corridor.

Dragging her with her, she marched down the stairs, and through the diner.

Victor looked as he sat in a booth, keeping his head down, having breakfast without a care about what he had done.

 _"Emm..."_ Ruby called, but the blonde just kept her head down, and allowed Regina to pull her out of the establishment without a moments hesitation.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi everyone, here is the latest update. Apologies for the delay, I have been working on another project for Lana, to give to her at Storybrooke UK! If any of my readers are going, I would love to meet you. Thank you for all your kind, continued support and kind reviews!**

After a long, silent and awkward car ride back to Mifflin Street, Regina eventually pulled up onto the drive. Only being a two seat vehicle, had meant that the blonde had had to hold her son's car seat, upon her lap. In death grip, Emma had kept Henry help tight, and close to her as she had absentmindedly stared out of the window. Not really paying attention to a thing, Emma was distant, lost in her own small world, so much so it took Regina calling her name more than several times before she had responded.

 _"Out"_ Regina had demanded. Her voice strong, controlling and somewhat cold, as it was laced with fury.

 _"Now Emma!"_ she had scolded, when the blonde hadn't instantly moved upon being told to do so.

Flinching just a little, Emma moved, taking it painfully slowly as she was careful not to disturb her baby boy, who was fast asleep. Regina bit her tongue, drawing in a deep breath, and controlling her temper so as not to lose her patience. Getting out of the car, and hurrying around to the passenger side, Regina's hand touched Emma's as she reached for the handle of the car seat, so as to aide the blonde with Henry. Emma's stunning blue eyes, met suddenly with Regina's as she looked up, and tightened her grip.

 _"Let me help"_ Regina stated, much more calmly than before.

Emma was reluctant. Her trust in the woman before slightly dented. At the end of the day Regina Mills was still a stranger to her. Keeping her hand firmly wrapped around the handle, so tight her knuckles were turning white, Regina noted the blonde was not going to accept her offer. Releasing her own hand, she took a step back, and watched as Emma struggled pushing herself out of the seat, and bowed her head once more as she stood out of the way. Swallowing hard, Regina closed the passenger car door, and then gestured for Emma to walk in front of her towards the front door.

With no hesitation, nor words, Emma walked towards the porch, and quietly waited for Regina to let her inside. She was on the verge of tears. Feeling so small and vulnerable, insignificant and unworthy. Waiting for the big door to slowly swing open, Emma took a moment, wiping her boots on the mat as she entered the mansion. It was silent and still for a moment as Regina followed her in, flicked on the lights, and closed the front door with a click. Then without warning, the light dimmed, and the heaven's opened, pelting large droplets of rain against the window panes from all angles. It all echoed around the large, grand hallway, as outside the light just turned to a murky darkness. As Emma just stood there, Henry at her side against her legs, and the Mayor behind her, with no noise but that of outside, a sudden clap of thunder, and flash of lightening suddenly tripped the power, plunging them into the shadows of the dim darkness. It was like the a scene from a horror movie, the one where the innocent girl knows she has entered the spiders web, ready to face her fate, and you just know its coming. It was exactly what Emma was feeling at that exact moment. She jumped, having not realised Regina was that close to her, as she felt the cold of Regina's hand touching her own, as from it she managed to slip the car seat.

 _"Up the stairs. Guest room."_ Regina instructed in a hushed tone.

Compelled to follow the orders, Emma stepped forward, away from both the brunette and her son, head still bowed as she placed her hand on the banister and took her first step onto the staircase. It was then that she stopped, glancing shyly back over her shoulder, she looked straight at Regina, whose hard stare instantly made her turn back around and continue up to the second level. It wasn't until Emma had reached the landing, that the mayor finally let out a deep sigh, and began to follow. She was perplexed, what on earth was she going to do with the young blonde, and her feelings for her.

Like a controlled puppet, Emma was stood waiting in the bedroom for her next instruction from the brunette. She was not facing the door, so as Regina entered, all she saw was her back. Placing down the car seat, Regina crouched in front of it. Unstrapping the tiny baby boy, Regina lifted him out with care, and delicately placed him down in to the crib.

 _"Emma?"_ she stated ever so gently.

Not a word came from the blonde. She just stood, facing the fireplace, still lost in that world of her own.

Sighing, Regina stormed across the room and straight into the on suite. This would not continue, she was not going to have the blonde shut her out. She needed to know why she had done what she had, whether she had been hurt, everything, and every reason. She didn't know why, she just wanted to know. Lighting a few candles so that she could properly see, Regina dotted them around the bathroom, as she set the water running to fill the spacious bath tub. Grabbing fresh towels from the little linen store in the corner, she laid them out on the heated rack to warm up for Emma's use. Then from a selection of bottles, she pulled out a lavender scented, relaxing soak she had purchased from a herbal shop in the town. Putting in a generous amount, she let the bubbles form in a foamy mass, and the gentle scent fill the room.

Returning to the bedroom, Regina approached the blonde. Placing her hand gently against the top of Emma's arm, she squeezed gently.

 _"Come with me"_ she gently requested of the blonde, as her hand stroked down Emma's arm lightly, and then fell away.

Emma was still, she was not going to move of her own accord, Regina could tell that now. Holding out her hand, she brushed it against Emma's, lightly wrapping her cold hands in her own, and established a gentle grip. The blonde didn't reject the gesture, and without any further hesitation, let the brunette gently guide her to the bathroom.

The loud sound of gushing water filled the air, steam clouded up the windows, and the warm but gentle scent of lavender instantly relaxed Emma. Her hunched shoulders fell just a little as she drew in a deep breath. Regina examined her, glancing up and down and trying to read the blonde, but she still wasn't having much luck getting under the surface. It saddened her somewhat to see Emma this way. So closed down, hurting and alone. She could tell Emma needed a lot of care and looking after though, and she was determined she would be the one to offer that kindness to her. Letting go of Emma's hand, she left her standing motionless by the tub, and reached across to turn off the water. Dipping her fingertips elegantly into the water, Regina tested that it wasn't scolding, nor too cold, and then rose and turned back to the blonde.

Emma was stood staring out of the blurred, steamy from the inside, covered in rain from the outside window aimlessly. Gently again Regina spoke the blonde's name to gain her attention. This time when Emma turned to face the brunette, Regina saw the threatening tears about to fall in her eyes, and gave her a sympathetic look.

 _"Come on now, in your bath before it gets too cold"_ Regina stated.

Emma sniffled just a little as she fought against her tears and the urge to cry. Watching Regina closely, Emma just folded her arms across herself protectively.

 _"Come on"_ Regina coaxed as softly as she could manage.

Emma still didn't budge. That was when Regina knew she had no choice but to intervene. The girl needed a good soak, if not to relax her, then at least to get the stench of that god awful, Dr Whale, off of her and out of her skin. Stepping closer to the blonde, Regina was intrusive and bold as she peeled Emma's arms from around her own torso, and gripped lightly at the hem of her shirt. Off it came in a swift and brisk moment, revealing Emma's somewhat pale, and marked skin, the fresh bruising starting to come out, the scratches and marks dulling from bright red to a subdued pink. Regina's was tempted to touch, but held back as she dropped the shirt to the floor. Focusing on the task at hand of undressing Emma for a bath, Regina continued by popping the button on the skin tight jeans, and peeling them down Emma's long, thin legs, for her to step out of. It didn't quite go to plan, as Emma failed to do it for herself, and Regina ended up crouched before her, and pulling the tight denim off of from her ankles one by one.

 _"Turn"_ she instructed Emma quite abruptly.

Doing as she was told, Emma slowly turned so her back was to the town mayor. She was tensing up again, as she felt the brush of Regina's fingers at her bra clasp. Unhooking the black lace undergarment, Regina pulled it down Emma's arms and let it fall to the floor. Moving on, she really was being intrusive as her fingers hooked into each side of Emma's underwear.

 _"No!"_ The blonde suddenly cried out in a broken voice.

Her hand flew over Regina's, as she pulled at them and threw them away. Turning quickly Emma covered her chest with her arms, embarrassed and feeling too vulnerable for this, and stared at Regina.

The brunette could see the embarrassment on the blondes facial features; cheeks flushed, lip quivering slightly and eyes wide, like a deer caught in headlights.

Finally, the barrier was broken between them, and communication established.

 _"Then do it yourself"_ Regina instructed, slightly colder in her tone again, as she stood authoritatively before Emma.

Wary of the situation, the blonde hesitated, but then shyly removed her underwear. Then naked, she stood in front of Regina, who gestured she come closer again, and then reached for her hand. Unsure but curious, Emma placed her hand into Regina's and allowed her to help her step into the bath and sit down. The water was warm and welcoming as it met with her skin. It stung in places where she was sensitive and marked. Laying back the blonde immersed herself in the water, and allowed herself to relax just a little.

Perching herself upon a small stool beside the tub, Regina sat and reached for a wash cloth from the side of the tub. Plunging it into the bath water she let it soak up some of the warm liquid, and then rung it out before starting to gently wash over the blondes shoulder and collarbone. she was careful not to be overly familiar with the blonde, so as not to provoke a reaction similar to that of ten minutes before. In silence for a few moments, Regina gently wiped the blonde's skin, as outside the loud claps of thunder, and flashes of lightening seemed to fade only to background noise.

 _"Are you going to tell me why Emma?"_ Regina pushed gently to get information from the blonde.

 _"I don't know"_ Emma whimpered with a sniffle.

 _"Oh I think you do dear. Tell me?"_ Regina pushed gently again.

 _"I needed the money"_ Emma whispered in a quiet, broken voice.

Emma was being defensive, and Regina could tell, so she pushed further for the answers she wanted.

 _"Then why didn't you just ask dear?"_ Regina questioned.

She would have given money to her, anything she had wanted, Regina could have gotten it for her.

 _"I take care of myself"_ Emma mumbled.

Regina felt pained to hear such a thing, but she understood. After all she wouldn't have asked either if she had been in the young girl's position herself.

 _"It was just supposed to be a little fun"_ Emma then continued without prompt.

Regina listened, letting the blonde talk, as she gently washed across her chest and the tops of each of her arms, leaving the rest of her to soak.

 _"It seemed a good idea, when he first suggested it...but"_ Emma spoke, broken sentences as she struggled to get some of it out.

The blonde went on, explaining painfully slowly how she had sort of gone looking for trouble, trying to rebel against the earlier events of the day, but had found that only Dr Whale had been remotely interested in her, well maybe not her as a person but definitely her body, and what he could get out of her. Sweet, young blonde, yeah she knew what his type wanted with the like of her. She admitted that she had consumed too much alcohol, and had stumbled out of the club with him. Then before she had known it they were back at the diner's bed and breakfast. Explaining how he had had his hands all over her, Emma told of how the events had led to how she had been found only a few hours ago in her bed. By the time she had gotten to the part where she had changed her mind she was crying. It was getting difficult to understand her, as she was mumbling quietly, and her words were becoming merged with giant sobs as she drew in breath, but still Regina listened, picking up on what she could, and feeling a mix of sadness and anger.

 _"But i said no...I changed my mind"_ Emma finally sobbed clearly.

The entire time she had been explaining herself, she hadn't looked at Regina.

 _"I said no"_ Emma repeated, almost as if she was trying to make sense of it all herself.

Regina felt a deep sadness tugging at her heart strings, but she kept herself composed, she would not cry and show weakness. Emma needed a strong protector. Someone to care for her, and Regina was going to show that she was more than capable.

 _"So what happened then?"_ Regina gently pushed again, after Emma seemed to have fallen silent on the matter.

It was with a loud sniffle, that Emma turned her face, and stared at the brunette. She didn't know how to explain.

 _"He...he pinned me down"_ Emma sobbed.

 _"Oh sweetheart, stop. Stop"_ Regina instructed, not needing to hear anymore.

Tears streamed down Emma's reddened cheeks, as she stared at her. Regina reached over and wiped her face with the damp wash cloth.

 _"Nothing I can do, he made it worth my while,"_ Emma whispered.

 _"He will pay for this Emma"_ Regina stated, that evil tone present in her voice, as it was laced with hatred for Dr Whale.

There was a long silence. Emma staring far past Regina, and Regina staring directly at her, as she washed her continuous tears away.

 _"I deserved it_ " Emma finally stated, as if it was the ultimate truth.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi everyone, sorry for the delays between chapters. Thank you for the reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

The day had passed by in the blink of an eye. By the time Regina had finished caring for Emma, and she had napped, she had soon found herself behind the counter of diner. It was a busy evening, all of the tables taken and orders flying in, but Ruby couldn't help but notice how subdued her blonde friend seemed. Emma's movements were slow, her reactions even slower, and she appeared in a constant daydream. Rushed to point she was barely stopping for a breath, Ruby dashed off to another table with their dinner, as she called out to Emma to deal with the bar customers. Taking a few minutes to actually spring into any type of action, Emma pulled herself of the bar, and took the first drinks order.

Meanwhile, on Mifflin Street, Regina was enjoying her evening looking after baby Henry. He was her idea of perfection. A beautiful little boy, and although it was of no connection to her own father, because of his name, Henry reminded her fondly of him. He was so quiet for a baby, and somehow when Regina had been younger, she had it in her mindset that they were noisy, disgusting little creatures, but that thought had subsided after she had an encounter with a child upon first arriving in Storybrooke. His name was Owen, and he had showed her a kindness, melting her heart, and making her feel as if a child was what she had needed. When he had escaped, she had done something unthinkable, and then blotted out any memories of him to save her the heartache of remembering the pain. Henry was making all of those hidden feelings surface, and once again she was feeling the pain that an innocent child was what was missing from her life. Watching him, staring back at her as she gave him an early evening bottle before bed, she reminisced, thinking back on Owen, and how her life was changing now with the arrival of the blonde and her baby boy. It was then that she started thinking, and that thinking would definitely lead to an action.

Back at the diner, a short while later the dinner crowds were beginning to clear out, leaving only stragglers as they headed into later evening. Alone Ruby cleared dirty dishes from the tables, as once again Emma was propped upon her elbows at the bar staring aimlessly into space. Exhausted, the brunette waitress sauntered back over in her heels and with both of her hands full with two piled high trays. She appreciated Emma was going through a tough time, but she needed her help.

 _"Em, listen I know you have had a hard day, but any chance you could help clear the tables?"_ Ruby questioned.

Shaking herself from her daze the blonde apologized and peeled herself away from the bar. Heading out with a cloth, she went over to the table by the window and started piling up the dishes, glasses and cups onto the tray. Wiping the surface of the table, she was leaning across it when she heard the diner door open and close. The next thing she knew she was being wolf whistled by a group of youngish lads as they made their way across to the bar. Smiling a little to herself, Emma glanced over her shoulder, but as soon as they spotted Ruby, the brunette was quick to grab their attention, and they focused on her ignoring the blonde. Returning to her table wiping, Emma felt a sinking feeling. As she headed back behind the bar, making her way to the kitchen with all the dirty dishes she heard Ruby flirting away with boys. Keeping her head down she returned a few minutes later with brush in hand to start sweeping up as per Granny's instruction.

As Emma swept, she ear wigged on Ruby's conversation with the boys, who then invited her out for drinks after her shift. Emma knew she wouldn't get an invite. She was on the late, which meant by the time she was going to be finished, everyone would be finished having fun and heading to bed. Ruby did glance over at the blonde, who was inadvertently staring at the time. She had doubts about leaving Emma, but then the diner was pretty much dead. After a moments hesitation she had accepted, and after that the crowd of boys seem to leave, calling to Ruby that they would see her later.

 _"You gonna be ok on your own tonight?"_ Ruby asked.

 _"Sure"_ Emma mumbled a little with a nod, as she swiftly left to return to her station behind the bar.

Feeling bad Ruby wondered if she had made the wrong decision, but the reality of the situation soon got grip of her. She hadn't been out in ages, and she was just desperate to relax and have a fun night out. Shrugging off the feeling she smiled, and cleaned the last of the tables before returning to behind the bar with Emma. As they busied themselves at either end with menial tasks, in walked a new customer. Emma glanced up noticing instantly that it was Dr Whale. Her cheeks reddened, and she diverted her eyes from his gaze. Making herself look busy, she hoped Ruby would deal with him, but then the phone rang, and as it was closest to the brunette she grabbed it.

 _"Hey sexy, you gonna serve me?"_ Whale remarked with a smirk.

It was impossible for Emma to just ignore him. She had a job to do at the end of the day, so placing down the glass she had been pretending to clean she grabbed the notepad from the side and trudged over to him.

 _"What can I get you sir?"_ she asked quietly and professionally.

 _"Well now..."_ Whale continued to smirk.

 _"I'll have a double whiskey on the rocks...and a large side order of you"_ He teased keeping his voice hushed, so as not to attract unwanted attention from any of the other customers.

Regina had just put Henry down in his crib upstairs after many cuddles as she had watched him yawn and drift off cutely in her arms. She was completely in love with him, and the idea of a baby. She knew Henry wasn't hers but he was satisfying enough of desperate need she had that she hadn't realised before. She was hungry, but not for food, it was affection she was starved of, and she knew how to get an instant dose. Heading down the stairs, she reached the phone in the hallway and dialed the number for the sheriff station.

 _"Good Evening, Storybrooke Sheriff Station, How can I help you?"_ answered a male voice.

 _"Sheriff"_ Regina stated in her authoritative tone.

 _"Madam Mayor"_ He confirmed, coolly, confidently and without hesitation, as he knew her voice instantly.

Regina ordered him to come over straight away, providing no explanation, but he knew why. Nothing more was said as they both hung up the phone. Grabbing his jacket, the Sheriff left the station, and with the sirens on, tore up the roads as he sped over to the Mayor's mansion. Whilst she waited, Regina paced her hall and living room. She had little doubts, and she knew what she wanted, but she had a nagging feeling that this wasn't the right way to get her own way this time. Unfortunately she knew no better, and so forgetting any of her doubts she hurried off to the kitchen in the search of wine. Pouring herself a large glass of red, she stood elegantly with it against her kitchen worktop, and she waited as patiently as she could.

It had been less than ten minutes since her call. Suddenly, the loud rapping of knuckles were heard upon the front door. Placing her glass down on the island counter she headed slowly out to answer the door. Composed as always she didn't rush, and let no emotion show on her surface as she opened the door to the very handsome, young, and energetic town Sheriff. Her lips twitched, a knowing smile trying not grace them as she looked at him. He was slightly breathless, a light sheen of sweat on his brow from rushing. Leaving him standing for a moment longer, Regina eventually stepped aside and allowed him in. She could swear in the quiet of her hallway she could hear the heaviness of his beating heart. Hers was doing exactly the same, but still she managed not to show it.

Without a word, and after a very tense moment, the Sheriff stepped forward, taking her head in his hands he kissed her lightly. She drove him wild, and he was never in control around her. She made him feel something, which he didn't feel in regards to anyone he had come across in the town. He thrived upon her need for him, and loved to satisfy her every need and request. Cupping her cheeks slightly the kiss deepened, and he backed her gently up against the wall, as he allowed the passion to flow into his affections towards her. Lightly placing her hands upon his shoulders, Regina allowed each one of his tender kisses to satisfy any cravings she was having. It took minutes for the intensity of the moment to increase, and before she knew it, the Mayor was leading the Sheriff to one of her guest bedrooms, as she had done many a time before.

At the diner, Emma was serving Dr Whale with his second drink, as in came a women she thought she recognized. The woman with short, dark, pixie like hair, flawless pale skin, and a modest, elegant dress wandered in. Heading straight for Ruby, the two instantly became engrossed in conversation. As they talked, Ruby removed herself from behind the bar and went around to meet her friend. At that moment it was only the four of them in the room. Ruby, her friend, Emma and very unfortunately Dr Whale. Excitedly Ruby grabbed her friend's hand and dashed off with her out of the back and into the inn. So that left Emma alone with her worst nightmare.

 _"This is much better, don't you think?"_ Dr Whale asked her, with that what seemed to be permanent smirk on his face.

 _"No, not really"_ Emma quipped before she could stop herself.

She hated him, and she also had the funny feeling he was gonna hang around all night in the hope he was going to get a second chance to get his leg over and take advantage of her vulnerability. Determined not to let that happen though, the blonde grabbed a cloth and headed over to the tables on the far side of the diner. As far away from him as possible was the best she could do. Wiping the already clean surfaces, Emma tried to keep herself busy, but minutes later he was rudely hollering at her that he needed another drink. Sure she could handle the next couple of hours letting the Doctor get himself so intoxicated he would be unable to even stand, let alone make advances or a move on her, Emma drew in a deep breath and returned to refill his glass. This monotonous routine went on and on for the rest of Emma's shift. She was completely exhausted when Granny finally came in to turn off the open sign and lock up. She was also grateful to see her, especially as she was insisting that Dr Whale, and a guy called Leroy who had turned up at about midnight, to leave. She wasted no time, in taking both men from their bar stools and helping them to stumble out of the door.

 _"Ok, you too, go home and get back to Mayor's before she locks you out!"_ Granny addressed the blonde.

Not about to argue about being able to go home, Emma removed her apron and hung it up as she grabbed her coat and bid the older woman goodnight as she struggled into it whilst walking and heading out of the door.

The cold, fresh night air hit Emma's cheeks as soon as she stepped out of the diner door. It wasn't until she reached the pathway to head out to the road that she realised it was lightly spitting with rain. Folding her arms across her front she hurried forward, and made quick work of getting to the sidewalk. Storybrooke looked very different in the dark, and she wasn't entirely sure where she was going. Having only made it part way down the road, she suddenly got the feeling she was being followed. Glancing over her shoulder she spotted Leroy stumbling across the street. Shrugging the feeling off, she continued on, she knew she had to go up Main Street, but she was sure she had to go left but she had her doubts. Feeling a little scared, Emma just focused on getting home.

Regina was feeling very satisfied after two very successful rounds of sex with the Sheriff. He as always was laying beside her starting to drift. Propping herself up on her side, she glanced at him, and stroked her soft fingertips over his light stubble on his jaw line. He moaned softly upon feeling her touch.

 _"Don't get comfortable Graham, it is time for you to leave"_ Regina harshly reminded him.

So with a grumble he stirred, pushing himself up, as Regina too sat up beside him. Her bed was so comfortable, but she never let him stay over. Grabbing his clothes he slowly got himself dressed. The whole time Regina watched him, a coldness coming over her as she dismissed him. Removing herself from the bed, she was quick to neatly correct the sheets. To the unknowing, they would never know of the dark deeds that had just been exchanged between the silk sheets. Practically pushing him out of the room and down the stairs, no pleasantries were exchanged as he left the warmth of her house. Glancing back, Graham could see Regina a the grand arched window that showed her stairway. He loved her, and it pained him she didn't seem to return the feeling. Feeling overwhelmed as he did always after having been in Regina's presence, the Sheriff returned to his car, and to the reality of being alone.

Having turned to the left, and entered a residential street, with houses lining its length, Emma was still unsure of her way back to Regina's, but she pressed on sure that she would find it sooner or later. She was just under a street lamp, having stopped just to look for anything familiar in her surroundings that she recognized from her walk into work, when she got that feeling again of being followed. A glance back behind her into the dimly lit street confirmed her worst fear. Stumbling away, and too close for comfort was Dr Whale. He was following her. Panicking Emma glanced back to in front of her and made the decision to run as he shouted something sexist out to her.

 _"Hey! Oi babe get back here!"_ he continued to shout out drunkenly.

With her heart pounding and the rain suddenly starting to get heavier, Emma darted down the first side street she could find. It was dark and dingy and she had no idea where she was heading. She could hear him still calling out for her in the distance, but the cries were faint. Stopping to catch her breath, she walked slowly out of the narrow street into what looked like a back street parking lot. The only way out was the way she had come in, and she was too scared to head the small distance back to the main, lit street. Backing up against a wall she tried to suppress the urge she had to break down in tears. It lasted a second before she sunk down to the ground and sobbed. She was lost, scared and all alone in the dark.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you for the wonderful reviews on the previous chapter, I hope you enjoy this one.  
**

It had been a while, and the calls from the Doctor had seemed to have ceased. Warily Emma pulled herself up and looked around, she definitely had no other choice that the way she had come in to the area. Soaked to her skin, her clothes heavy and clinging to her body revealingly, Emma pulled herself up and rested against the wall. It was so cold she could see her breath before her in little puffs. Hugging her own body she was chilled through, and knew if she didn't get warmed up soon she would be terribly unwell. Bravely she stepped forward, careful to be quiet, and flinching at every howl of wind, or movement inanimate objects. Swallowing hard she entered the small walk way. She narrowed her eyes, looking through the dark. That was when she saw him, Doctor Whale stumbling right at her. She didn't mean to, but ended up gasping, and it immediately caught his attention.

 _"There you are!"_ He slurred slightly as he hurried. stumbling right at her.

 _"Leave me alone!"_ Emma called, as she backed herself in the direction from which she had come.

Whale chased her down, until she was back into the dingy clear space. Emma had nowhere to run. Finding herself backed in the corner, the blonde cried out again that he leave her alone as he came closer. He failed to heed her warning to get back, and to leave her alone, as he lurched forward, grabbing both of her arms as she had held them up in front of herself defensively. There was a bit of a struggle, as he tried to pull her off of the wall and into him, but finding her strength Emma gave it her best shot to try and get free. The struggle went on, Whale groaning and slurring his words at her as he yelled out. Emma cried out 'No!' and 'leave me alone' among the odd scream.

It seemed never-ending to the blonde as she fought back with all she had, that was until she tripped over some debris that had been left by a bin, and collection of filled black bags. Unable to steady herself, Emma took a tumble. Knocking her head as she went down, she slipped ou of Whale's strong grip, and hit the wet concrete with a thud. Standing over her, he tried to compute what had just happened. He was just about to knee down, and in his drunken state check the girl was ok, but the sudden sound of someone stirring from one of the buildings made him flee the scene.

Upon the cold, hard, puddle filled ground, Emma lay on her side, face down. Unknown to the blonde, who was out cold, a resident who lived in an apartment above his workshop, had heard her scrap and decided to head on out in the night to see if there was an trouble. He was an older man, a widower, and in his Italian accent he called out to anybody there.

At 108, Regina and baby Henry were both sound asleep, and blissfully unaware that Emma had not yet made her way back to the house. As the clock struck two, Henry began to stir. It was usually something he did quietly. He was used to having to wait until his mother was able to give him the attention he needed from her. Being a good boy, he would always wait and be patient, knowing it wouldn't be long until he saw his mother's smile, and recognizable face. As he woke this particular night he was quiet, and waited as he always did. After fifteen minutes had passed, and there had been no sign of his mother, for the first time since he was born, Henry cried out for attention. Lightly at first, then increasing the pitch with every few minutes that passed where he was realizing he was alone.

Stirring at the unfamiliar cries in the night, Regina wriggled gently as she awoke, and slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position. A moment later she came to terms with what she was hearing. Regina pushed back the covers, and quickly paced across the hall and into the guest room, where she found poor baby Henry distressed in his crib. His little cheeks were reddening with every cry, and his voice become raspy as it hurt his little throat. Going straight to him in the darkness, Regina reached in and instantly lifted him out. Holding him close to her chest, she stroked the back of his head and comforted him. How on earth the blonde could sleep through those cries, she would never know. With every intention of scolding Emma for such a thing, Regina turned to face the bed, but as her jaw dropped to speak, she was shocked to see the bed still made, and nobody asleep upon, or in it.

 _"Ok, Ok little one, where is your mother I wonder?"_ Regina spoke lightly to him, knowing he couldn't answer.

The brunette sighed, she had the best idea where the blonde was, and suspected no doubt that Miss Swan had managed to find her way into bed with a willing male again. She felt disappointed, as she continued to comfort Henry and calm him down. It was taking all over her effort, but his cries had turned to light whimpers the longer she held him. Suspecting that he was most likely hungry, Regina cuddled him and made her way downstairs to organize a bottle.

Flicking on a flashlight, the older gentleman looked around the area. Calling out, he investigated all around until he caught sight of someone heaped upon the girl. Filled with worry he hurried over, calling out to the body and praying they were alright. As he approached he could see it was a young lady. Speaking gently, but in a rushed and anxious voice, he waited for signs of life. When he got nothing in response, he crouched best he could beside her and reached out to brush her long blonde locks back in order to see her face.

 _"Miss are you ok?"_ He gently asked, as he nudged her shoulder.

She didn't react, not any movement of her own and she felt freezing cold. He was unsure of what to do. He didn't want to leave her alone to go and get help, and he didn't want to leave her there without any help and at risk of nobody finding them. Torn between his decision, and hesitating for longer than he should have, the gentleman finally made a decision. Apologizing as he stood back up, he backed away from the girl, and returned to his apartment to make a call to the sheriff.

On call, Graham had been driving around, monitoring the many streets of Storybrooke, and keeping the residents safe when he got the call in about Emma. He stated he would be there straight away, thanking the gentleman for his information, and pushing down hard on the accelerator he sped down main street. Speeding down the street where Emma had last been trying to make her way home, he came to the alley and screeched the brakes as he took a hard left turn to enter. Slowing the car, he popped into the parking lot and came to an abrupt halt. Getting tangled in his seat belt as he rushed, Graham could see the girl upon the floor, and the gentleman who had called him beside her.

 _"Thank you Marco"_ he stated as he approached the scene.

 _"I think she will need a hospital"_ Marco stated.

 _"I will take her back to Mayor Mills. Thank you for your assistance Marco"_ Graham stated as he crouched down and checked on the blonde.

 _"But she is hurt. I didn't see anyone else but I heard a commotion"_ Marco explained.

 _"It's alright Marco, the Mayor knows all about this young lady. She is probably concerned about where she is anyway."_ Graham explained further as he checked Emma, and brushed her wet hair back, followed by slipping his hand under her cheek that was pressed against the ground, so that he could check her head.

Emma didn't make a sound as he cupped her cheek and inspected her head closely. Marco stood over them, watching and waiting to see if he could do anything further to help. Speaking softly to the blonde, Graham spotted that just below her hairline she had taken a knock to the head. The blood had clotted and started to dry around the gash, she he wasn't able to tell how serious it was. Sliding his arm under Emma's legs, he scooped her up in his arms and held her close to him. Instructing Marco, in the kindest way possible, to get the car door open, the sheriff made his way back to the vehicle. Awkwardly, and with help from Marco, he managed to slide the blonde into the backseat. Shutting the door, he turned to Marco, shaking his hand and thanking him again for his assistance. As the older gentleman nodded, and bid him farewell, Graham swiftly returned to the drivers seat and started the car.

Henry hadn't had much of his milk, but he had settled in Regina's arms. He had wriggled getting comfy and was just yawning and drifting back off. Cuddling him and pacing, as she waited for him to go to sleep. Yawning herself, she bounced him and circled around her large living room, watching him and hoping she wouldn't be awake much longer herself.

After about quarter of an hour, Regina finally was heading up the stairs with Henry. He had been sleeping and settled for ten minutes, and the second he was laid back in the crib he was snoring very lightly. Smiling, Regina covered his legs with the blanket, and turned off the lamp that was on top of the dresser unit. Yawning again, she headed back across the hall and was just about to crawl back into bed as there was a screech of brakes outside in the road. Before she could go to the window to peer out and investigate, she heard the rapid rapping of knuckles upon her front door.

Concerned and confused, knowing it must be important if she was being disturbed at such an ungodly hour, Regina changed direction and slowly headed down the stairs. The knocking continuing the whole time, strong and consistent, Regina quickened her pace across the hallway and unlocked and opened the door. A small gasp escaped her lips, followed instantly by a frown as she saw Graham standing there with Emma hanging in his arms.

 _"What the hell has happened?"_ she demanded, as she stepped aside and allowed Graham to enter her house.

 _"She was found like this in the parking lot outside the wood-craftsman's workshop like this"_ he explained as he headed through into the living room.

 _"What happened Sheriff?"_ Regina demanded a little more authoritatively, wanting more information.

 _"I'm not really sure Madam Mayor. I will investigate right away"_ He confirmed.

Graham lay Emma down on the sofa as the brunette watched with a serious demeanor. As soon as the Sheriff stepped away, Regina moved to Emma's side and checked her over. As the sheriff watched, he felt he must explain about Emma's head injury. Regina pushed back the blonde's hair to check. Filled with concern and anger, she took a deep breath and rose back to her feet. Turning to the sheriff she offered him a pleasant smile, thanked him for his assistance, and excused him before showing him out.

Heading into the kitchen, Regina got herself a bowl of warm water and a cloth. The wound on Emma's head had her concerned, but not enough to want to take her to the hospital where undoubtedly that pig Whale would be present, and conveniently the only person available. Returning to the living room, she made herself comfortable, perching on the edge of the sofa beside the blonde. Holding the bowl of warm water, she dipped in a corner of the cloth, and applied it gently to Emma's wound. Patting it and wiping softly she cleared away the dried blood to reveal the full size of the wound, which in reality was just a minor cut.

Groaning gently Emma began to stir. She moved only slightly, as her long black lashes fluttered, slowly showing blue eyes. Not expecting to see anyone before her, Regina's blurred silhouette made the blonde flinch.

 _"Its alright Miss Swan, you are safe"_ Regina confirmed, her voice soft, caring and gentle.

Settling again, Emma looked up at the brunette, who seemed to be watching, and waiting for her to divulge the details of how she came to be in her current state.

 _"Well...are you going to tell me what happened?"_ Regina suddenly quipped.

 _"I...well I am not entirely sure"_ Emma started to explain, trying to think through the events, and remember what she could.

Regina waited patiently, and expectantly for Emma to tell her.

So the blonde went on, starting at the beginning with describing her shift at work, and Whale's appearance there. She continued telling Regina how he had gotten quite drunk, and then at the end of her shift he had followed her out into the street. Regina continued to listen intently as Emma went off on a tangent, telling her how anxious and scared she had felt in the dark and rain. The blonde seemed to go on and on, about every little detail of her time sat by the dirty smelly bins. Eventually she got to the last part of her story, the important part that Regina had been waiting to hear. Eagerly awaited, Regina felt a tensing in her shoulders as she listened to Emma tell her about Whale finding her, grabbing her, and then the struggle they had been engaged in. After that, everything to the blonde was a blur and she could tell Regina no more.

Filled with rage towards the seedy, disgraceful doctor, Regina just wanted him punished, and by punished she meant dead. However, at that hour in the morning, there was very little she could do. Helping Emma to sit up, and uncharacteristically putting an arm around her in comfort, Regina asked if she needed anything. Respectfully Emma declined the offer, just feeling exhausted and wanting to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you for the wonderful reviews, its time to make things a bit better! I hope you enjoy this one.  
**

After a later than planned night, and not a long lie in, Regina found herself awoken for no apparent reason. Checking her alarm clock she rolled her eyes at the sight of 6 A.M. Throwing back her duvet and sliding herself up, Regina elegantly removed herself from the comfort of her silk bed linen. Grabbing her robe, she covered over her silk nightgown, placed on her slippers and headed out into the hall. Covering her yawn with her hand, the mayor headed across the hall and popped her head into the guest room to check on the blonde and her baby boy. As expected she found Miss Swan fast asleep, and a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Her eyes then slid to the crib, where through the bars she could see that beautiful baby boy was awake. A full smile appeared then, as she lightly crossed the room and went to him.

 _"Good Morning little prince"_ Regina whispered to him as she reached in a stroked his cheek.

Henry rewarded her with a sparkly blue eyed stare. He was quiet and settled again, no tears or upset, just waiting for the attention he required. Lifting him out very carefully, Regina cuddled him and checked his diaper. Smiling as she felt him a little spongy, she grabbed the baby bag and headed over to the bed. Sitting the side opposite where the blonde was still fast asleep, Regina sat down with Henry cuddled close to her chest. With one leg tucked under her, and the other dangling over the side of the bed, the brunette routed in the baby bag until she found a little linen changing mat. Unfolding it she lay it out upon the duvet in front of her. Placing Henry down upon it, she popped open his little sleep suit, undressing him and undoing his wet diaper. Smiling down at him, the whole time making sure he was alright, Regina cleaned him up, changed him and then looked for a clean outfit for him. Upon searching the bag, she found nothing clean. Of the three little sleepsuits the blonde owned for her son, they were all filthy. with a small sigh, she dressed Henry back in the one he had slept in. Emma couldn't carry on in this state, with no clean outfits for the baby boy, he could develop all sorts of illnesses. Settling back against the plumped pillows, Regina cuddled Henry some more. He didn't seem hungry, but he was content just being held and cuddled, as they both watched his mother sleep.

It was about an hour later that Emma began to stir. Wriggling in the sheets, she stretched out and yawned lightly as her long lashes fluttered open. Flinching as she saw Regina just sat there, she instantly found herself very awake and alert.

 _"What are you doing?!"_ Emma blurted in alarm, as she grabbed the duvet to make sure she was suitably covered.

 _"Good Morning to you as well Miss Swan"_ Regina retorted, a little coldness present in her voice.

 _"Good Morning"_ Emma mumbled, sensing a little sarcasm from the mayor.

She didn't intend to cause insult, or wish to upset the woman who had shown her kindness upon arrival in Storybrooke, but given her past, Emma was always going to be wary.

 _"Your son needed changing. Aren't you going to say good morning to him?"_ Regina asked.

The blonde smiled as she saw Henry, snug in the brunette's arms as she angled him upwards so that he could see.

 _"Good Morning Kid"_ Emma softly greeted him, as she reached forward and stroked over his little toes.

 _"Now, I have to head out this morning. Mayor's business, so I will only be gone a few hours."_ Regina stated, as she watched the blonde smile charismatically.

 _"Ok, well I have a shift at the diner this afternoon, I will just take Henry with me"_ the blonde replied, keeping her eyes fixed on her son, and smiling away at him.

 _"You will not. I have cancelled your shift for today. You went through far too much these past few days and you need a rest. Besides...I have already made plans"_ Regina harshly replied.

The blonde's attention quickly focused from her beautiful baby boy, to the woman holding him.

 _"Plans?"_ she questioned.

 _"Yes, plans. Now you stay here, spend some time with your son, and get yourself sorted and ready for 12"_ Regina stated as she passed Henry over to her.

Removing herself from the bed, Regina headed out of the room to get ready to go into her office at the town hall, leaving the blonde to get herself sorted.

Emma stayed in bed until she heard the front door close with a loud bang. She couldn't help but wonder what Regina had meant by 'plans'. Cuddling Henry she smiled at him, and spoke softly to him, questioning what these 'plans' of Regina's could really be, and whether he knew anything. Which of course, she knew he didn't, and wasn't able to tell her, but it was comforting to talk through those things that made her have an anxious knotting of the unknown deep inside her. Drawing her knees up, she rested Henry against them and continued to talk to him. He was all cute and happy, making little noises and beginning, signifying to the blonde that for Henry it was breakfast time.

 _"Ok kid, you hungry? Shall we go make you a bottle? Yeah?"_ Emma asked him cutely, as with her index finger she wiped away the small piece of dribble upon his chin.

Making a small squeak of a noise was Henry's way of replying, and resulted in a small giggle from his mother as she lifted him off of her knees and kicked off the covers so that she could get up. Holding Henry, cupped in one arm she headed over to the window and drew back the curtains. Sunlight flooded the room, and Emma smiled, cuddling Henry against her, and kissing the top of his head.

 _"Oh look kid, Mr Sunshine. Do you think this means we are going to have a good day?!"_ she asked, kissing his little head once more, and gazing out onto the sun drenched town.

Eventually Emma had headed downstairs with Henry. The large house was all new to her, and she hadn't really been around it long enough to know where everything was. Spying Henry's bottle draining beside the sink, she grabbed it, and looked around for Henry's car seat so that she could at least set him down whilst she mixed up some formula for him. It wasn't in the kitchen, so by the time she wandered around the lowest level of the house, she finally found it in the living room, which was the last place she had thought to look. Crouching down, she carefully lay Henry down in it, without his straps and made sure he was comfortable, before returning to the kitchen with him.

Emma mixed up Henry's formula, and then she sat in the kitchen and fed him in her arms, whilst stood against the island counter in the kitchen. She didn't feel at home, and she could only put it down to feeling so out of place in Regina's extravagant home. She looked around the kitchen, telling herself that this was only temporary. If she hadn't found what she was looking for in the sleepy town in a few days time, she would let it go and move on. She and Henry deserved a fresh start, a chance to settle down somewhere, call it home and live life to the fullest, but she couldn't have that in Storybrooke. As Henry fed, she smiled at him and spoke softly to him about his father.

She was just trying to do what was right. After what he had done to her, Henry's father really didn't deserve to know of his existence, but he had tried to make contact, and in Emma's eyes, that was enough for her to at least let him see Henry once, or even prove that he would love them and stay with them this time. Beginning to lose herself in a daydream, Emma was completely oblivious to when Henry had finished his breakfast. It took a small squeak from him, and wriggle to get her attention back. Smiling down at him Emma sighed.

 _"Do you think we might see daddy today?"_ she asked him.

Henry rewarded his mother with a small smile, which she was quick to return.

Getting back up, Emma returned to the bedroom. Placing Henry down in his crib, so that she knew he would be safe, Emma whispered to him, and asked him just to be quiet and good for a little while whilst she got herself ready as per Regina's instruction. Grabbing a nice, long hot shower, Emma reveled in the enjoyment such a simple thing gave her. Unfortunately when she stepped out of the shower, much like the day before, she had nothing clean to wear. So from wrapping herself up in a fresh, lightly floral scented, soft and fluffy towel, the blonde returned to the bedroom and checked on her son. He was fast asleep again with his full tummy.

 _"You are such a cutie kid"_ she whispered, as she stood over him for a few minutes watching him sleep, before getting herself dry and dressed.

It wasn't much later, that Regina glanced up from her desk. Looking at the time, she suddenly rushed to put her paperwork away. Hours had past, and she hadn't achieved nearly as much as she had hoped to. All this business with Dr Whale and young Emma Swan had her so distracted. She was constantly filled with changing emotion, and she was certainly not used to it. Composing herself, she locked the scooped up papers safely away in her draw, and grabbed her coat and bag as she made a swift exit. Worried she was running behind schedule, Regina raced her car back to Mifflin Street, and just prayed she wouldn't look too flustered upon arrival.

As she pulled into the driveway, she was blinded by the bright, warm and beautiful sunshine. It was just lovely weather, making for an absolutely perfect day for all that she had planned for their afternoon. Elegantly she removed herself from the car, and then glanced back realising there was no way they could take her vehicle. There was no backseat for Henry's car seat. Stuck for an idea, Regina scowled a little, as she tried desperately to think of a solution. Heading inside she kept the expression, calling that she was back as she went through the front door, but disappearing straight into her office. Calling upon her, well she wasn't sure what she called him, he was like an associate, and loyal subject, worshipper of hers if you would believe it, and an editor at the newspaper, but that didn't mean he didn't do anything Regina asked of him. Calling Sydney, Regina gave him less than ten minutes to find her a suitable vehicle to take herself, the blonde, and the baby where they needed to go. Obliged, he went straight to work on her request, as Regina went off to freshen up.

 _"Are you actually out of bed?"_ Regina called as she headed up the spiralled staircase, after having circled the entire first floor.

 _"Yes"_ the blonde called back in a spritely manner, as she appeared at the guest bedroom door, Henry in her arms and a big, beautiful smile on her face.

Regina smiled back instinctively, then quickly bowed her head and dismissed the emotion upon realising she was blushing.

Emma smiled knowingly. In some ways the brunette was so sweet, especially when she seemed to keep a lid on her emotions around everyone the blonde had seen her interact with.

 _"I will just be a moment dear, you go and get your things together, and wait for me in the hall"_ Regina called back as she entered her own room and disappeared into her closet.

Taking a deep breath, the brunette re-composed herself. She couldn't let this happen, she couldn't get too attached to fast.

Emma on the other hand, headed downstairs as instructed, and stood aimlessly in the large hall, just looking around and waiting.

It was a few minutes later, that a freshened Regina came back down. Grabbing her own coat and bag, she looked up, no smile this time, and asked the blonde if she was ready. Emma noted the serious demeanour and nodded.

 _"Well come along then"_ Regina stated as she opened the front door and ushered the blonde out first.

Sydney had done well. There waiting in the road, just outside the gate was a large black limousine, and beside the passenger door, there he stood suited and booted, ready to chauffer the ladies and the little prince for the afternoon.

 _"Good Afternoon Madam Mayor"_ He addressed professionally, as Emma approached, Regina following closely behind.

 _"Good Afternoon Sydney"_ Regina authoritatively returned.

 _"Is this for us?! No Way!"_ Emma asked goofily as she admired the car.

 _"Just get in Miss Swan"_ Regina snapped slightly.

Emma slid into the back seat, amazed by the splendour of her ride. It was amazing, not cute and cosy like the bug, but so stylish and elegant. She felt terribly underdressed compared to the car. Regina poised, and elegant as always, gave Sydney a warning look, that he was to say and do nothing but drive them to where she asked, as she lowered herself and slid in beside Emma. The blonde was fixing Henry's car seat into the vehicle with ease, and smiled at Regina as she saw her beside them.

 _"This is so awesome, where are we going?"_ she asked curiously.

Regina regarded her intently for a second or two, before giving a sharp, quick, one word answer.

 _"Shopping"_

It took them a good twenty minutes or so, to head out of the centre of the town, and towards the outskirts, before they finally reached their destination. Just outside the town centre, on the edge of the forest was a large shopping mall. It provided everything a town resident might need, so they had no excuse to ever need to leave Storybrooke. Emma's blue eyes widened as they pulled out right outside of the impressive building, and Sydney got out to open up the door. Letting Emma out, and helping her with Henry, the gentleman, then dashed round to aid the Mayor out of the car also.

 _"We're...we're going shopping there?"_ Emma asked.

 _"Yes dear"_ the brunette nodded.

 _"Oh...umm R..Regina I won't be able to afford anything here?"_ Emma quickly stated.

 _"Well then, its just as well you aren't paying then"_ Regina quipped as she headed inside.

Emma just stood still, taking that comment in, before she realised she had better make quick of catching the brunette up before she lost her.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Enjoy the Chapter, bit long but I really hope it is worth it! :) (To any of my readers who went to Storybrooke UK. If I met you, or you saw me let me know!)  
**

After a good few hours of shopping, Regina was absolutely exhausted, and the blonde was falling behind also, clearly not used to such retail excursions. Having ordered several shop assistants to take her purchases down to her waiting car outside, Regina finally decided it was time to call it a day. With fistfuls of bags, and Emma in the same state, plus Henry's carrier just to make things a bit more awkward, Regina finally headed back to the limousine.

Sydney was stood there waiting by the back door, and upon seeing both the Mayor and her newest acquaintance, he quickly held the door open for them to slip onto the back seat, as from them he took the millions of bags. Regina went first, reaching out and taking Henry's seat from Emma as she brought him into the limousine. The blonde however didn't get straight into the vehicle. Instead she turned and picked up some of the bags, heading round the boot.

 _"I can manage Miss"_ Sydney stated.

 _"Oh please, I would like to help"_ Emma stated, noting a chill in the air as evening was closing in quickly.

 _"Really not necessary Miss"_ he stated as he took the bags from Emma, and asked her kindly to get into the vehicle.

Shying away, the blonde suddenly felt embarrassed. Perhaps she had over-stepped the mark, maybe he would get into trouble if he let her help. Swallowing gently, she returned to the vehicle, and she slid onto the back seat where Regina had already secured Henry's seat.

 _"You know Sydney is perfectly capable Miss Swan"_ Regina stated without even looking at her.

 _"I just wanted to help"_ Emma muttered as she fastened her seat belt.

Regina looked over and glared a little, but the blonde's head was bowed. For that reason she decided not to comment further on the matter. Sitting back in her seat Regina stared forward, as Sydney got back in the drivers seat and pulled away. The pair stayed in silence most of the way, but Regina suddenly felt bad, and didn't want there to be atmosphere between them after what had been a pleasant enough afternoon.

 _"Emma"_ she tried gently.

 _"What?"_ The blonde unintentionally snapped back as she lifted her head.

Regina frowned gently.

 _"What would you like for your dinner?"_ the brunette asked, trying to settle the tension.

The blonde shrugged.

 _"Would a bolognese suit your tastes dear?"_ Regina asked, only to receive another shrug.

And just like that, they were both plunged back into silence for the rest of the journey.

Upon arriving home, the silence continued as the evening and darkness crept in. Sydney had struggled to unload all of the shopping from the insanely large trunk on the limousine, and Emma sympathized as she watched but had heeded Regina's warning that her driver could manage. Therefore she didn't interfere. Having gone inside, following Regina, and carrying Henry, the blonde had taken him straight to the living room and left him dozing. The car had sent him to sleep, so as it was now late, Emma figured he wouldn't want an early night, and therefore she wasn't going to get one either. Sitting with him until she was sure that all the busyness of toing and froing between the house and the limousine was over, Emma finally got up and entered the hall. Bags were scattered all over it, in neat clusters, and intermittently were all the boxes with the larger items that were purchased by the Mayor. Sighing the blonde stood among them and glanced at everything. Thousands of pounds worth of furniture, clothing and odd bits. It was ridiculously extravagant, overwhelming mostly, but Emma somehow now felt awkward. Regina didn't know her, not really and she was being unusually kind. The brunette wanted something from her, but Emma was stumped if she knew what. So with that thought in mind, and a gentle frown upon her brow, Emma headed to the kitchen.

Standing at the stove, stirring a large pot of tomato sauce and mince, Regina was busy preparing her bolognese. Hearing Emma's footsteps softly pad in onto the tiled floor she glanced over her shoulder.

 _"So...Miss Swan, you finally come to speak to me?"_ she quipped, as she turned back, and reached into a cupboard for some pasta.

 _"Why did you do it?"_ Emma asked abruptly.

 _"Do what dear?"_ Regina answered nonchalantly.

 _"Buy all that stuff for me?"_ Emma answered.

 _"You needed it"_ Regina explained calmly, as she continued to measure out pasta and drop it into a pot of boiled salt water.

 _"B...but I..."_ Emma stammered.

The blonde was lost for words. Regina was just so cool, calm and relaxed about all this, and Emma couldn't read or second guess her intentions like she could with men.

 _"Be a dear...set the table...cutlery in that draw, plates this cupboard"_ Regina stated and then pointed to the relevant areas.

Emma didn't hesitate, but neither did she hurry to carry out the instructions. She regarded the brunette very closely as they both moved around the kitchen doing what they had to do.

Less than twenty minutes later they were sat at the dining table. Regina at the head and Emma to her left. Glasses of sparkling water had been poured to accompany their meal, and the food smelt amazing. Emma didn't know the last time she had smelt a meal so good. Then she remembered the meal Regina had last served her, and that was that moment. Elegantly the brunette unfolded her napkin and placed it across her lap, prompting the blonde to copy shyly.

 _"So dear, why are you still sulking"_ Regina asked, as she regarded Emma quietly sat beside her and picking at her food.

 _"I'm not"_ Emma mumbled.

 _"Well you could have fooled me"_ Regina stated, as she placed another forkful of spaghetti into her mouth.

When she had swallowed, and her mouth was clear again she placed her fork down upon her plate and took her glass and sipped her water. She regarded Emma who was just pushing the food around the plate.

 _"Is there something wrong with your meal?"_ Regina snapped in a harsh tone.

The blonde flinched, looking up suddenly as she lost control of her fork. The instrument dropped and clattered loudly against Regina's china dinnerware, breaking any awkward silence that threatened to linger. The clumsy action suddenly made the blonde very apologetic as she avoided any eye contact with Regina.

 _"Miss Swan"_ Regina snapped authoritatively.

With wide frightful eyes the blonde's head snapped up, and their eyes met. Swallowing hard, Emma was on edge, there was just no predicting this woman.

 _"Will you calm down, please! You are making me nervous"_ Regina continued with a smile, and in a relaxed tone.

Letting out a long deep breath, the blonde tried to relax, becoming all apologetic again as she picked her fork back up and shoved in a mouthful of spaghetti. She chewed quickly, to try a clear a little room in her mouth, and swallowed hard as she rushed to grab a drink. Regina's eyes were fixed upon her the whole time, gazing with appreciation, not that Emma noticed.

 _"Look, I know you aren't happy about my purchases for you, but I can afford them and you were in need dear. Can't I just do something to help you?"_ Regina tried again to get over this hurdle she was facing with the younger woman.

Emma's head rose again, her fork with dripping spaghetti held in her hand and paused midway to her mouth.

 _"You must want something from me?"_ Emma asked again, she was certain of a hidden agenda here.

Women like Mayor Mills didn't just help orphan, teenage, single mothers like her for no reason at all.

 _"I appreciate it, like I really do, but you must want something? Is it Henry, or is it...well you know...s..."_

Regina held her hand up suddenly stopping her.

 _"For the last time Miss Swan, I am not propositioning you. Is that clear?"_ Regina told her sternly.

Feeling a little stupid at having been insistent, poor Emma returned her attention to her food, and meekly nodded as way of showing she acknowledged and understood. That didn't mean to say she wasn't still suspicious. Emma only had herself, her body, and her son in the whole wide world, so it must be one of those things that Regina had intentions for. The blonde kept quiet again, eating and rushing to get the food down her.

 _"You know you can take your time"_ the brunette stated as she again returned to eating her own meal, and keeping half an eye upon Emma.

 _"I know, but Henry will be awake soon and he needs a bath so"_ Emma mumbled, as she sucked in a spaghetti strand and started chewing her newest mouthful.

Regina acknowledged with an _'oh I see'_ and allowed the slightly less ladylike table manners to continue. It got her thinking, and she couldn't help remembering how her mother had trained her to be the perfect lady, and one day wife. Getting lost in her reverie, watching the blonde, she found herself transported back to a time when her mother stood over her, teaching her all of her table manners with the most bazaar methods. Her mind wandering further, made her wonder if perhaps she should teach some of those methods to Emma, but her thoughts were soon interrupted.

Emma, who had finished her food was staring straight back at the dazed brunette, and frowned ever so slightly due to her confusion at why.

 _"Did I do something wrong?"_ she asked as she looked at her.

It took a few minutes for Regina to compute, and then she shook her head bringing herself back into the room.

 _"I'm sorry dear, are you alright?"_ She smiled, having not properly acknowledged what had been said previously.

So the blonde repeated herself and awaited an answer. Thankfully Regina advised she hadn't, and apologised that she seemed to have gotten distracted by a thought. Emma had and urge to ask what the thought was about, but thought better of it when she realised she might not actually want to know. Especially if it was like Mayor business or something, because she would be sooooooo bored.

 _"I have to go bath Henry, can I be excused?"_ the blonde asked.

Regina smiled, she couldn't actually believe the blonde had asked so politely, and so she let her leave the table. Of course Emma didn't offer to take her plate or glass for washing, but that somewhat amused the brunette. After another sip of water, and when she was sure Emma had gone upstairs, Regina finally left her seat, stacked hers and Emma's dishes, and took them through to the kitchen to begin washing up.

The blonde sighed heavily as soon as she reached the guest room. It was a relief not to feel so under pressure to be something more than she was, like she felt she had to be around Regina. Closing the door to give them some privacy, she lifted Henry away from her chest where she had carried him upstairs and smiled at him as she headed to the bed. Gently she placed him down upon the duvet, and she placed her hand lightly upon his little tummy. Henry squirmed just a little as he stretched out, and finally widened his eyes.

 _"Hello"_ she greeted him with a smile.

He stared back up at her, recognising her familiar face instantly and his eyes shone.

 _"Did you have a good sleep! Yeah!"_ Emma asked him playfully, but in hushed tones.

 _"Are you ready for a bath?!"_ she asked him again in hushed tone, but with excitement in her voice and a big smile upon her face.

When Emma looked at Henry, nothing could compare to how she felt inside, and the love she had for him showed upon her every feature. She smiled continuously, as she got him carefully out of his sleepsuit, and then diaper. It had been a few days since she had been able to give him a proper wash, and it had never been in anything as glamorous or as clean as Regina's bathroom. Baby Henry's first baths since leaving hospital had been in either in public washrooms, diner bathrooms, or had been a quick wet wipe wash on the back seat of the car, so this was going to be a real treat for him.

Grabbing a cream, large, loose knit blanket from Henry's bag, that was adorned with purple trim, Emma wrapped up her baby boy, and carried him through to the bathroom. Keeping him held close, the blonde worked awkwardly to put the plug in the sink, and turn on the tap to get it filling shallowly with some hot water. As she sat down beside the basin, resting on the bath tub edge, she suddenly had a better thought. Looking down at her baby boy, she kissed the top of his head and whispered to him.

 _"How would you like to have a bath with mommy? Would that be nice?"_ Emma asked.

The thought made her feel happy. She had seen someone in a film once do it, and had always wondered if it would have been something her mother would have done with her once upon a time, if she had actually been around and not abandoned her when she was hours old. Little Henry wriggled ever so slightly, and Emma took that for a yes.

Letting the collected water out of the sink, Emma turned and set the bath taps running with hot water. Returning to the bedroom, she placed Henry safely into the crib, whilst she got herself undressed. Just to relax and have a proper soak in a bath was going to be such a pleasure. Popping back through into the bathroom, she checked the bath temperature, and hesitantly reached for the one and only bottle of bath soak upon the side. Emma dropped in the tiniest amount, and as if by magic, lots of bubbles instantly started to foam and form. The lush scent of apples filled the room, as did steam slowly start to swirl in the air. Dipping in her fingers, the blonde tested the temperature, and allowed a little more cooler water to mix with the warm. After all, if Henry was coming in with her, it couldn't be too hot. A few minutes later, and it was ready. So returning to the bedroom, Emma whipped off her underwear, and unwrapping Henry from the blanket, she lifted him out and held him to her chest again.

Laying in the warm water, Emma shoulders instantly relaxed, and she made sure that Henry's little legs and bottom where submerged in the warmth as she cuddled him. It wasn't until she went to wash him that she realised she had left the flannel she had for him in their bag. She was just so comfortable, she didn't want to move, but she felt she had no choice. In the interim, as she decided whether or not she wanted to move, Emma lightly scooped up water, and used her hands to massage it gently into Henry's soft but dry skin.

 _"There we go, that's nice isn't it"_ she spoke gently to him, as she just enjoyed a precious moment with her son.

 _"You know, mommy loves you Henry, but she isn't sure what's going to happen. I think this lady likes you too, and she can give you a good chance in life"_ she whispered, becoming a little teary and kissing his head.

After all, the more Emma thought about it, it couldn't possibly be herself that Regina was interested in. It had to be Henry. Single, high powered, educated woman, living alone, no husband, no family, there was only one thing that made sense. She wanted a baby. With a little sniffle, Emma composed herself and whispered to Henry again.

 _"It'll be ok kid, I promise"_

In the time the blonde had been bathing, Regina had left the dishes to soak and then realised that Emma had taken none of the new baby products with her that she had specifically purchased for Henry. Having rummaged through the many bags she had pulled out the baby bath products, and towels, with the small sponge and flannel sets. Regina had then headed upstairs, and unbeknown to Emma had come into the guest room, and just caught the tail end of Emma's emotional chat with her son. Clearing her throat, Regina tapped the ajar bathroom door and peeked round.

 _"Sorry to interrupt"_ she said gently.

The blonde jumped, but settled quickly not wanting to upset Henry. Deeply exhaling, Emma told her she had caused her a fright, and the brunette apologised again with her hand quickly over her eyes, before explaining her reasons for doing so. Emma relaxed further, and nodded when Regina stated she was once again sorry, she hadn't realised Emma had wished to bathe also, and proceeded to ask if she could come in.

 _"You can look you know, the bubbles cover most of me anyway"_ Emma stated with a small smile, amused from the fact that Regina had stumbled over to the bathtub, and nearly hurt herself falling over in the process because she couldn't see where she was going.

Regina smiled also, removing her hand, and wondered if the blonde would find it too much if she asked to stay and maybe assist in bathing the baby. Biting her lip ever so lightly, she placed the products down on the lip of the tub, and she glanced at the blonde. She was so nervous, and she didn't really know why.

 _"I don't suppose you would mind if I stayed? Helped you bathe Henry"_ Regina asked as calmly as she could manage.

Silence fell between them as Emma thought, and processed the request. She took her time about it, glancing at Henry, and kissing his head, all whilst whispering something inaudible to him but Regina knew it was about her. The blonde then glanced back up.

 _"Henry doesn't mind if you stay"_ she replied sweetly.

 _"And you?"_ Regina rushed out to say, then internally screamed at herself for behaving too desperately.

 _"Well...I suppose its ok"_ Emma smiled.

The brunette smiled and knelt down beside the tub.

 _"Well thank you very much Miss Swan"_ she stated, as she reached across and stroked the back of Henry's head.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hi all, so I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and enjoy this one more! Thank you for all your kind and lovely reviews, as well as your continued support :)**

Regina smiled at the young woman as she unpacked a soft, holey, yellow sponge from the packet, and dipped it into the bath water beside the blonde's leg. Squeezing the sponge gently, she waited for it to absorb some of the soapy liquid before lifting it out again, and waiting for the excess water to drain away. Emma who was softly whispering to Henry, was telling him she loved him, kissing his head and keeping him soothed. It was amazing to the brunette to witness such a tender and precious moment between a mother and child, and deep within her heart, she wished she could have the same experience. The blonde kept her eyes firmly upon her son, not making any eye contact with the woman who was reaching across now, and delicately washing his back with the sponge. Neither of them exchanged a word during the whole bath, until it was time to get out.

Emma had no choice but to ask for Regina's help so that she could get out. Of course, she had never had this pleasure to know if she would have managed on her own, but she was sure she would have coped. Softly she asked the brunette to take Henry, and Regina held out her hands ready as the blonde peeled him away from her chest. The baby boy made small noises as the cooler air of the room hit his body. Regina, quick to grab the nearest thing to wrap him in as she hadn't unpacked his special baby towels in time, snatched the hand towel from by the basin, and threw it gently over his back, tucking it in at his sides to keep him warm. Shyly the blonde sunk the majority of her upper body under the mass of bubbles.

 _"Could...could you just take him through and I will be out in a second"_ Emma asked, as she covered her chest also with her arms.

Regina glanced at her, and then realised why she had asked. So with a nod of understanding, and a simple _'of course'_ , Regina took him through to the bedroom.

Emma let out a deep breath, she wasn't nervous, she was just feeling very shy about her body. She knew Regina had already seen it the other morning, but she was self conscious, and she didn't want the woman staring any further at her. When she was sure Regina was pre-occupied, and could hear her talking to Henry, Emma lifted herself from the tub and stepped out onto the warm fluffy bath mat. Glancing around for a towel, the blonde soon realised that there were none to hand. Her cheeks tinted pink as she felt embarrassment. Having now to ask for a towel Emma bit her lip and tried to suppress any feeling of panic, whilst building up the courage to call through to the bedroom for help.

 _"Ummm...sorry...I need a towel?"_ Emma called out shakily.

Regina couldn't help but smile. Looking down at Henry, the smile slowly became a little smirk.

 _"Oh dear, I think your mother needs a little help"_ She whispered to the baby boy as she placed him down on the duvet, and made sure the towel was wrapped around him to keep him warm.

 _"One moment dear"_ the brunette called back, as she hurried out to her landing cupboard, and grabbed a fresh set.

Emma had removed the plug from the tub to let it drain, and was now just standing waiting. Regina really seemed to be taking her time! Folding her arms across her chest, in an effort to keep warm, Emma hugged herself. She then realised that she had nothing to cover her nether regions, and so in an attempt to protect herself she crossed her legs. By the time Regina finally re-entered the room, the blonde was shivering, cross legged, hunched over and her long blonde locks where hanging over the front of her shoulders and dripping onto the mat.

 _"Oh dear"_ the brunette smiled a little, as she tried to supress the urge to chuckle and act sincerely all at the same time.

Emma just looked at her, regarding her closely as Regina looked her up and down quickly, before offering out the towels to her. Almost snatching them, Emma took them and unfolded them. She had let her defences down, giving the brunette a full glimpse of her in her nakedness before quickly covering back up with the towel. As Emma focused then on wrapping her hair in a slightly smaller towel, Regina addressed her.

 _"Do you need any further assistance, or are you ok now?"_

 _"Ummm...Thank you, but I think I can manage"_ the blonde politely replied.

 _"Very well"_ Regina nodded

 _"You know where I am if you need me dear. Just shout"_ she continued as she exited the bathroom, and went back into the bedroom.

On her way through, Regina grabbed the blonde's one and only set of clothing and underwear from the floor, and scooped them up in her arms. Emma would of course need her help again when she realised she had nothing to wear. Personally Regina would have burned the old smelly rags, but she wasn't sure if they were of any sentiment to the blonde, and so for once just decided she would add them to the laundry. With a small smirk, she grabbed Henry's baby grow from the bed, and the wrapped up dirty diaper for the garbage, and she headed back downstairs.

Emma took a deep breath, holding the bathroom door and peering round it into the bedroom to check that Regina had gone. Then with light footing she crept out and straight over to the bed to where Henry lay. Unwrapping his towel, she smiled at him and started speaking to him again gently.

 _"Oh that was so nice Henry, wasn't it? Do you like nice warm proper baths?"_ she asked him, smiling away as she gently used the towel to dry his skin.

 _"Now how about a nice clean diaper, sleepsuit, bottle, cuddles and bed?"_

Henry made a very small noise in response, one that Emma took again as a yes. She also couldn't wait to get to bed. She had had a crazy few days in Storybrooke, and a good nights sleep was definitely now on the menu. Glancing at a clock on the side though, which was just striking ten, she knew it would be at least midnight before she was actually getting any rest. Henry was just too alert, squirming in his towel and trying to smile at his mommy.

 _"Oh Henry, you are just too cute"_ she stated as she grabbed their bag and rummaged inside for her wipes, a diaper and his last clean sleep suit.

 _"You have got to be kidding me!"_ Emma declared as she opened the wipes to find the packet was actually empty.

This only meant one thing. She was going to have to ask Regina again for help. Dabbing Henry with the towel she decided he was clean enough for now though not to need any wipes, but later would be a different story. Sighing she chucked the packet on the floor, and rummaged again in the bag for his cream. Putting just a little on and rubbing it in, she finally got him in a diaper, and then into his suit. He was just so cute, and the blue of the suit really set off his little blue eyes. Smiling away at him, she now only had to get herself dressed.

 _"Mommy will be two minutes ok Henry, then you can have a bot bot"_ she cooed to him cutely as her eyes fell to the floor looking for her jeans.

Getting up, she looked around the room, and checked the chair to see if Regina had folded them away like the other day. Suspicious as to where they could be, Emma searched the drawers and cupboards, under the bed, and even the washing basket in the room, but they were nowhere to be found.

 _"Seriously!"_ Emma hissed out in frustrated manner.

With her towel wrapped around her, Emma scooped Henry up from the bed, and she headed out of the bedroom to the landing. She hadn't been anywhere else upstairs in Regina's home, so she felt it best not to pry. But then she was just stood there, and to be honest she hadn't actually addressed this woman by name, so now she had no clue about whether she should call out her name formally or informally, or just settle for calling out a greeting and hoping she appeared.

Regina, who had taken herself to the living room with a number of the shopping bags, had begun unpacking and sorting. All of the baby clothing would need a first wash, and the tags would need removing from all of the items purchased for Emma. The accessories for Henry, again they would all need a wash and disinfecting before he could use them, although she doubted Emma had done any of this to prepare the items she already had. Putting everything neatly into piles, she was aware that Emma had exited the bedroom.

 _"Ummm...Ms...Miss Mills?"_ Emma hollered down the spiralled stair case, as she stood on the very top stair and listened to her voice echo back.

Regina smiled, and counted slowly to three, composing herself and then slowly leaving the living room to enter the hall. Looking up as she crossed the hall and appeared at the bottom of the stairs, she had to quickly redirect her gaze, so as not to get an inappropriate eyeful of up the blonde's towel.

 _"Yes Miss Swan?"_ she answered calmly.

Swallowing hard the blonde stared down into piercing dark eyes, that were fixed upon her.

 _"Ummm, have you seen my clothes?"_ the blonde stuttered as she questioned her.

 _"Yes dear"_ Was all Regina replied with. She knew that Emma wanted to know where they were, but she hadn't asked that question.

 _"Well...can I have them?"_ Emma then asked.

 _"No dear"_ came the reply.

Emma frowned.

 _"Why not?"_ she questioned.

 _"Because you are clean, and they are filthy so they need a wash"_ Regina retorted, frowning a little herself.

 _"Oh"_ Emma replied, a little dumb expression on her face, as if she was confused.

 _"Is that all dear?"_ Regina asked, hoping the blonde would at least ask for some of the new garments she had purchased for her.

The blonde paused for a moment, the cogs in her braining whizzing as they thought about what she was going to do with nothing to wear, but she just supposed it meant she would have to wait in her towel until they were ready. So in response to Regina's question, the girl nodded and shuffled back to the bedroom.

As Regina stepped off of the bottom stair she shook her head. Surely the girl didn't intend to spend the evening wrapped in a damp towel. Again the brunette could see she was going to have to take control of the situation. Returning to the living room, she grabbed a pair of pyjamas and a nice set of underwear. Quickly removing the tags, she took the clothes and headed back up the stairs.

On the bed, Emma had sat cross legged, and was cuddling Henry close. She was kissing his head intermittently and her towel had slipped down her back so that it was just loosely resting, bunched up at her hips. She sniffled and kissed Henry again, rocking ever so slightly to keep him calm. Even Regina's light rapping of her knuckles upon the door received no acknowledgement from the blonde.

 _"Emma?"_ she tested as she stepped into the room, and drank in the image on the bed before her.

The blonde was definitely upset, and the sniffles gave it away she was crying. Regina swallowed, knowing it must have been their brief exchange regarding clothing on the stairs that had upset her. Approaching the bed gingerly, she reached the edge, and carefully slid the clothing beside Emma.

 _"Clothes dear. Please don't be upset, I wasn't going to make you stay in a towel all night"_ she clarified.

The blonde sniffled and glanced to the side, looking at the items. She didn't have any choice, she was going to have to take them, especially as she was beginning to feel a tad chilly. She mumbled a small thank you to the brunette, and then focused her attention back on Henry. She didn't feel much like talking, she felt stupid and embarrassed. She had forgotten about the clothes Regina had bought her.

 _"I'll leave you to get dressed dear. Can you manage with Henry, or can I do anything to help?"_ Regina offered kindly.

 _"No thank you"_ Emma mumbled as she sniffled.

Regina felt saddened, but she didn't want to push the young woman. It had become apparent that Emma was a runner, so if she continued to push, there was a chance she would run off again. With that thought in mind, Regina rose and left the room, hoping very much so that the blonde wouldn't just turn in for an early night.

Minutes had past and Emma was still sat cuddling baby Henry close to her. Her sniffles and upset had subsided, and she was slowly starting to feel a little better. Pulling the towel from her head, she let her long, blonde, damp hair flap down her back with a loud clap, and she wriggled out of the towel she was sat in. Reaching across, she then pulled the pyjamas towards her, and relished at how soft they felt under her fingertips. She hadn't ever had a proper set of new pyjamas before, they had always been hand-me-downs, or second hand. In fact the thought crossed her mind that she wasn't actually good enough for such a luxury. Glancing back at Henry, she looked at him and smiled.

 _"She's ok right, nice lady?"_ she questioned whispering to him.

Henry's little blue eyes just sparkled. He had no idea as to what she was referring, but she liked to think he understood. Sighing, she slowly placed him down again, telling him that it would only be for a moment. Pushing herself up and getting off of the bed, Emma grabbed the pair of lace panties, and lace camisole that Regina had left for her. Hurrying to dress herself she forgot to spend time enjoying the cleanliness of the garments against her freshly washed skin. Again with the pyjamas she rushed, but this time noticing that they provided her with instant warmth and comfort. They were a little oversized and baggy, but in that moment Emma didn't care, they were the nicest thing she had ever had.

Scooping Henry back up, Emma grabbed one of his empty bottles from the bag, and the small tub of formula she had. She spoke softly to him as she told him they were going to make him a nice bottle, and then have a nice cuddle whilst he went to sleep. It had always been a challenge feeding Henry, because finding hot water for his bottles had never been easy. Emma often found herself having to use whatever change she had managed to scrape together to purchase a cup of heated water from which she could make it up. Being at Regina's at least took those worries away for her, because trying to earn money with Henry in toe had been tough.

As Emma stepped into the hall, her feet were instantly cooled by the cold wood that covered it. Quickening her step, she hopped across to the kitchen, where she found Regina just finishing washing up the few dishes they had used for dinner. She greeted her with a soft smile, as the blonde approached the counter beside her and Emma toyed with whether it was acceptable for her to just use the kitchen without permission.

 _"Go ahead dear"_ the brunette prompted upon recognising the blonde's hesitance.

Emma looked at her, then at the bottle as she placed it upon the side. Flicking the switch on the kettle, Emma then stood and waited awkwardly as she waited what seemed like an eternity for it to start to boil. With Henry propped against her chest, and supported by one arm under his bottom and up his back, the blonde struggled with the tight plastic lid on the formula tub one handed. Eventually it popped, and then she faced the further struggle of measuring it out. Upon spilling the first scoopful all over the side, Emma found herself frustrated again.

 _"Dammit!"_ she hissed.

 _"Stop, stop! Let me help"_ the Mayor insisted.

Not usually one to accept such an offer, the blonde felt to overwhelmed not to. With her current nervous state, she was likely to tip boiling water all over her and Henry next. So stepping aside, she allowed Regina to take her place and continue with the bottle making processes. The brunette was a natural. Effortlessly transferring light cream colour powder from the tub to bottle with no mess or fuss at all. Emma watched in awe of her. Regina was so graceful and calm, not a mess and un-coordinated like she was.

 _"There we go"_ she stated, giving the bottle a shake and testing it on the inside of her wrist before handing it to Emma.

 _"Thanks"_ the blonde mumbled, taking it and holding it for a few minutes to let the temperature settle.

 _"Drink?"_ Regina offered, and Emma nodded after a small shrug.

 _"Wine?"_ the brunette offered as she dragged a bottle towards her from the far side of the counter.

 _"Don't really drink that...got a beer?"_

Regina grabbed herself a glass, placed it beside the bottle on the side and then opened up the refrigerator.

 _"I have a light, will that do?"_ she asked, popping her out from behind the door.

 _"Sure, Thanks"_ the blonde returned with a nod.

 _"Head on through to the living room. I'll be right in"_ Regina returned with a smile, as she shut the refrigerator, and went to a draw for a bottle opener.

When Emma had followed instruction, Regina smiled proudly to herself. Their evening communication was established, and hopefully with a little encouragement she might find out a little more about the blonde. Popping the lid from the bottle, and then pouring herself a large glass of red wine, the brunette allowed herself to get carried away with her thoughts. Soon she was almost grinning ear to ear, just the thought of getting to know Emma better the reason. But she knew she couldn't be too forward, and she would need to keep her air mystery about her throughout the process. Removing the grin, and replacing it with a relaxed half smile, she grabbed the glass and beer bottle and made her own way to the living room.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I am so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! Thank you for all your kind and lovely reviews :) Hope you all enjoy this next instalment.**

Emma was sat on the sofa, propped up in the corner with cushions, crossed legged, with Henry cradled in one arm, and resting against her leg. In her other hand she was holding the bottle, feeding him as he guzzled away at the warm milk. She looked so adorable, admiring her son and again whispering to him that she loved him and that everything was ok. As a mother, despite being very nervous with Henry, to Regina it didn't seem to show. The blonde was relaxed and calm, a natural with him. However on the inside, Emma was panicking that she wasn't doing anything right, and that she was being judged in her every moment with him.

 _"There you go dear"_ Regina stated, as she placed the beer on a coaster on the coffee table, and took a seat in the corner of the sofa at the opposite end.

 _"Thanks"_ Emma mumbled, as she tucked a stray lock of her long blonde hair behind her ear and glanced up at the woman.

 _"He is enjoying that"_ Regina stated with a warm smile.

Emma returned this, but didn't confirm the statement with a reply.

Regina took a sip of her wine, and continued to regard the blonde as her focus fell back upon her son. She was trying to think more about what she could do to break the ice between them. Thinking back on their previous conversations, she looked for a hook she could use to strike up further conversation and learn a little more. It took her a little while, but eventually she remembered something of use. On the night they had met, she had asked the blonde why she had named her baby boy Henry. She didn't recall however getting much of an answer. Smiling she decided that was at least a good point to start with, especially given her own family history in regards to that name.

 _"You know, my daddy was called Henry"_ Regina stated fondly with a small smile.

She had loved her father dearly, more than anything in the world, but he had been gone many years now and she missed him on a daily basis. He had always been there for her, a rock if you would, supporting and encouraging her throughout her life. Unlike her mother, who unfortunately had pushed her so far that things had definitely turned sour between them. Regina sighed longingly as the blonde gazed up in acknowledgement of her statement.

 _"Was?"_ Emma questioned.

 _"Yes was...unfortunately my daddy past just over ten years ago now"_ the brunette explained.

Emma looked saddened.

 _"Oh I am sorry, you must miss him"_ she stated, having had dealings in the past with loss of her own. Admittedly, nothing as sad as death, but the loss of a family or of the people who had been in her life, or like her own parents who she had never known.

 _"Everyday"_ Regina stated.

 _"You know you never did explain exactly why little Henry got his name?"_

Emma looked back up at her again, after she had returned her attentions to Henry. She was sure they had had this conversation, but then come to think of it, she didn't remember saying much else about it. Not that there was actually that much to tell, but the brunette seemed saddened, perhaps by reminiscing about her father, so Emma decided to humour her.

 _"Well like I said the other night, his father spoke fondly of someone named Henry..."_ Emma started.

The brunette sipped her wine and listened intently.

 _"Neal used to tell me a story about an adventure he had in the woods one day where he met a young man called Henry. He was a well off man, not a poor, a prince I think and he snuck away from his castle and grounds regularly to escape the pressure of his duties as a wealthy young man"_

 _"Neal? Is that Henry's father?"_ The brunette questioned.

 _"Mmhmmm"_ Emma muttered, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Regina couldn't help thinking if the man Emma described was her very own father, but that was almost impossible. Emma knowing anything about the Enchanted Forest and who Regina really was and what she had done was just unexplainable. And when she really thought about it, if Henry's father was as young as Emma was, there was no way that he would have met her own father either. However this all made her curious, and so she questioned further.

 _"How old is he? Henry's father I mean"_

 _"Dunno, older than me"_ Emma replied with a shrug.

She had of course spent time with Neal, but age was just a number. He had to have been at least in his twenties and maybe even near to thirty. It hadn't bothered Emma, he had been kind, welcoming and when she had first met him he had been her aide in getting out of a very sticky situation. She could see the slight alarm in the brunette's reaction to her casual answer, and diverted her gaze instantly back to Henry who had just finished his bottle.

Lifting him onto her shoulder and with a shaking hand rubbing his back up and down gently to wind him, Emma concentrated on doing that rather than talking.

 _"So...what happened to him?"_ Regina prompted wanting to re-establish communication again.

 _"I dunno"_ Emma mumbled with a shrug.

She didn't like talking about Neal disappearing on her, especially because of the fact it had landed her into trouble with the law and left her with a juvey stint and juvenile record. He had just abandoned her like everyone else in her life, and she resented him for it, but cared a little because of all they had shared and the beautiful little life they had created from that one time.

 _"and...that's why you are here looking for him?"_ Regina continued.

It was acknowledged by the nod of a head.

 _"I see"_ Regina stated, getting the impression that Emma didn't wish to talk about this subject.

 _"So, is it Henry Swan, or does he have a middle name?"_ she tried again.

Emma cuddled Henry close. She had started thinking about Neal and it had dampened her mood. It always did. She had been so in awe of him, and Henry looked so much like him as well. When she really got to thinking, she always realised she missed him, his companionship and all the fun they had together. Keeping Henry cuddled in at her shoulder she gently kissed the top of his head and kept her face hidden.

 _"Excuse me"_ she eventually mumbled, and shuffled up to get off of the sofa.

 _"I need to put Henry to bed. Goodnight"_

 _"Wait!"_ Regina stated almost desperately, and she grabbed the blonde's hand as she stepped in front of her.

Emma flinched, quickly snatching her hand from Regina's as her eyes stared down at her filled with uncertainty and fright.

 _"I apologise"_ Regina stated quickly, as she swallowed hard.

The blonde just continued to stare. If truth be told she was a little scared and frightened to move, thinking that she had done something wrong or that had cause offense the to Mayor. She too swallowed hard.

 _"Don't go, you haven't even had your beer"_ the brunette gently stated.

Suspicious, Emma retracted her footing, and backed up to sit back down on the sofa. Not as much so in the corner as she had been before, and slightly closer to Regina. The brunette took a deep breath, pleased that the situation hadn't gotten out of control or too intense between them. She was just about to ask Emma another question when the blonde suddenly found her tongue and spoke up.

 _"I don't mean to be rude"_ Emma stated with a slight frown, _"but what is your problem?"_

It took Regina aback.

 _"Oh...well I don't have one dear. I would just like to get to know you. Is that a problem?"_ Regina calmly and honestly gave her reply.

 _"Why?"_ the blonde questioned harshly.

 _"Because, I would like to"_

Emma just didn't get it. She wasn't that interesting, and no-one had cared about her before, so what made Regina so special. It freaked her out if she was honest. Everyone she had trusted in her past had let her down in some form or another, Regina was only going to be the same. Sighing gently she admitted defeat though, she supposed it was a harmless task to continue humouring Regina if it meant she got to keep a roof over her head for now.

 _"Listen, why don't you put Henry down in that chair over there with a cushion, and we can just talk. You can ask me anything you want to know?"_ Regina offered.

 _"I would rather he stay with me"_

Regina nodded in acknowledgement, that was just fine too.

Emma started with some nice simple questions to which the answers were all no. Family? No. Husband? No. Friends? No. It was then that she asked about her mother, to which Regina had not been able to say much, other than that she was alive and they didn't see each other nor speak because they had fallen out long ago. Then Emma asked a priceless question. One that Regina could answer honestly and give herself away, or one that she could answer with a 'sort of' truth that would sound believable. She was definitely older than eighteen, and Emma didn't seem to bat an eye at the 'sort of' true answer that Regina decided she would give. After that, Emma had no more questions, and Regina felt she had been lucky to get off lightly.

It was unknown how much time had passed, the clock in Regina's living room had not moved off of 8:15pm. It was the only other clock in town, along with the clock tower above the library that seemed to stand still. Still the blonde yawned, trying to hide it a little by kissing her son's head at the same time. Shuffling awkwardly forward, careful not to disturb her sleeping son, Emma placed her near empty beer bottle upon the table. It had gone straight to her head and only added to her exhaustion. Stiffling another yawn, Emma shook her head and apologised. She really was going to have to turn in to bed. The brunette supposed that was ok, after all it was very late and she too was beginning to feel the toll the day had taken on her.

 _"Shopping takes a lot of enegry. Goodnight dear"_ she smiled kindly at the blonde as she passed by her.

 _"Ummm yeah thanks, goodnight"_ Emma mumbled on her way out.

The blonde returned to the guest room, exhaling deeply as she closed the door and momentarily leant back against it. What had just happened between her and Regina? And how weird was it that she had grabbed her hand and practically begged of her to stay. Suddenly, her head swimming with unexplainable thoughts, Emma placed her palm against her head feeling woozy. That was it, she needed sleep. She needed it now. Pushing away from the door she headed straight for the bed without depositing Henry into his crib. Pulling back the covers, she slipped between the duvet and the sheet, and she settled down with Henry laying on her chest. Kissing the top of his head she continued to hold and cuddle him as she closed her eyes and rested, hoping that very soon she would drift off.

Regina sighed heavily the second she was alone. How could she have been so stupid? She had nearly blown all of her chances with Emma. Taking a rather large sip of wine, she realxed and settled back into her sofa. At least she hadn't blown her true identity during Emma's questioning. Was it too soon, or too much to go after the blonde again? She questioned, and then cursed herself for even thinking such a thing. Combing her fingers through her short dark brown hair, she sighed again and sipped further at her wine. She wished she knew what all these strange feelings she had were, and she wished she could somehow stop them, so as to uncloud her judgement where Emma was concerned.

In the time it had taken Regina to pour herself a second glass of wine and consume it, Emma had fallen into a deep slumber with Henry still sleeping upon her chest. Regina was herself tired, yawning as she took the last sip of frutiy red wine from the glass in her hand. Covering her mouth with her hand she yawned again, at that the brunette decided it was definitely time to call it a night. Having taken her glass through to the kitchen and rinsed it she headed upstairs, with every intention of finding her own bed. However before she could stop herself, she found that she was approaching the guest room. Popping the door open slightly she peered in, and saw Emma, with Henry in the bed. Concern for the baby boy hit her. If Emma was to move, or roll, turn even, he was going to fall from her chest either to the floor, or beside her where he could end up getting hurt. Heading inside she tiptoed over to the bed, and as carefully as was able she slid her hands in under his little tummy on either side. Inhaling sharply, and hoping he wouldn't wake with the disturbance of being moved, Regina lifted him away from his mother supporting his head and bottom as she cuddled him in close to her chest. Stroking lightly at the back of his hair to keep him content, the brunette transferred him from his mother to his crib, and stayed with him, gazing adoringly at him for moments longer than she should have. With a small smile painted upon her lips, Regina then left the room and returned to her own.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So I thought before I get too busy with Uni work again, I would give you all another update! Hope you like this chapter and that it is everything you have hoped for as readers :) (parts of this chapter might be considered M rated. Apologies in advance)  
**

Beads of sweat had formed upon the blonde's brow. She was asleep but restless. Lost in a soul consuming, realistic as hell dream. Her breathing was deep, rapid and shallow, as her long legs tangled awkwardly within the sheet. Frantically her body tossed from side to side, as she sprawled across the bed and began to pant heavily as if she was running as part of a high speed chase. Sweat patches had formed on her top and back, her pyjama bottoms also saturated with sweat. Wriggling furrociously she was becoming more and more disturbed, until the moment where she screamed out _'HELP!'_.

In her own room Regina bolted awake. Her body was rigid as she sat up and caught her bearings. She listened, sure she had heard a scream, and surely enough another loud wail echoed throughout the upper floor of her home. Throwing back her covers, and bypassing both her slippers and robe, the brunette dashed across the hall from her own room to that of the guest room. She too was a little breathless from her dashing as she barged straight in and saw Emma frantically thrashing about, and almost crying in her sleep. Her heart throbbed painfully in her chest as she approached and reached out for the girl, who almost smacked her from her actions in her frightened slumber. Trying desperately to steady the girl, Regina perched beside her and held both her shoulders, whilst calmly stating her name.

 _"Emma. My dear. It is alright"_ her voice soft and gentle, but firm.

Emma's eyes sprang open, fillled with fear as she gasped and stilled her entire body. Swallowing hard the blonde stared up at the woman sat over her, and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. She wasn't sure why Regina was there, but part of her was just glad to see a friendly familiar face. The blonde flinched gently as the brunette reached for, and cupped her cheek. With her thumb she gently stroked over Emma's pink puffy cheek, and she smiled gently, as she spoke in a whisper.

 _"Its alright dear. Just a bad dream"_ her voice cooed.

Emma nodded, as she savoured every moment of Regina's comforting touch.

 _"Just a bad dream_ " the blonde uttered as she continued to stare at Regina.

Keeping her kind smile, Regina nodded in confirmation, and softly asked if the girl needed anything. Emma very slighty shook her head, content in laying still and for some reason not wanting the comforting moment to end. When Regina began to pull away, her soft fingertips stroking softly down Emma's cheek, the blonde felt her stomach knot. She wanted to make a move and grab the woman's hand but didn't dare. She wanted to show her she appreciated the gesture of comfort and kindness Regina had just given her, but didn't wish to be too forward in suggesting again that it was only because the woman wanted something from her. The mattress sprang up as Regina lifted herself away from it and stood back up. She was slow in her every action, a little like Emma in not wanting the moment to come to an end, but she knew she couldn't be forward also. Offering to stay with Emma might just be a step too far as far as the blonde was concerned. But Regina did surprise her by reaching for the covers and neatening them, before tucking Emma in lightly. The gesture was then followed with Regina leaning over her, and placing a light and gentle kiss upon the top her forehead, just below her hair line.

 _"Go back to sleep dear"_ Regina's voice cooed once more.

Emma just watched bemused, as the brunette slipped out of her room without another word, or any explanation of her strange behaviour.

 _"What the hell?"_ Emma whispered to herself as she rolled onto her side, and glanced momentarily over at the crib just to check Henry was settled.

Regina returned to her own bed with a heavy heart, and hoping that the kiss hadn't been a step too far. The last thing she wanted was for the blonde to flee in the middle of the night. They were making such progress, and it would be such a shame if she had just destroyed it. Laying facing the window, Regina cuddled her duvet around her, and allowed herself to get lost deep in thought. She knew she had feelings for the young woman across the hall. She knew she wanted to express them, but it just wasn't in her nature. Long ago she had vowed love was weakness, especially after her mother had managed to use love to hurt her, and she didn't ever want to feel that pain again. But to be happy again, it was a wonderful thought and idea, however it was never going to happen, of that she was sure. No matter how much she like the blonde, Emma was here to find a man, the one of her dreams probably, and Regina knew she didn't even compare. With a heavy sigh she rubbed her cheek against her pillow, and without drifting managed to transport herself back to that happy time, when she was madly in love, and about to run away with Daniel.

Emma had begun to toss and turn again as she tried to settle and get back to sleep, but she wasn't in luck. Regina's actions pre-occupied her mind. All the unexplainable thoughts Emma had had earlier refilling her head. She tried to tell herself it was all nonsense, just kindness on the brunette's part, but no Emma's brain was not having her try to confuse it with trickery. Her heart was telling it a truer story. Huffing out a deep breath Emma flopped onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. The not knowing was eating away at her. With a frantic kick of her feet Emma let out an exasperated groan, her brow furrowed and the duvet untucked from the bed edges and went tumbling over the end. Enough was enough, it was time for some honesty. Just because Regina was allowing her to stay in her home, and was being over generous with her kind gestures, did not mean Emma had to live in the confusion of not understanding what was going on and leaving her feeling more than uncomfortable.

Filled with fighting spirit and suspicion, Emma exited her bedroom and inhaled sharply as she crossed the hall and opened a door, just hoping she had chosen correctly. Sure enough she had found Regina's room. It was much larger than the one she was in, and it was elaborately decorated. In the moonlight everything had a blueish tint to it, leaving Emma suspecting that its true colors were whites and beiges to match the rest of the house's attire. She paused in the doorway as she glared over to the king size bed that was opposite her. Regina was clearly not facing the door. The wooden floor was cold beneath Emma's feet as she crossed to the unoccupied side of the bed. She was about to clear her throat and speak, when she thought better of herself. Regina seemed so still and peaceful, which lead Emma to suspect the woman was sleeping. She didn't wish to disturb her, after all she could tackle the matter in the morning and so turned to return to her own room.

 _"I know you are there Miss Swan"_

Regina's voice was a whisper, and she didn't move. Emma swallowed hard, the woman was ridiculous, there was no way she could have known she was stood there, she hadn't made a sound. The blonde therefore stilled, and didn't make a sound.

 _"I can hear you breathing"_ Regina stated softly as she turned and faced the blonde, who had her back to her where she had turned to leave.

 _"So, what is it?"_

Regina's voice stayed calm and low, her composure completely together, all real emotion buried deep under the surface.

Emma swivelled round on her feet and looked at the woman. Regina had her head on the pillow, her dark eyes wide and fixed upon Emma's. She was waiting.

 _"I...I..."_ the blonde whispered, not sure what it was she should say.

 _"You what?"_ Regina questioned, her voice a little firmer and her brow furrowing gently.

 _"You kissed me"_ the blonde whispered stupidly.

Regina's frown deepened.

 _"Correction dear, I kissed your forehead"_

 _"W..well...y...yeah...th..that"_ Emma mumbled, stumbling on each word.

 _"What about it?"_ Regina snapped slightly, with a slight quirk of her eyebrow.

Emma swallowed hard. She wanted to ask why, but she was sensing from Regina that if she asked that, she might just get her head bitten off rudely. It was as if the woman was mad at her, but for what? Emma thought about it, she hadn't done anything wrong as she recalled, it was Regina who had made all the moves and been forward. Dispite her brain screaming at her not to do it, the _'why?'_ had escaped her lips before she could even stop it.

Lost for words, Regina didn't know how to respond. It wasn't like she knew herself. She had just felt it in the moment and acted on insinct, but would that be explanation enough for Emma. Opting for the easy option, Regina answered with ease and again lacking any emotion.

 _"I felt like it"_

Emma scowled. What kind of explanation was that!

In the shadows, Regina wasn't clearly able to see the expression. She assumed they were finished with the conversation. Emma had asked and she had answered, so there was no more to say. Rolling back over to face the window, the moonlight once again shone and illuminated Regina's face with its bright blueish tint. She could sense Emma was still present, and hoped any second now she would retreat and return to her own room. Emma however, was confused and in need of more answers. Just because Regina _'felt like it'_ was not a good enough explanation of her actions for the blonde.

Regina suddenly felt a chill on her back. The blankets upon her bed disturbed as Emma had pulled them back and climbed in beside her. The blonde slid across close, and was practiacally laying on her side in the middle of Regina's bed. Her arms without hesitance reached out, and fingertips lightly landed atop the back of Regina's shoulder.

 _"Miss Swan, what are you doing?"_ Regina questioned, her voice low and slightly hoarse.

 _"I knew it"_ Emma stated, with a small bite of her bottom lip.

Her fingers stroking up, and over Regina's shoulder as they carelessly brushed away the strap of her nightgown, Emma's breath beat heavily against the brunette's skin.

 _"You knew what?"_ Regina questioned, completely confused.

Soft lips brushed against the olive flesh of Regina's shoulder, pressing slowly and lightly into the flesh and marking it with a small kiss. Regina's brow knitted in a deep frown, but she didn't stop the blonde as she waited for an answer. The tip of Emma's cold nose then brushed against the top of Regina's arm, as soft fingertips traced lightly over the silk material of the back of her nightgown. The brunette knew she should stop the young woman, but her heart told her no, don't you dare. Emma's hand lowered, finally coming to halt upon her hip. Another soft kiss found its way onto the back of her neck. Emma had nuzzled with her nose across the back of Regina's shoulder, and buried herself under her hair at the back of her neck. Hot breath then beat against the spot where the kiss had been placed.

 _"You knew what Miss Swan?"_ Regina questioned in a whisper again.

Not that the brunette was sure she was going to like the answer.

 _"Just because you're woman, it doesn't make you different to them"_ Emma whispered.

 _"You all want the same one thing"_

Regina meant to argue, and correct the young woman, but instead a small moan escaped her lips as her felt soft lips kissing at the base of her neck again.

Clawing lightly at the material on Regina's hip, Emma scrunched it, pushing it up as her hand caressed down onto the now exposed flesh of Regina's hip. Biting her full bottom lip gently, the brunette reveled in the blonde's soft touch, her heart still screaming _'oh yes!'_ and her poor head screaming that it wasn't right. Emma seemed so at ease, stroking lightly up and over Regina's silk and lace thong. Her index finger first, and then her middle and ring fingers following as they hooked around the elastic and peeled it slowly down and away. Emma's other hand raced down Regina's spine, rushing down over her nightgown and quickly back up underneath as the brunette bit her own lip harder. It had been years since someone had touched her so sensuously. Of course there was Graham but he was always so fingers and thumbs, with a need to rush and a manly agressiveness. He was an animal, and as much as he fulfilled a need for Regina, he didn't highten her senses and bring her ultimate pleasure. Sex with Graham was just that. No passion. No love. Somehow, she suspected that with Emma it would be an experience and so much more. The thought consumed her.

Hooking her fingers in under the small triangle of material at the bag of Regina's thong, Emma slowly peeled it down also. Her fingers followed, whispering over Regina's bottom, and then lightly squeezing as she gently pressed the front of her body up against Regina's back. The brunette had allowed her eyes to close, and her body to naturally respond to every advance the blonde made. Unconsciously she was biting her lip so hard, she was almost at the point of breaking skin. Emma's nose brushed the back of her neck once more, and then against the side, as she trailed soft, subtle kisses up to her jawline. At the very moment, the blonde's hand slipped round, and over Regina's hipbone. Gentle but firm her hand stroked down and slide just into the front of Regina's underwear.

In a split second, Regina's contented state had changed. Her eyes suddenly pingged open, wide and alert as her own hand quickly grabbed Emma's wrist and formed a tight grip around it.

 _"No, Not like this"_

The blonde stiffened. Her body rigid and still behind Regina, as she swallowed hard. Did Regina mean yes, she wanted this and Emma had done something that she didn't like, something wrong, or was it that she didn't want this at all and Emma had just ruined everything? Retreating from the brunette, Emma shuffled back as if she was about to leap out of the bed, but was stopped in her tracks by Regina suddenly turning to face her.

 _"Where are you going?"_

 _"I...I should go..."_ Emma meekly uttered.

 _"Don't go"_ Regina blurted out straight away.

Emma stilled once more. Sat up in the bed and watching Regina who hadn't even lifted her head from the pillow.

 _"Did I do it wrong?"_ Emma whispered as she swallowed hard.

In the faint shadow of the moonlight, Emma saw Regina's eyes widen with alarm. The poor girl, she really did think all people were that shallow. She looked uncomfortable as Regina stared at her trying to think of the most appropriate way to respond without offending the young woman. It was in that moment she decided that honestly was the best policy, and her best defence. Sighing heavily she reached out and up with her hand and cupped Emma's cheek as she had done earlier. Emma flinched ever so slightly, but soon relaxed when she felt the brunette's thumb lightly stroke against her skin.

 _"No Emma, it just wasn't the right time. Do you understand what I mean?"_

Regina spoke softly, regarding the blonde closely and hoping she did understand. Emma swallowed hard again, shrinking down against the pillow and allowing her head to rest.

 _"No"_ the blonde whispered honestly because she hadn't a clue what that meant.

Did Regina want to have sex with her or not?

With another sigh the brunette kept her hand cupped on the blonde's cheek, and she kept her voice hushed.

 _"Emma...just go to sleep dear"_

And just like that, after one sleepy blink of her eyes and as if by magic, Emma was out like a light.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews. Hope you like this chapter, bit of a long one! :)  
**

Early morning sunshine streamed into Regina's bedroom, replacing that of the nights moonlight. It was the crack of dawn and already Regina was stirring. She had slept unconciously for most of the night facing the young blonde, and as she finally fluttered her eyes open she caught her breath in a gasp having forgotten Emma was there. The bright sunlight illumnated the room and the blonde's soft, young features as she slept. A small smile graced Regina's lips, as she lay on her own pillow and admired Emma. She looked so innocent as she slept, and as if she didn't have a single care in the world, but Regina knew the truth. She watched her for longer than was appropriate, and in all that time the blonde barely moved a muscle.

Shuffling across the bed, closing the small gap between them, Regina tentatively reached out to Emma and cupped her hand lightly on her cheek. The blonde nuzzled against her touch, and turned her body into the brunette more, to the point they were practically touching. Allowing her thumb to stroke gently across Emma's flesh as she had done comfortingly the night before, Regina watched closely as thick eyelashes started to flutter. Emma was stirring, albeit rather slowly, and her eyes eventually opened to see before her straight away the sihouette of another. Unlike the previous times she had found Regina beside her upon waking, she didn't flinch. Reveling in the moment, the blonde pushed her head up and more into Regina's tender touch.

 _"Good Morning"_ Regina whispered, her smile apparent in her tone.

Emma mumbled back, something inaudiable that Regina just assumed was a good morning also.

The blonde shuffled again closer, reaching her own hand out and lightly resting it upon Regina's hip as she swallowed and puckered her lips. Regina, so content in watching the blonde, just innocently assumed the young woman was waking up, but was soon to realise that was far from the case. Upon her own lips Emma's landed. Pressing softly against them in a kiss, which went from light to slightly deeper as time past. The minute or so that it lasted seemed like forever to the brunette. Emma blinked gently as she naturally fell away from the brunette, dropping lightly back onto her back and let her hand slip away from the material covering Regina's hip. The brunette stared at the young woman, unconsciously raising her own hand up and with her fingertips, lightly brushing against her own lips.

The blonde shuffled again, as if uncomfortable and shifted her head to glance at Regina. When she saw the woman watching her, she quickly looked away again in the direction of the door. Silence grew, filling the room and yet it seemed so loud. Then without warning, Emma threw back the duvet and scrambled suddenly from the bed without a word. Hurrying out of the room, Emma was gone in a flash and if it hadn't been for the messed up sheets beside Regina, it would have been as though she had never actually been there.

Emma took deep breaths as she hurried across and into the guest room. Shutting the door behind her, she furrowed her brow and tried to get her bearings. Moments later she remembered everything about the night before. Her cheeks reddened, her embarrassment showing as she thought back about the evening, Regina's light kiss, and then her following behaviour. Rolling her eyes at herself, she lifted her palm and smacked it against her forehead harder than she had meant to, and her palm clapped the skin there upon impact.

 _"Stupid Emma!"_ she hissed.

Rubbing lightly against the mark she had made upon her head, Emma paced up and down a few times, before finally coming to a stop over Henry's crib. Of course with it being so early still, he was still settled and happily sleeping. Emma sighed, just admiring him for a few moments and allowing herself to smile a little. She wanted a cuddle, but then again she didn't want to disturb him either.

 _"Oh Henry"_ She sighed once more.

 _"What am I gonna do about all this?"_

Regina still lay in bed. It was too early for her to want to rise, and it was too late for her to go back and get any decent slumber before she would want to get up and start getting on with her day. She knew she had nothing in her schedule which was nice, and was also hoping that the blonde's day would be wide open as she wished for them to spend some more time together. With the sun shining and it being such a pleasant day, a little chilly Regina supposed but not enough to stop them having a little stroll about town, and perhaps a bite to eat whilst they were out.

By the time Regina had gracefully pulled herself out of her bed, wrapped herself in her robe, and made the bed, Emma had headed downstairs. She was on the hunt for her clothes, wanting desperately to get dressed, and get Henry ready, in an attempt to get out before Regina got up. Having headed straight for the kitchen, the blonde had found no washing machine. With a heavy sigh, she had then darted through several rooms, looking around them and leaving no stone unturned. As she circled the lower level for a second time unsuccessfully, she finally allowed herself to collapse into the couch and huffed loudly as her body crashed against the upholstery and her arms folded against her chest. She could see all the bags of new clothing dotted around her, but she point blank refused to take some of them as that would mean the brunette would have reason again to come after her. She was just going to take what was hers and get the hell out of dodge.

Regina instinctively headed straight to the guest room and tapped against the door. Calling Emma's name in a hushed tone, she waited for a reply that gave her permission to proceed inside, but when no reply came, Regina pushed the door to see that the blonde wasn't present inside. Stepping in, she peered through the shadows and checked the bathroom, which again was empty. With a slight frown, she quickly found herself checking the crib and sighed with relief when she still found Henry in slumber there. Pressing her hand to her chest, and feeling her rapidly beating heart, Regina began to calm and slowly retreated from the room to go in search of the blonde.

Surely enough she found her in the living room, still sat with folded arms upon the couch and looking more than displeased. She hadn't meant to startle the girl, but Emma had almost jumped up upon hearing Regina's voice as she entered the room.

 _"There you are!"_ the brunette exclaimed, thankful that Emma was still within her home.

 _"I...I wasn't snooping. I would just like my clothes!"_ Emma babbled in a mumbled rush as she stared over, wide eyed at Regina.

 _"Please"_ she then hurried to tack on after a slight awkward pause.

Regina smirked a little, trying her best to disguise it in a smile. When the blonde was nervous she was so adorably cute.

 _"Well dear, you see there might be a slight problem there. I haven't washed them yet!"_ the Mayor declared as if it was all in her innocence.

Of course nothing about Regina's motives were innocent at all. She purposely hadn't washed the clothing yet.

 _"Oh"_ the small word escaped lightly from the blonde's mouth.

 _"You could wear some of the new clothes I purchased for you?"_ Regina suggested.

 _"Errrr..."_ The blonde stuttered.

 _"Or you could just wear nothing at all"_ Regina stated dissmisively as she turned and left the room, heading for the kitchen to get herself her morning coffee.

A deep frown formed on Emma's brow. What the hell was Regina's problem? All she wanted to do was get dressed. With a few huffs and puffs, Emma reluctantly pulled one of the bags up from the floor and rummaged around in it for something suitable to wear. She was only really comfortable in jeans and a tank top and thankfully she found both. Grabbing them, and a pair of fresh socks, the blonde clung to them and pushed them against her chest as she then ran back up the stairs.

In the kitchen Regina was feeling quite smug. She was giving Emma no room to refuse her kindness and it felt good to be doing something selfless, even if it was for her own personal gain in the end. Clutching her cup in both hands, she inhaled the rich aroma of her fresh ground premium coffee and let out a deep contented sigh. She had heard the loud thuds of Emma's feet pounding back up the staircase and couldn't wait for her to come back down, hopefully armed with baby Henry. Now the question was what would they appreciate for breakfast?

Upstairs, Emma hurriedly pulled off her pyjamas, which in true young person and Emma fashion, ended up heaped upon the floor wherever they fell. She then rushed to rip the tags from the clothes and get into them so that she wasn't exposed for longer than necessary. Emma didn't savour getting dressed, she had never had the time. From being in homes where you shared rooms, or nothing was your own, she had learned that the quicker she did things the less pain she had to endure from either people staring and making fun of her, or that no one else was going to come along and take it first. There was also then the time she had spent with no home, where if you got undressed you were vulnerable to attack, or you lost you possessions altogether. So it was force of habit to rush, and she had it down to an art. When she was fully clothed, she combed her fingers through her hair and messily scooped it up and back into a loose pony tail.

When Emma finally came back downstairs she was carrying Henry. He had been washed and changed, and all he required now was a little breakfast. As she stepped into the large hall, the smell of cooked bacon, eggs and sausages filled the air, and she moaned lightly in appreciation. Diving her hand into the bag hanging loosely off of her shoulder, Emma rummaged around for Henry's bottle and upon finding it made her way hesitantly into the kitchen.

Call it instinct, but Regina instantly sensed their presence even though not a word had been spoken, and glanced over her shoulder at Emma.

 _"I just need a bottle for Henry. Then I'll get out of your hair"_ Emma mumbled, her cheeks turning rosy.

 _"No need dear. Take a seat and have some breakfast"_ the brunette offered with a kind smile.

 _"I..."_ the blonde stammered, trying to refuse but found herself compelled to take a seat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar.

Regina took the bottle from Emma's light grip and began making it up as the blonde sat dumbly and just watched. She blinked as if bemused when a plate of food was placed before her, and a cup of orange juice then supplied. Swallowing hard, she then felt Regina's hands slipping against her arms as she took Henry from her.

 _"Don't look so scared dear. I am only going to feed him whilst you eat."_

Emma swallowed down the lump in her throat and turned to start on her breakfast. In this time Regina cuddled Henry, supporting him as he guzzled down his bottle happily. She also started talking away, explaining how she had a free day and what plans she had intended for them. Emma listened, up until the point where Regina had started to talk about them all going out. Nervously she swallowed and turned to face Regina.

 _"I'm sorry..."_ she uttered.

 _"I...I can't...I have a shift at the diner"_

 _"Oh I see!"_ the brunette exclaimed, trying to hide her disappointment, and composing herself.

 _"Well, that is perfectly alright my dear. I will watch Henry for you"_ she then offered.

 _"Ummm...actually...I would prefer to keep him with me"_ Emma seemed to whisper.

It shocked Regina, but after all she was nothing but a stranger to the baby boy, and Emma was his mother. She agreed to disagree knowing that the blonde would struggle for a whole diner shift with him. It hurt her a little for her help to be rejected but she understood and confirmed this to Emma. But then she had a fantastic idea, of course, just because Emma would be working, it didn't stop Regina from going to the diner and just like that she suddenly had lunch plans.

Emma arrived at the diner late for her shift. She had struggled with Henry and carrying him all the way across town, after having refused Regina's kind offer of a lift. Profusely apologising to Ruby as she hurried around the bar, Emma stripped herself of her jacket and placed Henry down against the back wall with their bag.

 _"Emma"_ Ruby sing-songed with her eyes wide, and as her head flicked gently in gesture down at the baby carrier.

 _"I know. I know what you said but I can't...couldn't just leave him there"_ Emma rushed out hoping Ruby would sympathise.

The young woman sighed and gave the blonde a sympathetic smile.

 _"Do not let Granny see him"_ she stated firmly but in a friendly tone.

 _"I promise he will be no trouble"_ Emma blurted, out of breath almost as she tied an apron around her waist and quickly grabbed some of the dirty dishes that had begun to stack up.

 _"Oh and Emma, when the morning rush is over we need to talk!"_ Ruby beamed, that little squeak of excitement in her voice as her sentence had come to an end.

Emma nodded and hurried off through to the kitchen with the dishes. Out again seconds later, she was then collecting from tables, wiping them down, and back and forth from the kitchen as Ruby served. All was going well, and the diner was unusually busy as Ruby's friend Mary Margaret walked in. Emma, who had a tray piled high, hurried across the floor, and accidentally ended up bumping straight into the pixie haired woman. Flustered and embarrassed she began apologising, as she steadied all the items on her tray.

 _"It's quite alright, I am sorry I should have moved out of your way. I didn't seen you"_ Mary Margaret kindly addressed the young girl upon seeing how upset the incident had seemed to make her.

Emma scuttled off passed her, apologising again as she did and very nearly tripping on her own feet.

Mary Margaret approached the bar. On time of course to get her morning coffee and offered Ruby a warm, bright smile. The two exchanged a 'good morning' and Ruby hurried herself getting Mary Margaret's order. As she waited, Mary Margaret watched the blonde girl, as she hurried back and forth and tried to place where she had seen her before. She looked awfully familiar. It was then that it clicked. She had seen her the other day in the drugstore. The blonde had been the young girl who had been accosted by the sheriff and taken in for the shoplifting incident. Widening her eyes a little she turned to Ruby, and as she was taking her morning coffee from the waitress she asked her if she knew who the blonde was.

 _"That's Emma. Why?"_ Ruby questioned, suspicious of her friends interest.

 _"Oh, nothing...just haven't seen her about town before"_ Mary Margaret replied in her innocent tone.

Ruby's palms itched. She wanted to gossip about the stranger and tell her friend all she knew, especially where the Mayor was concerned but she was just too busy. Leaning across the counter, she whispered to her friend to pop in at lunch and they would have a 'catch up'. Of course being inquisitive herself, Mary Margaret couldn't refuse such an invitation. With a sweet smile and goodbye, Mary Margaret turned to leave, however found herself wearing her coffee as poor Emma had bumped into her for the second time.

 _"Oh I am so sorry!"_ Emma flapped, flustered by her own clumsiness.

She had her hands full with another stacked tray but still tried to aide the woman whose outfit she had just sabotaged. Her cheeks were deep crimson as she slid the tray onto the nearest table, still continuously apologising and cursing at her own stupidity. The sweet woman just warmly gave her a smile, shrugging it off as an accident and advising that no harm had been done.

 _"I really am sorry"_ Emma continued as she grabbed a wedge of napkins from the end of the bar and handed them to the woman.

 _"Honestly it's no problem"_ Mary Margaret insisted again as she wiped down her blouse.

Ducking her head and grabbing her tray again, Emma scuttled off towards the kitchen, muttering under her breath at herself some more for her stupidity. The girls behaviour just made Mary Margaret smile. She was so nervous and shy, yet so confident in a strange way. Ruby whistled at her to get her attention, as she reached out an extended arm over the bar, holding a fresh coffee.

 _"See you at lunch!"_ she sang as she gave her friend a smile.

Mary Margaret smiled also and nodded in acknowledgement. She couldn't wait.

 _"You're such an idiot Emma!"_ the blonde scolded herself as she exited the kitchen and went through to the backroom of the bed and breakfast establishment.

 _"Emma, that's a lovely name"_ stated a male voice, from just outside the doorway.

Intrigued, the blonde hurried over and poked her head out into the reception area. A man with long, silver flecked hair stood in a suit and leaning on a cane. He looked wealthy and high powered. He hadn't clocked her looking straight away, a strategic move on his part, as he could see her reflection in a mirror. Emma frowned slightly.

 _"Can I help you?"_ she finally stated as she straightened up and appeared in the doorway fully.

He turned to face her.

 _"Yes dearie, perhaps you can"_ he stated with a small grin.

 _"It's all here"_ Granny's voice suddenly called out from behind the blonde, as she scooted her aside of the door, and entered the reception herself.

The man took the roll of bills, not thanking the woman or saying a further word. His gaze upon Emma and never broken, he quickly swept down the length of her body and back up again until their eyes met once more. He smiled again then, showing just a little tooth on one side and only addressed the blonde.

 _"A pleasure to have met you. Emma"_

As he left, Emma couldn't help but wonder why he had said her name so slowly, and with such pronunciation as he had. She couldn't help but ask the older woman beside her who he was. It turned out he owned the whole town, so Emma's suspicions of his wealth had definitely been confirmed. It was strange also how Granny had seemed scared of him. Did he have that affect on everyone? Emma would have liked to have pondered on the matter further, but there was no time. Granny had her back to work in seconds, especially as there was a spillage that needed mopping.

 _"Right we need to talk"_ Ruby stated as she appeared in front of Emma.

 _"We do?"_ the blonde questioned.

 _"What is the deal with you and Madam 'fancy pants' Mayor?"_ The waitress questioned enthusiastically.

 _"Nothing"_ the blonde shrugged.

 _"Gotta be something, you just blushed"_ Ruby very kindly pointed out the blonde's pink tinted cheeks.

 _"Ruby, nothing ok"_ Emma rushed to get the words out.

Poking her side playfully the waitress waited until the last customer was out of the door, and the mid-morning lull had begun.

 _"Seriously spill!"_

Emma swallowed hard.

 _"Guilty!"_ Ruby squealed.

 _"Ruby please, I don't want to talk about her...she scares me"_ the blonde uttered.

The waitress frowned at her admission.

 _"Excuse me?!"_ she questioned.

 _"How can she scare you? You have stayed at her house for two nights!"_

Emma shrugged. Regina wasn't a subject she wanted to discuss, and she certainly didn't want to start thinking about her. She wanted to concentrate on doing her job. Luckily Henry came to her rescue. Where he had been quiet all morning, he suddenly cried out from behind the bar. Excusing herself Emma hurried over to him and lifted him out of his seat for a cuddle. He seemed distressed, probably hungry the blonde assumed, and so busied herself getting him a bottle and taking her well timed break to feed it to him.

Lunch had made the diner busy once more, and for the whole hour between their busy periods, poor Emma had been with Henry. He was still refusing to settle, despite cuddles with both of the girls, a bottle, and having been changed. Trying to distract him with funny faces had failed, and just nothing they tried was working. As more people pilled in, Emma could hear how busy Ruby was getting from her shouts of orders through to Granny in the kitchen.

 _"Come on kid. Be a good boy for me"_ Emma whispered, as she rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head.

Ruby had just hollered very loudly for her to go and help. With an exhausted sigh, she hurried back out with Henry still crying in her arms. With no choice, Emma had to abandon Henry and placed him back into his seat. After all she had already taken the biscuit enough, with having spent the hour with him instead of working. As she fastened his straps to ensure his safety, she begged him to stop and settle. Her heart sank. He had never been like this before and she was clueless as to what was upsetting him.

 _"Emma. Emma, can you serve please!"_ Ruby snapped, she was at the end of her tether.

So Emma left Henry to cry. Each one piercing her heart as if she had been shot with an arrow, and in her newly flustered state she sprung up from behind the bar and grabbed a notepad.

 _"What can I get y-"_ she started and then stopped as soon as she saw who was stood in front of her.

Emma looked like a deer in headlights, her eyes wide with alarm she stammered, choking on anything further she tried to say to Regina who was calmly standing at the bar and giving her a warm smile in way of a greeting. Ruby glanced over, about to prompt Emma to get on with and not dawdle, when she noticed the Mayor's presence. Emma suddenly found her voice and then got flustered when Regina ordered a coffee and a salad for her lunch. Scribbling frantically on the pad, Emma then turned to make the coffee, but she could feel the heat of Regina's eyes burning into the back of her head as she watched her.

Without warning the brunette, having heard baby Henry's loud cries from behind the bar, slid round to the side and entered through the gap where the waitresses came in and out. She wasn't invited behind but she didn't much care. Lifting the baby carrier, she turned it and peered in at Henry with a smile.

 _"Hello little prince. You don't sound very happy"_ she stated in a gentle tone.

Henry's little cheeks were puffy and pink and he was so distressed that he had his eyes screwed up tight, and he was squirming best he could under the restriction of his straps. Regina reached for his hand that was tightly fist with her index finger and stroked lightly on the back of it. The poor little thing she thought.

 _"Please, please don't do that"_ The blonde's voice was laced with fear and upset as she caught sight of Regina with her son.

 _"Please, just leave him where I can see him"_ she begged.

The brunette looked up, her expression serious, and a frown threatening on her brow. She wasn't just going to leave a baby to scream its lungs out in a diner full of people who where trying to have a relaxed lunch. Taking a deep calming breath, Regina addressed the young girl as authoritatively as she could without sounding bossy.

 _"I will take him. Get him settled and you can then focus on doing your job"_ she stated as she nodded her head in Emma's direction.

 _"Shit!"_ Emma exclaimed louder than she had intended to as she glanced down at the overflowing cup.

 _"Ok"_ the blonde finally sighed as she grabbed a cloth.

Who was she kidding. She couldn't work and watch Henry properly. It was just impossible, and it wasn't fair to him either. She began mopping up the mess and getting a new cup of coffee for Regina in replacement of the one she had just ruined.

Regina took Henry over to a booth. His crying had obviously tired him out because his loud cries had begun to turn to a quieter whimper. She supposed he could be hungry, or needed changing, then again there was just a possibility that he had gotten bored just staring at a dull wall and being ignored. Popping his carrier down onto the red pleather bench seat and gracefully sitting down beside him, the brunette reached in and unfastened him to give him some freedom.

 _"There we go. That is much nicer isn't it?"_ she asked him as he slowly opened up his eyes and his whimpers suddenly began to subside.

It wasn't much longer before Ruby had hurried over with the Mayor's order, and offered her a tight lipped smile before quickly dashing off again to assist Emma behind the counter. Emma however was slightly distracted, keeping half an eye on Regina best she could as she took orders, and collected used items from abandoned tables. Ruby regarded the blonde as closely as she seemed to be regarding the woman with her child. Something was definitely up between the two of them, Emma was just far too nervous and suspicious of Regina for it to be nothing.

Having gotten Henry out as she had eaten her salad and cuddled him, talking away to him and generally just being naturally good with him, he had finally dropped off and was once again in his carrier. Dabbing the corners of her mouth elegantly with a napkin as she had just finished the last of her coffee, the brunette suddenly found that the blonde had raced to her table and was collecting the dishes.

 _"No need to rush dear. He is perfectly safe here and we aren't in a hurry"_ Regina stated calmly.

 _"Well you know, you probably have work to get back to, and I should take Henry and get on"_ the blonde rambled.

 _"Actually..."_ Regina was about to agree with the statement when she changed her mind.

 _"I have an afternoon free. So I will take Henry for you and we will see you later"_ she stated.

The blonde's brow furrowed. She was ready to argue but couldn't seem to find the words nor the courage to do so. What was it about Regina that left her powerless to say 'no' on certain things? Stammering her words again, and then just deciding to shut up, Emma supposed she could use the help. She had already made too many clumsy mistakes that day and she doubted she could afford to make any more. Granny and Ruby were only going to put up with it for so long. With a small insignificant sigh, she slid Regina's used plate and cup off of the table, gave it a quick wipe and hurried away.

 _"Ok Henry, shall we go home?"_ Regina smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

When Emma's shift came to an end mid-afternoon, her back was aching and her feet hurt. She couldn't remember a time in her life when she had ever worked as hard. In a hurry to get back to Henry though, she had no time for a rest. Her apron was off in a flash and she grabbed her jacket from where she had dumped it upon the floor that morning.

 _"Bye Ruby!"_ she called as she left her station behind the counter and headed for the door.

 _"Hey! No you don't"_ Ruby called sternly, her brow knitted in a frown as she glared over at the blonde.

 _"But my shift is over"_ Emma pointed out, as she angled her index finger to the small clock on the wall above the coffee machine.

 _"Yeah, but we haven't had a proper talk! Park it!"_ Ruby declared as she pointed down at the bar stool in front of her.

The blonde let out a deep sigh. She just wanted to get back to Henry, not be on the end of and inquisition.

 _"Ruby"_ she whined as she trudged over and pulled herself up on the stool.

The waitress gave her a wicked grin as she placed a soda and grilled cheese in front of her. Emma tried to refuse, but the woman insisted. Why everyone in the little town was so insistent she would never know. Giving in, Emma took a bite of the sandwich and moaned appreciatively because it was just delicious. Ruby allowed her another few bites before placing her elbows upon the counter, leaning on them as she pressed her chin into the base of her palms and smiled.

 _"Sooooo?"_ she grinned.

 _"Madam Mayor makes you very flustered. How come?!"_

Her question was blunt, almost causing Emma to choke as she swallowed her latest mouthful and gave her an exasperated look.

 _"Ruby come on it's nothing"_ she sighed.

 _"Don't give me that Em!"_ the waitress scolded as she gave her an unimpressed look.

 _"Em?"_ Emma quirked as she smiled at the waitress.

It had just slipped naturally out of Ruby's mouth, and it was certainly easy to say rather than the blonde's full name all the time. Ruby nodded and smiled. The blonde rose a brow at her new friend and then smiled also.

 _"So come on, will you speak up!"_ Ruby insisted once more.

It earned her a heavy sigh from the blonde and Emma gave in, knowing full well Ruby was never going to give up the fight until she got some gossip. Relaxing her tensed shoulders, Emma took a deep breath and kept her voice low, so that the few diners behind them couldn't hear.

 _"Ok so she kissed me"_ she quickly blurted.

 _"Then I kissed her!"_ she continued before Ruby could interject.

The waitress gasped and then continued questioning Emma.

 _"So...did ya...you know? Get lucky! Huh? Huh?"_ Ruby's eyes gleamed with excitement as she waited in anticipation for Emma's answer.

 _"NO!"_ Emma exclaimed, her eyes wide and almost filled with horror.

She just didn't want to tell Ruby that she had made a bad assumption about Regina's intentions and that the woman had then rejected her advances. It was just too embarrassing. Unfortunately for Emma, her emotions gave her away as her cheeks reddened from her thoughts about the night before.

 _"You're lying!"_ Ruby declared rather loudly, as she smirked.

 _"I knew it, come on tell me what happened?!"_

Emma let out a huge exasperating sigh. She didn't want to talk about Regina!

 _"Ok, if I tell you then you have to let me leave ok?"_ Emma tried to bargain.

 _"Sure!"_ Ruby dismissed with a smile.

Emma was sceptical, but went on anyway and rushed to explain about the day shopping, dinner, the drink, the touch of her wrist, the kiss on her forehead and then finally the horrible experience in the bed, all while keeping her voice hushed. The waitress just gaped at her for a long moment after, and the she suddenly felt very awkward.

 _"What the hell Em, so she just...like..."_ Ruby stumbled on her words.

 _"Yep"_ Emma stated with a pop of her lips on the 'p'

 _"The bitch rejected you?!"_ Ruby questioned.

Emma hadn't really thought about it but now her friend had said it, she supposed that was entirely true. After all she had been rejected all her life, so she had learned to brush it off as if it was natural. Ruby was once again just gaping at her with a frown.

 _"Do you fancy her Em?"_ she then questioned out of the blue.

Emma pulled herself from her thoughts and blinked a few times at the waitress as she processed the question. Did she like Regina? Yeah, of course the woman was nice. Fancy her? Ok she was hot, but Emma wasn't...she wasn't that way...was she? The blonde was questioning herself suddenly, even as she replied.

 _"No, no I don't!"_

 _"Hmm"_ Ruby hummed as she narrowed her eyes at her.

 _"Ok so you got your gossip, can I go now?"_ Emma asked sliding off the stool eagerly.

 _"Uh uh uh...no way. We need to talk about you and your 'feelings' for Mayor fancy pants. Wait here!"_ Ruby stated as she dashed off to the kitchen.

Emma plonked herself back down and sighed.

Regina had been home with Henry now for a good couple of hours. She had tidied away all of her purchases from the day before and cleaned, and Henry had slept the whole time without a peep. Checking the time, Regina noticed that her blonde guest should be home any time, but there was still so much that she had left to do. Crossing to her study, she grabbed the telephone on the desk and made a call.

 _"Storybrooke Sheriff Station, Graham speaking. How may I assist?"_

 _"Graham, its me. I need you"_ Regina stated clearly and in her demanding authoritative tone.

 _"Right away Madam Mayor"_ he confirmed before disconnecting the call.

Sheriff Graham didn't keep the Mayor waiting long. When she called requesting his presence, he made her his priority. Another who was compelled to do as she requested without hesitation and could never tell her 'no'. Graham jumped into the sheriff vehicle, started the sirens and tore across town as if he was a maniac driver. He was knocking upon her front door in less than ten minutes.

Regina smiled as she answered to him and stepped aside to let him in. He grabbed her straight away and kissed her hard as always. Every time he was summoned he knew why, and had assumed that today would be the same. All he had to do was satisfy her needs, and it was all he wanted to do. Regina kissed back for a moment, but was quick to press her hands firmly against his chest and push him back. With their faces still close, he gave her a confused look and awaited some sort of explanation. Regina, a little breathless from his advance, composed herself and then smiled almost mischievously.

 _"Graham, not now dear. I need your assistance with a few things"_ she explained.

 _"Oh I see"_ he stated, clearing his throat and releasing her from his grip.

 _"I need you to put these things upstairs for me in the spare room at the end of the hall..."_ Regina explained as she slipped passed him and into the living room.

 _"And then, I need you to put them together for me?"_ she stated as she turned to face him and gave him a bright smile.

Graham nodded and got to work right away, which of course pleased Regina. She wanted everything perfect, so that Henry would have his own little room. A nursery as it was. She returned to busying herself, sitting at the desk in her study and finishing a few important pieces of paperwork.

 _"Right! Come with me!"_ Ruby declared as she clapped her hand around Emma's skinny wrist and pulled her from her seat.

Emma's breath caught in the back of her throat at the surprise and she made a loud 'whoa' sound as she allowed Ruby to drag her along and upstairs. She had only ever seen the guest rooms, and was surprised when Ruby pulled her into a room with no number upon the door that was so clearly her own. It was typical of the decor that was throughout the inn, but it had a girly twist in terms of its contents. A hanging rail of outfits was surrounded by random items of clothing and shoes upon the floor. Whether they were clean or dirty Emma had no idea. She allowed Ruby to pull her through and then sit her down upon her bed. Emma watched the woman then as she went about collecting up a few things, and searching through a large chest at the end of her small double bed.

 _"So...what are we doing?"_ Emma asked innocently.

Ruby glanced up with a grin.

 _"Girls Night! Duh Em!"_

 _"What...wait no, I can't...I have to get back for Henry"_ Emma rambled.

 _"You know Regina can cope with him right?"_ Ruby said raising an eyebrow at the blonde, as she threw an item of clothing at her.

Emma squealed and instinctively went to duck. The item however hit her in her chest and dropped into her lap. Grabbing it, Emma pulled at it, only for it to unravel itself as a dress. It was miniscule and Emma wondered what exactly it was going to cover on her body. She held it up against herself and glanced down. The emerald green of the material was stunning, and it would certainly suit her but Emma had never worn anything that was as fancy and glamorous in her whole life.

 _"Yeah but..."_ Emma started before Ruby rudely interjected.

 _"No buts Em. We are going out with my friends, and you are going to relax and let your hair down"_ she ordered.

Emma sighed feeling again like she had no choice.

 _"Em!"_ Ruby snapped at her from across the table of the Rabbit hole.

Emma just seemed on edge, glancing constantly around the crowded space, and along the line of men who were propping up the bar. She was dreading ending up in a similar situation to that she had last been in upon frequenting this particular establishment. Swallowing gently her head snapped round in Ruby's direction and she gave her a tight lipped smile.

 _"Yeah?"_ she questioned.

 _"You are supposed to be relaxing, and I asked you a question"_

 _"Huh? You did"_ Emma asked.

Ruby shook her head and smiled as she rolled her blue eyes at her friend. Emma clearly needed a stiffer drink than the soda she had chosen. A few shots and cocktails would certainly do the trick Ruby thought as she slid out of her seat.

 _"What's your poison Em?!"_ Ruby asked, then realised she had to explain.

 _"Oh..."_ the blonde stated with realisation.

 _"I'll just have a beer Ruby"_

Shaking her head again, Ruby went off to get the drinks from the barman, who she clearly fancied because she was flirting so hard with him.

 _"Hello again"_ came a sweet voice, as a hand lightly touched Emma's shoulder and made her flinch.

Turning suddenly and causing her neck to twinge in pain at the sudden movement, Emma found herself staring up at the pixie haired lady she had embarrassingly bumped into twice earlier. Offering her a smile, and meek 'hello', Emma invited her to take a seat and the lady obliged as she glanced quickly looking for Ruby.

 _"Oh she's flirting again!"_ the woman exclaimed with a bright smile as she turned her attention back to Emma and extended her hand across the table.

 _"Mary Margaret, nice to meet you...again"_

 _"Emma, sorry again about..."_ Emma replied not finishing her sentence.

Mary Margaret assured her again not to worry. The woman just seemed so nice and kind, as if accidents just happened and meant nothing to her. She clearly was a free-spirited, happy-go-lucky type. Not like Emma, ever the pessimist with very little hope but that was just what her life had done to her. Emma just smiled gawkily at the woman as they then waited for Ruby to return to the table.

Regina had begun to start on dinner the second Sheriff Graham had left. She couldn't help but smile remembering his puppy dog eyes widening at her as she had shown him out without them having even done anything remotely intimate, and that had seemed to really disappoint him. Not that Regina cared, she wasn't about satisfying his needs and neither was their relationship. It was about her and her needs, and right now sex with him was neither a priority, nor on her agenda. All items had been replaced with only one thing. Getting to know Emma Swan.

Henry had been awake for a short while, and Regina had fetched him down, placing him in the highchair she had made up herself whilst Graham had been busy upstairs. She was proud of her achievement, and even prouder that Henry seemed settled in the item. Glancing over her shoulder at him and to check her was alright, Regina smiled brightly at him and asked.

 _"Where on earth is your mother I wonder?"_

She mused the thought, of course there was every possibility that Ruby had offered her overtime and she had taken it, and then again there was more of a possibility the girl was out again getting herself into some sort of trouble. Returning her attention to the meal she was preparing, Regina decided to pause the process until she knew more about Emma's whereabouts. Taking her pots off of the boil and turning off the stove, she got Henry a bottle so that she could at least feed him. His cheeks were still very pink and puffy, and he seemed a little warm but he was content so Regina didn't think it was worth reading too much into.

The evening had begun to get later, and the girls all giggled as they talked at the table. Having plied both Mary Margaret and Emma with shots, Ruby had found she was very much enjoying their company now. With a mischievous look, she decided it was time to make things interesting, after all they were just three single gals looking to have a good time and a little fun.

 _"Sooooo truth or dare ok? Emma you're first!"_ she declared excitedly.

 _"Wait! What? No!"_ the blonde rushed to exclaim.

 _"Ok so, truth?"_ Ruby practically forced and left Emma no choice before she started asking the question.

 _"Do you...fancy Madam 'fancy pants'?"_

Ruby's voice practically squealed with excitement as she offered her other friend a knowing look.

 _"Wait a minute, who is Madam 'fancy pants'?"_ Mary Margaret asked, unsure who they were talking about. Of course she knew Emma was staying with the Mayor but surely that wasn't to whom her friend was referring.

The waitress winked at her, and nodded with a confirmation and nobody had even said a word. The pixie haired woman gasped, then quickly covered her mouth with her hand as her eyes fell upon the blonde opposite her, as her and Ruby both waited in anticipation for an answer. Emma protested, insisting to Ruby as she had earlier that it was an unfair question and of course no, but it left neither of the woman convinced.

 _"See Mary Margaret, she is blushing and she's lying. I know there is something going on there and she won't tell me...did you know they kissed, more than once?!"_ Ruby rushed to tell her friend, who just gaped at the poor, embarrassed blonde.

 _"And then, do you know what she did?"_ she continued.

 _"Who? Regina?"_ Mary Margaret questioned, her own excitement beginning to show.

The waitress confirmed in a nod, then told her how Regina had just rejected Emma when they had gotten a little more intimate. As the blonde watched the two of them comically interact over the gossip of her private life she swallowed hard, and had straightened up. Her head was pounding from the mix of loud music and intoxication she was experiencing. Feeling woozy and vulnerable suddenly, she slipped off of her seat and wrapped a hand around forehead, clenching it tightly. The other two were so consumed by their exciting and intense conversation about Emma's antics with Regina, that neither of them noticed when the blonde suddenly stumbled away from them.

 _"See Em, even Mary Marg-"_ Ruby started as she turned to face Emma with a smug grin, only to find she was gone.

Glancing around desperately, Ruby searched the groups of people and scanned for Emma, but she was not there. Worried she grabbed her friends hand and pulled her along with her as they both frantically searched. Ruby had only been trying to have a laugh, and she hoped Emma was ok. They looked everywhere, toilets, the yard area and at each table in the bar with no luck.

 _"What are we going to do? We can't just leave her Ruby!"_ Mary Margaret exclaimed as they stepped out into the night air.

 _"Yeah I know, but we can't wander around town aimlessly looking for her either! She could be anywhere"_ Ruby stated as wrapped her arms around herself feeling a chill.

Admitting defeat, they settled to walk each other back to main street, and for good measure they called out the blonde's name repeatedly as they went.

Emma had been lucky this time. She had stumbled out of the bar, and into the arms of a slightly intoxicated Graham, who having since left Regina's, had been in the diner tanking himself up on whiskey shots and playing darts. Of course he hadn't been drinking to numb his own feelings as a result of rejection from _'that'_ incredibly sexy town Mayor, and pretending the dart board was her beautiful face. Holding Emma up, he had just about managed to help her over to the sheriff's car, and not that he should have, but he slid himself into the drivers seat. Putting the sirens on, he had sped off into the night with her before her friends had even realised she was gone.

Regina, who had gotten fed up waiting for the blonde after many hours, had fed herself and gotten Henry ready for bed before settling down with a nice glass of red and a book. When the clock had struck ten in her hall, she had decided that it was too late and had retreated to bed. She had been asleep for about an hour when Graham had arrived again, hitting the curb outside the mansion on Mifflin Street as he applied heavy pressure to the brake pad and came to an abrupt halt. The sirens sent red and blue flashes pulsing through Regina's lower floor windows as Graham let out a huge sigh and rested his head against the steering wheel knowing they had been lucky to make it back in one piece. After a moment he glanced up, and used the rear view mirror to check on Emma who had slumped in the back seat awkwardly and appeared to be dozing.

 _"Come on"_ he grunted as he opened up the back door and lifted Emma out.

He wobbled, and then she wobbled as the two of them tried to find their balance. He suspected Emma didn't have a key either, so was glad he had his lock picking gear with him so that he could get her inside without having to disturb Regina. She of course was someone he didn't want to see. Struggling up the path together, they bumped shoulders and Graham had to use the door to support Emma whilst he worked on getting them inside. Seconds later he heard a small click, and his body flooded with relief as Emma managed to drag herself inside without his assistance.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hi everyone, I do hope you like this latest, slightly smaller chapter. Thank you for your continued support and all the reviews, I really appreciate all of them.**

The hall was dark as Emma squinted in an attempt to see better, and get her bearings by assessing her surroundings. It took a few moments for her to recognise the house as Regina's, and no sooner had she done so, did she make her way over to the staircase and headed up to the second floor. Stumbling up the stairs, she made sure she held the handrail tight so as not to fall. Reaching the second floor, Emma headed straight through the first door she came to, which just so happened to be Regina's bedroom. Not paying any attention to where she had wandered in, Emma went to grip where the hem of her t-shirt would be, only to grab at air and stumble forward knocking into the side of the bed with a loud thud.

As she steadied herself, the sleeping brunette wriggled but was not disturbed enough to wake. Glancing down at her attire, the blonde nodded remembering that she was somehow tucked into a restrictive green tube and gave up on the idea of trying to get undressed. Relaxing her body she allowed herself to flump down onto the bed, and wriggled beside Regina for a moment or too to get comfortable. Within a second she was fast asleep.

In the early hours a whimper started, echoing across the hall from the guest room and filtered into Regina's. Emma didn't stir at all, but as the whimpers turned to cries it didn't take long for Regina to. The brunette allowed her eyes to slowly open as big red letters from her alarm made her aware that it was just after two. Sighing she prised herself away from her pillow and shuffled out from under her duvet. In an almost unconscious state she shuffled out of her room without even noticing her 'bed buddy'.

 _"Ok, ok little prince. I am here"_ Regina muttered to him as she rubbed her temples.

He instantly stopped his cries upon hearing a voice. Leaning over his crib she looked in at him and sighed as she glanced back to see the guest bed empty. Shaking her head she leaned in and cradled Henry in her arms as she lifted him out and cuddled him into her comfortingly.

 _"Your mother often leave you all alone at night?"_ she whispered, as she checked his diaper.

Of course he was wet, and needed a change, and would more than likely require a feed. Getting his bag, she took him across to the bed and didn't even bother with laying out something to change him on. As quickly as she could she got him undressed from his new pyjamas she had purchased for him, and chosen to let him wear in his mothers absence that evening, and made quick work of changing the wet diaper. She made equally quick a work of getting him dressed again and had him back in her arms for a cuddle in less than five minutes. He seemed much more content after a warm bottle, and a cuddle upon the couch as he settled and snuggled falling back asleep.

After Regina had placed him back in his crib, she headed back into her own room, only to have her heart leap up into her throat as she saw a silhouette upon her bed. Gasping loudly she suddenly realised it was Emma, the shock of seeing someone there having only clouded her judgement for a split second if that. Crossing to the bed, she came up behind the younger woman and peered down at her. She was dead to the world. Fully clothed, in a dress that clung to her straight up and down figure, and had awkwardly bunched up just under her bottom and round her hips as she had sprawled her legs ever so slightly in her sleep, and she facing towards Regina's side of the bed.

 _"Well...nice to have you home"_ Regina whispered, a smile tugging on the corners of her mouth as she gazed upon Emma in slumber.

Moving around to her own side of the bed, Regina slipped herself back under the duvet facing Emma. Her tugging smile having developed fully as she settled down and snuggled back into a comfortable position. She wanted to reach out and scoop back Emma's hair that covered most of her beautiful face, but she dared not disturb her as she didn't want her startled. Shuffling closer, but keeping her hands to herself the brunette closed the gap between them.

She was instantly hit with the smell of alcohol that came with every breath the blonde took. Frowning slightly, Regina bit her lip and tried to assess whether she should blame Ruby for this. After all it was a known fact the waitress liked to party, and she suspected Emma had been easily swayed into going with her that night. Moving suddenly Emma wriggled, bouncing a little on the mattress as she rolled more into Regina and onto her own front. Her arms suddenly reached over Regina as the blonde seemed to cuddle into her, and the brunette held her breath as she tried to find comfort in the slightly odd action.

They were so close, Emma's nose practically touching her own. Regina couldn't resist the urge any longer and reached up her hand to tuck Emma's long, blonde locks back behind her ear. The girl really was breathtakingly beautiful. Sighing automatically, Regina cupped her hand around the blonde's cheek and began again to stroke lightly across it with her thumb. Watching Emma sleep peacefully, she wasn't prepared for what happened next.

In a zombie like state, Emma suddenly pushed her body in against Regina's and let her hand slip down over the back of her nightgown slowly and come to stop just above her bottom. The tip of her nose brushed against Regina's as she got comfortable in her new position, and then without any warning at all their lips brushed. Regina wanted so much to kiss her, but didn't think it appropriate given Emma's intoxicated state.

 _"Are you going to kiss me 'fancy pants', or do I have to do all the work?"_ Emma mumbled, her words slurring as her hot, heavy breath beat against Regina's full lips.

Regina wanted to laugh, and wasn't sure whether she should be offended by Emma's semiconscious nick name for her. She frowned a little and decided that perhaps now was an appropriate time to keep herself authoritative, see how far she could push the young woman.

 _"Excuse me Miss Swan!"_ she declared, following on from a loud clearing of her throat.

The blonde's eyes shot open, and she sprang back from the woman she had been cuddled into. Her eyes were wide again, filled with a fear as she stared over at the brunette. Coming to her senses she suddenly started apologising, not really knowing what for if she was truly honest.

 _"Fancy pants?"_ Regina quizzed.

Profanities escaped the blonde in a quick fire manner as she tried them all on the situation. She was so embarrassed. How had Regina found out about that nickname Ruby had decided to give her? Shocked, Emma tensed, frightened to move and continued to stare back at Regina giving no explanation.

 _"Well..."_ Regina prompted.

Emma swallowed down the hard lump that had formed in her throat, and wiped her sweaty palms together only making them worse.

 _"Its...its just ummm..."_ she stuttered.

 _"Something that Miss Lucas calls me perhaps?"_ Regina offered.

Emma gaped. How the hell did she know? She followed with a small nod just to confirm as the brunette gave her an almost scary grin.

 _"Thought so"_ she whispered as she edged closer to Emma, and Emma inched ever so slightly back.

 _"So...you have been talking about me?"_ she questioned, but it seemed more of a statement rather than a question from the tone it slipped out in.

She could hear Emma swallow nervously.

Reaching across to the blonde, Regina touched her very lightly against her chest with her fingertips, and looked her up and down slowly.

 _"Nice dress. That for me?"_ she asked.

Emma swallowed hard again. Her heart was pounding so loudly she was surprised Regina couldn't hear it. She was playing with her. Regina was the big sexy cat and she was the caught, timid and shy little mouse who was about to be devoured for dinner. It scared her.

 _"Not talking, no?"_ the brunette continued.

 _"Will it make you feel better Miss Swan if I just admit that I want you for sex?"_ she asked, taking care to really enunciate some of the key words.

Oh god what was happening! Emma screamed at herself internally. These were all things that Ruby had said!

 _"If I don't reject you"_ Regina whispered as she grinned wickedly over at the blonde.

 _"What the hell?!"_ she heard the blonde faintly whisper.

Hooking her fingers into the top of Emma's dress at the chest, Regina slowly and gently used it to inch the blonde's face back closer to hers.

 _"You forget Miss Swan. This is my town. Nothing gets passed me!"_ Regina explained keeping her voice low.

 _"So..."_ She uttered, her face practically in Emma's.

 _"I'm keen to know. Do you fancy me?!"_ she smirked.

Something compelled Emma into kissing the teasing brunette, but she hadn't the foggiest idea as to what it was. Lips met lips as Emma pressed hers into Regina's and gradually increased the pressure of the kiss. She sucked lightly on the brunette's lip as she broke away to catch her breath. Blue eyes blinked gently, assessing carefully the reaction of the woman laying with her. Regina bit her bottom lip hard, trying not to break into a girly grin. She could feel a stirring deep within her of feelings she had long surpressed. Emma was a breath of fresh air, unpredicatiable and untamed, rough edged and beautiful, attractive yet dorky, and so young but not naive. It was a heady combination but only made Regina want her more. Leaning back into the blonde she went to kiss her when she suddenly felt a hand press against her own chest.

 _"How did you know that...that stuff?"_ Emma asked breathlessly.

Regina's eyes narrowed just a fraction and she gave Emma a stern, serious look. She had eyes all over town, her little spies who would keep her informed of Emma's every move outside of her own home.

 _"I have eyes everywhere Miss Swan. Nothing. Gets. Passed. Me."_ she whispered in such a threatening but seductive way.

The blonde once again swallowed hard.

Her palms were sweating, she was sweating and her nerves were on edge. What was it with that woman?! She was scared to leave, compelled to stay, intrigued, curious, lusting, wanton, and a whole other bunch of feelings that she just couldn't understand or describe.

 _"So...?"_ Regina teased, wanting to know an answer to her previous question.

 _"Do you fancy me Miss Swan?"_ she repeated, as she reached an arm around the blonde and gently eased them closer together once more.

 _"Yes"_ the word slipped out in a slow whisper before Emma was even able to stop it.

She hadn't even thought, the response instantaneous. It was followed almost as quickly with a wicked flash of grin from Regina, and then another hard and unpredicted kiss. Emma gave in, kissing back and relaxing her entire body in an attempt to let herself enjoy the moment. She knew she wanted more. When Regina naturally broke the kiss, Emma pulled her back, kissing hard and cuddling into the older woman. She suddenly felt so safe.

Regina was feeling pretty pleased with herself as they broke once more from passionate kissing to take a few breaths. She had felt this way once before, with Daniel, and she had been unable to protect him from the evil ways of her mother, but with Emma she could, and she would. There was also something more. Regina was grown up enough to be sensible about all of this. No matter how much she wanted the blonde, she wasn't going to stoop to the disgusting levels of Dr Whale and do so while the younger woman was intoxicated. Placing a hand on Emma's bicep, she gave her a warmer and much friendlier smile.

 _"You Miss Swan, have been a naughty girl. You have been out drinking haven't you?"_ she teased in a low voice.

All Emma's nervous feelings came rushing back to the surface. Great! she thought, now I am in trouble.

 _"Which means..."_ The brunette continued softly.

 _"That you need to go to sleep"_

Emma blinked at her, astonished by what she had said but again wasn't sure why. She didn't want to go to sleep, she wanted more cuddles. To feel safe again. Her eyes brimmed with tears even though she willed them not to, and Regina's smile changed to an expression of concern the minute she noticed.

 _"What?"_ she whispered to Emma.

 _"I...I want to stay here. Right here with you"_ she whispered, her voice choking a little.

 _"Well of course you can stay here. I told you that was alright. You have your room and things...and I will have your car bought over"_ Regina spoke kindly and softly.

 _"No! No I mean here...in your bed"_ Emma croaked out with a single tear escaping and running down her cheek.

Her sudden upset concerned Regina as she didn't understand it. Why on earth was the girl crying about that? She had said she needed sleep, not specified that she had to leave her own and return to the guest room to do so. She watched Emma for a moment or two, as the tears fell a little more rapidly as if she was about to break out into a full on flood, before Regina actually seemed to act upon the incident.

 _"Shhh...Shhh its alright. You can do dear"_ she stated quickly as she reached out to wipe away the tear from Emma's cheek.

 _"You can sleep right there if you wish"_

 _"And...and a cuddle is ok too?"_ Emma's voice cracked a little.

Regina was taken aback for a second. She hadn't ever cuddled an actual person to sleep! She hesitated, making Emma feel like the request had been a bad one.

 _"Well yes I suppose so"_ she finally agreed.

Emma's arms flew around her as she pulled herself in tight and snuggled up. Her head rested against Regina's chest and just under her chin, and an arm flung under her own but over her side as Emma pressed her palm against Regina's back to ensure she was kept close.

The brunette sighed contently, allowing herself to adapt and relax into the situation in which she found herself. She knew Emma was content with their position however, because after no more than a few seconds she had returned to her deep sleep state.


	23. Chapter 23

Regina woke that next morning with the blonde younger woman practically wrapped around her. Emma had loosened her grip in the night, falling away from Regina's body a little and allowing space between them. She had managed however to tangle her legs up with the brunette's, and comb her hand up into Regina's thick dark hair at the back of her neck. Their faces were apart, Emma's practically buried into the edge of Regina's plump pillow and her breathing was heavy.

She felt very different waking up that morning. Like her whole world had shifted on its axis and everything was a little more in perspective. Smiling at the content younger woman beside her, Regina decided to re-establish their cuddle just so that once again she could feel Emma's body against her own, but she was out of luck. Before she could act upon the instinct the small whimpers from the guest room began as baby Henry woke up alone again. So with a sigh and a smile, she untangled herself from Emma's legs and arms, and slipped away to see to him.

 _"Well good morning little prince!"_ Regina stated chirpily as she reached in and scooped him out in her arms.

 _"So, you'll never guess where your mother is!"_ she continued to tell him with a smile.

The second she had been picked up the baby boy had settled. He was just happy to have attention as the woman who was becoming less and less of a stranger to him, held him and cuddled him. Smiling away at him, Regina checked his diaper and then took him to get a bottle for breakfast. After all she supposed it was later than she was used to at just a little after eight, and that it wasn't too early to start on some breakfast. She was pre-empting that the blonde would wake no doubt starving.

She was right. Just as she was serving up the pancakes, and finishing crisping the bacon for the top, she heard the heavy footsteps of the blonde coming down the stairs. Emma then appeared a few minutes later at the kitchen door. Regina had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop herself from giggling as she eyed the blonde from head to toe.

Emma's hair was rat tailed and sticking up and out at all angles where the hairspray from the night before had taken hold of it. Her make-up that Ruby had applied was smudged, especially around her eyes that had dark smudges below that just kissed the top of Emma's cheeks. The lipstick had stained her lips with a pinkish tint and her dress was skewwhiff, to the point it was almost back to front and it was still bunched around her hips. In fact to Regina, Emma looked as if she had pulled herself from the bed in a corpse like state, and only just begun coming to life as she had gotten closer to the smell of the bacon.

 _"You look like you have been dragged through a hedge dear"_ Regina stated with a wide smile as she dished up the bacon on to the top of a pancake stack.

 _"Feel like it"_ the blonde mumbled as she dragged herself over to the counter and plopped upon a stool.

Henry was in his carrier just beside her on the worktop, facing towards where Regina had been busy so that she could keep talking away to him as she had cooked.

 _"Syrup?"_ Regina asked as she hovered the bottle above Emma's plate ready to drizzle it all over them.

Emma managed a slight nod, which Regina took as a yes, and so proceeded. The plate was almost swimming in syrup when she stopped and took it to her own delicately drizzling just a little. Lifting the plate, she placed it in front of Emma and handed her a knife and fork.

Emma was slow in her movements but not delayed in tucking into the food straight away. Regina stood the opposite side of the counter, and delicately cut and took bites of her own breakfast. She glanced at Emma every now and then, who was slumped against the counter leaning on one elbow as she struggled to cut her food with her fork alone with her free hand. Usually that type of demeanour would disgust her, but with Emma it had the opposite effect.

Getting a couple of drinks, her own coffee as usual and a very milky version for the blonde, Regina placed it down beside Emma and received a mumbled _'thanks'_ for the beverage. Taking a sip of her own drink, she smiled across at the blonde and cleared her throat.

 _"So..."_ she muttered to break the silence.

Emma's head snapped up and she dropped her arm onto the counter as she looked up at the brunette. She returned her _'so'_ and continued to stare at her.

 _"What happened last night then?"_ Regina asked with a smile, as she quickly lifted her cup to hide her lips.

 _"Errrr..."_ Emma stammered, caught a little off guard and vaguely remembering a little about her middle of the night encounters with Regina.

 _"Ummm..."_

Nervously she pulled her arms back as if to lift them, and to start using them to explain, when she inadvertently knocked her milky drink all over her front. Regina supressed a smirk and rushed to grab a cloth from behind herself as the blonde jumped up from her seat, and once again used profanities upon the situation. It was something Regina frowned upon, but something about Emma made it ever so endearing. Rushing around to aid her, she dabbed at the stain on the dress. Emma just cursed. Ruby was going to kill her.

 _"Ruby is going to kill me!"_ Emma mumbled as she looked down at the massive milky stain covering her tummy.

 _"I'm sure she won't mind dear"_ Regina stated.

 _"Look at it! Its ruined!"_ she exclaimed.

 _"Oh don't be so silly. Whip it off and I will have that stain out in no time"_ Regina stated innocently as she returned the cloth to the side of the sink.

Whilst her back was turned, Emma had taken her words literally, and grabbing the top of the dress had peeled it down her body letting it fall to the floor. She was so pre-occupied with how Ruby was going to feel that it hadn't even occurred to her that she only had her lacy underwear Regina had bought her the day before on underneath the dress, and that was minus the bra!

 _"Emma!"_ Regina had quickly gasped out as she had gaped at the half naked young woman in front of her.

 _"Oh Shit!"_ Emma quickly realised and folded her arms across her chest to cover her exposed breasts.

How could she have been so stupid. Ruby had practically ripped her out of her clothes and bra to squeeze her into the little bit of material she had called a dress. She also couldn't believe she had taken Regina's offer so literally as to mean then. Her cheeks flushed a lovely shade of red as she glanced away from Regina who was still staring at her. Unfortunately Regina just couldn't seem to break her gaze as quickly as she knew she ought to have. There was an awkward moment that followed, where both of them just stood in Regina's kitchen.

It was Regina who broke first. Suddenly springing into action as she bent down and scooped the dress up off of the floor. Holding it, she squeezed it tight, her knuckles turning white from her tense grip. She was getting that stirring deep down inside her again and she wanted so hard to suppress the urge.

 _"Excuse me dear"_ she said with every intention of stepping around the blonde in order to leave the room, but ended up stood right in front of her.

 _"But if you don't go and put some clothes on right this second we are going to have a problem aren't we?"_ she whispered.

Emma swallowed hard.

Regina's hand released its grip upon the silk material it held, and she reached out towards the blonde. It was an intense moment. A heat surrounded them both, and all Emma could hear was her own rapid, thumping heartbeat pounding in her ears. Regina was going to touch her if she didn't retreat immediately. With a small yelp she stumbled backwards, and then without warning went quickly running off.

 _"Emma!"_ Regina called out after her in a huge sigh.

Emma's heart was pounding so hard in her chest as she reached the guest room. Catching a glimpse of her face in the mirror, she could see her cheeks were bright red and she looked more than flushed. Allowing herself to catch her breath, Emma composed herself before deciding she should really look for something to cover herself up with. Going over to the drawers, she yanked one of the mid-height ones open, and saw that it was full of the items of clothing Regina had purchased for her. Grabbing the first things she saw, she hurried to get them on in an attempt to cover her nakedness from Regina's sight.

She heard her name called from downstairs, echoing up the hall and into her room. Grabbing her bag, she hurried out and back down them, to be greeted by Regina waiting at the bottom.

 _"Where are you going?"_ the brunette snapped.

 _"Work!"_ Emma quickly replied, not really thinking about the fact that she didn't have a shift that day.

 _"Work?"_ Regina questioned.

 _"Yes, work"_ Emma repeated.

 _"Ok, and what about your son?"_ Regina asked, her brow knitting slightly in a frown.

The blonde just stood and stuttered for a few minutes before she finally blurted out something comprehensive.

 _"You could watch him?"_

 _"I could?"_ Regina questioned.

She was surprised. Emma actually allowing her to keep the baby boy with her and in her care without any argument on the situation at all! The blonde gave a slow nod, before realising that she might have been presumptuous.

 _"I mean...well like if you aren't busy and stuff"_

Regina smiled just a little bit.

 _"No dear, I would be delighted to have him. So what time should I expect you home today, or do I have to try and guess again?"_ Regina stated, her demeanour steelier than before.

Emma shrugged, she didn't know, but then again Ruby might keep her for more information and to continue inquisition from the night before when she got there to see her. She knew she would struggle to get away from that.

 _"Very well"_ Regina stated with a small acknowledging nod, as she stepped aside to allow Emma access to the door.

 _"Have a nice day dear"_

Emma arrived at the diner to find it was practically dead. In fact it was so quiet that even Ruby wasn't glued to the spot behind the counter like she usually was. Heading through the empty room, Emma made her way to the inn part of the establishment and stopped just before the reception area upon hearing both Ruby and Granny's voices. Ruby appeared to be in trouble. Granny was really laying in to her about staying out all night, so from that, Emma guessed that she had only just gotten home. Ruby flew out of the room a few seconds later, bumping straight into Emma as she was unintentionally eavesdropping.

 _"Em, why are you here?"_ she asked shocked.

Emma just stuttered, but Ruby wasn't really interested in the answer. She grabbed the blonde's hand and as she had done the night before, dragged her up and into her bedroom. The second the door was then closed she had a quick rant about Granny as she shamelessly stripped out of her attire from the previous evening, and put on an equally as skimpy outfit in replacement, before turning to Emma and smiling.

 _"Soooo, where did you go last night? One minute I am talking to Mary Margaret, next you were just gone!"_

 _"Home"_ Emma muttered.

Ruby's face lit up in a big bright smile.

 _"Home?"_ she quipped.

 _"Well, you know Regina's"_ Emma clarified.

Ruby just smirked.

 _"Soooo Regina's is home now?! Oh my god Em! you totally fancy her don't you?! Like seriously."_ Ruby squeaked excitedly.

 _"Well..."_ Emma began before she was quickly cut off again by her friend.

 _"Oh Em, this is not a good idea. She's horrid! No one likes her. She's rude, she's bossy, she's...she's like not into people like me and you. She just isn't interested in us. She is in a whole other league!"_ the waitress blurted out.

Emma said nothing.

 _"Wait Em, you are too quiet. Something's happened hasn't it?"_ Ruby asked as sat down beside her friend and put an arm around her shoulders.

 _"Come on, spill"_

Emma bowed her head a little. She wanted to tell Ruby, but then she didn't want to be gossiped about in the diner, especially if Regina was as nasty as Ruby seemed to think she was. Emma could just imagine what the woman would do to her if their 'encounters' got out unofficially.

 _"Just that she was mad I left my clothes here that she got me"_ Emma muttered.

 _"I should go. I only came to check you were all ok, get me clothes and to let you know I was safe"_ she lied as she rose from where she was sat, and let Ruby's arm fall away from her shoulders.

 _"Em!"_ Ruby sighed at her after passing her the random items that still littered her bed, but the blonde was already making a swift exit.

Emma kept her head down, and minded her own business as she hurried out of the diner and back into the street. She was feeling a little out of sorts and lost suddenly. That realisation of the fact she was alone in her life hitting her, and she just wanted a shoulder to cry on. Settling for the next best thing, she hurried down the street to her little yellow bug and quickly sat herself in the drivers seat. Once safe inside, she finally gave into her emotions and allowed herself to have a little cry.

It was almost midday when Mary Margaret finally left her apartment. From the night before she had definitely suffered. Tequila shots and her head were never the best of friends, and despite having woken up early, no amount of water consumed so far had managed to numb her pounding head. Popping into the drug store, she had bought herself some aspirin she hoped would do the trick, and then headed towards the diner for a coffee and to check Ruby was home safe. It was as she came out with her coffee, and checked the street both ways before crossing, that she caught a glimpse of someone sat in the little yellow car that had been abandoned just down from the diner a few days ago. Inquisitive, because it suspectly looked like Emma, she approached cautiously and upon getting a better view tapped upon the window.

Emma was startled and her head sprang up from where she had rested it on her arms across the steering wheel. Reaching quickly she wound down the window and looked out at Mary Margaret.

 _"Hi, I thought you were residing with our very own Madam Mayor. How come you're sat in here?"_ she asked sweetly.

 _"Oh I just needed a little space"_ Emma replied.

Mary Margaret regarded her closely, and was saddened to see the younger woman seemed upset.

 _"You've been crying"_ she stated with a kind smile.

 _"Come along, I have a coffee...I'll get you one and we can chat?"_ she offered.

 _"Oh...oh no I am good thanks"_ Emma stuttered at first as she tried her best to be kind in her rejection of the invitation.

Mary Margaret hid her hurt behind a bright smile, but Emma knew that the woman was only trying to be nice, and that she had perhaps been too wary upon first thoughts about the situation.

 _"Actually...I think that would be nice, but can we go somewhere that isn't in there"_ Emma pointed to the diner, and continued as the woman had started to back away.

Mary Margaret's smile then changed to a warmer one, and Emma could see in her eyes how happy she was to have her kind gesture appreciated and accepted.


	24. Chapter 24

Emma looked around as she entered the small apartment. It had a rustic, country feel to it, with its whitewash cupboards in the kitchen, exposed brickwork walls and open plan layout. It was very cosy, and miss match, but somehow still tasteful. Emma imagined it was what a proper home would be like. Not big, fancy and too clean like Regina's spotless mansion, but just lived in and inviting. She sat herself upon a wooden teal painted chair at the small dining table and observed closely Mary Margaret who was still wittering away about Ruby, as she had done the whole time they had been walking there. She was very apologetic about her friend's behaviour, and was full of smiles as she spoke to the blonde about anything else she could think of to avoid an awkward silence. Coming over to the table with two mugs, she too took a seat and slid one across to the blonde.

 _"Cinnamon?"_ Emma stated as she took a small sip from the boiling cup of cocoa.

 _"Oh, sorry I should have asked. Its a little quirk of mine, so I hope you don't mind"_ she stated.

Emma shook her head. It was a quirk of her own also. Cinnamon on her cocoa had been a firm favourite of hers for as long as she could remember. She offered the short haired woman a small smile and confirmed that it was fine.

Mary Margaret seemed to know a lot about the town. She had been telling Emma everything she could think of that she knew about Ruby and Granny, the gentleman at the drug store and a few other names that she didn't recognise as having come into her list of acquaintances. Emma decided however, that this was as good a time as any to see what the woman knew about Regina, especially as she had just mentioned her in a comment.

 _"So ummm since you mention her, how long has Regina been Mayor?"_ The blonde asked inquisitively.

 _"Oh!"_ Mary Margaret stated, and Emma could see she was really having to think about the answer.

 _"As long as I can remember"_ the woman replied very vaguely.

To Emma it was almost certain that either Mary Margaret had no idea, or that it had been that long ago that she must just have forgotten the date. Either way something seemed odd about it. Emma's expression hardened a little, as she continued to quiz the woman on all she could think of that she might want to know, and also to get her opinion of Ruby's opinions of Regina.

 _"Oh, I don't think she is that bad. A little surly at times but not nasty or unkind in any way. She is always trying to do her best for our little town. I think she may just be a little misunderstood"_

Mary Margaret's words were warm about the woman, and reassured Emma that Ruby's opinions were perhaps not that of the entire town. It helped her to feel better, and she allowed herself to relax a little more.

 _"Can you...can you keep a secret?"_ Emma asked.

 _"Oh yes of course!"_ Mary Margaret exclaimed in a hushed tone as she leant in a little closer to the blonde.

 _"I think, I think I might like her"_ Emma declared.

 _"Regina?!"_

 _"Yes, I think so anyway. She's been nothing but kind to me"_ Emma stated.

 _"Well...ummm well that's lovely"_ Mary Margaret forced the kind words out about the slightly abrupt Mayor.

She didn't have the heart to tell the poor woman that she was wasting her time with Regina, because again, as long as she could remember she had never seen the Mayor with a partner or significant other, but then again she too hadn't had one either. She supposed it could just be a case of they were unlucky in love, but she preferred not to dwell on the dismal thought.

Emma left Mary Margaret's a good few hours later. The two had shared more cocoa and talked, mostly about Henry of course, who Mary Margaret seemed very eager to become acquainted with. They had discussed Emma, and a little about her background as in the fact she was an orphan and had no idea who her parents were, and had finally also discussed Mary Margaret's occupation at the local school as a teacher. So she was feeling more positive as she wandered down the streets trying to find her way home.

 _"Can I give you a lift?"_ a voice called up and out to her from the sheriff car as it pulled up beside her.

 _"Come on you look lost"_ Graham stated with a smile.

Emma smiled back and without hesitation and accepted her second kind offer of the day. Slipping into the front passenger seat, she allowed Graham to swiftly get her back to Mifflin Street.

 _"Nice to see you again, hopefully not too long until we meet again"_ he confirmed with a smile as he watched Emma get out of the car.

Emma returned the smile and quickly headed towards the house.

Regina had spent her day sorting through mountains of boring and complicated legal, government and other documentation that she needed to complete for her job. She enjoyed it nonetheless, but sometimes, especially when her mind was pre-occupied she found it difficult to concentrate. Henry of course had been as good as gold, napping most of the morning in a Moses basket Regina had set up for him in her study. He had only woken when he had been hungry, and at that point she had decided she too had had enough of work, and together they had taken a break for lunch. After Henry had been a good boy, going quietly back into the Moses basket, and keeping himself entertained by a small mobile that hung on a single string from its hood.

As she went pull another file from her tray of work she had brought home, a heavy brown envelope slid off of the top and clapped nosily onto the surface of her desk. With a frown she retrieved it and eagerly opened it up. She was keen as to its mysterious nature and contents. So when Emma quietly came in the front door, Regina was more than engrossed in what she was reading, so much so, she hadn't even heard her.

 _"Hello"_ Emma called gently as she rapped her knuckles upon the ajar door of the study.

Regina jumped and gasped, dropping the paperwork down on the desk accidentally and glancing up at Emma with wide eyes.

 _"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you"_ Emma stated sweetly with a smile.

 _"Oh no its perfectly alright dear. I just wasn't expecting you this early"_ Regina stated as she coughed to clear her throat, and quickly threw some other papers over those she had been reading.

 _"T...Take Henry dear and head into the living room. I will get you something to drink. A coffee?"_ She stuttered as she rose from the executive style chair, and hurried around to the front of her desk.

 _"Oh I'm ok thanks"_ the blonde stated as she went instantly to Henry and lifted him out for a cuddle.

 _"Oh, well I will grab myself one and then I will be through"_ she stated having regained her authoritarian composure.

So Emma did as she was told, taking Henry through to the living room and cuddling him close she settled in the corner of the sofa as she had done the night before. Glancing around the room, she took in her surroundings in a bit more detail as she waited for Regina to join her.

Frantically Regina scooped up all of the papers and shoved them back into the envelope, before placing them in her desk drawer and locking it. Emma could not see that she had them. She suspected no doubt they were from Sydney, who when he wasn't playing butler to her lavish requests, was working at the local newspaper. He was quite the super sleuth when it came down to it. He found out everything Regina wanted to know, but she hadn't asked him for files on Miss Swan, so she suspected he had been trying to pre-empt the request from her. It had been quite the insight into Emma's life, everything there was to know about her life in care and as a child, and more interestingly, her time in juvenile detention for theft. Regina kept all of these thoughts circulating in her mind as she made her coffee and even as she came in to sit with Emma in the living room.

 _"So dear...how was work?"_

 _"Work?"_ the blonde questioned.

That earned her a deep sigh.

 _"I knew you didn't have work Miss Swan. So what have you been doing all this time?"_ she asked.

Emma gulped.

'Talking about you' her mind screamed at her, but that wasn't what she said.

 _"Drinking cocoa with Mary Margaret and talking about Henry. After I went to get my clothes back from Ruby"_

 _"With Mary Margaret? The teacher?"_ Regina questioned.

Emma nodded in confirmation.

 _"How do you know Mary Margaret?"_ she asked.

 _"Oh Ruby...she kinda invited her too last night"_ Emma mumbled.

Regina's eyes narrowed slightly. She hated the vapid Mary Margaret. Everyone just adored her. She was kind and caring, helpful, lover of all living creatures. Just the very thought of the woman tended to turn Regina's stomach, but she hid her usual look of disgust she kept for when that woman's name was mentioned, and merely kept a straight face.

 _"She is really nice, just a little bit nosy"_ Emma honestly stated.

 _"Well...most people in this town seem to be that way"_ Regina calmly declared.

Its abruptness and assumptive nature stunned Emma for a moment, but she was quick to dismiss it as nothing in particular and move on.

 _"So...umm I was kinda thinking that I could arrange dinner tonight?"_

 _"Just like if you wanted...and to say thank you"_ Emma quickly rushed to tack on at the end. She didn't want to offend Regina by overstepping the mark.

 _"What is 'arrange' dinner?"_ she replied with a small smirk.

 _"A takeout?"_ Emma replied shyly, retreating a little into herself as she waited for the rejection.

 _"Takeout? Like order food here?"_ Regina clarified.

 _"Yeah! Just like that. Pizza, or Chinese or something like that?"_ Emma confirmed excitedly.

There was then a very long pause, making Emma feel very hesitant and filled with anticipation as she waited. From her wages, Emma had a little cash left, and she really wanted something mouth-watering for dinner. Not that Regina's meals weren't just that, it was just that they were healthy and had a lot of green leaves to accompany them and she just fancied stodge and grease. Regina eventually gave in and agreed to let Emma organise a takeaway, and if by way of a miracle allowed her to choose what they had as well. The blonde almost leapt forward to hug and thank her, but was quick to remember she had Henry in her arms and held back.

Regina had left Emma in the living room to arrange their meal, which to be perfectly honest the thought of wasn't much pleasing her, but if a treat like that would mean she could get Emma to relax and open up even more it was all worth it. However for now, she had other, more interesting things to focus on, like, that file that had magically appeared in her things. So without any hesitation she had returned to her study, locked the door behind her and fished it out of the drawer.

Settling into her chair she pulled the papers out of the envelope and spread them out in front of her across the desk. For an orphan, Emma certainly had a lot of information on record. So Regina organised it. There was a few newspaper clippings, a birth certificate for Henry, a few other reports from her children's homes and most importantly the juvenile record that had caught her attention earlier. Picking that up first she decided to start up where she had left off, and so turned the pages until she got to an incident report from one of the officers.

 _"Ok Henry, this has got to be the best takeaway ever"_ Emma declared as she lifted him away from her and held him up in front of her so that she could see his little face.

His legs tried to kick cutely as he attempted to wriggle and tried again at a proper smile for his mother. Emma smiled back at her adorable little boy before suddenly letting it drop away. Her brainy idea was about to fail before it had even started. She hadn't seen a single takeaway in Storybrooke since arriving other than the diner.

Sighing loudly she pouted at him.

 _"Ok kid, we had better go visit Ruby hadn't we? Or...how would you like to meet Mary Margaret?!"_

Emma suddenly thought, Mary Margaret had said she had lived in the town for as long as she could remember, so surely she would know of a takeaway! It was genius. Smiling to herself once more, she quickly headed out to the hall with him and placed him into his carrier with a blanket.

 _"I...I just have to pop out. I am taking Henry!"_ she called out without directly addressing Regina as she didn't want to come across as if she thought it was just ok to do so.

As Emma slipped on her boots, she didn't really pay attention to the fact no reply back had come, and it didn't bother her either. Within a second she had sprung up, grabbed Henry and bolted out of the front door, letting it close loudly behind her.

Finding her way back to Mary Margaret's apartment had not been as easy as Emma had thought it would be. She had gotten very lost, and definitely seen the same street twice at one point. The main thing was though, that now she had found it and climbed the stairs to the top floor of the building, was that she was home. Taking a deep breath Emma lifted her tightly closed, sweaty palmed, fisted hand and rapped her knuckles upon the wooden door with flaky green paint.

 _"Oh, Hi"_ Mary Margaret greeted with an ounce of surprise when she opened the door a few moments later.

 _"Hey"_ Emma stated shyly.

 _"Hoping you can help me, and Henry wanted to meet you"_ she continued shyly as she lifted the carrier for Mary Margaret to see.

 _"Oh of course, come in come"_ she stated kindly and with a big smile as she stepped aside for the blonde.

Emma entered the little apartment once more. Heading straight for the table she placed Henry's carrier down upon its surface and waited for Mary Margaret to carry on the conversation. Unfortunately for Emma, in these types of situations she had always been shy and awkward.

 _"So, what can I help you with?"_ Mary Margaret asked sweetly, as she came closer for a better look at the baby boy.

 _"Oh he is just adorable"_

 _"Yeah, um the thing is, I kinda offered to sort dinner, like a takeaway and then I realised I don't know if you guys like even have takeaways here?!"_ the blonde rushed out her question, which took the other woman aback.

 _"Oh...well there is the diner..."_ she began.

 _"Anywhere but there!"_ Emma interjected quickly.

 _"Ok...well there is a fish and chips just up the road from the diner, and a few others just off of main street"_

 _"Great...so which one do you recommended?"_ Emma asked.

 _"Oh, I don't really eat any of those foods, best to ask someone like Ruby I am afraid"_

The blonde sighed. She didn't want Ruby knowing about this at all. If she did there would be a good chance there would be flags all over town saying that the two of them had had some sort of 'date night'.

 _"Please tell me one of them does pizza?"_

 _"Well yes, you know by the Rabbit Hole, there is a small takeaway there, and they do all the 'unhealthy' foods"_ Mary Margaret confirmed.

 _"Great!"_ Emma exclaimed with a smile.

Now all she had to do was find it without getting lost!


	25. Chapter 25

Emma got back to Regina's all flustered and in a right state as bundled through the front door, her hands full with Henry's carrier and in the other a bag from the drugstore that was full to the brim. Juggling with both the objects, she shakily placed Henry down upon the floor, and quickly followed by placing the bag on the sideboard. She figured she didn't have long now until her takeaway was delivered, and was glad she had paid for it upfront because she literally had less than five dollars to her name now. As she glanced around she noticed how quiet the house seemed. Almost as if Regina wasn't even there.

 _"Hello?"_ she called as she stepped into the middle of the hall and glanced into the living room, then up the staircase and finally over to the study, where the door was still shut.

With a slight frown of concern, Emma crossed to the door and tapped upon it, and placing her hand ready on the knob to open it. She called the brunette's name and gently tried the door only to find it was locked.

The sudden movement of the handle from inside made Regina jump and once again drop what she was reading. Emma juvenile reports had proved more than interesting as had her records from the homes, but it was the newspaper article about her as a young girl having gone missing, and suspiciously turning up at a woods just outside of Storybrooke that had gotten her intrigued.

 _"I will be right there Miss Swan!"_ she called after a moments hesitation.

 _"Miss Swan. It's Emma"_ Regina mumbled to herself as she locked the paperwork away again.

It was going to be an interesting dinner now that Regina had more knowledge.

Emma was in the kitchen, putting some of her purchases into Regina's large fridge freezer. She was so busy that she hadn't noticed Regina come in and stand right behind the door, so when she retreated and went to close it she got the fright of her life.

 _"Oh Regina! Geez you kinda scared me"_ she exclaimed, putting her hand to her chest and covering her heart.

Regina smirked a little.

 _"I...can I get you a drink?"_ the blonde asked nervously as she stood beside Regina.

 _"A glass of wine would be lovely dear, but allow me"_ she stated as she crossed the kitchen and retrieved a glass from the cupboard.

 _"Do you need me to do anything?"_ Regina asked as she poured her wine.

 _"Errr...no...no I got it all covered thanks. Just gonna feed Henry and get him settled, and food should be about half an hour I hope"_

Regina smiled again as she turned to face Emma and took a sip of her wine.

 _"Well then, you do that and I'll make sure we are all set for dinner. I take it we won't be making use of my dining room this evening?"_ she asked raising an eyebrow.

 _"Errrr...well I mean we can, if you prefer"_ Emma stuttered.

 _"No no its quite alright dear"_ Regina smiled kindly.

 _"It might be nice to try things differently"_

Emma had fed Henry, and he had guzzled down the bottle of milk, but then he just seemed to take forever to settle. She had paced with him, cuddled him, tried laying on the bed with him on her chest, tried singing, humming, talking to him, a pacifier which he had spat back at her, and just nothing seemed to have the magic touch that night. Sighing heavily she bounced him and wandered over to the window. As she peered out into the murky evening light she noticed the delivery car pull up outside and a tall, skinny, young man jump out. She was so glad she had paid upfront, at least that meant that Regina wouldn't end up paying for accepting the delivery but...the thought suddenly hit Emma.

 _"A tip!" Damn!"_ she cursed loudly to herself.

With Henry still in her arms she dashed out of the bedroom and down the stairs as fast as she could, just in time to hear the knock on the door and see Regina emerging from the living room to answer.

 _"No, No I got it, its fine"_ Emma called out as she went flying towards the front door.

 _"Calm down dear. At least let me take Henry for you?"_ she offered as Emma quickly opened up the front door.

She knew she couldn't give a tip, hold the takeaway bags and boxes and hold Henry, so in a panicked moment and without hesitation she placed baby Henry into the brunette's arms. Regina instantly smiled down at him wriggling and trying to get settled and bounced him ever so gently as she turned on her heels and clicked away slowly back to the living room.

 _"Excuse me...Miss?"_ the young man tried to gain Emma's attention, as she had stared at Regina walking away rather than dealing with him.

 _"Oh...sorry..."_ she quickly apologised as she dipped into her back pocket and pulled out the bills she had and handed them over apologising again that it was all she had.

The young man pulled a bit of a face as he didn't believe a word of it. No way did you live in a big posh house like that one and give a three dollar tip, but he wasn't rude, appreciated it and thanked her anyway just because he thought she was pretty.

Emma hurried to enter into the living room with the food and placed it down on the coffee table without even noticing, nor acknowledging the table cloth that Regina had covered it with. She was keen to get back to Henry and get him settled and sleeping as quickly as possible. Going over to Regina, who was stood at the window with him in her arms, peering out into the now almost darkness, Emma noticed as she got closer, that Henry was fast asleep in her arms.

 _"How did you do that? He wouldn't settle for me at all!"_ The blonde asked in a loud whisper.

 _"I must have the magic touch"_ Regina quipped with a slight smirk.

Emma's brow furrowed just a little as she decided whether that was meant literally or not, but she soon shook off the idea upon realising how stupid it sounded. And that was just in her head! Regina smiled and offered to take him and put him in his crib, to which Emma agreed. When Regina left the room, Emma let out a deep breath she hadn't realised she had been holding, and went to sit and relax on the couch when she noticed Regina's glass was empty. Springing from the room she hurried out to the kitchen in search of the bottle to bring through and fill it up, and grab herself a large soda from the fridge. When she returned, Regina was already back, sat on the couch almost in a regal pose and waiting patiently for her so that they could start.

 _"Sorry I was just getting you the wine for a top u..."_ Emma started but didn't finish as she glanced at the wine glass which was full again.

 _"Umm so help yourself"_ Emma offered as she squeezed passed Regina and took a seat beside her.

Regina reached forward taking a plate for herself and handing the other out to the blonde. She suspected for this type of dining, Emma wouldn't have usually used a plate, but in her living room, with her cream couch she would be doing so on this occasion. Emma took it, a little look of confusion on her face but thankfully no dumb statements managed to escape her lips. Regina placed her plate upon her lap gracefully and once more reached forward to open up the pizza box.

 _"What are those?"_ she asked as she glanced at the two foil packages beside it.

 _"Ummmm one is garlic bread and the other is onion rings"_ Emma replied.

Regina regarded her answer with a nod and then examined the greasy cheese round in the box in front of her. It made her mouth water just a little more than she expected, or was willing to admit. With her fingers she carefully pulled up a slice and grabbed her plate to put under it before bringing it to her. Emma followed suit, copying Regina's graceful habits albeit rather more sloppily. When both of them had a large slice each, Emma popped her plate on the table beside the other packages and opened them up. She offered both to Regina first, who happily grabbed a few pieces of garlic bread and after pulling a slight face chose a smaller of all the onion rings. Emma loved them and so grabbed herself a handful and a couple of slices of the garlic bread also, before sliding herself off of the couch and settling on the floor next to the table.

 _"Well enjoy!"_ she stated with a wide grin as she glanced for a second back and up at Regina.

 _"Hmmm"_ Regina hummed out softly as she reached for a knife and fork that she had bought in with the dinnerware.

 _"You know you are supposed to eat this stuff with your hands right?"_ Emma questioned, amused by Regina's such formal manners.

 _"You know I won't be kissing you tonight if you eat all of that onion and garlic"_ Regina quickly quipped in an almost hushed reply.

Regina cut into her pizza slice as Emma coughed and almost choked on her mouthful of onion ring.

 _"What?"_ Emma coughed out glancing back at Regina.

 _"I said I wouldn't want to get greasy finger marks all over my lovely furniture Miss Swan. And, if you don't hear someone clearly dear, it is excuse me, not What!"_ Regina smirked knowingly and corrected the blonde.

Emma was so gullible, and she did quite enjoy her reactions to anything out of the ordinary that she said.

The blonde was sure that she hadn't heard her say that, but something more about a kiss, but then she wasn't sure, maybe her mind had just been playing tricks on her. After all Ruby had been filling it with nonsense and pushing the issue. There was every chance that that was the explanation.

Both of them ate, a silence developing between them making the atmosphere in the room a little tense. Regina decided enough was enough, and perhaps she could join in with the blonde on her level. After all it might be fun, and if they made a mess, well she could always watch Emma clean it up. That would be more than amusing. Placing her plate upon the table, she slowly and still very gracefully slid herself down onto the floor beside Emma.

 _"Slumming it now are you, or was it lonely up there in your regal position?"_ Emma joked with a big grin as she glanced sideways at Emma.

 _"Well if you can't beat 'em join 'em"_ Regina smirked.

 _"We need to talk Miss Swan"_ she then stated changing the tone in her voice to one more suited and serious.

 _"What? Why?"_ Emma questioned, suddenly feeling a little saddened.

'We need to talk' conversations in her experience never ended well.

 _"Well because we have a bit of a problem don't we?"_ Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

 _"We do?"_

 _"Yes, because this...is technically a date isn't it?"_ Regina stated as she gestured to the table in front of them.

 _"A first date"_ she continued.

Emma stuttered, no comprehensive words coming from her mouth as she stared at Regina in what could only be described as disbelief. If this was a first date, their first date, then she had seriously messed up. Women like Regina didn't like takeaways and movies in front of the couch. They liked fancy, expensive restaurants, fast cars, cash, formal, everything that Emma could never provide.

 _"Well...I...I wouldn't call it that"_ Emma mumbled but she was in denial and Regina knew it.

 _"No?"_ Regina questioned.

 _"Maybe we should talk about something else?"_ Emma suggested.

Her nerves were getting the better of her.

 _"Oh no Miss Swan, I want to talk about this"_ Regina stated with another smirk as she moved in a little closer to Emma.

 _"I want to talk about you..."_

 _"and me..."_

 _"and sex!"_ she whispered with such emphasis on the word sex, and in a silky seductive lower voice.

Emma gulped and swallowed down the lump in throat hard, as Regina's reached up and her hand threatened to brush against Emma's cheek. Holding her breath as Regina's fingertips lightly made contact and then trailed lightly down her cheek, Emma kept her eyes fixed on Regina's, which had an evil glint in them. Letting her fingers trail over Emma's jaw, Regina allowed them to explore further, down the blonde's neck and lightly reaching down onto her chest. That made Emma spring to life, a big, deep breath escaping from her. Emma looked a little gormless as she squirmed awkwardly and gaped at Regina, whose eyes had dropped down to focus upon Emma's chest. Biting her full bottom lip just a little, Regina hooked a finger into the top of Emma's tank top where there was just a little cleavage from push up bra.

 _"Regina"_ the blonde whispered.

Regina silenced her with a sudden and unexpected kiss.

Emma naturally kissed back, revelling in the feel of Regina's lips upon her own. Slowly the pressure of the kiss increased. A connection between them both instantly building as Emma allowed herself to get carried away in the fantasy of the moment. Edging herself closer the brunette snaked an arm around Emma and onto her back gently forcing them closer together. She allowed her own hands to find their way gently onto Regina's sides as then deepened their kiss further. It seemed never-ending, the transfer of kisses back and forth between the pair of them until they were needing to break to take a breath.

Pulling apart naturally, Regina stared across at Emma who was breathing much more heavily than she was herself. She was filled with excitement and thrilled by how well their intimate exchange had gone.

 _"Well, that was very refreshing"_ Regina stated with a small smile of her own.

 _"I thought you weren't going to kiss me?"_ Emma mumbled.

 _"Eat up dear"_ Regina insisted, not that she was going to.

Anymore of that greasy, non substance food was only going to drain her of her energy and less than fulfilled.

 _"Then we can have some real fun!"_ Regina mumbled as she grabbed her wine glass and took a larger than ladylike sip.

 _"Huh?"_ Emma asked, an onion ring hanging half from her mouth.

 _"The sex Emma"_ Regina huffed out as turned and once more raised an eyebrow at her.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews and continued support with this story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and that I have done you all justice with it. Please note that certain parts of this chapter would be rated M/MA.**

No sooner had Emma finished her final slice of cheese pizza, did she feel Regina reaching out to dab at the side of her mouth with a napkin. Emma was well aware she had gotten sauce everywhere. She had never been able to eat pizza without getting grease and tomato sauce all over her hands and mouth. Slowly turning her head she faced Regina, who let her hand naturally fall away as she regarded Emma. The blonde felt the air between them suddenly turn heavy, laced with tension as she stared back. Attraction was working its magic, pulling them together with force as if they were two magnets. Emma lurched forward at exactly the same moment Regina leaned in, and once again they were locked in a kiss. This time Emma had instigated it, and it came naturally to her to snake her own arm around Regina to pull them closer. Regina's hand reached up and gently cupped her cheek as one kiss quickly led to another, and another, and another. Breathless and heady they pulled apart again and just stared at one another.

Not even a second elapsed before Regina sprang forward at the blonde again, taking her by complete surprise as she wrapped her hand around her wrist and yanked her up off of the floor.

 _"Bedtime"_ she whispered with a seductive tone and grin on her face.

Emma swallowed hard, allowing Regina to pull her from the living room and up the stairs without any complaints. Their pace was melodic, Regina clearly in no rush to get up the stairs, but it didn't stop Emma's palms from sweating, and everything else for that matter. She doubted she looked attractive at all at that point. As they entered Regina's bedroom, she released her wrist and sauntered casually into her dressing area leaving Emma stood in the middle of the room like a lemon. The blonde tried hard to take a moment to compose herself but was struggling. She didn't know how to stand, where to look, whether she should sit down, whether she should strip off and get into bed, whether she should get her pyjamas from the other room, get changed and get into bed. It was all so much it was frying her brain.

 _"Miss Swan..."_ Regina called.

 _"You better be half naked in my bed when I come out there in a minute, or you will suffer"_ Regina smirked to herself, as she used her authoritative tone.

Emma jumped hearing her voice, and in a split second of panic was going to run from the room and lock herself in the guest room. She really wanted this, she wanted Regina, but she wasn't sure she was ready for all this. Swallowing hard she quickly glanced around and felt the tears forming in her eyes. She willed herself not to get upset but it was too late.

When Regina emerged, she had on her long silk dressing gown, and a big smirk upon her face, but the second she saw Emma it pulled and tugged at her heartstrings so fast that the smirk instantly disappeared.

 _"Oh dear what is it?"_ she asked as she made quick work of approaching the blonde.

 _"Please don't cry, its alright, I was only joking before dear"_

 _"I'm...I'm...s...sorry"_ Emma sobbed as she folded her arms tight and crossed them around herself in a protective stance.

 _"I...I...ca..can't do this"_

Gulping for breaths inbetween her words, Regina could see that she had caused the blonde some distress. Reaching out she placed her hand upon Emma's folded arms and she lightly stroked with her thumb as she moved in closer. Shushing all of Emma's sobs she crossed the line that was Emma's personal space and uninvited wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

 _"Emma"_ her voice was soft, low and gentle.

 _"Look at me sweetheart"_

Emma's bowed head slowly rose to half look at Regina who was offering a small and kind smile.

 _"We don't have to do anything but sleep if you don't want to?"_

Emma nodded in acknowledgement.

Regina kissed her.

Emma kissed back lightly, half missing Regina's lips. Regina kissed her again, with a little more passion, as she stroked down her back and kept them in close proximity of one another. Emma was responding just about so Regina continued to pursue. Emma gave her butterflies, the good kind that she was happy to have fluttering all night. Kissing her lovingly in short bursts Regina allowed her hands to explore Emma's body, anywhere that the blonde seemed to permit her to. She was relived to feel the blonde relaxing with every moment that passed. It helped her to feel more at ease also.

 _"I'm sorry"_ Emma whispered again as she let her arms fall away from protecting her and wrapped them around Regina lightly.

 _"You have nothing to apologise for dear"_ she whispered back as she rested her forehead against Emma's.

 _"Is this what you want?"_

 _"Right now Emma, more than anything"_ Regina whispered with a smile.

Emma nodded.

 _"That's...that's ok then"_ Emma's voice cracked slightly.

Brushing her hands up Emma's arms, and then down them again, Regina gently prised the two of them apart and slipped her own hands into holding hers. Pulling her gently over she led her to the bed and then sat herself down upon the edge. Letting go of Emma's hands, she patted beside her in a gesture that the blonde should sit and so she complied.

Sitting gingerly beside Regina, Emma turned to face her and sniffled as she tried to stop her tears. Shuffling in a little closer she hesitated but then reached for Regina's hand. Covering it with her own, she swallowed down the lump forming in her throat, and Regina could see she was nervous.

 _"Don't be nervous dear"_ she told her gently as she smiled and leaned in again to kiss her.

Emma kissed back, her lips trembling a little as Regina pressed hers against Emma's harder to deepen the kiss. Emma instantly felt her nerves leaving her again.

Regina liked this game, she had complete control over the younger woman but that didn't mean she was about to take advantage of the fact. Kissing Emma, she reached out and up to brush the long, blonde strands of hair away from Emma's face and tuck them in behind her ear on one side so that she could cup her cheek. Wriggling her other hand that was under Emma's she got free and took her hand holding it lightly as she leant further into the blonde until Emma naturally fell back onto the bed and pillows. Scrambling her legs up under Regina's, Emma squirmed, as Regina climbed onto the bed on top of her and didn't break their kiss once.

Regina's tender kisses moved from Emma's lips to her jaw line and then down onto her neck, as her fingers intertwined with Emma's and she squeezed their hands tight together. Stroking her fingers lightly over Emma's cheek and neck, they met on the opposite side of her neck and stroked down further eventually coming to a rest stop on her shoulder. Attacking Emma's neck with the deepest of kisses, it was clear Regina would be leaving her mark. With her fingers she slowly peeled away at the blondes top, knocking the strap from her shoulder and lowering her hand down, stroking down her arm before sitting up and breaking their kiss.

 _"Emma can I?"_ she asked, as she bit her bottom lip and looked lustfully down at the flushed blonde between her straddled legs.

Emma glanced down, seeing Regina's eager fingers dancing at the waistband of her jeans. She nodded slowly as she looked back up at Regina, watching her grinning away as she made light work of popping the little gold button. Emma swallowed again, her hands gripping at Regina's sheets to stop her from stopping Regina mid flow. She didn't want to fight this. Regina wasn't like all those controlling men who had used her, she knew that.

Regina pulled down the small zipper on the blonde's jeans, and then held the waistband in a tight grip as she slowly started to peel them away from Emma's body. Shuffling down the blonde's long slim legs, Regina pulled the denim bottoms off at her feet and held them out to drop them off of the bed.

 _"That is much better"_ she declared as she lowered herself back onto the blonde and kissed again at her neck.

Taking Emma's hand, she lifted it to the tie on her dressing gown, and using it yanked open the little bow that was keeping her silk slip babydoll hidden beneath it. Shrugging it off from her shoulders, she shimmied it off of her arms, and allowed it to rest against her back. Emma was drinking in what she could see of Regina, as she began kissing her once more. Pressing her body down into Emma's, Regina took a grip on both of her upper arms and rolled her with her so that they were both on their sides facing each other.

 _"Relax"_ she whispered as she brushed Emma's hair back behind her shoulder and began kissing at her neck again.

Lifting one of her slightly shaking hands Emma placed it on Regina's waist. She didn't know why she was being so nervous. Ok being with a woman was different, that was a given, but she had been with men, she knew how and where they touched her, all she had to do was follow that lead. Emma watched as Regina's hands pressed onto her tummy and slid down her top until they found the hem. Without warning, Regina slipped them beneath the surface onto Emma's bare flesh and pushed up the top as they raced up to cup around her breasts. An unexpected moan slipped from Emma's lips as Regina squeezed them gently.

 _"Lets take this off shall we?"_ Regina whispered as she pulled away from Emma's neck and grabbed the bunched fabric of her top to pull it over her head.

Emma squirmed, moving and making it easier for Regina to get her undressed, before suddenly finding Regina's lips and kissing her. Regina melted against her, putting an arm across the blonde and pulling her in even closer. Emma's hand slipped a little onto Regina's hip, and she smiled through the kisses until she naturally found a pause that allowed her to start trailing them south of the blonde's mouth again.

Regina stroked at Emma's back, knocking one of her bra straps aside as she stroked up and over her shoulder again to find her breast. Squeezing it gently, she hooked her middle and index finger into the cup and pulled it down, as she brushed her nose against the top of her breast and across her nipple before kissing it. Another small moan escaped Emma, as she closed her eyes and gave in to Regina's advances.

It was like nothing she had experienced before. Men were rough, all hands, little to no co-ordination and strong. Regina was firm, a little rough, but gentle at the same time, taking time to explore and get to know her body, making her feel sensual and what she could only describe as wanted, not lusted over as she had been before. She let Regina take full control of their intimate situation, letting her lead where it went, and how quickly that happened, and Regina was happy to do just that.

It wasn't long before she had Emma in just her underwear, he bra discarded to the floor with her other items of clothing, and Regina was making light work of getting the young woman aroused. Emma felt she could have been doing more, but she seemed all fingers and thumbs, not able to concentrate with Regina's loving kisses attacking every overly sensitised part of her body. Regina kept going, teasing Emma's nipple now with her tongue and she brushed her hand down and over Emma's slightly damp underwear. She smirked, taking the nipple gently in her teeth and Emma moaned once more in a much deeper tone.

Taking one of the blonde's hands, Regina guided it down onto her thigh and then back up under her babydoll. She wanted Emma to participate, more so that she didn't feel she was taking advantage of the poor girl.

 _"Touch me Emma"_ she whispered into the blonde's ear.

Her breath was heavy and hot beating against Emma's ear and the blonde tensed a little, reminded so much of every man who had ever whispered into her ear when she had been in a compromising situation. Regina used Emma's hand, stroking it up against her own underwear and then moved it promptly to her own breast. Closing her eyes she moaned, as she squeezed Emma's hand gently upon her own breast and repeated the action. It was a blissful moment, until a giant sob interrupted it and Regina's eyes flew open to look at the other woman.

 _"Oh Emma!"_ she gasped, as she quickly released the blonde's hand.

Reaching up she cupped Emma's cheek, and quickly stroked at it with her thumb catching Emma's first tear.

 _"Hey, its ok, don't cry"_ she stated as she kissed Emma lightly, then again and again.

Emma kept her eyes scrunched up tight, not kissing back and extremely tense as she felt Regina's hand upon her cheek, and her other around her in another hug.

 _"Please don't cry"_ Regina whispered, as she pressed a single harder kiss upon Emma's forehead.

Emma continued to sob in Regina's arms. The brunette kept her arms wrapped around the younger woman tight, as she used her legs and feet to push back the duvet and helped Emma slip in beneath it.

 _"I'm so sorry sweetheart"_ Regina whispered as she cuddled her.

 _"Its ok"_ Emma sniffled.

 _"I...I just...they used to do that...whisper in my ear like that"_ Emma explained, feeling that she at least owed Regina that for ruining their moment.

 _"Oh Emma"_ Regina sighed as she kissed the top of her head again and kept cuddled up tight with her.

The two of them slept, and naturally drifted apart in the bed but kept close. Regina had turned, her back now to Emma but they were in close proximity nonetheless. Emma had curled herself up in the foetal position facing the centre of the bed and Regina's back. Wriggling a little Emma began to stir, just as in the guest room Henry whimpered, waking and needing his diaper changing. Pushing back the covers, and still half asleep, Emma headed across the hall to get him and lifted him from his crib for a cuddle. He instantly snuggled in against her and quietened down as she took him over to the bed and slowly got him undressed, changed and dressed again. In his mother's arms he quickly got settled again and was soon back in the land of dreams.

Returning to Regina's bed, Emma pulled back the duvet on her side and slipped in. In the dim light of the moon pouring in from outside she caught just a glimpse of Regina's sexy outfit and she swallowed gently as she shuffled up closer to the brunette.

 _"Regina?"_ she whispered to see if she was awake.

When no response came, Emma let out a deep breath she didn't realise she had been holding and she cuddled in to Regina's back, snaking an arm around her to hold her close to her. She felt her wriggle against her and Emma snuggled into the edge of Regina's pillows.

Regina had stirred just a little at feeling Emma cosying up to her. Smiling she wriggled back into the blonde to feel her breasts gently pushing into her bare skin on her back. She was so content and happy in that moment, and she hoped Emma was too because she certainly seemed so.

Emma had closed her eyes, trying to get back to sleep, but the smell of Regina's fruity perfume was heightening her senses and making her lustful. She tried to keep her composure, just cuddle Regina not wanting to wake or disturb her, but she found herself without warning nuzzling her nose up at the back of Regina's neck and began kissing lightly at the base of her neck.

 _"Hmmmmm that feels nice"_ Regina whispered as she turned herself ever so slightly to be able to look at Emma.

 _"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you"_ she whispered back.

 _"You didn't"_ Regina whispered in return as she leant to kiss Emma lightly.

Emma regarded her closely as the kiss broke again naturally and Regina fluttered her long lashes in the moonlight as she looked back at her with her deeply dark eyes. Emma awkwardly bit the side of her bottom lip, and Regina mirrored the action as they continued to stare at each other in the semi-darkness. Wriggling around so that their body and faces were facing, Regina reached up and stroked the top of Emma's arm.

 _"Are you ok dear?"_ she whispered.

Emma nodded, as she wriggled forward and closer to Regina. She was getting up the courage she knew she needed. This was that moment she wanted. That intimate moment they could share. Reaching out she went for Regina's chest and lightly placed her hand against it. Her heart raced the second she felt Regina's skin beneath her fingertips. Regina waited patiently, giving the blonde time and space to go through whatever it was she was doing.

Leaning in, she pouted her lips slightly and kissed Regina, gently at first and then deepening the kiss by pushing her tongue gently into Regina's mouth. She then let her hand fall away from Regina's chest as she reached up to cup her cheek as she did hers, and allowed her other hand to gently rest once more upon Regina's waist. Stroking down over the material of Regina's babydoll, Emma allowed her hand to rest upon the brunette's hip momentarily before stroking around onto her bottom, up over it and coming to rest at the small of her back. Regina relaxed, allowing Emma all the time she needed and to get settled before she reached out her own hand and wrapped it around Emma's body to keep them close, and with her other hand as she kissed her back she gently stroked down Emma's torso and hovered just above her underwear. Assessing the situation unconsciously, Regina tenderly kissed her with more passion than before and danced her fingertips along the waistband of her underwear before coming to the decision to slip them beneath the side and slowly start to peel them away from Emma's body.

Working slowly Regina allowed herself to caress Emma's skin as she half peeled the underwear away and felt the blonde wriggle. Stroking across her hip bone, she let her fingers explore and stroke every inch they could reach in her pubic region. A small moan escaped from Emma as Regina slowly but firmly trailed kisses across her cheek, then down over her jaw and finally back onto her neck. And just like that Emma had succumb to every one of Regina's advances, and before either of them knew it they were in a more intimate position than they had ever imagined they would have been.

Regina was amazing!

Emma panted as she tried to get her breathing back under control, and Regina rolled back onto her back, breathing much shallower than the woman beside her. It had been so intense yet exciting, and Regina was more than secretly pleased with herself for having managed to break through Emma's walls and have that moment with her. She had never experienced relations like that, where it had been so intense but thrilling and loving and passionate all at the same time. Sex with Emma had been far more than she had expected it to have been, and the younger woman hadn't even touched her intimately as she had her. Regina smiled as she turned her head in her pillow to gaze at her beside her.

 _"Emma"_ she whispered, the happiness she was feeling very apparent in her tone.

The blonde's head slowly turned to look at her. Emma was still panting away and looked in a daze, but only for a moment because as she saw Regina's face with her warm and loving expression, and smile, she broke out into a massive grin and giggled just a little.


	27. Chapter 27

Emma had been living with Regina in Storybrooke now for just a little over a month. She had begun to think of the mansion as home for her and Henry, who was now fast approaching two and a half months old. She couldn't believe where the time had gone, nor how happy and settled she felt there, which was definitely a first. She was even enjoying going to work, having regular income and some stability, even if she did have to put up with Ruby's constant quizzing and asking about what was going on between her and the Mayor and Emma was just proud of herself for not spilling the beans on their relationship.

After that night four weeks ago now, both of them had agreed, more so at Regina's insistence that they keep their blossoming relationship under wraps and within the confines of 108 only. Regina didn't want to be the subject of town gossip, and she also didn't want people making assumptions about her, thinking it was okay for them to be over familiar and friendly with her now. Most of the people there she despised and wished for it to stay that way. Not that she had explained it that way to Emma. Instead she had gone down the professional image approach, explaining that she didn't wish to compromise her position as town Mayor until they had established exactly whether this was going to work out long term for both of them.

Emma was happy with that too. Although it sounded like rejection and probably would have been considered so in most other situations, for them it just suited both parties. Emma wasn't exactly known for stable lasting relationships, nor did she have experience of them, and although Regina had had a marriage in the past, undisclosed to all who knew her, she wasn't either.

Having gotten up early, Regina was showered and dressed for her monthly council meeting before 8am. The meeting started promptly at nine, so Regina was keen to head on into the office and get herself prepared. Checking herself in the mirror she smoothed down her dress and checked her make up for what must have been the fifth time in the last few minutes. Running her fingers through her hair she regarded herself closely and smiled to herself as she gazed upon her reflection. She looked just perfect. She knew Emma would have work this evening, so she hoped she would enjoy her time with Henry during the day before they swapped over upon her return home. She also hoped she would do some of the chores, but Emma still didn't seem trained in that department. Crossing the room to the bed where her young blonde lover was spread across the mattress with limbs tangled in the duvet, Regina leant over her and pressed a light kiss into her temple. With a smile she turned and left her and went to the crib to check on baby Henry also.

They had decided since they were sleeping together, that Emma would only use the guest room to keep her very few possessions, and if she ever needed a little space to herself, apart from that she would sleep in Regina's room, and they had also set up another cot for baby Henry. Of course Regina had insisted it not be the same crib moved from the guest room, so that it was not obvious to any visitors and could be explained that there was only one in her room, so that when Emma was working a late diner shift and Regina was watching him, he was close by at bedtime. Of course the only visitor they had regularly was Sheriff Graham. Regina had promptly ended it with him when she had decided she was interested in pursuing Emma, but he seemed to not be taking it well and still turning up on an evening.

Regina smiled as she gazed upon the baby boy. He had grown, but he was still a small baby, well smaller than she expected him to be for his age anyway. He was spark out, laying on his back and his little hands up by his head as his chest went softly up and down with his gentle breathing. His little legs were tightly tucked into a blanket and his little toy rabbit that Regina had bought him was sitting in the corner at the bottom of the crib watching over him. Henry was a gorgeous little boy and he made Regina's heart melt every time she thought about him. Reaching in she stroked his little cheek and then blew him a kiss before exiting the room to head off to the office.

Having slept most of the morning away, it was almost eleven when Emma began to stir. Wriggling in the sheets as she slowly opened up her eyes only to be blinded by sunlight, she quickly screwed them back up and she dived under the duvet to allow herself to open them in the slightly dimmer light. Groaning, Emma rolled onto her side and to face the doorway before she finally poked her head out again from under the duvet. She stretched and yawned allowing herself to wake up properly before she started going through the motions to get herself out of the bed. She had been sleeping so soundly since she had started cuddling up to Regina at night.

The thought made her break out in a goofy grin as she sat up and let the duvet fall away from her. They had only had sex that one time and it had been an experience, but every night when she crawled into bed beside Regina, whether it had been at the same time or later after a shift, just the feel of her being near and cuddling, hugging or touching her made Emma's whole body quiver. She did want to have more sex with Regina but the woman hadn't initiated it and Emma was really feeling very shy about it herself. After all, she wasn't sure Regina would be satisfied with her performance, even though Emma had been more than satisfied with hers!

 _"Good Morning Henry"_ she whispered as she approached his crib and lifted him out.

He clearly wasn't long awake himself, but then again he had been up a few times in the night for her. First it was a diaper change, then a feed, then another diaper change and the last time at dawn, when Regina had attended to him it had just been a cuddle. As his mother cuddled him this time he squirmed showing her his bright blue eyes and a standard happy expression. He couldn't quite smile yet, but he wasn't far off and Emma couldn't wait for that day. She offered him a warm smile as she kissed his forehead and snuggled him tight.

 _"Shall we get some breakfast? Then maybe we can watch some tv"_ Emma whispered to him, as she held him away from her and up in the air a little so he was above her face.

 _"That sound fun kid?"_ she asked.

Henry squirmed gently, looking down at her and making a little noise as his mouth opened and formed a little 'o'. He was beyond adorable. Emma smiled goofily up at him as she babbled to him a load of nonsense about how cute he was. Henry's beautiful eyes sparkled in the sunlight as he watched his mother, and then without warning he coughed a little and Emma was covered in a splattering of milky vomit.

 _"Ewwwww Henry!"_ she whined as she lowered him and held him out at arms length away from her.

 _"So gross. You are lucky you are cute"_ she smiled at him.

Henry tried at kicking his little legs as he put a fisted hand to his mouth and sucked on it. Emma knew what that meant, he wanted his pacifier, which now thanks to Regina's generosity she never had to worry about losing because they had a drawer full! Smiling she reached for the one in the crib and offered it to him. He took it without delay and happily began sucking away as he stared at her. He was content and happy, and Emma did know she should put him down again so that she could shower and change but she was hungry. Aggressively her stomach rumbled as she cuddled Henry once more and headed downstairs.

 _"I know I know kid, I stink, but I am hungry and Regina isn't here right now so breakfast first, shower later. Sound like a good plan to you?"_ she asked as she fastened him into his highchair.

Henry continued to watch her as Emma answered her own question for him and made her way over to the refrigerator to grab the milk. Getting a bowl from the cupboard she placed it on the side and then dived down to the bottom cupboard for cereal. She and Regina had had to make a compromise because oats and bran flakes were not what Emma was into, and sugary based froot loops or lucky charms were not Regina's cup of tea either, but Emma had somehow charmed her into at least agreeing to the froot loops. Grabbing the box she popped back up and earned herself a breathy squeal from her son who was clearly amused.

 _"Oh is that funny Henry!"_ she giggled as she bobbed back down again and sprang instantly back up.

He responded in the same way again, and so making quick work of pouring out her breakfast, Emma bobbed away again so as to return the box to the cupboard. Not something she would have normally done. As she popped up again Henry squealed happily, making Emma laugh and giggle as she pulled the milk to her and drowned her rainbow coloured breakfast in it. She chatted away to Henry as she mixed him up a bottle and then placed it down on the counter beside her to cool whilst she ate.

 _"You think we should get something nice for Regina kid? Like flowers or something?"_ she pondered with him.

Henry blinked in response, Emma wasn't sure what that meant but she liked to think of it as a yes, plus finding some nice flowers for Regina would at least keep them busy for an hour or two. Emma found herself very much lost in thought, thinking about what type of flowers, roses, tulips, daisies, when she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

 _"Ooo a visitor Henry!"_ she exclaimed as she popped off the stool and left him in the kitchen.

Hurrying to the door Emma had forgotten about the state she was in, un-brushed hair, baby sick clothes.

 _"Hi"_ squeaked Mary Margaret's little voice as she emerged behind the door.

 _"Hey"_ Emma replied as she offered her a smile.

 _"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, just thought I would drop by and see how you and baby Henry are?"_ she smiled at Emma, trying to disguise the fact she had just looked her up and down and noted the sick on her shoulder.

 _"Oh well we're just having breakfast but umm sure come in"_ she offered as she stepped aside to let Mary Margaret in.

Nodding kindly, Mary Margaret stepped in and passed the blonde, stopping in the hall and waiting to follow wherever Emma headed. Emma shut the door and went hurrying passed Mary Margaret back to the kitchen.

 _"Come through, can I get you a drink or something?"_ she offered filling up Regina's kettle.

Mary Margaret accepted a coffee as she perched upon a bar stool and said a spritely hello to baby Henry. He stared at her also, watching the strange woman talking to him and then looked over to his mother who seemed to be having a struggle with making coffee.

 _"I...I can do that if its easier?"_ Mary Margaret offered with a small smile.

 _"Oh I got it, two secs"_ Emma called over her shoulder as she finally got the thing boiling.

It was stupidly fancy top of the range stuff, just like everything in Regina's house, the best that money could buy. She grabbed a mug and the milk that she had left out on the side earlier and within minutes was able to present a coffee to her friend. Mary Margaret thanked her and offered another warm smile.

 _"Sorry, you do realise you have something just there"_ she advised as she gestured to Emma's shoulder.

 _"Oh yeah, sorry wasn't expecting visitors"_ Emma grinned cutely as she grabbed up Henry's bottle and got him out of his highchair to feed.

The two of them exchanged a few pleasantries as Henry fed and Mary Margaret sipped her drink, taking in all the mess Emma still had around from her late breakfast. Emma didn't know exactly why Mary Margaret had decided to drop in on them unannounced and she was keen to find out, but thought it rude just to ask as such. Instead she talked about Henry's development and how he was so close to smiling. Her guest could see how excited she was about that, and admittedly also thought it was quite exciting. Mary Margaret loved children, that is why she was a teacher, but now she came to think of it, Henry was the first baby she had seen in a very long time. A small frown developed on her brow as she pondered that thought.

 _"So me and Henry were thinking we would get Regina some flowers, do you know what kind she likes?"_ Emma asked, losing her focus on keeping their relationship quiet.

 _"I'm sorry?"_ Mary Margaret questioned having not heard her.

 _"Oh like just to say thank you for being nice to us"_ Emma rushed to explain, thinking that the woman was questioning her gesture.

 _"Oh, I meant I didn't hear what you asked"_ she explained, still unable to answer.

 _"Oh!"_ Emma replied feeling a little silly.

 _"I asked if you knew what flowers Regina likes?"_

 _"Oh, I am afraid I haven't a clue dear, in fact I don't ever recall having seen her with flowers, but you see with flowers, this is the thing..."_

Mary Margaret started off on a tangent, going on about flower types and meanings, something she had learned about whilst volunteering at the hospital from an older woman who had worked there for what seemed like forever and claimed to know everything about the items. She continued to tell Emma of how her acquaintance from the volunteer program at the hospital used to be a flower seller or something like that and that she now helped out at the flower store in town, French's. Emma smiled listening politely until Mary Margaret quipped her head up and stared directly at her.

 _"You should come with me,_ _I am volunteering this afternoon!"_ she enthusiastically declared.

 _"Oh, I don't know..."_ Emma hesitated.

 _"You can speak to her, find out about flowers, see if roses are the right way to go!"_ Mary Margaret declared with a bright smile.

 _"Roses?"_ Emma questioned.

 _"Well its just an idea"_ Mary Margaret sighed as she rose from her stool.

Emma could sense a hint of disappointment and it got to her. So without a seconds more hesitation she agreed to the afternoon venture. After all it would give her and Henry something to do and she didn't have a shift until the evening, and it would be helpful she supposed.

 _"I'll see you later then, call round for you at about two?"_ she asked.

Regina's meeting finished just a little after twelve and she was extremely pleased about it. Those types of meetings just went on and on, boring men in boring suits, kissing her heels as if they thought they had any chance with her. As soon as she got out of them she was pleased, and she despised every single one of the people she had had to appoint as her council. She was going to head straight home but as she passed Mr Gold's pawnbrokers something compelled her to head inside.

The unicorn mobile had been a fixed feature in Gold's shop for years, catching the sun every now and again making the little glass figures upon it glisten in the rays. It sparkled like magic today, catching Regina's eye as she had passed and she had headed inside without hesitation. She was greeted instantly by Mr Gold, stood proud and emotionless behind his counter as he watched the door. It was as if he had been expecting her and had just been waiting, posed for her entrance.

 _"Ahhh Mayor Mills, come for my help dearie?"_ he asked with a small smirk threating from his lips.

 _"No"_ she replied bluntly, mesmerised a little she crossed to the mobile and reached out to lightly touch one of the unicorn ornaments.

 _"Come to ask me for another child perhaps?"_ he smiled knowingly as he watched her attention turn from the mobile to himself with the quick snap of her head.

He was taunting her and Regina knew it, playing her as he always did with his cryptic, impish wiles. Keeping her composed, authoritarian demeanour, Regina headed further into the shop, approaching him slowly as she pretended not to let him get to her. Truth was he always did. The cunning, evil little man just knew how to annoy people. He spoke in riddles and poetic rhetorical questions, causing self doubt and slowly getting the information from his subjects of torture. Regina became increasingly annoyed with herself for succumbing to his ways every time, and unfortunately today would be no different.

 _"I don't need one"_ she snapped as she came face to face with him.

He smirked at her, the counter between them the only thing saving him from her lashing out to grab him in frustration.

 _"So I see"_ he quipped, frowning a little as he regarded her.

 _"How is Miss Swan?"_ he asked, taking great delight and pleasure in seeing Regina's reaction.

Her anger towards him was building and her patience growing thin. She just wanted now to purchase the mobile and get out. Taking a deep breath she regained her composure and straightened up to address him.

 _"Just give me the mobile Gold"_

 _"That one over there? the one with the unicorns? Are you sure dearie?"_ he questioned her.

 _"Yes"_ she simply replied.

 _"I am not sure you want that one"_ he smirked again knowingly and narrowing his eyes just a fraction in an attempt to throw Regina and make her question why.

It worked. Regina quickly questioned exactly that and in his cryptic way he replied insisting that Emma might not like it. His assumptions only annoyed her further, making her temper flare.

 _"What do you know about her Gold?"_ she asked, suspicious he was up to something, he only behaved that way about people when he knew more than his victim did.

 _"You don't know who she is?"_ he grinned as he shook his head at Regina.

 _"Who is she?! Tell Me!"_ Regina hissed as she raised her voice.

He smirked knowing he had got to her then, but of course he was not obliged to tell her a thing, and neither did he intend to until she said the magic word. Luckily for him Regina wasn't overly familiar with the word please, and so until she said it he had no reason to have to tell her the truth. He stood for a moment longer, watching Regina as she regarded him closely, her eyes frantically searching in his own in a stare down but he gave nothing away.

 _"I would say you think you know exactly who she is"_ he eventually replied.

 _"Tell me what you know Gold!"_ Regina insisted.

 _"I'm not going to answer you, dear. So I suggest you excuse me. Please"_ he smirked as he turned on his heel and sauntered out to the back of his shop and left Regina standing there.

Frustrated Regina turned and marched out of the small shop without her intended purchase. She was fuming, in a mood of a woman ready to kill and her frustration should have all been aimed at him but unfortunately that ship had sailed. Storming down Main Street she headed home and cursed herself for deciding to walk that day, because a good speed on an open road in her car would have been the perfect way for her to calm herself down. She had no choice then but to return home in that state, but after a nice cold glass of her apple cider and with another search of Emma's background and files Regina was certain she could uncover whatever it was about the blonde that he was trying to hide from her.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hi Everyone, I apologise it has been so long since the last update. Been rushed off my feet! Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Regina returned home to a still and quiet house. Calling out the blonde's name as she wandered into her living room, on through to the dining room and finally into the kitchen, she found herself coming to a stop upon seeing the mess in there. Every other room had been spotless and untouched, so clearly Emma had not used them that morning but her kitchen, that earned a sigh as she glanced around at the mess on her work surfaces. With milk out on the side, lid off and half eaten bowl of cereal beside it, Regina groaned and shook her head disapprovingly as she went over to clear it all away. Swiping up the bowl from the side with one hand and the milk with her other to throw it away, she frowned upon noticing a half drunk coffee, and a glass of orange juice also on the side. Typical Emma had a clearly had a fulfilling breakfast with all of the trimmings. God forbid she could be asked to tidy it up though. As Regina went to grab the untouched glass of fruit juice she inadvertently knocked the cup of coffee, spilling the dregs all over the counter.

 _"Emma!"_ she yelled with a heavy sigh as she made quick work of retrieving a cloth.

When no movement or reply came from the blonde, Regina's fury started to bubble beneath the surface and she once again called out the blonde's name in her loud, authorotive tone. Breathing in deeply she crashed the dishes down into the sink, where the bowl subsequently broke in two and the glass cracked. Regina was absolutely fuming; more so at Gold than Emma, but Emma's leaving of the mess had not helped the situation. Storming from the room she headed up the stairs suspecting to find her blonde lover napping in the bed. Flying into the bedroom, her brow knitted in a tight frown as she entered and glanced upon the bed. The unmade bed. Drawing in a deep breath in an attempt at calming herself, which subsequently failed, Regina turned quickly on her heel and marched into the guest room expecting to find Emma there only to be disappointed once more. With a scowl she returned to her own room and thundered through to the bathroom to start a bath running. If she was alone, perhaps she should take the time to relax, pamper herself and calm down from her run in with Mr Gold properly.

Returning to the bedroom she decided to check her cell phone to see if she had a message from Emma that she may have missed but there was nothing. Without too much hestation and thought, Regina took it upon herself to send a message to Emma instead. At least if she answered she would know where she was. Tapping out a quick 'where are you?' message with no kisses, Regina closed the little device and placed it upon the nightstand before kicking off her shoes and then returning to the bathroom.

Upon arriving at the hospital Emma had waited outside to meet Mary Margaret. The woman had arrived a few short minutes after herself and warmly greeted her with a smile before they had both headed inside. Mary Margaret was an avid volunteer, helping out at the hospital in any way she could, whenever she could and most evenings. As she locked away her bag into her locker, she explained to her blonde companion all that she did when working there. So in a very short space of time Emma had learned that Mary Margaret's dutys there included things such as general cleaning, placing flowers upon bedsides to keep the place looking nice, and sitting, comforting and generally spending time with all patients to give them something to look forward to. It saddened Emma that her friend spoke of the people that were there and told her of how they had been there as long as she could remember, not really getting better and with little to no family or regular visitors. Of course Emma knew the pain having no one came with, but she swallowed hard and tried not to dwell upon the thought for longer than half a second.

 _"They will all love baby Henry"_ Mary Margaret explained as she headed onto the ward.

Emma saw that the ward was lined along each wall with beds, and at the back was a small, glass sectioned off room with a bed, and all sorts of machines hooked up to the patient. She followed Mary Margaret down the middle of the room, and then they made a left to head down another corridor with small rooms and cubicles leading from it. They stopped outside a supplies cupboard, and she explained to Emma that she just had to grab a few bits and pieces. Emma waited for the woman, lingering awkwardly in the corridor and feeling completely out of place.

It was a few minutes later that Mary Margaret re-emerged, her hands full with some small boxes.

 _"What's in there?"_ Emma inquired, curious to know but hoping it wasn't something totally gross and disgusting.

 _"Games, books, magazines..."_ Mary Margaret confirmed with a smile as she lead the way back to the ward.

 _"Ok so, just make yourself at home Emma, speak to a few of the patients, or offer them an item from the box. Johnny over there likes a good game of scrabble!"_ she explained with a smile as she placed down the boxes and offered that Emma help herself.

Emma stood for a moment and glanced around as she watched Mary Margaret head to the furthest bed and start talking away to an elderly man who looked as if he was over a hundred years old. She had no idea where she should start. Everyone in the beds seemed so frail and old, and quite frankly to Emma a bit boring, but she respected them, they had probably been through a lot in their lifetimes, likes wars and suffering. She smiled when one of them caught her eye, but quickly turned around pretending to look into Henry's carrier and check on him, where she found herself then staring in at the younger man behind the glass screen. She wondered for a moment if the area was off limits, but there were no visible notices so she headed on inside.

It was quiet in the sectioned off area. Eerily quiet other than for the sounds of the breathing apparatus and machines beeping that were monitoring all sorts of stats. None of the lines were moving, other than a heart rate that was at a steady pace. Emma frowned just a little as she placed Henry down and went closer to get a better look. The man was definitely younger than those on his ward. He had a sandy brown hair that was a nice length for a man, and a little stubble on his face. He was clearly well cared for.

 _"He's handsome I know"_ Mary Margaret practically swooned as she entered the room, startling Emma and making her jump.

 _"What happened to him?"_ Emma asked gently as she turned to see the other woman.

Mary Margaret shrugged as she came over to meet the blonde and stand closer to the prince of a man. He was a John Doe, and no-one ever came to visit him. It broke her heart and when she had first seen him she had known she was smitten, but he was in a coma and had been as long as she could remember. She explained all of this to Emma with a sad tone in her voice, but she also told her how she made extra effort to talk with him and keep him updated on everything that happened about town. The blonde smiled, acknowledging each bit of information she shared with her and then reached to lightly touch the man's hand. Bravely she stroked a finger over his knuckle as Mary Margaret explained he wouldn't even flinch.

 _"Oh my god!"_ Emma exclaimed as she practically jumped back.

 _"What did you do?!"_ Mary Margaret questioned with a similar reaction.

 _"He moved. He flinched I saw him"_ Emma rushed out as she backed away.

 _"I need to tell the Doctor, wait here!"_ Mary Margaret exclaimed, but Emma grabbed her wrist to stop her from dashing away.

 _"It's alright, I will just explain...you won't be in any trouble"_ the woman explained as she wriggled free of Emma's grip and offered her a reassuring smile.

Emma watched as Mary Margaret disappeared from the room, and she questioned whether now was a good time to run or not. Swallowing hard, she quickly crossed to Henry and picked up his carrier having made her decision to disappear before Mary Margaret came back. Just as she reached the door though, she saw them approaching at a fast pace, and she instantly recognised the man beside her friend, as the man who had quite plainly taken advantage of her vulnerability.

 _"Shit!"_ Emma hissed as she turned her back to them as they got closer to the door.

 _"I am telling you Doctor, he flinched when she stroked his knuckle"_ Mary Margaret was excitedly explaining to him as they entered the room.

 _"Well...well..."_ he exclaimed as he came to an abrupt halt upon entering the room.

 _"Its you"_ he continued as he approached Emma, and slid in front of her to get a better look.

 _"Stalking me now are we"_ he stated with an sleazy grin.

Emma didn't bother to respond, she simply kept her head bowed and quickly doubled back to get out of the room. The second she was gone, Mary Margaret frowned and scolded at the doctor, reminding him that he was supposed to be there to check the patient, not hassle her poor friend. She was then quick to go after Emma and check that she was ok.

 _"Emma! Emma wait!"_ Mary Margaret called as she caught a glimpse of the young woman just leaving the reception area.

She ran elegantly to catch her up and placed a hand on her shoulder as she managed to get the girl to slow down. She was glad to have caught her, because in hindsight, stopping at her locker to grab her bag probably hadn't been the best of ideas. She shuffled round in front of the younger woman and smiled at her.

 _"I apologise for Doctor Whale Emma, he isn't usually like that"_ she explained as she smiled once more at her.

 _"It's ok I guess"_ Emma mumbled.

 _"But I should get going"_

 _"Oh, well at least let me give you a lift back?"_ Mary Margaret offered.

She wasn't quite yet ready to part ways with Emma, and was silently relieved when Emma acknowledged that she would take her up on the offer. All Emma could think about was getting back home, where she could shower again and get that dirty feeling washed away that she had seemed to develop after having seen that horrid man again.

Mary Margaret helped Emma to get Henry's carrier fastened securely on the back seat of her estate car, and then they both got into the front passenger and driver seats. Not much was said between them on the drive home either. When they pulled up outside 108, Emma noticed Regina's car in the drive. She sighed heavily and unbuckled her seatbelt as she collected up Henry's baby bag and turned to thank her friend.

 _"Oh Emma, one second, I have something for you"_ Mary Margaret stated with a smile as she reached for her bag.

Emma watched as the woman pulled out a large book, with gold embossed wiring upon the front that read 'once upon a time'. Emma was curious, she didn't understand why she was being gifted with such a beautiful thing. She opened her mouth to speak, but Mary Margaret already pre-empted her question and rushed to answer it.

 _"Everyone needs a little hope. I hope these stories help you to believe and have hope Emma. Your happy ending will come one day"_ she smiled kindly after the delivery of her soft and kind words.

Emma's tears welled in her eyes, but she was determined not to cry at the kind gesture. Forcing herself to smile she took the book and hugged it with one arm as she thanked the woman again and shuffled to get out of the car. She struggled a little with her hands full to get Henry, but after a moment or so of insisting she could manage she finally did. Taking Henry she leaned in from the backseat and bid her friend fairwell one last time before heading towards the house. Mary Margaret waited for just a moment, until Emma was safely inside before driving off.

 _"Regina?"_ Emma called tentatively as she closed the front door quietly.

No answer came from anywhere in the house. Swallowing gently Emma snuck across the hall and to the base of the stairs, checking with a quick glance in the living room as she passed to make sure she wasn't being silently watched. When she wasn't accosted, she quickly hurried up the stairs and went straight into the guest room where she pushed the door to and placed the bag, Henry and the book down on the bed. She started with Henry, unbuckling him and laying him out on the duvet so that he could stretch out.

She smiled, he was getting bigger now, especially as he was getting regular feeds. He was getting more wriggly too, and Emma suspected he would be active at an early age now as well. Regina had bought her a book on baby development, and she had set up Henry with a chart to monitor his progress in her study. She seemed quite into Henry's progress and making sure he got all that he needed, which made Emma wonder if the woman had ever wanted or had a child of her own. It seemed to be a passion she had.

Placing Henry's carrier and bag down on the floor, Emma's attention then turned to the book. She picked it up and gently stroked across its front. It was old and a little worn but it was a quality product she could tell. Smiling she turned it round and showed it to Henry.

 _"Look, you have a lovely story book. We can finally have actual bedtime stories!"_ she whispered to him, her voice laced with excitement.

Henry's little lips twitched. He was trying to smile again and it instantly turned Emma to goo, as she placed the book down and picked him up with the sudden urge to cuddle him. Henry squirmed a little in her arms before letting out a small squeal.

 _"Ok ok, I hear you kid...its dinner time!"_ Emma smiled and headed downstairs with him.

Emma headed upstairs with Henry after having given him his bottle, and having found Regina who had been busy, locked away in her study, but was yet to emerge and actually talk to her without a door between them. Of course after Gold's taunting, she had returned her focus to the file she held on the blonde, and tried to decipher if she could read anything between the lines giving her a real indication of who Emma was. Especially since Gold seemed to, and also seemed to think she should also.

So Emma had been alone feeding Henry, alone bathing Henry, and alone in getting him ready for bed, all at 5pm. They had spent a little time in the living room, just having a cuddle, but for them the majority of their time had been wasted away on bathtime and then his last feed to help him settle down.

 _"Wow Henry, you have an hour until your official bedtime!"_ Emma whispered to him, as she kissed his forehead and sat back against the pillows on the guest bed.

Regina had set him a bedtime of 6pm. It was recommended in the book for babies of Henry's age to get them into a routine, and then keep it regular, so Emma had been doing so for fear of Regina disapproving. She smiled and cuddled him, thinking what she could do to keep him entertained, but without keeping him too alert that he wouldn't sleep on time. So that meant games and tummy time were well and truly out of the widow, as were toys. She glanced around the room, until her eyes landed upon the book and she smiled.

 _"Bedtime story kid?"_ she asked gently, as she reached forward and dragged the book closer to her.

It was too heavy to hold along with holding Henry, so Emma shuffled onto her side, and popped him down beside her, with her arm still supporting him so that he wasn't flat on his back, but so that he wasn't upright either. She then positioned the book before them on the bed and curled her knees around to pull it up and rest against them so that she could at least read the words, and Henry could stare unknowingly at all the illustrations.

 _"Ok...now which story should we choose?"_ Emma asked as she opened the book and began flicking through the pages.

She landed on a story she was familiar with, one that she had heard read hundreds of times at the homes she had been in, and had heard told by many children when she had eavesdropped from her lonely little corner of the world. It was also one she had told Henry, sort of, since she didn't know it all, but she had gotten the gist over the years.

 _"Look kid, Snow White. That's our favourite remember"_ She told him in a whisper as she settled upon what appeared to be the beginning of the story.

Emma's voice was soft and low as she read slowly to him. She was a good reader, having taught herself in juvey from the tattered selection of fiction they had on offer as a recreational activity for them. A lot of the literature had been missing pages, or of a more grown up nature than pretty little fairy stories, and any that were a complete book had unfortunately been vandalised. Still Emma loved to read.

Henry watched, making little noises and starting to yawn as the story went on. Emma was smiling at him, glad he was enjoying himself, but she was enjoying herself more. She suspected this wasn't a classic version of Snow White because she seemed to have started the story at the princess being woken by a prince and them starting to plan their wedding day, and she didn't recall ever hearing that bit before, but still it was sweet.

Emma read and read and read until Henry had drifted off and she had begun to yawn herself. She had seen Henry slumbering at her side, and smiled at him before continuing to silently read to herself. She had really gotten drawn into the story, but that didn't mean she wasn't feeling tired herself. As it hit 6pm, she herself began to drift, falling asleep only minutes later. As time past she straightened out her legs, the book falling into the duvet as it fell from its rest, on an open page where the Evil Queen had just turned up at the wedding.

It was much later in the evening when Regina finally emerged from her study, none the wiser than she was before about Gold's cryptic revelations. Her house was silent, but she knew Emma was home. She headed for the kitchen, wanting a strong coffee to try and give herself some energy for the evening. It was heading for nine, and she was starving, but also noticed that none of her dishes had been used which meant Emma likely was too. Setting the kettle to boil, she left it and headed off in search of the blonde.

As she approached her own room to see no one inside, she quickly darted across the hall to peer into the guest room. She smiled as she peeked through the door that was ajar and saw Emma upon the bed and cuddled up. She couldn't see Henry in his crib, so suspected he was beside her. Entering she hurried over to check him as babies in beds with mommy was a big 'no no' in the book. Seeing him snuggled up beside his mother made Regina's heart melt, but she couldn't leave him there with Emma practically dead to the world. Reaching over, careful not to disturb the blonde she scooped up the baby boy and cuddled him close to her. As she went to turn, to take him to his crib in the guest room so as not to scare Emma if she awoke, Regina's eye caught the book laying open on the bed and she frowned. Emma's hand was resting atop the bottom edge of the page where she had shuffled in her sleep. Leaning over she took a better look, and frowned when she saw the image upon the page. She instantly recognised the scene, the long black gown and the woman illustrated upon the page. Her frown deepened, as she retreated and quietly crossed to the crib to place Henry down. She prayed he wouldn't unsettle and wake his mother, to give her a chance to retrieve the book from the bed. She placed her hand on his tummy as he wriggled slightly, getting comfortable after having been moved and a few seconds later he was settled once again. At the end of his crib was a chunky knit blanket, and the evening had brought with it a chill in the air. Without hesitation Regina reached for the woollen cream blanket with a dark purple trim and tucked it tightly over his tiny little legs. As she made sure it was secure she noticed Emma's name embroided on one corner and smiled.

 _"Sleep well little prince"_ she whispered.

With that Regina headed back to the bed, and carefully lifted the book away from the duvet and Emma's hand. She quietly closed it, making sure it didn't clap loudly and wake Emma, and then she swiftly left the room to take the book and examine it further. Heading back downstairs, clutching the large story book tightly, she darted into the kitchen to finish making her coffee, and then retreated to the living room. Getting comfortable on the couch she settled back and placed her hot beverage down on the small end table. Popping on the lamp beside her, she placed the book upon her lap and eagerly opened it up. Starting from the beginning she flicked through story after story, recognising some and not so much others, until she stumbled once more upon the pages Emma had been reading. Her frown became a scowl as she flicked through the pages after, and towards the end of the book, where to her horror she made a shocking discovery.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hi Everyone, I apologise for another long delay in updating. University assignment got well and truly in the way this time! :( Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and that some of your questions are finally answered! Not that it is anywhere near over yet!  
**

It was after much reading and discovery that Regina finally retired to her bedroom. Entering the empty room filled her with a sadness and longing for Emma, even if she was that baby from the story book. The dates certainly added up, and the blanket was a dead give away that it was a certainty, but Regina was still suspect that this could just be one of Gold's little tricks. In two minds, she took a deep breath and perched on the edge of her bed. She was developing a headache from all the overthinking, and uncertaintaty she was feeling in regards to her new found knowledge, but if Emma knew she was the...Regina just couldn't even bare to think the word, but if she did, she certainly wouldn't be hanging around with her would she? Unless she had a death wish of course. Having the curse broken would just destroy everything Regina had worked for, and she didn't want that, but at the same time she wanted nothing more than Emma. She was once again conflicted. A situation Regina had most definitely found herself in before.

Ater much deliberation, Regina finally found the courage to enter the guest bedroom. Henry was still spark out in his crib as Regina glanced over at him before approaching the bed. Upon the duvet Emma was curled up, laying on her side, and her tank top had bunched up showing a little of her midrif. Regina trailed her fingertips gently along the bed edge as she made her way around to the empty side, where she slipped off her shoes, and slowly undressed herself until she was stood beside the bed edge, in nothing but her underwear and staring at the beautiful young blonde. She didn't wish to purposely wake Emma, but if she accidentally disturbed her she supposed that wouldn't be too bad.

Emma wriggled gently with the movment of the duvet as Regina slipped in under the covers. Propping her pillows, so that she could lay up at a bit of an angle on her side, to observe the sleeping beauty on her right, Regina felt her heart beating rapidly and out of rhythm within her chest. Emma seemed to settle again the second Regina stilled, making the brunette's brow furrow. That certainly would not do! Shuffling closer, Regina moved in on Emma and reached across with a hand to cup the beauty's cheek.

 _"Emma"_ she whispered in a seductive tone.

The blonde made a small sound as she once again wriggled and seemed to nuzzle against Regina's touch. Regina smiled, pleased with herself, and with her other hand reached out to stroke down the blonde's side until her fingers hit the bare skin exposed between her top and bottoms. She whispered her name gently again, getting her face close to Emma's so that their lips and noses almost touched. Slowly, beautiful long black lashes began to flutter as Emma stirred, and flinched at the realisation that Regina was up so close.

 _"Shhhhh"_ Regina insisted as raised a finger to the blonde's lips to seal her gasp within.

 _"Hello"_ she grinned slightly as she allowed her eyes to seductively devour Emma.

 _"Where have you been today?"_ she whispered as she allowed her hand to move from Emma's side to the small of her back.

Holding her close, keeping their faces only an inch if that apart, Regina waited patiently for her answer. Emma's lips and throat were dry as she croaked upon her first 'I'. Regina just looked her up and down, those dark eyes still devouring the blonde as she lightly started to bite her bottom lip.

 _"I was at the hospital with Mary Margaret"_ Emma whispered, as she regarded Regina, and felt her palms start to go sweaty.

 _"Oh I see"_ Regina whispered as she allowed her lips to just brush against Emma's.

 _"And, did you do anything else nice today dear?"_ Regina probed.

She wanted Emma to own up and tell her about the book. Where she had gotten it, and who from, why, and of course how much of it had she read? Emma shook her head at the question. Nothing much else had happened other than her encounter with Victor Whale and she didn't wish to bring him up.

 _"Did you enjoy your book?"_ Regina suddenly questioned, her tone deepening a little with a hint of seriousness.

Emma swallowed gently. Was Regina a little upset about the gift or something?

 _"Yes"_ Emma whispered.

 _"Henry and I enjoyed what we had read so far"_ she admitted.

 _"Which was?"_ Regina questioned harshly.

She suspected Emma had come into possession of the book via the ever positive and hopeful Mary Margaret, but why?, thanks to the curse she was no wiser as to her own true identity, let alone able to work out that Emma was probably the long lost...again Regina couldn't bring herself to actually think the word, which ultimately described the girl before her.

 _"Sn...Snow White's wedding"_ Emma stuttered out, as she felt the pressure of Regina's hand pushing on her back and pinning them closer together, despite the duvet barrier.

 _"I see"_ Regina muttered as she teased to kiss Emma but retreated.

 _"Now, tell me truthfully dear. Did you look at anything further in that story?"_

Emma swallowed hard. She had briefly flicked through the previous pages, and most of the book yes but something about Regina's demeanour and behaviour towards her at the moment left her suspecting admission of such would get her into trouble, so she turned to denial.

 _"No"_ she stated in barely a whisper.

She didn't know what it was but something in Emma's intuition was telling her suddenly that Regina wasn't all she had started to seem to be. Feeling a little scared she held her breath a little and waited to see how the brunette was going to progress this. A glint in Regina's eyes and slight glare in the darkness, made Emma's palms sweat even more than they did before and caused her to swallow hard again as her breathing became shallow and slow.

 _"Emma"_ Regina grinned a little, baring her white teeth.

 _"Do you actually know who you are?"_ she whispered.

Emma gulped.

Regina's grin widened slightly.

 _"Do you know who I am?"_ she asked seductively.

 _"Mayor?"_ Emma whispered in all innocence.

Regina couldn't help but let out a chuckle, and then without any warning she kissed the blonde lightly.

Emma although taken by surprise kissed back and closed her eyes, just starting to relax into the affection when Regina pulled back. Moaning lightly Emma slowly fluttered her eyes back open, and in the semi darkness re-established her focus upon Regina. The woman just left her so confused, and feeling all those butterflies in her stomach, which made her feel sick yet excited all at once.

 _"Emma"_ Regina stated, her whole tone a demeanour suddenly changed back to the softer one that Emma was more familiar with.

 _"What if I told you I wasn't just a Mayor?"_ she asked.

The blonde shrugged slightly, making the daring move to move in again for a kiss. She longed to taste Regina's lips once more. Regina moved naturally with the action, allowing the affection as their lips met once more in a kiss, slightly more tender than that of the previously shared one. It left Emma's body feeling buzzed as she naturally broke away and wriggled in an attempt to get herself under the duvet and closer to her brunette lover.

 _"Regina, what do you mean?"_ she whispered softly and she kissed her lightly once more, upon settling happily and fully clothed still beneath the sheets with her.

For a moment Regina hesitated, not sure she was ready to admit her true identity, but after all, now that Emma had seen the book it surely wouldn't be too long before she put two and two together herself. Taking a steadying deep breath, Regina cupped the blonde's cheek once more, but kept a little more distance.

 _"I am the Evil Queen"_ she admitted.

It took a moment before Emma reacted with a light infectious giggle as she processed what she had said.

 _"Oh, yes and I am Snow White!"_ Emma joked cutely as she shuffled up closer and in against Regina.

The other woman kept herself serious, as she sighed at Emma's childish reaction.

 _"Almost dear"_ she stated with a further sigh.

 _"Come on Regina, you're a little strict, that doesn't make you an Evil Queen"_ Emma stated in a whisper with a smirk as she reached out to find the other womans body.

Her hands hit the bare flesh of Regina's torso and Emma felt her palms coat with sweat upon first touch. She swallowed gently and pulled her body into Regina's so that the material of her top brushed against her skin.

 _"I would still want you. Still love you"_ Emma mumbled as she let down her defences and without thinking first.

 _"Excuse me?"_ Regina snapped upon mention of the 'L' word.

Emma tensed, sensing the friction developing between them. Was Regina upset by the admission, all be it accidental and Emma cursed herself for letting it slip. She hadn't wanted to admit that feeling yet, but it was the truth now, after all the time they had spent together.

 _"I am sorry Regina. I didn't mean..."_ Emma stuttered in an attempt at apologising for her abruptness.

 _"You love me?"_ Regina questioned.

Emma nodded, and bit at her lip nervously.

 _"I think so...yes"_

 _"Emma"_ Regina stated a little firmly.

She loved the blonde too, but she didn't dare be so bold. The pure act of admitting her own feelings could very much have a negative effect that Regina did not wish for. It could do so much harm, and cause so much trouble that she swallowed down hard and suppressed the feelings of her own as she stared blankly at a very nervous and once again suddenly shy Emma.

 _"You can't"_ she finally stated.

 _"I do"_ the blonde stated with objection to the brunette's words.

Without warning, Emma quickly pressed her lips against Regina's and kissed hard allowing all her passion and feelings to flow. Regina was powerless to resist and kissed back, her lips melting against Emma's as their kisses became intense. It was like her lips were being burned but with such pleasure in the pain. Their bodies pressed against each other and Emma found herself giving in to the feel of Regina's skin beneath her hands, and then just like that everything changed.

Something rippled through them both, jolting Emma's body back and away from Regina's with force as a wave rode through the room and dispersed.

Emma was breathless as her chest heaved and she stared at Regina who was on the opposite bed edge, before quickly glancing back to the crib to check Henry was alright.

 _"Woah...Regina you ok?"_ she breathed out quickly as she turned her attention back to the blonde and scooted closer.

 _"Emma I...I"_ she stuttered trying to apologise, but failed miserably as she felt arms wrap around her and pull her in close in a tight embrace.

Emma relaxed into her, resting her head atop her shoulder and cuddling her as Regina tried to slip them both down into a lying position.

 _"Can we, can we just sleep now?"_ Emma asked, feeling a little weak, almost as if all her engery had just suddenly drained away.

Regina nodded. The realisation of what had just occured filling her with dread, even of Emma did seem oblivious to the fact she had just unleashed such hell. Come morning, Regina was bound to be the number one target of the town, she was certain of it. Emma had just fufilled the prophecy, unfortunately just 10 years earlier than was planned. With a deep sigh, Regina watched as snuggled at her side the blonde drifted back into a peaceful sleep. Leaning down she kissed the top of her head and when she was sure she was asleep she whispered to her with a heavy sigh.

 _"I love you too"_

 _"Knew it"_ Emma almost inaudiably mumbled.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Ok so this is a short chapter, M rated throughout in parts. Hope you all enjoy.  
**

It was in the early hours that Henry began to stir with a small whimper. Regina, who had not managed more than an hours sleep so far glanced up from where she had been admiring Emma. The blonde herself also began to stir, especially when Regina slipped away to see the baby boy. Heading over to the crib, Regina reached in and lifted him out for a cuddle, descreetly checking his diaper as she bounced him ever so lightly in a soothing motion. He settled down upon contact, but Emma was already awake. Rubbing her sleepy eyes as she pushed herself up, she looked over to see Regina holding Henry.

 _"Hey"_ she smiled sweetly at the other woman, who returned the smile in somewhat a smaller gesture.

 _"You know I can take him"_ Emma offered as she stiffled a yawn.

 _"No, its quite alright dear, you get yourself back to sleep. I was awake anyway"_ Regina stated.

Emma smiled again cutely, melting Regina's heart so much so that she had to turn away.

 _"Regina...thank you"_ Emma whispered.

 _"It's no trouble dear"_

Regina returned a short while later, Henry fast asleep again in her arms after a diaper change and a bottle. She glanced at Emma, who was only able to manage to doze, and then returned the baby boy to his crib as before. Making sure he was settled and warm enough again, Regina brushed his little puffy cheek and smiled down at him before returning to bed.

The second she slipped back beneath the duvet Emma's eyes sprang open and stared at her in the semi darkness. The blonde smiled sleepily, and cutely again at Regina and shuffled close once more. She felt the brunette tense at her action and cutely tilted her head up to look at her. Regina diverted her gaze to the window. She really was dreading the sunrise, the town waking with all their memories, and she knew what happened next, she could kiss goodbye to ever getting her happy ending now. Yet she couldn't help feeling she was that close, Emma was right there, had gotten to know her, and perhaps when she learned to believe the truth she might just see past it all based upon what she had already learnt about her. She found herself wanting to hope, the very trait she abhorred in Mary Margaret.

Then she felt soft fingertips touching her jaw on the far side of her face, gently guiding it back to face the blonde, and Regina faught against any emotion threatening to break through. Emma was still smiling, lovingly in fact as she regarded her closely.

 _"Regina"_ the blonde's voice almost sang in a whisper as she spoke softly.

 _"Kiss me...please"_ Regina whispered shakily.

Emma's smile grew wider as she strained upwards and gently pressed her lips to Regina's in a short but tender burst. Cupping the brunette's cheek gently, Emma continued to regard her with admiration and that smile as she observed how beautiful Regina looked in the slight illumination of the dawn coming from outside. There was a moment, the air grew a little hot and heavy as they just lay facing one another before Emma latched on for another kiss and lowered her hands below the duvet, and around Regina to pull her closer.

 _"You got dressed"_ she whispered as she naturally broke the kiss.

It was only a nightdress. Regina had gotten a chill when she had gotten up to see to Henry. She smiled gently at Emma, knowing that the blonde was not recalling the nights earlier event.

 _"You could always take it off dear"_ she mumbled as she bit her bottom lip.

Emma grinned a little and stroked down the length of the garment until she found the hem and slowly peeled it up and off of Regina's body. Lifting herself a little to aid removal, Regina wrapped her own arms around Emma, who had fallen asleep fully clothed and was still. Silence fell between them, as Regina lowered back to her pillow and shuffled in tighter up against the blonde. It was only fair she undressed her too, and also if this was to be their last night as such before news broke of her identity, Regina really did suppose she should at least get to enjoy herself and explore Emma once more, in case the opportunity never did arrise again.

Emma felt her heart rate slowly increasing as Regina's hands danced around her body, making light, but painstakingly slow work of removing her top and then her jeans. When finally they were both beneath the sheets in only their underwear, they took a moment just to be close and share in loving slow, fast, long and short kisses, until they were both slightly breathless.

 _"Are we gonna..."_ Emma began to ask only to be cut dead by Regina.

 _"Oh yes!"_ The brunette stated in a loud whisper as she suddenly threw herself at the blonde, and began attacking her neck with kisses.

Emma threw her head back just a little and used her own hands to get a grip on Regina and stroke against her warm, soft skin on her sides. Regina dominated the entire situation quickly. She was hungry for Emma, to feel her skin on her own as she had done the first time, to feel her kisses and lips upon her sensitive skin, her fingers against her, just to be as one with her. With such elegance and little effort, Regina managed to scramble up on Emma, forcing her flat onto her back without breaking the kisses she was delivering behind her ear. The blonde let out a small deep moan as she felt Regina's lace clad breasts press against her own encased in silk, and felt her body brushing against her own. It was so hot, and passion flowed as Regina kissed up over the blonde's jaw and found her mouth once more. Heated kisses were exchanged, as Regina pushed her tongue into Emma's mouth and deepened the kiss. Moaning into her mouth, Emma's hands found themselves stroking up and down Regina's back as she pushed her own tongue back against Regina's.

Emma found herself lost in thought of how much she had enjoyed sex with Regina the first time, and how good it had been, but this time there was definitely something more between them. She found herself letting out small moans again as Regina released her mouth to allow them both to breathe, and returned to trailing kisses down the delicate flesh of her neck as her hands stroked down, over her shoulders and collarbones, soon finding the tops of her breasts. Emma's bra was white silk, with lace trim, one of the items Regina had picked out for her, and was teamed with a matching silk set of french knickers. Through the material Regina could feel the hardness of Emma's nipples and she smiled against her skin as she trailed the kisses lower onto the blonde's collarbone. Emma's body responded so lovingly to her advances she thought, as she used her palms to gently rub up against Emma's breasts through her bra.

A deeper, throaty moan escaped from Emma, as she arched her back, pushing her breasts up against Regina's hands.

Regina's kisses trailed lower, reaching Emma's breasts, as she stroked around and underneath the younger woman to unclasp her bra. Her mouth was watering with desire to suck gently upon Emma's aroused nipple. Peeling away the bra from Emma she threw it from the bed and wasted no time in letting her kisses lead her to what she wanted. Emma couldn't even concentrate on her own thoughts, she was consumed with what Regina was doing to her, and thrust her breast up into Regina's mouth the second she felt her lips brush against her. Regina's appreciative moan, was met with another louder moan from Emma as she melted against Regina's hands once again gliding across and down the skin on her back until they met with the small of her back where her bottom was pushed down hard into the mattress. Forcing them between the silk of Emma's underwear and the cotton of the bedsheet Regina stroked against Emma's bottom lightly and in a teasing fashion, before switching her attention to her other nipple.

Emma's hands were everywhere, on Regina's back, off of her back, back on it again, before she finally bought them round to try and distract Regina from making too many advances upon her before she had had a chance to play with her. Emma found her hand gently cupping around Regina's lace cupped breast and she squeezed gently in comparison to what he own breasts were going through as Regina suddenly squeezed each of them hard. Emma's hands fell away landing upon the sheet with at thud, where they splayed out in an attempt to grip and keep her steady.

Regina was like a woman on a mission as she allowed her hand to slither down the length of Emma's torso and dance along the waistband of her underwear. She was so desperate to touch, but not to rush. She wanted this to be special, she wanted Emma to feel loved.

Continuing to tease Emma with her mouth, Regina was switching between one nipple and the other, as she enjoyed Emma wriggling beneath her and reacting to her affections. She kept it varied, sucking hard then slow, then harder again, before her own frustrations started taking their toll. She figured she had Emma so tightly wound from the foreplay, that upon first touch it could be all over. Slowly, she started to divert her kisses, painfully slowly down and across Emma's torso from side to side. Emma let out more small, appreciative moans, as she slowly lifted her hands and found them reaching for Regina's cheeks. With one hand Regina reached up and lightly stroked upwards at the inside of Emma's leg, causing the blonde to quiver slightly. Keeping her touch feather light, she worked up to between the blonde's legs and delicately placed her fingertips against the silk material.

 _"mmmm"_ Emma hummed gently as she pushed her head back into her pillow and felt Regina's tongue momentarily dip at her navel.

Regina resisted the urge to giggle at the younger woman, and felt most powerful at being able to unravel her in such a way. She could feel through the silk of Emma's underwear how wet she was, and smirked a little as she reached the top of her underwear. She stopped her kisses and she gently bit her lip as glanced up at Emma, who still had her head back pushed down in the pillow. Looking down again she concentrated as she pushed the silk knickers aside and gently started to rub against Emma with her middle fingers.

A louder moan escaped from Emma as her eyes flew open and she lifted her head a touch to glance down at Regina, but within a second of Regina's fingers stroking away at her, she bit her own lip hard and had to throw her head back down. It was an exquisite feeling, to have Regina arousing, teasing and loving her like that, and Emma was revelling in every moment of it.

Regina's fingers slid at a steady rhythm and pace as they rubbed and stroked lovingly against Emma. Regina continue with her light kissing against the lower of Emma's tummy and lower before she once against started back up her torso. Emma's hands moved to Regina's head and combed in at her hair, as the brunette started to deliver small kisses upon her breasts once again. Emma's body tensed suddenly as she felt Regina's fingers slip inside her and slowly start to circle. Her eyes opened again in a flutter of long lashes as she glanced at Regina who instinctively glanced upwards as a pleasurable groan also escaped the younger woman.

Emma could feel herself on the verge of coming, she was just so close, and as she felt Regina's pace quicken and then slow again, she knew that the other woman was also aware of this fact. Cutely she whined as she finally felt Regina's lips meet with her own in a deep, passionate and tender kiss. Emma kissed back, pressing her lips hard into Regina's as she allowed her hands to slip out of her hair down her neck and stop, resting up against her chest.

 _"Please.."_ Emma almost had to beg, panting slightly and breathless from their activity.

Regina smiled, smirking just a little against Emma's lips and pushed up hard against her, before stroking lovingly against her at a faster pace. That was where Emma found her release, tensing suddenly as she came hard against Regina's fingers and then suddenly relaxing, falling into the bedding, exhausted from the whole thing. The brunette slowly removed herself from her and lay atop her carefully as she snuggled down into the warmth of her body.

 _"Wow"_ she heard Emma breathlessly whisper into her ear.

 _"Just wow"_


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hi All, so in light of the last chapter I have changed the story rating to M, but I do hope you all enjoyed it, and will enjoy the rest of the story also. Thank you all so much for all your kind reviews and support for this story. I really appreciate it, you are all fabulous!  
**

As morning arrived, it brought with it all of the memories and true identites of all of the residents of Storybrooke. As each of them awoke that day, they all shared one thought, and that was in relation to Regina, the Evil Queen and what she had done to them. For eighteen years they had been trapped in a timeless town. Never aging, feeling hazy in any memories, with no real recollection of their past. However today they had all of that information, and the first of them to awake found themseleves feeling dazed and confused, but one particular resident was wasting no time in assembling an army of angered citizens, and that was the ever honorable Dr Whale.

Regina had managed to drift, having found herself more than comfortable snuggled up against the beautiful young blonde with who she had shared the most incredible and passionate moment. However, she soon found herself stirring with the brightness of the early morning sun, and it wasn't without a sick feeling in her stomach. She knew they would be on their way, out to get her. She had always suspected, should they ever remember what she had done that would be the end of her life and she would be forced into hiding and exiled, but she had never dreamed the day would actually come. Now, however she had bigger concerns than just herself. Emma and Henry were within her fortress. Any attack on her was sure to affect them also and she couldn't bear the thought that Emma would end up hurt by all this. After all, those parents she had always wanted to know were out there, and would surely be seeking her and wanting to tear her away from the monster that was the Evil Queen.

Swallowing hard, she shuffled up and away from Emma hoping not to disturb her, but the second she felt the woman moving away from her she started to stir. Her beautiful, long lashes fluttered slowly as her eyes opened narrowly and looked up at Regina as she mumbled.

 _"I was comfy you know"_

 _"I'm sorry dear"_ Regina whispered, her voice a little croaky as she slipped down at the blonde's side and watched her waking slowly.

Emma rolled round onto her side to face her, and smiled gently as she allowed her eyes to fully open and she regarded Regina closely. She had this funny feeling that something was wrong, and instantly blamed herself. She must have done something wrong. Studying the brunette she swallowed gently and with a little hesitance, she moved her hand up to rest on Regina's side, scooting in closer again so that their bodies were almost touching.

 _"Regina...I..."_ Emma begun but Regina cut her dead.

 _"Don't"_ she whispered covering the blonde's lips with her index finger.

She didn't want anything to ruin their moment, and she wanted to enjoy it whilst she still had it. However, it lasted only seconds more, as all of a sudden the still and quiet of Regina's large house was interrupted with a loud knocking upon the front door. The sound echoed around the house, making Emma flinch in fright at the unexpected loud sound, as she quickly whipped her head round to look in the direction of the door.

 _"What on earth?"_ Emma frowned as she looked back to Regina for clarification.

 _"Are you expecting someone?"_

Regina shook her head and gave Emma such a sorrowful look as another loud knock echoed up to them. She didn't want to admit it again. Emma had brushed it off the night before, but she might not this time. It could literally be the end of their relationship.

 _"They don't sound happy"_ Emma stated with a small frown as she regarded Regina even more closely.

The knocks upon the door were becoming more frequent, like a hammer constantly pounding now, in a most furious manner.

Regina sighed heavily and swallowed hard as she reached for Emma's hands and took them lightly in her own. This was one of the hardest things she had ever done, and that was only because she had developed such feelings for the younger woman. To Emma, she looked almost teary, as if they were going to stream down her cheeks the second she opened her mouth to explain. Regina was running out of time though, Emma's attention had already been captured again from the noises outside, as loud muffled voices seemed to start a chant.

 _"Emma..."_ she stated gently to regain her attention.

The blonde's head slowly turned back to face her with a look of worry.

 _"Do you remember last night? What I told you when you kissed me? About who I am?"_ Regina choked out.

Emma stuttered, trying to block out the distraction of the noise from outside and think back on the night before. It took her a few moments, but she suddenly released Regina's hands and scrambled back from her so that she was perched quite dangerously on the bed edge.

 _"You...your...you weren't joking?"_ Emma stuttered further.

Regina shook her head gently in confirmation, and sadly lowered it unable to make eye contact with her.

Emma took a moment to assess if she was in any danger. After all, Evil Queens usually came with bright red, poisonous apples. Warily she regarded Regina once more very closely.

 _"O-ok..."_ she began shakily.

 _"So...so say I believe you right. You're an evil queen and stuff like that...thats well...thats kinda ridiculious. But ok so I believe you right? What's...what exactly is their problem?"_ Emma rushed to try and get her words out.

Regina swallowed hard. She was so nervous. She just didn't know how to explain it all to innocent young Emma. She wondered for a moment how to properly explain the angry mob at her front door, who were even more rowdy now than they had been a few minutes earlier. She had little choice but to speak up and admit her past. Letting out a deep breath she looked up sincerely at Emma and started to try and explain.

 _"I...I did awful things. You must understand how much those things hurt all of the people in this town. The people that I cursed."_

 _"You cursed this whole town!"_ Emma stated as Regina nodded in response. _  
_

The brunette's delivery and tone were sombre. Emma could tell she was truely sorry for her past and mistakes she had clearly made more than once, but Emma saw no real reason for these towns people to be out for her blood. They all seemed to have good jobs, and nice houses and lives in Storybrooke. Some of them probably with better prospects than most of the population in the country. She swallowed hard herself, finding herself hesitantly reaching out for Regina, but just as her hand was about to meet hers she was startled by the sound of smashing glass from downstairs. As Regina looked up, concern etched onto her features as she frowned, and Emma tumbled from the bed with a look of sheer fright upon her face.

 _"Emma!"_ she gasped as she pushed up and crawled across the bed to check on the young woman.

From the floor, in a mess of tangled sheet hanging half off of the bed, Emma looked up at the woman and offered her a small, tentative smile.

 _"Regina!"_ boomed the familiar voice of Dr Whale.

 _"You should be very scared!"_ he threatened as he shouted through the small hole they had made in the glass panelling by the door.

Emma began breathing rapidly. Frightened to hear his voice and suddenly scrambled to try and get back up onto the bed.

 _"I'm very sorry Emma. I have to deal with this"_ Regina stated as she slipped off of the bed and quickly disappeared to throw on some clothes.

Emma sat alone, the sheets bunched around her protectively as she stayed in the centre of the bed and waited for Regina to return to the room but she didn't. Suddenly, Emma could hear the clicking of heels disappearing down the staircase and suddenly her throat felt dry and her palms were sweating. Of course, little Henry was sleeping right through all the excitement, and for a second Emma envied her son as she took a moment to glance at his crib. She wished she was fast asleep too.

Regina kept her composure, and pulled on her authoritative demeanour as she glared at the shattered glass that was scattered across her beautiful, wooden hall floor. She was careful not to step on any of it as she glared, giving her meanest look and opened up her front door. She took in the scene before her, drinking it in as all of the residents stepped back, clearly fearful of what might happen. Regina smirked proudly at seeing them retreat so easily. They clearly were afraid of the power of her magic.

 _"What...you all suddenly scared of her?!"_ Dr Whale called to his angry mob.

 _"You should be..."_ Regina stated calmly.

 _"Here is your Queen"_ she stated confidently as she tried to conjour a fireball in each hand, but unfortuantely failed miserably.

Her magic clearly wasn't strong enough yet, and once they all noticed this, their fear of her instantly subsided. Dr Whale stepped up to her, grabbing her arm and pushing her back, pinning her against one of the front porch pillars. Regina hissed at him, as she snarled at him and tried to resist but he managed to overpower her. He grinned, feeling acomplished as he taunted her with how he should make her pay, how they should all make her pay.

Regina kept her voice hushed as she pushed against the force holding her that was Dr Whale in another attempt to resist against him, but he shoved her back in place with a thud. She hissed out painfully as her back smacked against the stone of the pillar and then wickedly smirked at him.

 _"I bet you can think of a few ways Doctor"_ she taunted.

 _"But you touch me, like you did her you won't live a second longer"_ Regina threatened confidently as he suddenly pinned her at her chest with his arm across her.

He chuckled lightly, muttering something that made Regina's expression turn to one of disgust as she struggled against him once more in a bid to get free.

 _"STOP! STOP! You can't hurt her!"_ came a shrieking voice as it parted the crowed.

It was Mary Margaret. Regina hated her even more now that they were reacquainted with their true identities, but as she seemed to be defending her so she supposed she could look past it for just a little while, at least until she got free.

Mary Margaret was breathless. She had run the whole way over to Regina's lavish home after having suddenly woken up to the revalaition that the Emma there could well be her Emma. She had pondered the thought long and hard after remembering that Rumplestiltskin had stated it wouldn't be until the princess' twenty-eighth birthday that the curse could be broken, and that Emma was only eighteen however, that didn't stop Mary Margaret from hoping that he had been wrong.

Doctor Whale just glared at her as he kept his tight grip upon Regina firmly in place, and reiterated the fact that the restrained woman was in fact the Evil Queen. The woman who had made all of their lives a misery for many years, and that she would do so no longer.

Regina felt her palms beginning to sweat. She told herself she wasn't nervous but she was. Not because Doctor Whale instilled her with fear, but more so because she was unsure of how, without magic, she was going to get out of this situation. Mary Margaret may have been screaming that it all stop, but she was one timid mouse of a woman compared to those who made up the angry mob. Breathing in deeply Regina closed her eyes and tried once more to conjure up some of her dark and evil magic, but was once again not in luck.

In a bid to plead with Doctor Whale, Mary Margaret kept her voice hushed as she tried to explain her theory, but before she got much of a chance to go into detail the crowd began gasping and chattering lightly amongst themselves. Both Mary Margaret and Regina frowned in confusion at them, as Doctor Whale's eyes diverted towards the direction in which their attention seemed focused. Regina and Mary Margaret then also found themselves gazing up towards the bedroom window of the guest room.

 _"Emma"_ Mary Margaret stated in barely a whisper.

Up at the window, clearly in view stood the blonde younger woman. She had the bed sheet wrapped tightly around her as she peered out to get a better look, and to search for Regina. She was clearly scanning the crowd with no luck, but had a look of amazement on her face at the number of people standing around Regina's front lawn. Regina frowned as Doctor Whale turned to her with a knowing smirk, which somehow managed to make her feel seedy and dirty, but it wasn't like that between her and Emma. She wouldn't dream of hurting, or using her the way he did and so she scowled back at him as he released her and took a step back to get an even better look.

That is when Emma caught sight of him and gasped. She pushed back from the window, disappearing to the crowd outside as she stumbled back towards the bed and fell down upon its edge. Her heart was beating so fast it banged heavily and painfully against her chest. She was so anxious upon seeing all those bodies and no sign of Regina that she felt sick. What had they done to her? Looking around to check on Henry, who was now awake with the commotions going on, but quiet and settled, she made the decision to quickly throw on some clothes and investigate for herself.

 _"Regina!"_ Mary Margaret seemed to state in shock as she brought herself back to reality, after having momentarily been swept up in a cloud of thought.

 _"What?"_ she practically barked back.

 _"Is that...is she..."_ Mary Margaret seemed to be lost for words.

Regina smirked knowingly. She couldn't help it. The news to precious Snow that she had managed to somehow get her claws into her righteous daughter bought her more satisfaction than it really should have. She watched as the vapid princess seemed to regarded her just that little more closely, clearly still searching for the right way to ask if the young woman upstairs, wrapped in Regina's silk sheets was in fact her baby girl.

 _"Emma?"_ Regina stated slowly, making certain to elongate the pronunciation of the name as she kept her voice low.

She smirked once more, really unable to fight against how triumphant and powerful it made her feel.

 _"Your Daughter?"_ she questioned Mary Margaret's thoughts.

There was a silence as the crowd heard, the doctor listened and behind Regina's back at the front door appeared a tall leggy blonde, dressed in just an oversized t-shirt.

 _"Yes!"_ she hissed, that slight evil tone present in her voice, as her eyes gleamed showing her satisfaction at hearing the collective and loud gasp of everyone there for the show.

Silence blanketed them all, as Regina's lip curled up slightly with her smirk, and that evil glint shone in her eyes as she waited for Mary Margaret to retaliate, but suddenly that silence was broken, by the sound of an innocent and confused voice from behind.

 _"She's my mom?"_


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hi All, hope you are all still enjoying the story so far! So much more is yet to happen and it promises to be exciting! Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Apologies for the delay in getting this chapter up, its been rewritten so many times!  
**

 _"Emma!"_ Regina exclaimed with a gasp, before quickly flicking her head to look behind her.

Sure enough, there in the doorway stood Emma, her long blonde hair tousled and a mess from her sleep and dressed in a long oversized t-shirt with bare legs. She swallowed hard, as her eyes widened and she made a quick assessment of the tension brewing in the silence of the moment. Regina felt guilty now, the hurt she could see in Emma's blue eyes had been caused because of her. She hesitated, but then made the sudden move to approach the blonde who suddenly scorned her.

 _"NO!"_ Emma muttered clear enough for those in close proximity to hear, and shook her head taking a step backwards.

 _"Emma, please..."_ Regina almost begged as she hurried towards her.

Mary Margaret was hot on her heels, following the known Queen towards her house, and as Regina stepped inside after Emma continued to follow. As the women entered Regina's home, and the door was closed by Mary Margaret behind them, leaving Doctor Whale and his mob standing around on the front lawn.

Regina followed quickly as Emma backed away futher and ran up the stairs the second she reached them. This whole morning had been insane and in all honesty it had Emma completed freaked out. She wanted normality back. That time spent just loving being in Regina's company because she enjoyed spending that time with someone who seemed to care about her so much, but in light of her recent discovery, she wondered just how much she may have been being used. Her head was spinning with the overload of thoughts and posssibilities. Regina called out to her, her own head spinning and followed her all the way to the guest room, but still they didn't lose Mary Margaret.

 _"Emma. Wait!"_ Regina declared as she rushed into the guest room after Emma.

The blonde went straight to hers and Henry's bag, quickly grabbing up her original and few belongings to pack into it. Regina was no fool, she could tell Emma was in the process of getting ready to run, but she wasn't about to let her. She tried to talk to her as she watched the younger woman, pretending to sort the bag contents even though everything was already packed. That told Regina nothing was for certain and that deliberation was taking place. She only had one chance, she had to take it and make the most of it.

 _"Emma. Just stop. Lets just talk about all this"_ she said quickly before falling silent.

Mary Margaret who was lingering at the bedroom door couldn't stop herself from interjecting also, which earnt her a stern glare from Regina, as she glanced over her shoulder at her with a snear and then returned her attention back to the blonde who had stopped dead in her tracks. Emma was still, thinking, her eyes tightly shut as she willed her head to stop pounding so that she could take a minute to get everything straightened out in her head and think through her decisions clealry. Of course her latest information about the two women behind her was taking centre stage, and with it was teamed many feelings towards them both.

 _"Leave me alone!"_ she suddenly cried out, turning to face them both, that hurt look only stronger in her eyes.

 _"Emma"_ Mary Margaret gapsed with a shrill tone in her voice.

 _"JUST GO! I need to be by myself"_ Emma declared firmly, surpressing all the urges she was feeling to get upset.

 _"Em-"_ Regina began but was cut dead instantly by Emma telling them once more to go.

With the simple nod of her head, Regina turned to go and uponl leaving forced Mary Margaret to do the same. There was no point in them pushing the blonde, because Regina knew she would only end up running whether she wanted to or not. Upon being somewhat forced from the doorway, Mary Margaret protested at the other woman, inisisting that she should stay and that Emma needed her, which unfortunately only earned her a further unimpressed glare from Regina as she shoved the woman back and away from the door to her own bedroom.

 _"She doesn't need you! She's coped eighteen years without you, she can cope now!"_ Regina stated in a hushed voice as she snarled at the woman.

Mary Margaret frowned. She waisted no time in a hushed voice of her own telling Regina it was all her fault that she had had to abandon Emma as a baby, and she then went off on one about how she had so much she had to explain to her daughter all thanks to her. Regina only sighed and continued to glare, as she folded her arms and took an authoritarian stance in front of Mary Margaret, and is a calmer tone as she could manage, informed her that if she didn't cease that second she would throw her out of her house without regret. At the threat she instantly stopped taking, which left the two of them in a silent stand off.

Emma took Henry from his crib and cuddled him close as she fought her tears and perched on the edge of the bed. She felt so betrayed by her parents, and by the woman she had started to develop strong feelings for. Conflicted she glanced everywhere around the room as she took a moment to gather her thoughts and try to make a choice as to what her next move would be. Glancing at Henry, she smiled at his innocent little face gently and stroked her fingers lightly on his cheek.

 _"Oh Henry, what do I do?"_ she asked him with a heavy sigh.

It was good for him at Regina's; in fact it was good for them both. They were safe, or so it had seemed, away from anyone who just wanted to use them, take advantage or harm them. Regina had always been kind, never done a thing to make Emma believe she or her son were in any danger, but if she had broken some sort of 'curse', which of course was just ridiculious, maybe things were going to be completely different. If Regina's and Mary Margaret's identities were in fact those of a princess and a queen, then surely that meant Regina had tried to poison the woman who was supposedly her mother for being the prettiest person in the land?!

Emma was just so confused.

Hours past and both Regina and Mary Margaret had retreated to her kitchen whilst they waited. Tension had been high between them most of the afternoon at they had sat in silence, sipping coffees and glaring at one another. It was getting to late afternoon before they heard any movement from Emma who had been locked away in the bedroom with Henry, after having only briefly left to fetch him a bottle when they had been squabling in Regina's bedroom earlier. Both woman looked towards the kitchen door as they waited to hear if Emma was coming downstairs. In her bare feet Emma snuck down silently and headed into the living room where the story book lay in full view on the coffee table. Scooping it up into her arms, she hugged it to her chest and silently padded through the dining room and into the kitchen, appearing behind them both still staring in the opposite direction.

She coughed to clear her throat and make her presence known, which took them both by surprise as their heads turned in a flash to look at her.

 _"Emma...sweetheart..."_ Mary Margaret started, instantly making a move to leave her seat.

 _"Don't"_ the blonde warned in a shaky, low voice as she stepped aside further from Mary Margaret and that tiny bit closer to Regina.

Silence blanketed them and the room, as Regina smirked internally at the blonde's beahviour towards Mary Margaret, but kept her expression blank so as not to give it away how pleased she was with the tiny development. Mary Margaret retreated slightly, feeling quite hurt and really wanting to explain what had happened, and her reasons for doing what she had done when Emma was born. She just needed a chance, she was certain if Emma could just understand she would be more forgiving towards her.

 _"So...ummm...explain please..."_ Emma quietly announced as she presented the book to Regina.

The brunette's eyes widened slightly, as if she was shocked by it and had expected that to be directed towards the other woman, the one who had actually done the abandoning of her baby. Taken a back, Regina hesitated as she took the book from Emma and placed it down on the counter in front of her. She wasn't sure what to say or where to start. There was so much to explain, about why it had all happened but she couldn't do it alone. She took a deep breath as she glanced down at the book, with its gold embossed title and gently stroked across it with her hand before looking up and straught at Mary Margaret, who was just staring at her.

 _"Well..."_ Regina began after a deep, nerve steadying breath.

Regina's story started well, stating only facts as Emma listened intently trying to get her head around everything she was learning. However the peace of the situation did not last long when Mary Margaret started to help with the story telling. After only a few minutes, Emma's wanted explanation developed into a tit for tat, point scoring, slanging match between the brunette's. It went on and on and on, as Emma's head began to pound with the complexities of their squabblings.

 _"STOP IT!"_ Emma eventually screamed before making a quick getaway.

The two women fell instantly silent as a flash of blonde flew across the room and out towards the hall. It took a moment for the realisation to hit them that the blur that had passed was Emma, and as they did both of them looked at one another wide eyed before suddenly starting the blame game.

 _"That was your fault!"_ Regina accused with a snarl.

 _"No it was yours, this is all your fault"_ Mary Magaret retorted, and so began a vicious back and forth.

After serveral rounds Regina had reached the end of her teather, and therefore her worry for Emma and her next move was more of a concern to her than it was to be stood arguing with her enemy. She snarled once more at Mary Margaret as she held her hand up in surrender. Emma had to be her priority if she didn't want to lose her. She was guessing that upstairs, Emma was once again packing and that gave her only a small window of opportunity to rectify all that had happened.

 _"Stop!"_ she declared.

 _"You need to go"_

Mary Margaret looked as if she had just taken a bullet as she scoffed and frowned gently at the older woman.

 _"I should go?! You have got to be joking, she is my daughter Regina!"_ Mary Margaret retorted once more.

 _"Listen to me..."_ Regina snarled out with a serious glare.

 _"If you don't leave...so that I can deal with this. Or she is gonna run and we are both going to lose her!"_ she hissed.

 _"I am not leaving her here with you!"_ Mary Margaret stated with a horrified expression.

Regina shook her head. She was done with the arguing and she didn't have the time. Rolling her eyes at the woman she made quick work of effortlessly leaving the room and headed back upstairs to find Emma.

In the guest room, Emma had sat herself upon the bed facing the window and the tears were streaming down her cheeks. It was just her luck to find a bit of happiness only to have it pulled away or blown apart in no time at all. Of course only she could wind up in a strange town, and fall in love with a woman who loathed her true identity, find her biological parents who had abandoned her and manage to break the curse that lead to all the mess happening in the first place. She willed the tears to stop, but as the thoughts, self doubt and blame continued so did the tears.

 _"Emma?"_ Regina stated gently as she tapped on the ajar door.

The brunette was relieved to see that the younger woman wasn't in a hurry to grab her things and run. Emma was startled by the sudden interaction from behind her and glanced round, showing Regina her reddened, tear stained cheeks and teary eyes as she swallowed down the lump in her throat. Instantly Regina felt her own heart become heavy. Emma was in a state and it was majoritly her fault. She offered a sympathetic look as she asked if she could come in and was given permission by way of a tiny nod from Emma as she looked away again.

Mary Margaret, who in Regina's opinion, was incapable of keeping out of things that didn't really concern her, had followed her upstairs and was stood just outside the bedroom listening in as Regina sat just behind Emma and hesitantly reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. She pressed against the wall and peered just around the door to get a better look at what was happening inside the bedroom, and also to hear what posion Regina might be feeding to her. However, she soon got more than she bargained for, when her beautiful baby girl turned into her arch enemy and cuddled in tight. Her eyes teared instantly at the sight, and then she had to cover her mouth with her hand to mask her gasp as she watched Regina comfortingly put her arms around Emma and cuddled her back. In that moment she couldn't stay. She quickly hurried away and down the stairs, leaving the house a lot faster than even she would have thought possible only minutes earlier.


	33. Chapter 33

Emma pulled away from Regina's embrace slowly and looked her straight in the eye, as she swallowed gently and opened her mouth to speak but Regina beat her to it.

 _"Emma, sweetheart, please let me explain to you...properly"_

Emma hesitated, her eyes a little wide with a mix of fear and surprise but she acknowledged Regina's request with a gentle nod, that gave her permission to proceed. She needed the answers Regina was going to give, she needed to understand this whole situation, and then she needed to assess how she fitted into it and whether she intended to do just that. Finding her parents was all she had ever thought about, and then being part of a family, a real family who wanted her was her only dream. It was possible here, in Storybrooke, that she could get just that. She was nervous waiting for Regina's explanation to begin properly. So far, Regina had just set the scene, most of which Emma had missed from being momentarily lost in her own thoughts as she had glanced down at the bed. Emma was bought back to reality by the simple touch of Regina's hand upon her cheek. The brunette gently guided Emma back to look at her, and then sympathetically.

 _"You must know Emma, my intention was never to hurt you"_ she explained gently, as her thumb lightly brushed across the younger woman's cheek.

Emma's eyes started to tear. She wanted to believe Regina so much, but somehow that just didn't seem true. How was casting a curse that would cause her abandonment never intended to hurt her? She mumbled asking Regina to explain that fact to her. With a large sigh, Regina thought about it. It was true she supposed, but Emma had mostly been collateral damage in her war on Snow. She explained to Emma that how when she had planned to cast the curse, she hadn't factored in that Snow and Charming would get themselves into the situation that included a baby, and when they had it had been too late to stop it.

 _"Emma, I had no idea what had been prophesied for you. And I didn't know what they had planned to do with you in order to save themselves"_ Regina explained.

Of course Regina hadn't known, the reasons behind the royal couples decision to send Emma away, until she had read through the book the previous night. Unfortunately, timing hadn't been on their side, and with Emma coming earlier than planned, her parents had not had any choice. Regina however, didn't feel it was her place to explain this to Emma, and so kept quiet, leaving that awkward part of the conversation for Mary Margaret. All Regina was concerned for in that moment, was that Emma didn't run out and leave her.

 _"So...so if you'd have known you wouldn't have..."_ Emma mumbled, but didn't bother to finish her sentence on account of Regina shaking her head.

 _"No sweetheart. I wouldn't have changed a thing"_ the older woman confirmed.

A single tear escaped Emma and ran quickly down her cheek. That was not the answer she had been hoping for. Regina went on quikly, desperate to explain some of her decision to Emma the best way that she could. She took her time to make it clear to the blonde that her hatred for Snow was bigger than any feeling she could describe, and that she had been so low, desperate for her own happiness, that the evil inside of her would never have allowed her moral conscience to make a different decision. Her sole purpose had been to hurt Snow, and part of that meant making all those who supported her suffer also, hence the curse.

 _"I am so sorry Emma"_ she finished.

Emma bit at her lip over and over, desperately trying not to cry but she wanted to.

 _"Emma?"_ Regina tried gently.

She was desperate for this to be over, and for them to be able to move on, but she needed to know what Emma was thinking. Thanks to the blonde's emotions and body language she already had a pretty good idea of what was feeling. She had yet to move her hand from Emma's cheek, but it slipped away naturally when Emma shuffled and moved, ducking her head once more to avoid looking at Regina.

 _"Last night, I said I loved you..."_ Emma uttered as she shuffled and lay down on the bed, curling herself up in a foetal position.

 _"Yes"_ Regina confirmed, her brow furrowing in confusion.

 _"Am I crazy?"_ Emma whispered vulnerably as she cuddled herself.

Regina's frown only deepended, as she processed the question and tried to think why she was being asked as such. Of course Emma wasn't crazy, and Regina shook her head, but she wanted to understand where that question had come from.

 _"Why would you ask that?"_ Regina questioned, as she kicked off her heels and pulled her legs up onto the bed, in order to shuffle closer to the curled up blonde.

 _"Because I think I still want to love you"_ Emma muttered with a shrug.

 _"Excuse me?"_ Regina questioned, humour present in her voice as she smiled slightly.

Emma didn't say another word, she just seem to bury her head in the pillow. Regina's smile quickly faded, as seconds later she could hear Emma crying. It pained her but she reacted quickly, shuffling up to lay beside the blonde and was quick to take her in an embrace. Once again she felt guilt. Those tears were all her fault.

 _"Emma"_ she tried gently again to get the blonde's attention back, but Emma just lay there letting her cuddle her.

They lay together in the quiet, the only noise coming from Henry making the odd little noise, which did make Regina smile. Regina estimated that half an hour or so had past before Emma finally started to interact with her again. Her hands shook just a little as she reached out and touched the small exposed piece of skin showing at Regina's chest. With her index finger she started to stroke lightly in a circlular motion, before shuffling her head to look at Regina.

 _"Do you love me?"_ Emma asked in a hushed voice.

For such a small word, love was such a big and powerful one all in the same. Regina didn't know what to say to that. Admittedly she had feelings for Emma and she was extremely fond of her, but she didn't know if it could fully be described as love yet. Emma's eyes seemed to search hers, as if the blonde needed the answer to her question to be 'yes', and as her own feeling were strong enough for them to be heading that route Regina decided admitting that she did wouldn't be such a bad thing, even if it wasn't fully developed yet.

 _"Yes"_ Regina whispered as she kissed Emma lightly.

 _"I do love you"_

A small smile formed on Emma's lips, as she pulled away naturally from Regina's kiss. She looked exhuasted though, from such a busy morning, and so Regina insisted that she rest. Williingly giving in, Emma snuggled closer to Regina, and after a few moments more was fast asleep in her arms. Regina let out a sigh of relief. It could have all ended so badly, but she thanked her lucky stars this time that it had seemed to work out. She kept Emma close a while longer, before deciding to get up and leave her to rest, because after all, Henry also needed to be looked after and he had suddenly gotten a little irritable about all time we having to spend in his crib.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Apologies for the delay in updating, my life has been hectic this month, and this chapter has been a difficult one to put together. I hope you all enjoy it, and thank you for your patience in waiting for updates, wonderful reviews and support and love for this story. Just a quick little chapter, to fill in a few gaps :)**

To Regina, after her revelatios to and with Emma, what had been left of the day had flown by and soon disappeared. The blonde had slept for hours before finally coming back downstairs, where she had found Regina entertaining baby Henry as she cooked a dinner. They had exchanged very few words and eaten together at the dining table practically in silence, before spending an evening that grew late even more quickly than the day had, upon the couch in the living room. Regina had read a book, Emma played a terrible game on her outdated cell phone and again they had barely spoken, however neither of them found the situation awkward, they were more than comfortable in one anothers presence. Eventually, they had silently headed off to bed together, and both women found they slept quite soundly as they lay beside each other.

As morning had arrived the following day, bright sunshine streamed in through the bedroom window and naturally woke Regina from her slumber. She smiled seeing the mass of blonde tangles, where beside her Emma lay stretched out on her front and was snoring very delicately. The sight made Regina's heart melt just a little as she reached out and lightly brushed over blonde strands of hair that covered the edge of the pillow. She was consumed with thoughts of Emma instantly, things she wanted for them, ideas she had, dreams she could only hope for, which only made her small smile grow. So Regina watched Emma sleep, but she only got seconds more before the calm and serene scene was blown to smithereens. Breaking all of the natural silence, Emma's alarm rang out loudly, and made her jump and jolt up from her position on the bed. In a mad scramble she pushed her bottom up in the air and kicked off the blankets in a half startled state, before scrambling out of the bed altogether.

 _"Well good morning!"_ Regina grinned as she looked Emma up and down.

Of course clumsily the blonde had gotten her limbs tangled in the sheet stumbled as she had gained her bearings and gotten her balance, and she stared at the woman greeting her with morning, like a deer in headlights. Emma realised Regina was staring at her and quickly glanced down at herself before looking back up with deep flushed crimson cheeks. She realised she was stood there in just her underwear, and despite her intimacies with Regina she still managed to find herself getting embarrassed at being practically undressed in front of her. The sounds of the alarm faded away and they were plunged once more into a tranquil silence.

 _"I...I have work"_ Emma muttered as if it was a revelation that had just hit her.

 _"Yes...I am aware dear"_ Regina drawled with a small pout and her voice laced with disappointment as she circled her palm on the bed beside her; an indication for Emma to return to her spot.

 _"You...ummm don't mind watching Henry?"_ Emma asked hastily.

 _"Of course I don't dear"_ Regina returned with a smile.

Emma nodded in acknowledgement, and next thing Regina knew the blonde had disappeared to get ready for work.

The diner was buzzing when Emma arrived at nine. Everyone who was anybody seemed to be in there dinning or just having a coffee. Emma flew in with her head down, aware that as soon as she had opened the door all of the chatter had ceased and all eyes had fallen upon her. She felt the heat of embarrassment in her cheeks once more as she hurried to get on her apron and made her way over to Ruby behind the bar.

 _"You know you're late right?"_ the waitress hissed as she placed down two coffees on the counter.

 _"I'm sorry, I..."_ Emma began to apologise, but Ruby cut her dead, sending her away to collect empty glasses and trays from tables.

It took until lunch before it finally calmed down and emptied out and the two women could talk. Emma leant across the bar as she fetched a soda for Ruby, who was sat the opposite side on a stool taking her break. Ruby looked less than impressed as she stared at Emma, who seemed hesitant to talk.

 _"So..."_ she started, gaining Emma's attention.

 _"So...what?"_ Emma mumbled avoiding eye contact.

Ruby opened her mouth to speak, but before either of them could continue their conversation the door flew open and in rushed Mary Margaret. The pixie haired woman was in some sort of state, as she dashed over to both of the women. She was breathless, and admitted having run there from the hospital, where she had spent her whole night with the John Doe, that since the curse broke she had been able to identify as her husband; Prince Charming.

 _"Emma, come quickly! You have to come with me!"_ Mary Margaret exclaimed to both of their surprise.

She hurried around to the end of the counter and tugged on Emma's wrist, to signfy she would drag her if she had to. The urgency of the situation and her actions made Emma want to stop her and question it, and Ruby well she was just nosy and wanted to know what had her friend so flustered and in a rush, that it meant dragging her staff away. Mary Margarets rush to drag Emma away left them no time at all to act, and Emma hadn't even time to remove her apron. She was pulled quickly from her station, slopping Ruby's soda as she placed it down in a rush and being dragged out of the door seconds later, as Mary Margaret called back an excited squeak of an apology to her friend.

 _"Slow down, what's so urgent?"_ Emma protested as her feet dragged along the sidewalk heavily as she was forced to walk at fast pace with her now known mother.

As the two women rushed up to the hospital, Emma took note of the smile upon Mary Margarets face when they finally came to a stop just outside the ward she had visited with her a few days before. The blonde wondered what could possibly be so important, but on the other had she supposed it had saved her from whatever the conversation with Ruby was going to turn into. She waited a moment or to before questioning Mary Margaret again.

 _"So whats so urgent, why are we here?"_ she asked, slight confusion beginning to etch on her features as she waited for an explanation.

 _"Emma...the most wonderful thing happened yesterday after you broke that awful curse!"_ Mary Margaret exclaimed quietly with a huge smile on her face.

 _"Do you remember when we were last here, and you asked me about John Doe?"_

Emma nodded, still confused by where this was headed, and still finding the whole 'broken curse' thing hard to get her head around.

 _"Well, he's my husband Emma. Your father!"_ she explained further with a bright smile.

Emma's head snapped up as she looked up and glanced across the room to the glass screened section. She could see the bed, and she could see the man in it, same as before, but now he was awake.

 _"Come on, come and meet him"_ Mary Margaret stated happily as she took her daughters hand once more and pulled her towards the little room.

Emma was in shock, she went willingly and stuttered trying to ask how it was possible that a coma patient had just woken up like that, but she struggled to get the words out and before she even knew it she was being lead into the room. The man in the bed looked up as they both entered, instantly smiling at his wife and then peaking to try and see who was hidding rather obviously behind her.

 _"Charming...I have someone for you to meet. Her name is Emma...do you remember?"_ Mary Margaret said sweetly as she smiled and lead Emma closer to the bed.

 _"Emma"_ he muttered to himself, as he narrowed his eyes a little and looked at the young lady now presented to him clearly at his bedside.

Mary Margaret's bright smile radiated happiness and warmth as she watched her husband thinking back, and she recognised that very same moment she had had when she had realised in him.

 _"Emma"_ he suddenly stated once more in realisation, before turning to Mary Margaret for confirmation that he was correct.

 _"Yes, Emma. Our daughter"_ she confirmed.

Charming looked back at the blonde young lady and smiled. Had it really been 28 years already and the prophercy that she would save them from the curse promised by the Evil Queen been broken.

 _"You look young for 28"_ he smiled at her with a bit of a chuckle.

 _"28?"_ Emma questioned, looking to her mother for clarification of what he meant by that.

 _"Oh Charming, she's only 18, she broke the curse early"_ Mary Margaret explained softly.

He looked bewildered for just a moment, processing the information and then finally smiled as he uttered the number eighteen and then looked back towards their daughter. He was pleased they had her back, and so he reached out his hand for hers with a smile. Emma hesitated but swallowing hard finally offered him her hand to hold. He smiled warmly at her and told her how beautiful she was. Mary Margaret, endeared by the whole moment and family reunion began to explain what had happened, and the fact that Charming was also a grandad because Emma had a son.

 _"Henry, that's a lovely name. You will have to bring him to see me"_ he stated with a smile and gently squeezed the blonde's hand.

 _"So we can all be one big happy family again now. This is amazing Mary Margaret!"_ he exclaimed.

 _"Ummm well Charming..."_ Mary Margaret interjected as she went on to explain the current situation.

 _"NO WAY! Absolutely not!"_ he declared with the shake of his head after she told him that Emma broke the curse by kissing Regina because the two women were in a relationship, and that Emma was actually going to be living with her.

Of course, having been in a coma for eighteen years, and having missed the cursed time, he had no idea how Regina was or what she meant in that town. All he knew was that his wife had just told him that his beautiful daughter was in a relationship of sorts with the most vile of women; the Evil Queen. There was no way he was going to stand by and let that happen, and as his frustrations grew he glared up at the two of them by his bed. Emma felt hurt, the whole moment was surreal, this man who barely knew her, barely knew Regina, was trying to control her life just because he was supposedly her 'father'. Pulling her hand away Emma took a step back from them both and glanced nervously between the two.

 _"I'm...I'm sorry I have to go"_ she muttered, before making a swift exit.

 _"Em-, "_ Mary Margaret went to call after her but it was too late.

Emma flew into the house clearly upset but more so with anger than saddness. Regina who had been in the living room with baby Henry, reading to him from the story book, more so for her own gain than his, came rushing out to the hall upon hearing the door slam. She crossed instantly to Emma and seeing the state she was in wrapped her arms around her quickly in hug. She stroked her hair and comforted her until she felt her relax against her and calm down.

 _"What on earth has happened dear?"_ Regina questioned.

Since the curse had broken it could have been anything. There had been some nasty people in the Enchanted Forest and when they had landed in Storybrooke with no recollection of their past they hadn't been a danger, but obviously now, knowing the truth there was every possibility that trouble would occur. Regina fussed over the blonde, questioning and offering suggestion until finally Emma spoke.

 _"I...I just met my father"_ she explained.

Regina released her and took a step back so that she could properly look at her and get an idea of what she was dealing with. So Mary Margaret had managed to identify John Doe, finally after all those years, and Regina scowled at the thought of the ridiculously annoying couple back together. Emma didn't seem happy about all of it though, and that slightly facinated her, so she pressed for more information gently.

 _"What happened dear?"_ she asked but couldn't hide the harshness of her voice.

Emma swallowed hard.

 _"He...he doesn't like the idea of us. Mary Margaret told him and then he got annoyed"_ she muttered.

 _"Well its none of his goddamn business!"_ Regina protested.

 _"I know"_ Emma muttered quietly.

 _"How dare he!"_ she exclaimed, frowning so deeply it made her brow ache.

 _"What did you do, you left I can see that but what else happened?"_

Emma shook her head. Nothing else had happened. She had left and that was that.

 _"I just left them there. I..."_ Emma admitted.

 _"I...just came home to be with you"_


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Apologies for the long delay again! Been such a busy few weeks. I hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to hearing what you all think! :) Happy reading.**

Emma had now been living in Storybrooke for just a little under four months; and it had been three weeks since she had broken the curse, leaving the town in a whirlwind of confusion. Having been reunited with both her mother and father, Emma had still chosen Regina over them, and since the unfortunate scene at the hospital where she had met her father for the first time she hadn't seen either of them since. Having run home to Regina, Emma had become a bit of a recluse. She only really left the house to go out into the street for a breath of air. All of the townspeople now knew her true identity and were beginning to worry about her involvement with their mayor, and her sudden disappearance. Ruby had been with Mary Maragret several times to the mansion to see if they could get a glimpse of the blonde saviour when they knew Regina was out at work, but each venture had been unsuccessful.

 _"This is a complete waste of time"_ Ruby declared as she peeked through the shrubbery up towards first floor bedroom where they had all seen Emma the day she had broken the curse.

 _"No! Wait...Look!"_ Mary Margaret gasped as she saw the curtain twitch.

Sure enough, today was to be their lucky day. Up at the bedroom window, through a small gap in the curtain they saw a flash of blonde as it twitched, and then as if by way of a miracle they could see a slice of Emma's face peering out.

 _"She's there. Look"_ Mary Margaret pointed towards the window and smiled.

She was just so relieved that Emma was ok, as was Ruby.

Emma had just put Henry down for a nap. At four months old, and in the short time they had been in Storybrooke he had found his little voice and was progressing with his devlopment so well. He could lie on his tummy and push himself up, he was on rusks and proper food, mostly vegetable mush that Regina cooked up for him but he seemed to enjoy it, and he certainly slept less than he had been only a few weeks before. It was actually hard work looking after him, and it was taking its toll on Emma. Being cooped up alone with him all day whilst Regina worked, and hid from townspeople, and faught off any trouble she encountered upon a chance meeting with them, Emma was just bored, and tired and feeling like she needed something more; the only problem was she was too frightened to venture outside and see what else this town could suprise her with. It had taken so much for her to process the information that her parents were that of just a fairy story, a prince and princess who had abandoned her, and it still seemed to surreal to be true. Sure enough she and Regina had been through it every night for the last few weeks, the same story, the same facts, and yet still Emma struggled to believe it to be entirely the truth. As she peered out into what appeared to be the abandoned street, Emma sighed heavily and glanced down into the front garden, and that is when she saw two shadows lurking behind the bushes on the driveway. Recognising them instantly as her mother and colleague from the diner she retreated from sight and hurried out from the bedroom. She had made a decision; today; today she would be brave.

 _"Hey!"_ Emma called as she threw open the front door and stepped out onto the porch.

She looked straight in their direction.

 _"I know you are out here. Come on, come out and face me"_ Emma called to them both, narrowing her eyes and squinting to see through the bushes.

Mary Margaret's eyes widened. Her daughter looked drawn and ill, her eyes slightly red and puffy, and she looked thinner than she remembered upon last seeing her. Instantly she blamed Regina and gasped as she saw Emma step off of the porch and closer in their direction.

 _"MOM!"_ Emma cried out, as she glanced around.

Ruby and Mary Margaret exchanged a glance and whispered to one another. Ruby was encouraging in telling Mary Margaret to get over there. This was an opportunity to see her daughter and she mustn't let it pass her by, but Mary Margaret had her doubts. All she wanted to do was steal Emma away from the evil force of Regina. She wanted her daughter to come home, and she wanted them to be a family, however she suspected that Emma didn't feel the same.

 _"Get out there Mary Margaret!"_ Ruby whispered loudly giving her a little nudge.

 _"Hello?!"_ Emma called out with a small gasp, as she jumped when she saw the bush move and heard a loud rustling from the movement.

 _"Emma, Emma its ok it's only me!"_ Mary Margaret declared as she fell out from the side, only making Emma jump again.

 _"What are you doing here?!"_ Emma declared stepping back warily.

Mary Margaret shook her head and held her hands up in surrender as she explained herself and her actions. The blonde listened warily, keeping her distance as Mary Margaret explained how she only want to check that she was ok and that she was worried having not seen her about town for a few weeks. As she finished talking a silence fell between them and the wind picked up noisily howling in the background. Emma folded her arms across her chest protectively, she looked teary and nodded, but not once did she make eye contact with her mother.

 _"I'm fine"_ she uttered.

The sky greyed and it got a little darker.

 _"Please go"_ Emma muttered as she turned her back and made her way towards the house.

 _"No, Emma wait please...I am your mother. I care!"_ Mary Margaret cried out as she went to hurry after her daughter.

Emma stopped dead in her tracks as she stepped up onto the porch, then after a moments hesitation she turned to face Mary Margaret. Her face was painted with a frown as the other woman stopped just in front of her, and reached out to grab her arm.

 _"Please Emma. Regina...she's...she's evil. She will hurt you"_

 _"Regina loves me...and you abandoned me. You are no mother. Mother's don't do that!"_ Emma cried; her emotions finally getting the better of her.

 _"Emma!"_ Mary Margaret exclaimed.

It was partly true, but Mary Margaret had done it for Emma to have her best shot, and it hurt her deeply to hear such harsh words.

Emma said nothing more as she snatched her arm from Mary Margaret's grip and quickly headed back inside. With the slam of the front door, and quick twist of the lock, Mary Margaret found herself once more shut out and faced a barrier between her and Emma again.

It would be hours until Regina would be home, and Emma had tried everything she could to calm herself down after her awkward altercation with Mary Margaret. However nothing appeared to be helping, and her emotions felt completly out of control. One minute she was angry, the next just sad. Storming upstairs she wondered if perhaps a bath would help her to feel relaxed but that was not to be. The second she reached the top of the stiars she heard Henry whimper from his crib. She went to him and lifted him straight out for a cuddle, and she had been trying to settle him ever since.

 _"Emma?"_ Regina called out as she stepped into the hall.

She could hear Henry's cries coming from upstairs and when she received no answer from Emma concern consumed her. She called out once more in her authoratative tone as she hurried up the stairs and towards the bedroom. Inside she found Henry alone in his crib and she frowned as she headed over to get him out and comfort him. She checked him and he appeared to be fine, as she glanced around the room for signs of Emma. The bed was a mess, and clothing was scattered across the floor so she knew she was there. She cuddled Henry close to her to soothe him and headed back out into the hall.

 _"Emma?"_ she called again, glancing up and down until she noticed the bathroom door shut.

She feared for the blonde, knowng what she had been through and how vulnerable she was, and she knew that Emma would never leave Henry crying like he had been without good reason. She glared as she headed to the bathroom and tapped on the door.

 _"Emma...are you in there?"_ she called in a gentler tone.

Emma gasped, startled by the interuption and dropped what she was holding with a noisy clatter into the sink, as she looked up and into the mirror fearfully to check that the woman whose voice she heard was not stood right behind her. All she saw was the closed door and so she took a deep breath, before gasping once more upon hearing the handle being tried.

 _"I'm fine, I am Ok!"_ she quickly cried out not wanting Regina to intrude.

 _"Of course you are"_ Regina called back but she didn't believe Emma for a second.

She stepped away, but only to return Henry to his crib with a pacifier to soothe him. Emma had turned her attention back to the object she had dropped the second she had heard Regina's heels clicking away down the hall, but what she hadn't expected was for Regina to suddenly appear over her shoulder. Without warning, Regina had used her dark magic for the first time since the curse had broken and poofed into the bathroom right behind Emma unexpectedly.

 _"What's that?"_ she questioned, braking the silence and frightening Emma to the point her gasp became a small squeal as she gasped and dropped the item nosily once more into the sink.

 _"It's nothing!"_ Emma cried out as she turned to face the woman who had magically appeared.

 _"How'd you...what the...wha?"_ Emma stuttered all confused, as her cheeks turned crimson with her blush and she quickly tried to hide the object in the sink from Regina.

Emma didn't have grip of it in time, and so Regina used magic to possess it herself.

The blonde swallowed hard as she saw the object appear flat upon Regina's palm, and she saw the look upon Regina's face as she processed the little white stick and the information displayed upon it.

 _"You're..."_ Regina stuttered as she continued to stare at the white plastic stick.

Emma swallowed hard. She couldn't quite believe it herself, but it did explain why she felt so unlike herself.

 _"Pregnant Emma! Pregnant!"_ Regina suddenly yelled making the blonde flinch.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hey everyone, glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and hope you enjoy this chapter too, and that it answers any of your questions.  
**

Emma frowned gently, she was jumpy and felt she had the right to be given Regina's reaction, but why the brunette was yelling had her confused. Yes she was pregnant; and yes, it was as much a shock to her as it was Regina. She opened her mouth, just about to react to the outburst from the other woman, when Regina suddenly continued on.

 _"How could you be so stupid Emma?"_ she frowned back at the blonde, mirroring her expression unknowningly.

 _"Its his isn't it? Dr Whale's!"_ Regina accused, her voice deep, authoratative and firm.

 _"Regina"_ Emma cried.

She could feel herself getting upset, but at the same time angry at Regina for behaving the way she was with her. However, she tried to hold back, after all she didn't want them to exchange words, fall out and create an awkward environment for them both. She bit her lip nervously as she watched Regina, her dark eyes darting back and forth in fast motion as she drank in the blonde and why she had just cried out her name. The silence around them was thick and heavy as Emma finally swallowed hard and finally answered Regina's question.

 _"I...I don't know"_ Emma mumbled.

Regina stared at her, processing the blonde's words and without thinking, reacted once more.

 _"You don't know? You don't know? Why? Who else have you been sleeping with Emma?!"_ she growled.

Emma's eyes widened in shock. What on earth kind of question was that?! She was a young girl with four month old son, no money, living with her female lover; when on earth had she had time since arriving in Storybrooke to sleep with anyone else! As for Whale, that was a terrible mistake that she wished she could forget, but now there was a very high percentage of a chance that she would remember that horrid night forever.

 _"Well Emma? I am waiting. Who else in this town have you slept with?"_ she asked with a glare.

 _"Regina, I haven't I swear"_ Emma protested in response, feeling like a naughty teenager who was being grilled.

 _"Well then why don't you know if it is Whale's? It obviously is"_

Emma sighed loudly and suddenly broke down in tears. The whole idea was just so overwhelming and with Whale being the only man she had slept with in the recent past weeks she didn't doubt for a second the baby was his, it was the only logical explanation. She slumped down to the floor and put her head in her hands as she cried and sobbed, feeling vulnerable and alone in the moment. At the same time Regina watched, her stomach knotted with the guilt she suddenly felt from her reaction to Emma's unexpected news. She didn't know if she should comfort the blonde or give her some time alone, and it distressed her terribly that she was unsure how to behave. They had been casually together now for months, yet still Regina's emotions managed to get the better of her when someone she cared for was pained in any way; she still had her walls, and it frustrated her that they would not come down, especially in that moment.

 _"What am I gonna do?"_ Emma eventually sobbed.

She looked up to Regina, who had backed away a little to stand in the doorway. Her hand was still clutched around the little white stick from the sink and she was gripping it so tightly her knuckles had turned white. She stared at the blonde, with her pink tear stained cheeks and, and her red eyes that looked sore, and still tears rolled slowly from her eyes as she waited for Regina to answer her. Of course Regina hadn't a clue, it was never a problem that she had had to deal with, and she didn't exactly have any friends, let alone anyone she knew who had been in this situation also. Emma looked pitiful. Her eyes were wide and puffy and Regina could tell she was still looking to her to comfort her. It pained Regina to see her so upset, but she wasn't sure how to comfort Emma, especially as all she could think of was to take her to bed, and cuddle her and that, that would eventually lead to sex, because at the end of the day the only times they had been in bed since getting together and not ended up having sex was when they had been asleep. She let her mind wander, losing herself in a fantasy of devouring Emma in her vulnerable state, until the blonde forgot she was pregnant; but she was suddenly pulled back to reality when Henry cried out for attention.

 _"I had better..."_ she sniffled and mumbled as she pulled herself up off of the floor.

 _"Emma...wait!"_ Regina stated, as she grabbed Emma's wrist as she passed by her through the doorway.

Emma swallowed hard and looked up at Regina then quickly away again as she tried to slip free of Regina's light grip on her wrist. Of course Regina didn't let up, and only tightened her hand and grip, fully aware that Henry's cries were increasing, but if she didn't say this to Emma now she wasn't sure she ever would.

 _"I love you, and I will support you with this. What ever you decide."_ she stated gently, and smiled at the blonde even though she wasn't looking.

After a moments hesitation, Emma finally nodded in acknowledgement and understanding and that was when Regina let go and Emma could finally go and see to Henry.

Regina sighed heavily the second she was alone. This was such a difficult and tricky situation and she was less than happy to find them in it. She felt her blood boiling as she started to think about Whale, and how this was all his fault, and the disgusting actions he had inflicted upon Emma to land her in such a condition. She gripped so hard on the pregnancy test that she suddenly heard a little snap and just like that Emma's test was broken and in two pieces. Regina opened up her palm and gazed down at it for a moment with disgust, before suddenly grossing to the bin and deposing it like the trash it was. And with that she then headed down to her study to make an important call. After all, first and foremost they needed to know the details, and Emma needed to see a doctor, so Regina used her power to book for the earliest convience, which just so happened to be that very afternoon.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hey everyone, hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you for the continued support for this story.  
**

 _"Emma, you can't wear that for a scan"_ Regina scoffed as Emma came out of the guest room in a pair of jeans and a top.

The blonde felt it practical and suitable attire, a bit like her armour as if she was going in to battle. Admittedly the outfit was snug, but she felt more confident in being dressed that way. She looked at Regina, and then argued her case based on the fact she felt comforable. Regina however was having none of it. The outfit was every bit impractical given what Emma was going to have to go through for any tests or scans that might need to be done. Not to mention any checks to make sure she hadn't contracted anything nasty from the parasite was Dr Whale. She contested Emma's arguement and hurried past her, back into the guest room and to the drawers. With little searching she pulled out a dress, and a cardigan and flung them at Emma.

 _"Get changed, and be quick or we will be late for this appointment."_ she insisted as she wandered back out and went in search of her purse.

 _"What, no leggings?"_ Emma called out with an unimpressed huff.

Regina was out of earshot and so didn't reply. Emma smirked to herself, went to the drawers and grabbed a pair of black leggings, before quickly changing outfits.

Downstairs Regina gathered up Henry's baby bag, and got him settled into the car seat, before quickly changing her mind that they would have to walk. Of course her car was only two seats, and although Emma's was suitable, she refused to ride in the death trap, that was currently sat rusting away on her drive. She smiled at baby Henry, transferring him from the seat to the pram, and then glancing outside. It looked chilly, so he would need a coat and a blanket. Taking him back out again, earned her a little babble and a whine and he even squirmed as she got him all wrapped up in his little coat.

 _"Aren't you cute little prince?"_ she smiled at him as she gave him a final little cuddle before putting him the pram to settle again.

Checking the time Regina rolled her eyes, they had even more little time given their transport situation, and Emma should have been ready by now. She shook her head, shrugged at Henry, and then cocked her head up to call up the stairs. There was a seconds delay before she suddenly heard footsteps and Emma came rushing down the stairs, with a beanie hat plonked on her head, flattening her long blonde hair, leggings on, and small ankle boots. Regina sighed at the hoplessness and shook her head eyeing Emma from head to toe.

 _"Where is your coat?"_ she asked.

 _"Oh I'll be fine like this"_ Emma muttered as she peered in at Henry with a big bright smile and stroked his cheek lightly with her index finger.

 _"We are walking, go and put on a coat"_ Regina firmly told her.

 _"Oh yes mother!"_ Emma quipped playfully as she made a funny face at Henry in reaction Regina's bossiness.

The blonde hurried back up the stairs, heading into the bedroom in search of a coat, but only found a jacket so quickly shoved her arms into it whilst heading back to meet Regina in the hall. Shaking her head the brunette was not impressed. She had bought Emma a proper coat, and yet that was the best the blonde could find. There was no time for her to change though. They had to get going, so Regina just didn't comment and hurried her out of the door, as she followed with Henry in the pram.

It had taken longer than Regina had actually thought it would for them to get to the hospital, and she instantly regretted not just calling Graham and making him take them both in the Sheriff's car. Looking a little windswept, she pushed the pram up to the entrance and glarred at Emma who couldn't help but giggle. Regina starred at her unimpressed, as she used the glass door refelction of herself to fix her hair and straighten her pant suit.

Inside, Regina left Emma with the pram in the waiting area, and went to the reception desk to book Emma in and fill out the neccessary insurance forms, so that Emma's file was now up to date. When she was finished she went over and joined them as they waited.

 _"Thank you"_ Emma stated gently out of nowhere as she took Regina's hand, linked there fingers and squeezed gently.

 _"It needed to be sorted Emma. We need to know your position"_ Regina stated formerly, feeling a little awkward at all the other residents in the waiting room that they seemed to be attracting the attention of.

Emma frowned, slightly confused but feeling nervous herself just let her palm sweat into Regina's as she glanced around awkwardly at every wall, and feature of the waiting room.

It was quite a wait, and after an hour due to staffing shortage delays, a nurse finally emerged from the corridor with a clip board in hand and called for Emma Swan. The blonde had been so on edge waiting that she jumped up on the 'Em...' of her name and yanked Regina's hand painfully as she leapt out of her seat. Regina had been lost in a daydream. Wondering about Whale and how Emma was going to cope with him if he knew the baby was his. It could only go one of two ways in her mind, he would either avoid her, and his responisbility to her like the plague, or he would deny fault but use it as an excuse to hound the poor young girl. Either way her thoughts had now been interupted by Emma's jerking of her limbs, and she now had to focus on the task at hand; understanding Emma's situation.

The nurse showed them into a small, private examination room and asked Emma to make herself comfortable on the bed. She then explained to them both that it wouldn't be long until the doctor would be with them. Emma gave Regina a nervous glance and then headed over to the bed, where she pushed herself up on it and lay back on it. The nurse very abruptly then grabbed Emma's ankles to put her legs apart and in a better position.

 _"Right, the doctor will be right with you"_ she repeated again, before heading out of the room.

 _"Did you see that!"_ Emma asked Regina in an alarmed tone as she lifted her head to see her.

 _"Indeed"_ Regina replied, as she parked up Henry's pram in the corner and returned to stand closer to Emma.

 _"Regina"_ Emma uttered.

Regina, looked over at the blonde as she lay on the bed, and watched as the younger woman smiled at her and then extended her arm out to her. She just wanted her to hold her hand. After a moments hesitation, Regina came even closer and took Emma's hand. She held it tight with a little squeeze and whilst they were both distracted, in wandered the doctor.

 _"Well, well, well...hello babe, you just can't resist me"_ he joked as he came over and grabbed the clip board with all of Emma's details.

Emma's head flew up to see him the second she heard his voice, and Regina's followed suit with a glare.

 _"Are you the only doctor who works here Whale?"_ she snapped, nostrils flaring with anger she had for him.

 _"Well...yes it appears I am!"_ he gloated happily as he approached Emma.

 _"So, what have you done to yourself?!"_ he smirked, making sure he made eye contact with her.

Regina glared at him, furious that he thought he could act so unprofessionally. She tapped his hand away when he went to touch Emma's cheek and he snarled back at her finally getting the message from the mayor that his behaviour would not be tolerated. With that, Whale straightened himself up and began to properly read through Emma's notes, when he suddenly realised what exactly he was dealing with.

 _"Pregnant?"_ he questioned, earning himself a further glare from Regina.

The brunette kept a tight hold on Emma's hand, hating that the poor girl was in such a vulnerable position once again in front of Whale, but she had straightened herself up also, and was keeping a close eye on him. He looked between the two women, waiting for explanation and feeling a small pang of guilt but not much since his conscience didn't seem to be kicking in. Regina could tell the prospect of him being this baby's father scared him. Whale wasn't exactly and honest, nor decent man.

 _"Right well, you have been a naughty girl then!"_ he diverted back to joking.

Clearly his form of armour.

 _"What is your problem Whale?"_ Regina snapped, unimpressed by his comments.

He smirked and tried to conceal his chuckle but failed in succeeding. He found himself amused by the thought that whilst the whole town knew how the Queen was having her fill of taking advantage of the beautiful young girl, that Emma had been about town clearly sleeping around. Perhaps after her late shifts at the diner, couple of drinks with the loose waitress Ruby, and had had a few quickies with any eligible or willing blokes who were drunk of an evening. After all, she had been quick enough to let him have a go.

 _"Well, it's certainly a position to get yourself into. Who have you been having fun with other than me sweetie?"_ he smirked again.

 _"Oh I wouldn't feel so confident Whale. This is your child."_ Regina barked at him, her nostrils flaring again as she glared at him.

Emma just looked nervously at Regina. She didn't want to engage in any of Whale's attempted interactions with her. Regina however kept her focus on Whale, as she watched him start the general routine for an examination. Emma longed for her to look at her but she didn't.

 _"Right well, take those off then and we'll get started"_ Whale began.

 _"What? Wait?"_ Emma replied nervously.

 _"Why?"_ Regina snapped.

 _"A nurse can do any tests she needs"_

 _"Well actually no, you have no qualified midwives here Madam Mayor. So it'll just have to be me"_ Whale explained.

Emma turned back to Regina, her eyes pleading for her to make this stop, but Regina still wasn't looking and Whale requested again that her legging be removed. Regina finally nodded in agreement, but insisted that Emma would do it herself. A bag of nerves, and quite emotional suddenly Emma shook her head, but when Regina finally looked at her, she kissed her forehead and the blonde finally calmed. She wriggled out of her leggings with Regina's help and Emma watched Regina as she went across to place the leggings over the handle of the pram.

 _"Right, well this will take a few minutes, I just have to check a few things, run a few tests, and then maybe a scan to see if I can determine how far along you are"_ he explained.

 _"We know how pregnant she is Whale. About 3 months!"_ Regina quipped.

Whale swallowed hard, nervous wondering if the woman might be right, but to him, and what he had seen in books, Emma didn't seem to be that far gone. She wasn't nearly developed enough with a bump for starters. He worked in silence then, taking his time if he was honest, psyching Emma out as he knew how uncomfortable she was with him carry out the examination. Whale poked and prodded around and each time Emma winced he earnt himself a steely stare from the Mayor.

 _"Well, just an ultrasound to have a little look and then we are all done here!"_ Whale explained as he popped his head up from between Emma's splayed legs with a cheeky smirk.

 _"Just get on with it Whale!"_ Regina hissed.

In the back of her mind, all she could really think about was who she could get in as an alternative to Whale. Given the situation bettween them, she needed a back up plan. She made a mental note to get onto that task straight away as soon as she was back in the office. Whale, picked up Emma's underwear from where he had placed it beside the table and handed it to her.

 _"Unless you would like me to do the honours sweetie"_ he whispered, as she took them with a shaky hand.

 _"Regina"_ she uttered in a hushed voice, but the brunette was lost in her hateful thoughts towards Whale.

 _"Regina!"_ Emma tried again, squeezing her hand a little in an attempt to get her attention.

Regina's head snapped in her direction with a glare.

 _"What?"_ she snapped.

 _"Help please"_ Emma muttered showing her the underwear she held.

Regina took a deep composing breath, snatched them from Emma's hand and diverted her gaze back to Whale. She snarled at him as she struggled putting Emma's underwear back on for her without looking. She watched him with narrowed eyes as he asked Emma to lift her dress up and squirted the gel onto her belly.

The whole routine for Emma was completely unfamiliar. With Henry, she had peed on a stick, been congratulated somewhat sarcastically by a warden, and then left to cope. The juvey doctor had given her a couple of very brief examinations, and a specialised nurse had come in to do what had been second long scans. The longest time she had then spent with a medical professional had been in the hospital the day he had been born. She watched Whale this time, as he grabbed a small white scanner and used it to spread the cold gel all across her tummy. He watched the screen, moving the scanner until he found something and stopped. It had taken longer than Emma had expected, and when she looked at the dot on the screen that the doctor seemed to be scrutinising, it seemed much smaller than she had expected for three months.

 _"What's the problem?"_ Regina snapped, looking at the same screen and wondering why she wasn't seeing anything remotely baby shaped.

 _"Where exactly is the baby. Stop messing around Whale!"_ Regina demanded.

 _"Well..."_ he began, turning to look at them both and then smirked.

 _"What?!"_ Regina barked, she was really losing her temper and it could now be seen.

 _"Well...By the looks of this scan, this...is the baby and that would indicate that Emma is only about a month pregnant"_ He stated with a grin as he pointed at a small dot on the monitor.

 _"You're wrong!"_ Regina was quick to accuse.

Doctor Whale took great delight in correcting her again, and smirked once more as he went from Regina to Emma and declared that was him off the hook then. Regina was beyond fuming. Emma had lied to her, she must have slept with someone else in town, which meant she had cheated. Her glare instantly left the doctor and fell upon Emma. She had that accusatory tone in her voice as she scolded Emma, branded her a liar and demanded to know who was the father of that baby.

 _"Regina...please...I am not lying. I have only slept with you I swear"_ Emma tried desperately to explain.

 _"It's not possible Emma. Did you miss a biology lesson somewhere in your life!"_ Regina yelled.

 _"No! Regina please. It's the truth. I love you, I haven't cheated. I swear on Henry's life"_ the blonde pleaded once more.

Regina shook her head. She was in complete disbelief. What she was being told was completely impossible, it was ludicrious, insane, just not...and that's when something suddenly hit her. True love. Emma said she loved her, and with magic anything was possible. She suddenly realised there was only one way she was going to learn the truth. She scowled, not loving the idea, but it was the only way she was going to know, and she had to know. Without another word, Regina fled from the room with no explanation, and left Emma crying out her name.

The blonde threw her head back against the bed and tried to hold back the tears. She bit her lip and swallowed hard, surpressing her feelings and feeling terrible vulnerable just stuck in a comprimising position, alone in a room with Doctor Whale. She looked over towards Henry's pram to avoid contact with Whale as he wiped away the gel from her tummy and started talking away about Regina's shock departure. He was cruel with his words, only hurting Emma more than she felt she deserved right now. Usually with someone like this, she would have just got up and punched them, but she couldn't find the energy. She was consumed by her own thoughts about what had made Regina run out on her. She was desperately trying to find a logical explanation, but she just couldn't think straight.

 _"Right Emma, you're done"_ Whale explained as he rose from his seat.

 _"Emma?"_ he repeated, purposely wanting her attention.

 _"Hey, you know if you're really comfy I have no issue with you just laying there. Hey we could even have some fun. What do you think sweetie?"_ he joked again, chuckling as he obviously thought he was funny.

 _"No"_ Emma muttered, her lip wobbling as she broke down.

 _"Oh sweetie, hey come on I can help"_ he explained as reached unprofessionally for her cheek and wiped at the tear with his thumb as he cupped it.

 _"I said no"_ Emma muttered a little louder.

 _"Well, I don't really care"_ Whale declared as he grabbed at her and pinned her down.

Emma protested straight away. He was strong, but out of nowhere she found some fight. She cried out no, screamed, and fought back against him. She resisted any advance he tried to make but she just wasn't in a favourable position to win the fight.

 _"Get off! Get..."_ she screamed, her voice cracking with her upset.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I would just like to put a note regarding the previous chapter, and apologise to any readers who did not enjoy the update or found it offensive in any way. This next chapter will hopefully provide explanation into the thoughts behind the last chapter, and I hope that you are all much happier with where the story is going after this.**

Emma was shaking, as the Doctor was knocked back and stumbled away from her. She couldn't comprehend what had happened, how, why, and she pushed herself up in a mad scramble, to look over at him as he hit the wall and tried to steady himself and get his balance. She swallowed hard as his eyes narrowed and met with hers as he caught his breath. He looked like a demon, a phychopath ready to attack again. Emma shook her head, her whole body shaking and as he started to stalk forward again and she whimpered at him, holding her hands out in front of her protectively.

 _"Please, please just stay back"_ she warned in a hushed, upset voice as her hand started to uncontrolably spark.

She didn't understand and afraid by what she was seeing quickly retracted her arms to take a closer look at the strange behaviour of her hands. She focused on them so much, her breathing shallow as she sat herself more upright and examined each of her palms in turn. However, whilst she was distracted, Whale made his move and reached out to grab her again. Emma jumped, her whole body reacting, as she gasped and instantly began to put up resistance once again, only this time, Whale's motives seemed more driven towards hurting her out of anger from being hurt himself, and so with every effort he tried to hit the poor younger woman.

Emma screamed out and yelled back as she desperately tried again to fight against him, her hands still sparking and behaving strangly.

 _"David!"_ Mary Margaret exclaimed, as she grabbed his arm to stop him as they walked down the hospital corridor.

 _"This way!"_ David yelled, hurrying down the corridor heroically at hearing the cries of a woman not far down from them.

Behind him Mary Margaret hurried herself. They had been there for David's regular weekly check up and had just been heading home to settle down for the evening and plan a colour scheme for the guest bedroom at the loft, which now that the curse had broken, Mary Margaret had wanted to decorate just in case Emma had wanted to stay the night with Henry. She hadn't really used it before, but now she had a family it was going to be an important part of their life together, that was of course if Emma would accept the olive branch to get to know each other better. Little had Mary Margaret known but they were potentially much closer to perhaps building those bridges than she could ever have imagined.

 _"NO!"_ Emma screamed finally.

She was emotionally drained. Fed up of this man hounding her and putting her under pressure. She screamed out again, using her legs and her arms to fight back and eventually when her emotions finally got the better of her, the beams of light came flying from her hands in a strong flowing stream that send the Doctor flying into the wall, just as Mary Margaret and David appeared at the doorway.

 _"Emma!"_ Mary Margaret gasped, as she saw Emma sat up and trembling on the bed.

 _"What the hell?!"_ David yelled, his brow furrowed in a frown.

Doctor Whale lay slouched against the wall of the room just beside them. He was inches from Henry's pram and could have easily hit him. Of course the sudden screaming of his mother, along with the commotion and drama of the situation had easily woken him and he had been whimpering in his pram. For a second or two, his whimpers and Emma's deep, uncontrollable breaths were the only noises that could be heard in the room. Everything just seemed to stand still and seemed as if it was an eternity, but soon all was broken by loud cries from Henry.

 _"David, help Emma. I will get Henry"_ Mary Margaret instructed as she squeezed passed her husband and into the room.

 _"Errr yeah"_ David muttered before leaping into action and hurying over Emma, only just in time to catch her in his arms as she attempted to slide off of the bed.

 _"He...I...ummm"_ Emma mumbled, her legs like jelly beneath her as she pointed over toward Doctor Whale with a limp arm.

 _"It's Ok Emma. Don't try to explain. Come on lets get you out of here"_ Mary Margaret interjected.

She could tell that her husband was struggling with knowing what to say to their estranged daughter. Concerned that Emma had been hurt thought, Mary Margaret wanted to check she had no serious injuries, so hurried over with the pram and swapped places with David momentarily.

 _"Emma...did he hurt you? Are you ok?"_ she asked, checking Emma from head to toe for any physical signs of injury that meant they wouldn't be heading straight home.

The blonde shook her head, she felt ok and didn't think she had anything to worry about, other than perhaps the mental damage she could potentially be left with, but being realistic, she had survived juvey so this was no problem at all she supposed. One creep, just confirmed what Emma already knew about men that felt they were in power over anyone they deemed lesser. Juvey guards were good at flirting and ineuendos too, they just had more restrictions that Doctor Whale obviously thought he had. Mary Margaret looked at her concerned, but at hearing Whale starting to come round behind them, she decided she would have to trust Emma's judgement on this occassion and that it was time for them to get a move on. Switching places once again with David, and bossily informing him to aide Emma she took the pram and made swift work of exiting the room.

 _"Hey. Hey!"_ they heard yelling behind them from Doctor Whale, who had pulled himself up and was leaning in the doorway watching them, as they hurried down the corridor.

 _"Where are we going?"_ Emma muttered, as her father helped her into the back seat of Mary Margaret's SUV.

 _"Home Emma. We are going home"_ Mary Margaret rushed to explain, as she glanced back over her shoulder to check Whale hadn't progressed after them and removed Henry from his pram.

Handing him over to David, who gingerly held him she quickly dismantled the pram but not without a small struggle and threw it into the boot. She hurried round to the drivers side, crying to David to get into the car after seeing him still stood there with Henry in his arms like a lemon. He took a minute, looking confused as to what he was supposed to do with the baby, but Mary Margaret had no baby seat for him so he was going to have to hold him. Henry continued to whimper, as David slipped into his seat and carefully fixed his seatbelt being mindful of Henry's position.

 _"You are going to have to drive carefully"_ David advised, as he gestured down to Henry.

 _"I will"_ Mary Margaret stated confidently as she pulled out of her parking bay and made her way towards the car park entrance, enhaling sharply and letting out a deep calming breath as she turned out into the road.

 _"GOLD!"_ Regina called firmly as she stormed into the shop.

The little gold bell on the door signified to the man in the back that he had a visitor. He smirked when he heard who, and waited until the echo of the bell ceased before slowly emerging from behind the curtained entrance to the back. He had composed himself. Smirk gone and ready to talk business, if that was what Regina had come to do. He wandered forward, towards the counter at the far end of the shop and looked directly at the Mayor as she headed towards him, nostrils flared, tense and looking angered by something. When she was like this, she was definitely at her worst, but to Gold he also knew that something was bothering her, and whatever it was would be something that made her more vulnerable; especially if she had come to him.

 _"Ahhh Regina, how can I be of assistance?"_ he asked, slight hints of humour present in his voice.

 _"I need to know..."_ Regina started, but paused to think how best to phrase her question so as not to recieve a trivial or cryptic answer from the man.

 _"know how Emma is pregant"_ she continued, then silently cursed herself for doing exactly what she hadn't wanted to.

 _"Well Dearie...perhaps you missed a biology class"_ he quipped, his lip curling in part smirk as the woman's frustration instantly grew.

 _"Dammit Gold. I know how she gets pregnant! How did I get her pregnant?!"_ she snapped.

He smirked at her. Now that was a very interesting question indeed. Obviously it was impossible, or was it? He intended to enjoy this, make Regina suffer just enough to expose her vulnerability to him and then finally, if she wished for an exchange of knowledge and information, perhaps they could do a deal. He placed his hands on the counter, and flicked his head and his hair just so to show that he meant business and returned his demeanour and expression to a more serious one.

 _"I'd love to help you out dearie, but-"_ he began to explain slowly when Regina snapped again and interjected.

 _"But...you want a deal. Of course you do"_ Regina smiled sarcastically before returning back to her serious demeanour also.

Mr Gold nodded, he knew her desperation for the truth would get the better of her. A deal wasn't really on her agenda but how could she say know. It was physically impossible so how could she believe what she was hearing. She took a deep breath, diverting her gaze momentarily around the shop before returning it to Gold.

 _"Ok, what do you want?"_ she sighed.

 _"Well now that's interesting Dearie"_ Gold explained as he tapped his fingers very slowly against the glass.

 _"Get on with it Gold, I don't have all day! What is the price?"_ she demanded authoritatively.

 _"I need to borrow Miss Swan for an out of town trip I am planning"_ he informed her.

 _"A trip out of town?"_ Regina enquired with a raised eyebrow.

 _"Yes"_ he replied shortly and sharply, not wishing to give away any further information.

 _"Why?"_ she enquired again, a frown forming as she didn't wish to agree without knowing the reasons as to why.

 _"No need to panic Dearie, I will return her to you when I am finished"_ he confirmed with a small curl of his lip.

 _"So do we have a deal?"_

Regina sighed, she really was reluctant to committ Emma knowing the condition she was in and knowing as little about the purpose of this trip that she did, but on the other hand, she was desperate for information and this was the only way she was going to get it. She hesitate, causing Gold to tap his fingers impatiently and raise an unimpressed eyebrow at her for making him wait and wasting his time. He huffed impatiently and scowled at her.

 _"If you are just going to waist my time Dearie, then you can go and bother someone else with your questions"_ he explained in a harsh tone as he stepped back from the counter and turned to leave.

Feeling the pressure as he had wanted her to, Regina quickly cracked. She was desperate, and as much as it pained her to make deals with him she felt she really had no choice, however that didn't mean she couldn't bargain for assurances and a clause that made him promise not to harm her young lover.

 _"Ok, yes deal, but...I want your assurance that Emma will not be harmed"_ she finally answered.

 _"Yes, we have a deal Dearie, I shall not hurt your precious little pet"_ he answered.

 _"Good. Now tell me Gold, how is it possible?"_ Regina demanded.

 _"Well Dearie, Miss Swan broke the curse. She is a saviour and apparently your true love"_ he explained, his voice cryptic and his explanation providing no insight.

Regina glared. He had told her nothing. She demanded he give further explaination but he shook his head and refused. It was farely obvious to him and not his fault if the queen was not quick enough to catch on to what he was saying.

 _"You have what you came for Dearie"_ he explained calmly.

Regina's temper flared. He was such a trixter and he frustrated and angered her with his riddles and games. She lost her cool and demanded that he provide her with an answer to her question that was not just stating a few facts that she already knew. He stood tall and waited a moment or too until he felt Regina might flip again. He pushed her to the brink of properly losing all control of her emotions, to the point she may storm out or attack further. She had just opened her mouth to protest when he suddenly beat her to it.

 _"I tell you what, I'll give you something that will provide you the proof you seek. On the house"_ he smiled devishly at her as he reached into a small box beside the till and lifted a vile.

 _"What's the catch?"_ she asked.

 _"No catch Dearie. Let's just say you'll owe me a favour?"_ he explained with a tight smile.

Regina took a moment to process the deal before accepting and reaching out to take the vile.

 _"How does this work?"_ she asked eagerly as she examined the plain little bottle.

 _"One drop on the belly and the truth will be revealed"_ he explained slowly.

 _"It's simple, if the bairn is yours then you will be able to touch the belly. If it's not you'll get more than just one nasty shock!"_ he smirked, his voice hissing a little upon delivery of the workings and instructions of the potion within the vile.

Regina wanted to react but managed to stop herself, and without any further interaction and before any more deals could be made, or complications could be added, she fled from the shop.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: thank you to everyone for sticking with this fic, apologies again if the last chapter still wasn't quite what was expected. I can only hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to support this story.**

Emma arrived at the apartment with David and Mary Margaret and she was much calmer than she had been back at the hospital. She was worried about Regina though; where she had gone and what she was doing was certainly of concern. She looked around nervously as she entered after David into the small living room area and Mary Margaret followed with Henry. She looked around Mary Margaret's little apartment but what she was looking for, she had no idea.

 _"Make yourself at home Emma"_ Mary Margaret offered.

Emma responded with a nod and headed to the dining table, where she pulled out a chair and silently took a seat. Mary Margaret took Henry and placed him upon her bed, propped and supported at each side by a pillow.

 _"So, what were you doing at the hospital?"_ David quizzed as he sat opposite Emma.

 _"Just a check up"_ Emma mumbled, averting her eyes from his gaze.

 _"Alone? With him? After what he did?"_ David asked, but it came across as more of a resentful reply.

Emma swallowed hard, she knew she was lying and was fairly certain that the man opposite her knew that truth also. Thankfully, Mary Margaret came back over and started with her overly fluffy personality, offering drinks and trying to behave as if the past was past and they were all normal and should carry on in that fashion. Emma shook her head refusing the offer of a drink and shyly sunk down in her chair as Mary Margaret continued to brew a pot of tea and rummaged around to find some biscuits.

 _"So where is Regina today?"_ she asked with a sweet smile as she placed the biscuits, tea pot and three mugs in the centre of the table.

Emma felt like she was on the brink of an inquisition. She hesitated before then lying again and saying that the woman she was living with was at work. Mary Margaret accept the answer but not without suspicion as she poured out tea for herself, her husband and her daughter, despite Emma's refusal of the offer previously. She passed out the mugs and finally took her seat and smiled at the blonde to her left.

 _"So why didn't you just go when Regina could go with you?"_ David suddenly quizzed before Mary Margaret had a chance to say anything else.

 _"David!"_ Mary Margaret lightly scolded, but she was secretly glad he had asked.

Emma returned with a shrug and instanly grabbed out to take the mug of tea. As much as she didn't want it, she was sure it would benefit her as something to use as protection against her 'parents' and as something she could use to distract herself from their questions. Both of them frowned at her response. There was just no logical reason why Emma would go alone to the hospital for a check up, alone, when the only qualified doctor in the whole building was someone she had had a previous traumatic altercation with. However, Emma was overly familiar with the residents of Storybrooke or establishment staff, which they knew was no fault of her own, after all she had had four months living there, they had eighteen years worth. So Emma sipped her tea and diverted her eyes down to focus on the cup, her hands, her lap; anything but making further eye contact with the other grown ups in the room.

 _"Emma, I should call Regina. Let her know what has happened, she will be fuming"_ Mary Margaret explained as she gently reached across for Emma's hand.

The blonde retracted and shook her head. Regina had said so much in her action at the hospital, and Emma was uncertain as to what would happen if she found out what had happened after she had left. Mary Margaret still insisted though, and David was happy to second the idea. Emma continued to shake her head, she didn't wish to bother Regina with it all, after all they had been told that the baby could only have been conceived about a month before and Regina clearly didn't believe her when she had told her she hadn't cheated, so why would things be different now just because she had stormed off.

 _"Please, I just...I don't want to bother Regina whilst she is busy, and actually I could just do with a rest. Can I-"_ Emma explained and began to start asking in regards to having a nap, but there was no time to finish her sentance before Mary Margaret was interjecting once more.

 _"Of course, upstairs, you can rest on the bed and we'll be right here when you need us"_ she offered warmly.

Emma gave a tight smile and both of her parents could tell from her sudden movement from the table and quick paced walk to get up the stairs that she had been eager to leave their company. They exchanged a knowing glance and David shook his head as Mary Margaret grabbed her cell phone from her handbag and placed it on the table. They kept their voices hushed as they started up a conversation, not wanting Emma to hear from the small space that Mary Margaret had kitted out as a small bedroom just up the stairs.

Emma sat on the low double bed for a moment and let out a deep sigh. Why life had to be so harsh on her she didn't know, but to have such interefering parents, an unstable lover, an young baby and another on the way, and still have men chasing after her like she was some kind of pin up. super model, bunny girl type just didn't help at all. She let out another deep breath and put her hand to her tummy, she lightly placed it against her top and looked down at it for just a second.

 _"She will accept this. She will...even if it makes no sense"_ Emma whispered to herself and her tummy.

She knew Regina was thinking the same and she did understand biology and how this all worked, after all that is how she had ended up with Henry but unless Doctor Whale was lying about the conception of the baby then it was the only explanation. She took a moment for herself before she pushed up properly onto the bed and shuffled back to rest against the pillows. The second she did she allowed herself just to close her eyes preacefully and then the next thing she knew she was fast asleep.

 _"I'm calling Regina David. Something just isn't right"_ Mary Margaret insisted as she finally found the number in her phone for the mayor's office and rang it.

She was first put through to a receptionist, who eventually informed her that she must be mistaken so as Mary Margaret hung up she frowned and looked at her husband, who looked so confused.

 _"What?"_ he questioned at seeing his wife's expression.

 _"Well, Regina isn't at the office and hasn't been there all day"_ she explained.

 _"She I told you David. Something isn't right!"_ she continued, in a high pitched whisper.

 _"So where is she then? Why would she just abandon Emma?"_ he asked only to receive a shake of the head from Mary Margaret whose brow was furrowed with concern.

Regina rushed home directly from the pawnbrokers, her mind racing with thoughts about what she would do if Emma had been lying to her. Only she found herself conflicted by her thoughts, which only left her frustrated because if the blonde was lying she desperately wanted to punish her and throw her out of her house, but she just wasn't able to muster up the will to go through with those thoughts if it turned out that was the case. She allowed the thoughts to circulate for the whole of her brisk walk but the outcome was always the same. As she arrived home and headed up the garden path she had to admit that she was defeated, her feelings for the young blonde were just too strong for her to ignore and she supposed that no matter what the outcome in regards to the baby, she supposed she would support her just the same. She flew through the front door just assuming that Emma had made her own home and called out to her, but her voice just echoed around emptily with no reply.

 _"Emma?"_ she called out again, the concern present in her features and tone.

Regina hurried up the stairs, worrying as she reached the top suddenly that perhaps she had done the wrong thing. At the time she hadn't really thought about it but suddenly the realisation of her running off in that selfish act at the hospital was hitting her. She swallowed hard as she darted into her bedroom and her heart leapt into her throat as she realised it was empty and quickly dashed to the guest room across the hall. She was shaking as she pushed opened the door, praying to be relieved and find Emma within but she didn't. Her eyes widened as she dashed across the room to check the bathroom but still no sign of the blonde and suddenly the panic started to set in. Her mind raced. All sorts of theories ran through it, the possibility that she had gotten lost, perhaps she had gone to see Ruby, or then there was the worst scenario that she could imagine and she felt sick to her stomach suddenly hoping it was one of the first she had come up with.

 _"Where are you Emma?"_ she questionned out loud as she hurried back down the stairs and too the hall.

Standing alone in the hall she quickly rummaged through her handbag for her phone, maybe if she called Emma would just answer and put her mind at rest. She fumbled for much longer than she should before she actually found it and with shaking fingers found Emma's number in contacts and made a call to her. She silently muttered to herself praying that Emma would pick up, and with each ring that sounded in her ear, Regina just felt more and more guilt about what she had done and the potential danger she had left Emma in.

 _"David, I don't have Regina's cell number what else can I do?"_ Mary Margaret sighed heavily, feeling slightly defeated.

 _"Well what about, I dunno someone you know...anyone would they have her..."_

 _"Shhhh"_ Mary Margaret suddenly stopped him.

David frowned and looked at her, opening his mouth to speak once more and establish the reason for her sudden dismissal of his suggestion to try and contact Regina through someone else, but she only shushed him once more. From over by the bed, where Henry was napping she was sure she could hear ringing. Slowly she pushed back her chair and took a few steps closer to make sure, as David just watched her and tried to understand for himself.

 _"Mary Margaret, what is it?"_ David asked confused.

 _"It's a phone David!"_ Mary Margaret exclaimed excitedly as she dashed over, grabbed the bag and fished out the device.

Without even looking at the screen she accepted the call straight away and greeted the caller.

 _"Regina!"_ she exclaimed.

 _"Thank goodness...yes she is here"_

Mary Margaret didn't get a chance to say anything further before Regina hung up on her. She exchanged glances with David across the room and explained that she assumed Regina would be right over. She hadn't really said much to her at all, but Regina was distressed, Mary Margaret had been able to tell from the abrupt way that the woman had addressed her and questioned her on the phone. She re-joined her husband at the table and they supposed all they could do was wait, and hope that Regina would provide them with more insight.

The knock at the door came about twenty minutes later and Mary Margaret raced to get up and open it. She was greeted by a windswept, pale version of Regina who happened to look beside herself with worry and was shaking. The concern was etched upon Mary Margaret's face as she stepped aside to allow her inside without a single exchange. Regina crossed to the little table where David was still sat and he stared at her expectantly as Regina just removed her coat and placed down her bag.

 _"I think I have done something really stupid"_ Regina muttered as she looked down and away from David, and his wife who had joined him at his side.

 _"Where is Emma?"_ she continued as she looked around.

She had spotted Henry on the bed, but there didn't appear to be any sign of the blonde as had been confirmed to her on the phone. David leant forward, resting his elbows on the table, and Mary Margaret folded her arms as both of them took on a serious demeanour. Regina frowned as she finally looked at the both after not receiving an answer and questioned them again. When both of them still didn't answer her she glared and raised an eyebrow.

 _"Regina, we need some answers first"_ Mary Margaret finally informed her.

 _"Excuse me?"_ Regina snapped.

David exhaled heavily and told Regina to sit down in a firm tone. She shook her head and almost didn't do as she had been told but desperate just to see Emma, supposed that if she had to sit down and answer a few things then she would just have to get it over with. Usually she would have just stormed in and ignored them, taken what she had wanted, but if Emma had gone to them for help she decided it probably wasn't going to be her best move. She rolled her eyes and focused on the cups that were on the table rather than the sickly sweet charmings, who frankly made her stomach churn with their self righteouness.

 _"What do you want to know?"_ Regina huffed after having waited for one of them to get started with their quizzing.

Between them Mary Margaret and David, who were usually straight off the mark when it came to wanting to know answers and asking questions, were actually not sure how to ask Regina the questions that they wanted the answers to. They seemed to ummm and ahhh, glancing between themselves and neither of them seemed to be directing any actual questions her way. Regina huffed again narrowing her eyes. They either knew too much and didn't want her to overreact to their questions, or they knew nothing at all. She tried to assess the situation but just couldn't concentrate on them, all she wanted was to get to Emma and if that meant she had to ramble out the events of the day in order to do so, she had no hesitation on acting upon that idea.

 _"Look..."_ she began to get their attention on her.

 _"I left her at the hospital with that psychopath. Not my finest moment I admit, but it's ridiculious that she is carrying my baby, so I went to speak to someone who would know. I didn't think about it did I, you know what I am like"_ she admitted as she rose from her chair.

 _"Now where is Emma...please"_ she tacked on the politeness at the end, as both of the idiots just gaped at her.

She sighed again, before hearing a creak from the upper platform of the appartment and she knew instantly that Emma was up there. She didn't hesistate any longer and headed for the stairs. She was about to climb up them when finally David spoke.

 _"Pregnant?!"_ his voice much louder than any of them expected.

Regina glanced back over her shoulder, but didn't confirm anything more. She hurried up the stairs to find Emma and was a wash with relief when she saw her on the bed.

The blonde had her back to her and appeared to be asleep. Regina swallowed hard, taking just a moment to check that Emma looked alright. She didn't think she had ever seen Emma look so small and vulnerable, not even the morning she had found her at Granny's with that snake of a Doctor. She scowled just thinking about him, her hands fisting at her sides as she thought about him and she reminded herself that he needed punishing, and that she needed to find a suitable medical professional to take on his position. Downstairs she could hear the idiots whispering loudly to one another, and despite her raging anger she couldn't help but feel slightly smug about the fact that they seemed so shocked.

Emma had woken the second she had heard voices talking in a louder tone downstairs. She hadn't identified any of them but she had lay still and listened until she had finally heard her father's loud voice declaring her state. That was when she had known Regina had arrived, and she knew that the woman was stood by the stairs behind her because she had heard her heels clicking as she had reached that level. She knew she was watching her too, but she didn't know what she wanted to say or do, so she remained there and waited for Regina to make the first move. It took longer than she expected but eventually she had heard the soft clicking of heels approaching her, and then felt the bed dip as Regina had perched on the edge.

 _"Emma"_ she gently spoke as she placed her arm on her shoulder.

 _"I'm so sorry sweetheart"_ she declared in a hushed voice.

Emma swallowed hard and tried to stop tears forming in her eyes. Regina's touch felt so much better than she had expected it too after the day she had had. She let out a shallow breath before finally twisting slightly to see her and she looked up into warm, dark eyes of the woman who was looking down at her. Regina felt another pang of guilt as she saw her.

 _"Are you ok?"_ she whispered.

Emma swallowed hard and nodded lightly as she turned herself fully towards Regina.

 _"Yes...we're ok"_ she mumbled as kept her eyes on hers.

Regina tried a small smile and leant down to kiss Emma's forehead.

 _"Come on, I should get you home"_ she explained as she pulled away, and stroked gently down Emma's hair, pushing it back off of her face.

Emma shook her head.

 _"No, I want to stay here"_ she confirmed in a whisper.


	40. Chapter 40

Regina stared down at Emma, processing what she had just said and feeling as if she had been cut open. She wanted to stay there with the charmings, who were practically strangers. It made no sense at all. They didn't know how to take care of her, or Henry and she was fairly certain that between them they would end up smothering her. She slowly shook her head not wanting to accept the decision Emma had made.

 _"Emma, that's silly. I can take care of you at home"_ she advised, stroking the blonde's cheek lightly and then cupping it gently.

 _"You can take care of me here. Please. Just for tonight"_ Emma murmured as she nuzzled against Regina's palm.

The brunette frowned. Emma wanted them both to stay at the appartment. She was delierious, they weren't going to accept Regina staying with them. She shook her head gently and informed Emma that it probably wasn't a good idea, but Emma insisted and her big, blue eyes pleaded with her to do it. Regina felt she couldn't, but then if it was Emma's wish to she wasn't exactly going to win points for abandoning her again. It wasn't without hesitation or doubt but Regina finally agreed and was rewarded with a smile from the beautiful young woman.

 _"I'm tired Regina"_ Emma muttered as her long lashes blinked slowly and her eyes closed.

Regina smiled as she admired her and sat with her until she was sure she was fast asleep and resting. She leant down and lightly kissed her forehead, apologising once more for her earlier actions and rose from the bed. She grabbed a blanket from the end and she lightly covered Emma with it so that she wouldn't feel a chill. When she was satisfied that Emma was alright, she then headed downstairs, supposing that she had better inform the two of them of Emma's request and perhaps help them to process her earlier outburst.

Mary Margaret was sat with David at the table, deep in conversation using hushed voices. Regina snuck down, her heels gently tapping down each step but neither of the looked over. She stepped down onto the floor and stood for a moment just observing them both. Within their hushed words she recognised a few key phrases and waited for an opportune moment to clear her throat and make them aware of her presence.

 _"Oh Regina!"_ Mary Margaret exclaimed as she looked up and over.

 _"Emma wishes to stay here tonight"_ she explained.

Mary Margaret seemed surprised at first but her smug smile soon showed how pleased that idea made her. She focused her gaze upon Regina and confirmed happily that it would be no problem at all to meet Emma's request. Of course the sweet woman was secretly hoping it would be more long term but if meant she had to take it a night at a time she was more than willing.

 _"Well we will take perfect care of her"_ David confirmed.

 _"No need Charming, I can manage"_ Regina confirmed, earning herself a confused frown from both of them.

 _"What do you mean you can manage? Emma wants to stay here"_ Mary Margaret quizzed.

 _"Yes. For one night. With me"_ Regina calmly confirmed.

Mary Margaret stutted as she processed the information and tried to think on how she wanted to react. Unfortunately her husband was less dignified in expressing his feelings on the situation. His chair scraped back on the floor boards with an ear piercing screech, as he abruptly stood up, put his hands on his hips and frowned, as he glanced between the two women with a furious look on his face.

 _"What the hell is going on?"_ He demanded.

 _"Calm down! This is Emma's decision"_ Regina glared back at him with a steely stare.

 _"What have you done to her?!"_ David was quick to accuse Regina.

He lurched towards her, his anger having grown and his tone aggresive. Regina calmly just lifted her arm, faced her palm forward and warned him again that he was best to calm down. Mary Margaret was quick to reach for his arm also, stating the same as her arch enemy of days gone past, and not wanting Emma to have to witness any fighting. She wasn't yet convinced that if rivalry continued between them all, that her daughter wouldn't choose Regina over them, and she wanted to avoid that situation at all costs. David snarled and took his seat with some reluctance as his wife offered for Regina to join them. The brunette thanked her and keeping her eye contact with David, who was desperately now trying to avoid her, and took a seat at the table.

 _"Now, I think if it is what Emma wants, we have to try to make this work; so Regina, you are welcome here and to stay"_ Mary Margaret calmly confirmed, making eye contact with David, with her big pleading 'for me please' eyes.

He tutted but nodded and Regina mirrored the action also confirming her understanding and accepting of the propsal. David was unimpressed, but he knew how much their daughter meant to his wife, and he knew that he also felt it was important she was part of their life now that they were reunited. Mary Margaret gave them both stubborn glance that seemed to say you will do as I ask you two, and suddenly both Regina and David vocally agreed their commitment for her.

 _"Great!"_ she continued with a small smile.

 _"Now I am going to do some dinner for us all. Regina, you know Emma a little better than we do. What does she like to eat?"_ she asked.

 _"Well she is quite the fan of my lasange"_ Regina smirked slightly at David.

 _"Hmmm well perhaps we should have something else. How do you think she would manage with a casserole?"_ Mary Margaret suggested.

 _"I think she would prefer lasange"_ Regina quipped.

 _"Well I am sure she will manage with my casserole, you can help me if you wish"_ Mary Margaret smiled getting up to get started on the meal.

 _"No I think I will spend some time with Emma"_ Regina informed them both as she pushed back her chair to go up.

 _"Sit Down!"_ David boomed as he scowled at her.

Regina stood and frowned. She didn't appreciate his tone or attitude and so scowled in response and folded her arms as she waited for him to elaborate on his outburst. She raised an eyebrow and pouted a little as she waited and watched him. David was just simmering with anger, her fist firmly planted on the table as he tried to remain calm in her presence. He looked to his wife for back up, but as interested as Mary Margaret was in with what Regina had to say, it would have to wait because she had a dinner to get ready. For a minute the room was silent apart from the noises made from the kitchen and then suddenly there was a cry from the bed where Henry was. Both Mary Margaret and Regina were quick to look over, but it was Regina that made a mad dash to fetch and comfort him.

 _"Shhhh Shhhhh its alright little prince"_ she spoke gently as she lifted him up and cuddled him.

Henry snuggled against her with an few small whines. She knew instantly that he was hungry and quickly grabbed up his bag to rummage inside for a bottle and some formula to mix up. She was so lost in the little boys big, blue eyes looking up at her that she didn't notice the two of them staring at her as she entered the kitchenette and looked around for a pan to use to heat the bottle.

 _"Regina what do you need?"_ Mary Margaret happened to ask as she watched her take a pan and fill it with water.

 _"Nothing I can manage"_ Regina told her, never taking her eyes off of Henry as she gracefully managed to get the pan on the hob and the heat on with just one hand.

David was becoming more aggitated by the moment. He couldn't comprehend why both of them seem so contented to just go on about business as normal without discussing what had happened. He frowned at them both in the kitchen and then rose to his feet. He couldn't stand it any more. If neither of them were going to talk or give him any answers, he would find out for himself.

 _"I am going to speak to my daughter!"_ he informed them both as he headed for the stairs.

 _"David, she is alseep!"_ Mary Margaret reminded.

 _"Leave her to rest"_ Regina insisted firmly.

David's frown deepened and as he ignored them both and headed upstairs despite their concerns. He reached the floor and headed towards the bed before stopping for a moment to take a deep breath and calm himself. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her. Unlike earlier when Regina had been up to see her, Emma was facing towards the stairs and she looked so peaceful. He took a moment longer before going to the bed and perching beside her. She didn't stir at all, not even when he reached out and lightly stroked down her long blonde hair.

 _"My little princess"_ he whispered with a smile and went to rise to leave.

He couldn't bear to disturb her, but unintentionally he had already. Emma started to stir the moment she felt him move away and her long lashes fluttered as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked towards the end of the bed, half expecting to see Regina again but gasped gently when she didn't instantly recognise the figure before for her. David was terribly apologetic towards her as she scrambled to push herself up. Emma smiled awkwardly, keeping her distance from him on the bed as her perched once again and smiled at her when she nodded that it was not a problem. They sat in an awkward silence, David rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans. He hadn't thought he would be so nervous but he hadn't really spent any time with Emma since the day at the hospital when they had first met, and she was practically as much a stranger to him as he was to her, and he could tell she was wary also. He didn't hesitate to assume that Emma had been subject to a harsh past, and perhaps been hurt before by people not only men, so he understood where she was coming from in distancing herself.

 _"Emma...I just...I just wanted to have a chat with you"_ he eventually admitted.

Emma nodded but was wary as to what he meant by the word chat. She swallowed hard and shifted awkwardly to sit up further, bringing her knees up protectively to her chest and finally wrapping her arms around them. She then waited for him to continue as she avoided making eye contact with him.

 _"I...I want you to know that I am always here for you now, and well you are always welcome here; with me and your mother"_ he began only to receive a small nod of acknowledgement in return.

 _"...and well we want you to know that we support you. Regina said you're pregnant. You know you could have just told us?"_ he continued gently and received another silent nod from the girl.

 _"...do you want to talk about anything Emma? I know today must have been really scary for you"_ he offered kindly.

Emma swallowed hard and slowly looked up at him. He was smiling and his smile was kind and warm. She was certain he hadn't been this friendly before once he had learned of her involvement with Regina, but he certainly seemed calmer about it all now. He nodded to her and went again to make a move to leave her be when she suddenly cleared her throat.

 _"I...I didn't say thank you for earlier"_ Emma mumbled in a shy manner.

David smiled and shuffled up a little closer to her as he reached to take her hand and hold it. He was kind again as he told her it was no trouble at all and that should she ever need him, he would always be there. Emma smiled, her cheeks flushing a little as she squeezed his hand back.

 _"I...it was really quite scary but I am ok. Is Regina still here?"_ she asked suddenly, taking David slightly by surprise.

He hesitated, wanting to say no and hope he could get rid of her before Emma came to join them for dinner, but in his mind he could just hear Mary Margaret scolding him for such behaviour, especially after her earlier speech. He stuttered as he answered truthfully and noted Emma's relief in her reaction at hearing that the evil queen hadn't left her there. She thanked him, but didn't ask to see Regina which pleased David slightly. He sat with her, just to be there in case she needed to continue talking for a few minutes before it got too awkward for him to feel comfortable.

 _"Want a beer?"_ he offered clearing his throat.

 _"Ummmmm"_ Emma went to accept but then remembered she was carrying.

 _"Pregnant, I can't"_ she nodded like it was a disappointment, and David nodded agreeing it probably wasn't his best suggestion.

 _"A milkshake then?"_ he offered, and Emma smiled happily as she accepted that more suitable offer.

He smiled back and rose from the bed as she shuffled off of the side, and together they headed downstairs.


	41. Chapter 41

Dinner went surprisingly well and Mary Margaret was pleased with the way they had all managed to come to an understanding about their situation as a family. She had witnessed first hand this time how close her daughter was to her mother in law. When she actually thought about that it was quite difficult to get her head around, but she was going to be a grandmother again and it made her estatic with joy. She smiled at each of her family members around the table as she cleared away the dishes and made the offer of hot drinks. Everyone accepted the offer apart from Emma who was more than happy with her chocolate milkshake. Mary Margaret was quick to make up another pot of tea and return to the table, where she now wished to get down to business.

 _"Emma, I think we need to discuss what happened today at the hospital"_ Mary Margaret gently prompted.

 _"What happened at the hospital?"_ Regina glared.

David smirked. Regina hadn't even bothered to ask why they had Emma at their appartment, and now she seemed all concerned again. He was about to say somethign when his wife pipped him to the post.

 _"Regina, when you left Emma at the hospital we found her alone with Doctor Whale and he was trying to...well he was..."_ she struggled to get the words out.

Regina turned to Emma quickly and her eyes widened as she examined her. The blonde had shrunk down in her seat and was keeping quiet. She really didn't want Regina to know the details of the attack because she didn't want her to feel guilty or to pity her. She understood that for Regina this must be as hard as it was on her. She avoided eye contact as she felt the heat from Regina's eyes upon her and slurpped at her milkshake.

 _"Emma, if he...if he did that to you again I need to know?"_ Regina told her firmly.

She explained she wasn't mad about it and that she didn't blame Emma, and even reached out and put her hand over hers. Emma quickly shook her head in answer to Regina and glanced up for a second as the woman focused her attention back to Mary Margaret.

 _"Somebody explain this to me properly. What did that vile Doctor do to her?!"_ she demanded.

Mary Margaret squirmed and tried to think what she should say, and even looked to her husband for support. David just shook his head disapprovingly as Regina's gaze fell firmly upon him and she waited to see if her would volunteer anything.

 _"Charming?"_ she quizzed with a steely look and raised eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes and huffed before glancing once at his wife, and once at his daughter in disbelief before looking at Regina and shaking his head as he explained what he had witnessed that afternoon. He explained how they had found her in a comprimising position, with that vile man holding her down and physically attempting to assult her as Emma had kicked and screamed in retailiation after they had heard her screaming. He then explained how when they had found her, Emma was distressed and left Emma's trembling and mumbling about something to do with her hands and magic. Regina was in shock and gaped as she turned to look at Emma who looked extremely nervous.

 _"Oh Emma, no, please tell me he didn't...not again?"_ Regina questioned as she held back her emotions.

Emma glanced up quickly and could see that Regina was fighting tears. She shook her head quickly and looked away again as she heard Regina let out a sigh of relief at learning things weren't as bad as she had let herself imagine. Of course when she realised what she had done, leaving Emma alone like she had, that worry had definitely been at the back of her mind, but when she had learnt that Emma was with her parents she had let the idea slip away and supressed the thought.

 _"So he just what...attacked you?"_ Regina quizzed further, now desperare to understand the whole situation.

 _"Yeah"_ David chimed in.

 _"And you have magic?!"_ Regina queried.

Emma looked up again, her eyes wide as she stared at the brunette. She didn't quite know how to answer that question. Sure something weird had burst out of her palm at Doctor Whale when she had gotten scared but whether it was magic or not, how the hell was she supposed to know. What even was magic, what did it look like, and what did it actually do? Emma had no idea but she was overly aware of Regina glare buring into her as she awaited an answer. Emma shrugged and mumbled something that resounded as small yes.

 _"You have magic"_ Regina repeated in a lower more suprised tone and Emma looked up at her again.

Mary Margaret and David exchanged glances wondering where this was all going. Regina surprised by something wasn't exactly a reaction they were familiar with. Emma was a little more used to it but kept strealing little glances at her to see how her reaction was developing, especially since Regina had gone so quiet. Eventually the blonde found the courage to look up and at her properly.

 _"Regina?"_ she whispered warily.

Regina's attention snapped straight to her again and she seemed to stare. She looked like she had an idea but Emma wasn't entirely sure. She watched instensily as she saw Regina start to smile, just a little and reach out to take her hand.

 _"Come with me Emma, now!"_ Regina insisted as she pulled the blonde out of her seat taking her by surprise.

 _"Woooooahhhhh!"_ Emma cried out as she was ripped from her seat by the brunette and pulled to the stairs.

Regina wasted not a second in pulling Emma along behind her, so that they could have some privacy upstairs to talk without any interuption from the Charmings. If Emma wasn't just magical, and actually had magic that she could physically use and control, Regina wished she had told her. It would have saved her so much bother and worry when she had gone to Rumple, and they actually could have gone together. She wanted to know how long Emma had known about her power and explain what she had found out that day. Reaching the room upstairs she abruptly stopped and turned to face the blonde. She had a huge smile on her face and without warning then quickly pulled her in close in a tight embrace.

 _"Regina, Regina...I...can't"_ Emma mumbled feeling very claustrophobic as she squeezed her.

The brunette smiled and gently let her go, but still keeping her close at arms length.

 _"Emma, Why didn't you tell me about your magic?"_ she asked in a hushed tone not wanting the sound to carry down to the first floor, where she knew David and Mary Margaret would be quiet as mice trying to overhear.

Emma shrugged. Of course she knew why she hadn't told Regina, and that was because she had no idea she actually had it, or what it was, or what it did or anything. In fact the very idea of it all still freaked her out. It was one of those things that she was aware of growing up, in the fictional sense of superheroes and magical beings that were on television or toys or in books, but to actually have it as a physical atribute to her being was truely overwhelming. She wasn't even entirely sure she wanted it if she was honest.

 _"I didn't know I had it"_ Emma eventually admitted as she stared down at her feet awkwardly.

 _"What?"_ Regina questioned.

 _"I didn't know, not until I put my hand up and this flash just flew at him"_ Emma mumbled.

Regina smiled and reached up to Emma's chin. Placing to fingers under it she lifted the blonde's head and forced her to look at her. She looked so happy to Emma, but Emma didn't look that happy to her, still Regina kept her smile firmly in place. She was actually a little bit excited to Emma how good it was to hear she had magic. It actually meant that Rumple hadn't lied to her, and that Whale's presdiction might actually be true.

 _"Emma"_ she stated gently as she took her hands and held them.

 _"Sweetheart, do you know what this means?"_ she asked.

Emma shook her head. She was completely confused.

 _"It could be true Emma. The baby could be mine"_ Regina stated enthusiastically, before leaning in and kissing Emma genlty.


	42. Chapter 42

_"Here"_ Regina stated as she handed the blonde a cup of hot cocoa.

They had left mary Margaret's early the next morning, and Regina had been overly attentive to Emma and wouldn't let her out of her sight. It was a rainy, wet and horrible day outside. Luckily they had missed the downpour and gotten in just in time to avoid being soaked through. Regina took a seat beside Emma on the plush couch and regarded her closely. The blonde seemed a little distant and quiet. She sighed heavily and sipped her coffee before placing it down on the coffee table in front of her.

 _"I will be dealing with that creep Whale, don't you worry Emma. Yesterday was a step too far!"_ she firmly stated as she reached over her hand and placed it on Emma's back.

Emma tensed a little at her touch, quickly sipping at the cocoa as a way of distracting herself. She didn't want to talk about that monster of a man. He had done what he had, it was past, it wasn't that that had hurt her so much yesterday. it had been Regina. When she had run out of that room and left her alone, vulnerable and feeling like a liar. She turned slowly and glanced at her and then quickly away again realising Regina's eyes were upon her. She lifted the mug to her lips again and qucikly took another few sips.

 _"Emma"_ Regina tried gently to regain her attention.

 _"Emma!"_ she insisted suddenly reaching forward and taking the cup from blonde.

She glared up at the brunette as her hot beverage suddenly dissappeared from her lips and she almost spilt it down herself.

 _"Hey!"_ she whined.

 _"Oh good, I have your attention now"_ Regina quipped.

 _"Emma, I am sorry. I truely am"_ she declared as she reached for the blonde's hands.

Emma shook her head and tried to snatch her hands away but Regina kept them in a tight grip. She had apologised the night before, they had been ok she was sure, they had cuddled and kissed and woken up wrapped around one another, so Regina was at a loss as to where Emma was coming from that morning. She pulled herself closer and decided to apologise again. After all it wasn't as if it could do any more harm.

 _"Regina you just left me there...with him"_ Emma muttered.

Regina shook her head, she felt awful and she knew that what she had done was wrong, but she had reacted as she always did and it hadn't crossed her mind that it wasn't the right thing to do, until she had followed through with the action. She explained herself once more just hoping Emma would forgive her.

 _"Emma, I am so sorry, please say your forgive me. I don't know how to love very well, or well I've never really had to do anything like this before"_ the brunette explained.

A moments silence fell between them as Regina waited in anticipation of forgiveness from Emma. Her palms sweated and dispite grabbing her coffee for a few sips her throat remained dry. Eventually Emma nodded and scooted across the plush cushions closer to Regina. As much as she wanted to admit she was strong and independent, there was no way she was going to cope with Henry and another baby, and unlike her life, she didn't want to be that single mother with multiple children, of which each had a different 'daddy'. And of course her heart hurt when she thought about Regina now. She really cared about her and in their short time together they were very much the perfect little family, despite the fact that as women they were both scared by the past and broken in their own way.

 _"Regina. I forgive you"_ she gently advised, putting the brunette out of her misery.

Regina was so releaved and placed her arm around the blonde in a hug, and to her surprise Emma suddenly grabbed her and snuggled in tight. Smiling, Regina placed her other arm around Emma in a proper embrace and cuddled her back. They stayed that way for what felt like an eternity before Henry finally woke from his nap and cried out for attention.

 _"I'll go"_ Emma muttered as she reluctantly pulled herself away from their cuddle and pouted a little at Regina.

Regina smiled and blew a kiss in the blonde's direction as she got up from the sofa and ran off to attend to Henry's needs.

Finally the brunette's heart rate had begun to calm and regulate, and she sat back and sipped at her coffee as she waited for Emma to return with Henry. Glancing around her empty living room that she kept for show, she realised it didn't seem very homely all of a sudden, nor child friendly, despite all the extra pieces she had purchased for Henry. Mentally she started planning how she could make little improvements. The one thing missing was anything that looked remotely childish for Henry's things. His one mobile playset was still in a box in the corner and he only had a few soft toys up in the foot of the crib. It just wouldn't do.

Getting up, Regina placed her half drunk cup of coffee back on the coffee table and elegantly crossed the room to retrieve the medium sized box that was neatly positioned between the wall and a small display table. Sliding it out, she held it up and examined the box before returning with it to her seat. Turning the box over she looked at the instructions, curious as to how it worked and how difficult it might be to put up.

 _"Hey"_ Emma announced as she wandered back in carrying Henry.

Regina's head snapped up and her eyes widened in surprise as she glanced towards Emma. She stumbled on her words trying to explain herself, but soon relaxed again when Emma smiled lovingly at her and came over to join her once more.

 _"I thought maybe I could get this out for Henry"_ Regina announced as she showed Emma the box.

Emma smiled and nodded. It was a lovely idea and frankly she was looking forward to watching Regina try to put the thing together, as it was sure to be amazing. She sat Henry up a little so he could see Regina and the box, and his big blue eyes watched the other woman intensly as she smiled at him and greeted him with a little hi. A moment or two later when she asked him how he was, quite formally of course, he squealed and wriggled a little, rewarding her with a big smile.

 _"I think that's him saying he is doing good"_ Emma explained with an equally infectious smile.

 _"Yes. I suppose he is"_ Regina agreed.

 _"Would you like me to build this for you Henry?"_ she asked with a small smile.

Staring at the box with his bright blue eyes, Henry looked at it as if evaluating what it was and whether it looked fun and then suddenly again he squired and squealed with another smile, which they both concluded must be a yes. For a three month old baby, he was still quite petite, but he wasn't behind on any development and he was getting more and more vocal by the day! Regina couldn't help but smile and feel warm inside when she was around Henry, he was just so cute, as was his mother. Agreeing that she would build the unit, Regina got up again and moved to sit on the floor. Balanced on her knees she placed the box down in front of her and began to mentally prepare herself for the task ahead. Emma watched from the sofa and whispered something to Henry. Regina didn't hear the words but she knew Emma was saying something. Concentrating, Regina began to open up the box when she felt a shadow come over her. She glanced up again to see the blonde holding Henry and grinning cutely as she stood over her.

 _"Want some help with that?"_ Emma giggled.


	43. Chapter 43

A few more weeks past, and Emma was getting on well with Regina and they were making progress in their relationship. Regina had worked hard to get Emma a new doctor other than Whale, and whilst he was the most qualified Doctor in the town she was unable to remove him from the hospital completely, even though that was her main desire right now.

Regina lay in bed that night awake. Emma was beside her, sleeping peacefully with Henry atop her chest where she had been cuddling him. She couldn't help glancing at her lover's tummy. It was growing by the day, their little bump growing and she swallowed hard. Protecting Emma was her number one priority but that didn't mean she didn't have to protect herself. It had been over dinner that she had suddenly felt vulnerable. They had been discussing their first scan, the twelve week that they were attending in the morning, when Emma had suddenly mentioned Henry's father. Regina's heart had sunk, the blonde had come to Storybrooke looking for him but not really declared that was her sole intention, and yet she hadn't mentioned him since they had first met. The brunette wondered if that meant Emma still had feelings for him, and that maybe if she found him there would leave her for him. The problem was Regina didn't know who he was, and therefore she couldn't do a thing to keep Emma away from him. Truth be told, if he was in town she could bump into him anyday and especially now the curse was broken because outsiders entering Storybrooke was also now an option.

She sighed heavily again and reached across to take Henry from him mother. It was dangerous for him to be in the bed whilst they were sleeping so she intended to put him back in his crib. The baby boy squirmed but didn't wake and Regina smiled as she cuddled him for a moment or two before getting out of bed with him carefully. She took him around the bed to his mother's side where his crib was, and she gently placed him down and waited to make sure he was settled before covering his legs with a blanket, tucking it in tightly at the sides so that it wouldn't come loose if he squirmed. She leant in and wished him sweet dreams as she kissed his head and then retreated to her own side of the bed. She lay for a moment again, propped against her pillows as she looked at Emma before she finally shuffled down and snuggled in a bit closer.

Emma reacted instantly, snuggling in close in her sleep so that their faces and body's were pratically touching. Regina couldn't help but smile at her and hold her breath as reached up to brush blonde strands out of face. She even braved a quick kiss and smiled when it made Emma smile in her sleep but didn't wake her.

The next morning Emma woke up alone. She stretched out and yawned as she came to life before she finally noted the silence in the room and the cold space in the bed beside her. She glanced quickly to the crib and was relieved to find Henry still there, but she did wonder where Regina had got to. She took a moment or two laying still, listening to see if Regina was elsewhere in the house but it was so quiet. Sitting up she glanced around the room and noted the open curtains at the window and the neatly folded nightwear that belonged to Regina folded on the chair. Confused and frowning she pulled herself out of the cosyness of the bed and headed towards the window to peer out where she instantly noticed that Regina's car was missing from the drive.

Before she could waste another second thinking about it all, Henry broke the silence with a little cry as he awoke. Emma turned and hurried to him, lifting him out with urgency and cuddling him only to find he settled a second later. She yawned cuddling him and checking his diaper which was suprisingly dry. Regina must have changed him in the night Emma thought, and it instantly refocused her thoughts back to the brunette and her whereabouts that morning. Taking Henry downstairs Emma headed straight for the kitchen and sorted him a bottle, as she sorted herself with a coffee and grabbed a candy bar from the cupboard for her own breakfast.

 _"What do you think hey Henry. Shall we go out today too?"_ Emma asked him with a cute smile as he fed from his warm bottle.

 _"I think so too kid. It's a great idea. You never know we might find your daddy here"_ she mused to herself.

After breakfast, Emma got Henry wrapped up all nice and warm and in his pram, and she dressed herself in skinny jeans, a tank top and big oversized woolly jumper to keep herself warm. Getting him settled in his pram she smiled at him warmly, as she fitted his bag around the handle and headed out the door forgetting her keys, purse and phone on the side.

Regina downtown in her office was having a hard time getting herself and her thoughts together. She had out all of the files on Emma and what she had found out so far, and she was still deliberating over whether to use the position Gold had given her. She knew the truth, she knew she did and whether she used the stuff or not right now, it was in her possession and he had every right to cash in the favour that they had made their deal upon. It worried her terribly but she was too stubborn to take it back now. She flicked through articles and papers again. She wanted clues as to who Henry's father could potentially be, so if he was in town he would promptly disappear but she was uncovering nothing. That was the problem with Emma's past, there was just little to no information, not even in Henry's birth records. She stared blankely at the baby boys birth certificate that Sidney had uncovered and let out a huge sigh at reading once more the words next to the field 'birth father'. That stupid little word 'unknown' just left her more frustrated each time she read it.

Emma took the scenic route towards the town centre and main street. She was heading for the diner to begin, seeing Ruby she could at least grab a cocoa and see if she knew about anyone in town who could meet the discription of Henry's father. It was a lovely morning to be out walking, and the sun was warm even though it was chilly with a breeze. Unfortunately Emma hadn't calculated a run in with Mr Gold into her morning. As she turned the corner by his pawn shop, it was as if he had sensed her coming and had purposely been waiting for her outside.

 _"Good Morning Miss Swan..."_ he greeted her with a smile that instantly made her suspicious.

She nodded and gave him a smile hoping to just get passed, but Gold was up to no good and he was ready to meddle to help his own interests. The blonde seemed to happy to have known what Regina had sought from him, and yet he knew she hadn't even used it on the blonde yet, but he needed the favour to play out, so if the blonde knew the truth, whether the spell had been used or not, there would be no come back on the deal.

 _"Is Regina satisfied the child is hers now deary. Her hand still in tact?"_ he mused snidley as Emma pushed the pram passed him and was just about to get away.

The blonde stopped dead in her tracks and turned with a dumb and confused look on her face. He smirked and shook his head.

 _"Oh dearie, has she not told you about our little deal?"_ he quizzed.

 _"What deal?"_ Emma asked innocently.

Gold opened up the shop door and gestured to her to step inside. He offered to explain, but away from any prying ears as he spotted Mary Margaret approaching from the other end of the road. Emma was suspicious, yet curious and hesitated for just a moment before manouvering the pram to head through the door and into the pawn brokers. Gold followed her inside and descreetly locked the door to stop them from being interupted.

 _"Why wouldn't Regina's hand be in tact?"_ Emma questioned as she glanced around at all of the wares and then focused on him.

 _"Well dearie, if your little baby is hers then it would be, but I doubt she had used the potion if she now just believes you?"_ he explained, but questioned towards the end.

 _"She believe's me"_ Emma confirmed with a frown.

 _"What potion?"_ she then asked.

 _"The one I gave her dearie, for her confirmation that you were not a cheat"_ he smirked.

Emma just frowned.

 _"You see Miss Swan, all magic comes with a price, and even if not used a deal is a deal. She owes me a favour, well you do"_ he stated proudly.

 _"I owe you nothing"_ she confirmed firmly.

 _"Well...not strictly true dearie. If you don't pay up, that's fine but if you care about her then you will. You wouldn't want something bad to happen to her now would you?"_ he smirked and chuckled.

Emma swallowed hard. Magic was obviously dangerous and she didn't know the first thing about its powers. She suddenly felt angered, but only at Regina's stupidity to come to such a man instead of believing her. She sighed and shook her head.

 _"What do I have to do?"_ she asked and he smirked knowing he now had his way.


End file.
